El amor supera cualquier obstaculo
by Nagisa Valliere
Summary: ¿Que pasaria? si Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran distintas clases sociales, problemas con compañeros, familia ¿su amor sera tan fuerte para superar cualquier obstáculo? (Universo alterno) mi primer SasuSaku espero sea de su agrado
1. ¿Cómo fue que te conocí?

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capítulo 1

**¿Cómo fue que te conocí?**

De nuevo como todos los días rogando para que diera el tono de salida cuanto más debo esperar por Dios ya me quería ir a casa, lo único bueno del asunto dentro de dos semanas me graduaría de la preparatoria y después a empezar la universidad si al fin, había pasado a una de las más prestigiosas universidades Konoha University y ahí estudiaría lo que amaba medicina. Dieron el timbre del fin de clases y casi volee del salón con mis cosas.

-Adivina quién soy-me frenaron y unas manos taparon mis ojos dejándome sin ver absolutamente nada pero era fácil saber de quien se trataba

-Mm…haber…eres… ¡el profesor gordo de educación física!

-¡Sakura-chan que mala eres conmigo!-cuando pude voltear a verlo hacia un puchero muy lindo en verdad y aquí estaba mi mejor amigo Naruto Namikaze con sus pelos rubios alborotados pero que lo hacía ver muy bien.

-Es broma Naruto como si pudiera confundir a mi mejor amigo-esboce una enorme sonrisa que él me correspondió

-Bien es hora de irnos no quieres hacer enojar a nuestros padres ¿o sí?

-No conociendo a tu madre y a la mía es la vista más aterradora posible-me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo de ahí hasta su carro, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerro al yo estar adentro todo un caballero mi amigo, después él estaba en su puesto y empezó a conducir.

En todo el trayecto hablamos de que tal había estado nuestro día y escuchamos un poco de música, si nada fuera de lo normal llegamos a mi casa en la cual estarían esperando nuestros padres era día de comida familiar cuando se reunía la familia de mi mejor amigo y la mía ya era costumbre desde hace muchos años, entro el carro después de que abrieran las rejas dejando ver el enorme jardín y de ahí se podía ver la enorme mansión en medio de todo era bastante grande, alrededor flores de las poco comunes, que hacían resaltar la gran mansión en medio del jardín una fuente, se estaciono naruto y nos fuimos directo a la gran entrada ya ahí rápidamente pasamos por todo y nos dirigimos directo al comedor era amplio un cuarto enorme con lozas blancas una mesa blanca con cristales en medio en forma de cuadros junto las puertas que daban a la cocina cuatro pares de ojos posaron su vista en nosotros a lo cual sonreímos

-Hola mama y papa-gritamos naruto y yo al unísono los aludidos se pararon y nos dieron su mejor sonrisa

-Casi se ganaban unos buenos golpes si tardaban más tiempo-se acercó la madre de Naruto Kushina Uzumaki a jalar de la oreja a mi amigo que hacia una mueca de dolor

-Si ¿Por qué tardaron?-Me veía algo serio mi padre Jiraiya Haruno- Sakura no vaya a ser que mi princesita tenga por ahí un noviecito

-¡QUE!-me puse totalmente roja pude sentirlo ¡cómo se le ocurría pensar eso!-¡claro que no! Sabes bien que no tengo

-Jiraiya-san es mi culpa me vine muy despacio en el carro tomamos la ruta más larga aparte si Sakura-chan tuviera novio me lo diría

-Si padre como piensas eso, aparte del celoso de ti, ya mero Naruto me dejaría-todos se empezaron a reír por eso, era bien sabido que el rubio era de lo más protector conmigo porque era como su hermanita

-Bueno ya paso ahora vamos a sentarnos para que nos traigan la comida no tengo mucho tiempo porque debo volver al trabajo- hablo mi madre Tsunade Senju ella era medico en el hospital central era por ella que me había empezado a llamar la atención la medicina.

-Si porque también nosotros tendremos que volver-Aquel hombre que había hablado era Minato Namikaze el padre de Naruto quien dirigía con su esposa una gran empresa experta en viajes turísticos los lugares más raros y exóticos una gran cadena

-Tienen razón-mi padre se sentó en la cabecera de lado derecho mi madre del lado izquierdo yo, esa era nuestra posición, Naruto junto a mí y los padres de él junto a mi madre, y mi padre trabaja como otro gran líder de una gran cadena de hoteles.

Llegaron las sirvientas a ponernos los platos y servirnos la comida entre la plática y bromas paso rápido el tiempo nuestros padres se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos los veríamos hasta la noche, bien nosotros éramos "niños ricos" de alta sociedad pero a decir verdad eso a todos nos importaba un rábano habíamos sido criados de la mejor manera por nuestros amorosos padres y nos habían inculcado que el dinero no lo era todo y a luchar por lo que queríamos la vida no era fácil así que Naruto y yo éramos buenas personas pero había otras que como las detestaba arrogantes, presumidas, creyéndose superior a todos por eso no me llevaba con casi nadie de mi escuela excepto Naruto y también mi mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino aunque luego también le daba lo presumida ella iría estudiar conmigo medicina.

-Sakura-chan vamos a jugar un rato videojuegos

-Si vamos-nos subimos hacia mi cuarto era algo grande color rosa pastel en medio mi cama que combinaba con el cuarto lleno de almohadas y peluches junto un buro pegado a la cama mi tocador y junto mi enorme ropero, en otro lado del cuarto una mesa para hacer mis tareas junto con mi laptop, al lado estaba el balcón que daba directo a afuera de la casa, enfrente de mi cama la televisión de plasma y debajo de ella el DVD y la consola de videojuegos y no por el hecho de ser chica querría decir que no me gustaba eso al contrario amaba jugar videojuegos y jugar basquetbol con Naruto aunque obvio como toda mujer también maquillarme e ir de compras

-Bien te venceré Sakura-chan-decía con una enorme sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos mostrando entusiasmo

-Morderás mi polvo-Ese loco hiperactivo de mi mejor amigo, siempre era de lo mejor pasar el tiempo con el cada día era algo nuevo. Ya después de unas horas…

-¡Si te gane! ¡Mordiste el polvo!

-Eso fue suerte Sakura-chan-me veía frunciendo el seño

-Eres un mal perdedor Naruto-me vio y su expresión cambio por una sonrisa burlona ¿Qué pensaba? Pero antes de darme cuenta algo pego de lleno en mi cara

-¡Que tramposo eres!-me había aventado una almohada morada que me había regalado mi abuela-¡bien esto es la guerra!-y así empezamos a jugar aventarnos lo primero que encontrábamos

-Bien es todo un empate ¿no?-estábamos cansados de andar corriendo a todos lados-bien ya es tarde es hora de irme a casa

-Bien-eran ya las ocho en punto normalmente esa era la hora de su ida a casa o en su excepción la mía cuando iba a verlo- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No sé dónde está la salida nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan-me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció de mi vista me fui a recostar en mi cama viendo al techo

-Bien era hora de hacer la tarea-no era mucha pero era mejor apurarse, me fui hacia la mesa y empecé a teclear, no tarde mucho en hacerla ya era 9.30 mis padres deberían ya de regresar.

Voltee mi mirada al tocador ahí tenia fotografías me pare y las mire eran exactamente cuatro retratos uno con mi familia (mis padres y mi abuela), con Ino en la escuela, con mis padres los de naruto y él y yo en medio cuando fue mi cumpleaños catorce y tome en mis manos la última veías a dos niños pequeños de seis años muy sonrientes un rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa muy amplia que destellaba felicidad y una niña de cabello rosa, ojos jade que sonreía tímida pero se veía feliz, estaban llenos de tierra, eso trajo a mi memoria el cómo conocí a Naruto

Flashback

_Era un día tranquilo estaba con mi abuelita Chiyo en el parque ya que mis padres no pasaban gran tiempo excepto los fines de semana por sus trabajos, normalmente la que me cuidaba era mi nana o mi abuela ella se quedó en una bancas tomando algo de té mientras yo iba a los juegos vi a muchos niños jugando y a uno algo apartado y un poco triste pero era muy tímida para acercarme me fui a jugar a los columpios meciéndome sola hasta que una niña pelirroja se paró frente a mí y me veía con el ceño fruncido_

_-Bájate de mí columpio-empezaba a agitar su pie con desesperación_

_-Pero no es tuyo no creo que seas dueña-me sentía muy nerviosa-y ahí otros columpios-señale a mi lado_

_-¡Quiero ese!-me sujeto de la muñeca y me tiro de ahí por el golpe que me hizo dar empecé a llorar sentí como mi rodilla ardía me fije tenía un pequeño raspón con sangre_

_-No eres más que una niña chillona ¡pelo de chicle!-empecé a sollozar más fuerte aun, no pensé que mi abuelita me viera porque estaba algo alejada de ella quería salir corriendo pero aún me dolía el raspón en la rodilla_

_-¡Oye déjala en paz!-El niño que había visto triste y apartado de los otros estaba frente a mi como protegiéndome- este lugar es de todos es un parque donde todos los niños podemos jugar_

_-¿Tú quién eres? Metete en tus asuntos-lo veía muy molesta yo quería correr e irme a casa_

_-No seas grosera, pídele disculpas_

_-Como si lo fuera hacer-se paró y empezaba a caminar dándonos la espalda cuando volteo a verme-no quiero verte de nuevo aquí-y así se fue, me sentí intimidada_

_-No le hagas caso ¿Estas bien?-Voltee a ver a aquel pequeño rubio que me extendía su mano_

_-Si…gracias…-me pare y cuando hice eso me ardió más, hice una mueca de dolor_

_-¿Te lastimaste? ¿Vinieron tus papas? te puedo llevar ahí_

_-Mi abuelita…esta haya-con mi manita señale las bancas que se veían a lo lejos_

_-Bien vamos-paso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me tomaba de la cintura teníamos casi la misma altura, pero antes que diéramos un paso se acercaron unos niños_

_-Hola no deberías de juntarte con ese niño es una peste, es malo que te lleves con ese niño __**huérfano**_

_-¿Huérfano?-lo voltee con la gran interrogante y el los veía molesto_

_-Quítense no tengo tiempo para ustedes-intentaba caminar conmigo a cuestas pero no se quitaban_

_-Sí, él es huérfano-lo ignoraron completamente- sus padres siempre están metidos en su trabajo y no le hacen caso por eso siempre esta con su nana o con su chofer-reían burlones mientras veía como su mirada se volvía de coraje_

_-Ahora si me la pagas- me sentó con cuidado y lo empujo y así empezaron hasta que estaban en la tierra peleando, tenía que hacer algo él me ayudo no podía dejarlo así me arme de todo el valor que tenía y grite_

_-¡Dejen en paz a mi amigo!-todos se quedaron quietos mirándome me sonroje al ver que era el centra de atención eso no me gustaba_

_-¿Tu amigo?-pregunto otro niño_

_-Si…así…que…por favor…déjenos….en…paz-empecé a sonar insegura_

_-Jajaja vaya al fin tienes una "amiga"-el niño que lo había molestado empezó a reírse-bien nos vamos porque nuestros ¡padres! Nos están buscando-se fueron y él se paro estaba lleno de tierra y me veía ¿alegre?_

_-Gracias_

_-No hay de que eso hacen…los amigos-le di una sonrisa tímida y él una muy amplia_

_-¡Sakura! Con que aquí estabas ¡oh por dios!-mi abuela corrió hacia mí-Mi niña ¿Qué te paso?_

_-Tropecé y el-señalaba al niño- me iba ayudar a ir contigo_

_-Muchas gracias-lo volteo a ver con ternura-ven vamos a las bancas para que te cure y después vamos por un helado te parece-me veía mi abuela con una sonrisa_

_-Mmm…si- lo voltee a ver- ¿quieres ir con nosotras?_

_-Claro-se le ilumino su carita y fuimos a curarme y por el helado-Por cierto soy Naruto Namikaze ¡deberás!-me extendió su mano alegre_

_-Soy Sakura Haruno-tome su mano con una sonrisa_

_-Les tomare una foto sonrían-mi abuelita sacaba una cámara, y ahí estaba con el que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo_

_Fin flashback_

Si desde ese día Naruto y yo nos volvimos los mejores amigos y éramos inseparables entendía lo que esos niños le decían, entendía su dolor ya que él me confeso que no tenía amigos porque todos le decían huérfano porque sus padres no pasaban tiempo con el más que los fines de semana, igual a mí, solo que a mí no me afecto tanto porque por ser tímida en esa entonces no socializaba mucho no importaba tanto tener amigos pero me sentía vacía por eso ambos estábamos alegres porque nos habíamos vuelto amigos y los mejores desde ese día siempre nos veíamos, salíamos a jugar al parque, a jugar videojuegos y nuestras familias se unieron también a nosotros, que recuerdos

-¡Sakura ya llegamos!-oí gritar a mi mama desde abajo

-¡Ya voy!-deje la foto en su lugar y corrí en busca de mis padres

* * *

Aqui acabamos el capitulo 1 empezando la introduccion de la amistad de estos locos sigan leyendo para ver Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten y muchas mas ;)


	2. Empezando un nuevo viaje

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capítulo 2

**Empezando un nuevo viaje**

Otro día más de tortura ya tenía 10 minutos que había llegado a la escuela me vino a dejar el chofer, eso era lo de siempre me venían a dejar y luego yo me iba con Naruto a menos que no pudiera venia el chofer, ya había peleado lo de dejarme conducir pero mi padre sentencio _hasta que entres a la universidad_ bien eso pronto pasaría en unos días, dos para ser precisos la graduación y adiós preparatoria esperaba que la universidad fuera mejor no es que no me agradara pero no me gustaba mucho la gente de aquí como dije pura gente creída a excepción de Naruto e Ino que también se le iba lo presumida a veces pero bueno y unos amigos de Naruto

-Frentona-esa mujer saludando como siempre

-Ino-cerda-le voltee a ver con una sonrisa así era que nos llevábamos algo pesado pero ya era nuestra costumbre-¿Qué hay?

-¡Amiga! No estas emocionada dentro de dos días se acaba y a la universidad

-Si ya quiero salir de aquí y empezar esa nueva etapa-Sonreía en verdad me alegraba eso

-Espero que haya chicos guapos-tenía esa mirada de oveja a medio morir nunca cambia

-Es en lo único que piensas-la mire rodando los ojos siempre su tema era chicos

-Vamos eres una amargada, que tal si encuentras al amor de tu vida ahí-me veía con picardía

-Boba, claro que no pasara eso, no pienso en chicos por el momento hasta cumplir mi meta

-Aburrida-suspiro frustrada, yo no era del tipo que babeaba por cualquier tipo guapo yo siempre me concentraba en sacar buenas notas y enorgullecer a mis padres no tenía tiempo para eso.

Empezaron las clases y el día paso bastante rápido ya cuando me di cuenta termino solo aguanta dos días más pensaba cuando Salí del salón con Ino vi a mi rubio amigo a unos metros de distancia rodeado de unas chicas de primer año, la verdad es que Naruto era de los más codiciados en la escuela era obvio que estuviera así con sus "fans" cuando noto mi presencia me miro suplicante.

-Hey Naruto-kun-si ya estaba acostumbrada a esto tenía que ponerme de lo más melosa para que dejaran a mi amigo en paz aunque me ganaba miradas de odio-Vamos a casa ¿sí?- lo miraba haciendo un lindo puchero que tonta me sentía pero en fin ya era normal esto

-Si sakura-chan-se había acercado a mí-lo siento me voy-tomo mi mano y empezamos a correr Ino tras nosotros cuando ya estábamos apartados de sus "fans" Ino se reía a carcajadas

-Nunca me cansare de ver eso, de verdad-nos veía a mí y a Naruto

-Créeme no es gracioso-Lo veía molesto, ellos se llevaban muy bien pero también luego se molestaban entre ellos como ahora

-Y dime usaras la misma táctica cuando entremos a la universidad

-Mm-se tomó el mentón pensando-Si-sonrió divertido hice ojos al cielo, y es que íbamos a ir a la misma solo que distinta área el estudiaría administración para que en un futuro él se haría cargo de la empresa de sus padres

-No sería más fácil que se hicieran novios ¿y ya?-decía esta vez seria

-¡No! ¡Sabes que con eso no se juega!-dijimos al unísono y es que años atrás le gustaba a Naruto pero yo siempre lo vi como mi amigo/hermano hiperactivo después se dio cuenta de eso y seguimos como si nada pero la sola idea de ser novios nos era demasiada rara, aunque la gran mayoría pensaba que había algo entre nosotros

-Ahí perdón fue un decir

-Sabes que no arruinaríamos nunca nuestra amistad-la veía serio Naruto y eso era verdad ninguno de los dos nos veíamos ya con ojos de amor no arruinaríamos algo tan bello como lo que teníamos

-De acuerdo los entiendo, cambiando de tema vamos a divertirnos al karaoke ¿sí o sí?

-Mmm no se-me quede pensando-no avise nada a mis padres

-Ps solo mensajealos ¡vamos!-Ino me veía suplicante

-Está bien vamos

-Si ¡vamos! ¡Deberás!

Pasamos la tarde y parte de la noche fuera haciendo bromas, jugando, riendo de lo más felices serían los últimos días de preparatoria así que era bueno tener este tipo de recuerdos para más adelante, el tiempo paso rápido la graduación dio lugar y con eso el fin tendríamos tres semanas de vacaciones y a entrar a la universidad me sentía ansiosa ya quería entrar. Pasaron las semanas y ya mañana entraríamos ya había preparado todo Naruto había pedido venir por mí para que llegáramos juntos también pasaría por Ino y por Neji Hyuga uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto el estudiaría contabilidad, ya que se haría cargo de la empresa de su familia y su otro amigo y mi acosador personal (cada que tenía oportunidad me seguía y me declaraba su amor aun cuando lo rechace miles de veces) Rock Lee aunque era un buen muchacho solo que demasiado insistente cosa que hacia enojar al rubio porque su amigo no entendía que no le haría caso el estudiaría educación física para hacerse cargo del equipo de futbol que manejaban sus padres. Si todos unos "niños ricos" pero ellos no eran tan arrogantes o muy de vez en cuando era lo que me agradaba.

-Listo ya llegamos ¡deberás!-sin darme cuenta ya estábamos aquí en la universidad comenzamos a bajar admirando el gran campus

-Wow es enorme-Lee lo admiraba como todos

-Bien el área de administración está muy cerca del área de ciencias de la salud así que ¿nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo chicas?-Nos volteaba a ver Neji sacándonos de nuestra admiración

-Eh…si nos vemos en la cafetería es hora de irnos, no queremos que se nos haga tarde el primer día nos vemos chicos-Ino tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo de ahí

-Espera ahí que checar que salón nos toca-sacamos el horario y empezamos a ver salón por salón para verificar el número

-Hola-se paró frente a nosotros una chica de nuestra estatura cabello castaño recogido con dos conguitos.

-Hola, disculpa ¿sabes dónde queda el salón 101-M?-Le dije mostrando mi horario ella me sonrió y después miro por el pasillo

-Si vengan síganme-empecé a caminar atraves de los pasillos su gran mayoría podía deducir eran de primero ya que se veían un poco desorientados como nosotras-bien ya llegamos es aquí

-Gracias-y ahí estábamos frente al salón donde comenzaría a estudiar todos estos años-Por cierto soy Sakura Haruno

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka-tomo la mano de cada una

-Mucho gusto yo soy Tenten Shimura y seré su compañera de curso-nos dio una gran sonrisa la cual correspondimos entramos y nos sentamos las tres juntas dio inicio las clases paso el tiempo y dio paso a la hora del almuerzo

-Oye quieres venir con nosotros nos reuniremos con unos amigos-Ino empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta y veía a Tenten

-Mm si, solo déjenme buscar a unas amigas mías y las alcanzo

-De acuerdo te estaremos esperando-nos separamos y fuimos directo a la cafetería donde pude ver a mi querido rubio favorito con Neji, Lee y otro chico que no conocía

-Hey sakura-Ino me dio un codazo en las costillas-ya viste

-¿Qué?-la mire confundida ahora de que se trataba

-Esas chicas están embobadas viendo a nuestros amigos-me señalaba la mesa de al lado de ellos y si, tenían cara de borregas enamoradas, ¡genial! Tendré que empezar con esa tonta actuación solté un suspiro de frustración

-¡Hey Sakura-chan! ¡Aquí!-todas esas chicas voltearon a verme si sus miradas fueran puñales estaría ya en pedazos, empezamos a caminar Ino iba delante de mí y después todo paso muy rápido

No muy lejos de mí, había unos chicos jugando pesado a uno lo empujaron sin querer hacia mi cuando me di cuenta era tarde ese chico me aplastaría porque era bastante corpulento cerré los ojos para solo sentir el golpe pero nada paso, pude sentir unas manos sobre mi cintura apretándome abrí mis ojos y me vi lejos de aquel chico que estaba en el piso, voltee a ver a la persona que me había quitado de ahí aquel chico también me miraba tenia cabello negro, sus ojos eran color ónix a decir verdad era muy guapo.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?-se acercó a mi Naruto seguido de nuestros amigos aquel chico me soltó y se puso al lado mío

-Eh…S...Si-seguía impresionada de lo que había pasado

-Me alegro muchas gracias teme por ayudar a Sakura-chan

-Hmp-aquel chico ¿conocía a Naruto? me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa y el tras nosotros

-Estas bien Sakura-por cómo me llamo Ino sin burla ni nada, estaba preocupada

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes-nos sentamos y vi a los nuevos amigos de Naruto

-Es verdad Sakura-chan Ino ellos son Gaara Sabaku-señalo al primer chico que había visto en la mesa era pelirrojo y de ojos azul turquesa-Y el teme Sasuke Uchiha-señalo al chico que me había salvado hace unos minutos

-Mucho gusto-hablamos Ino y yo al unísono

-Igualmente-hablo en un tono formal Gaara el que se llamaba Sasuke no dijo nada solo asintió hacia nosotras

-Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto Ino viendo a nuestros amigos, conociéndola ya le habían gustado, no cambia en verdad

-Eso es porque Naruto y Sasuke van el mismo salón y Gaara y Neji en otro-explicaba Lee muy alegre pero antes de que pudiera decir algo oí un grito detrás mío

-Sakura ¡ahí estas!-Tenten venia hacia nosotros detrás de ella dos chicas una de cabello castaño y ojos café claro y otra de cabello negro ojos café muy obscuro-vine con mis amigas

-¡Acérquense!-gritaba Ino sacudiendo su mano

-Bien les presentare estas son mis amigas Matsuri Ichinose-señalo a la castaña- y Shizune Morino- la de cabello negro nos veía uno por uno

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno-empecé a presentar uno por uno de los presentes empezamos a platicar después de que ellas se sentaran y comiéramos, desvié mi mirada hacia el pelinegro y se levantó de la mesa corriendo hacia una chica de cabello largo y del mismo color que el de él y su mismo color de ojos a decir verdad eran algo parecidos él la tomo de la mano y camino hacia nuestra mesa voltee hacia otro lado pidiendo a Dios que no se diera cuenta que lo había seguido con mi mirada.

-Teme ya tan rápido te le lanzaste a una chica, teme picaron-todos los volteamos a ver y esa chica se sonrojo y veía a Sasuke tímida

-Dobe cállate-vi cómo le pegaba en la cabeza, era raro la única que lo trataba así era yo-ella es mi hermana

-¿Eh?

-Mu…mucho gus…gusto soy Hinata Uchiha-la saludamos y presentamos excepto uno de nosotros era eso extraño y en ese tiempo ella veía mucho a mi amigo hiperactivo

-Y que estudias Hinata-le preguntaba Lee

-Yo medicina-sonría tímidamente

-De verdad también nosotras-salto Ino emocionada-¿En qué salón estas?

-En el 101-M

-Pero si nosotras vamos ahí y no te vimos-esta vez quien hablaba era Tenten

-Es que me senté en el rincón junto a la pared tal vez por eso-cada vez la veía más tímida se veía que era muy buena persona

-Bien pues entonces ante tal descubrimiento y siendo que somos amigas te sentaras con nosotras-le dije extendiéndole una mano ella la tomo y sus ojos brillaban mostrando felicidad

-Si gracias-vi como su hermano hacia una sonrisa ladina, se veía muy bien cuando la hacía disipe esas ideas de mi cabeza al sonar el timbre

-Bien es hora de que cada quien se vaya a sus clases-nos levantamos y ya íbamos unos pasos adelantadas cuando Naruto grito- ¡hey Sakura-chan no se te olvide esperarme a la salida soy yo quien te llevara a casa!-todos me veían interrogantes tal vez pensando lo que todos, que éramos pareja excepto nuestros amigos quienes ya sabían que solo éramos mejores amigos

-Mm si Naruto-pase de lado a Sasuke del quien solo oí algo

-Hmp-y se quedó ahí serio parecía ser una persona tan habladora pensé con sarcasmo

Llegamos al salón y Hinata se sentó enfrente mío comenzaron las clases y después de horas termino el día Salí para encontrar a Naruto, feliz de pensar que había_ empezado un nuevo viaje._

* * *

¿que les parece? es mi primer sasusaku intentare publicar los capitulos que ya llevo hechos sin mas me despido ;) nos vemos


	3. Trato

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Trato **

Había pasado ya varias semanas de iniciar las clases estaba muy emocionada y feliz había hecho nuevos amigos y nuevas amigas pero con las que mejor me llevaba era con Hinata y Tenten ambas eran muy sencillas, mientras que las amigas de Tenten eran todo lo que detestaba niñas creídas y mimadas ya había tenido una que otra discusión con ellas por querer tratar menos a las personas que no podían pagar la colegiatura y tenían beca para la escuela, era molesto ver personas como ellas, por otro lado habíamos conocido a los hermanos de Gaara su hermana mayor Temari quien estudiaba ballet en el área de artes y su hermano mayor Kankuro que estudiaba teatro le encantaban las marionetas, pero eran muy distintos de el más pequeño Sabaku, ella era toda una fiestera mientras que Kankuro era juguetón y burlón cosa que contrarrestaba ya que Gaara era más serio.

-Hey Sakura-chan vamos ya han de estar todos haya y llegaremos tarde-esta vez íbamos al cine Naruto vendría por mí para llevarme hasta haya pero el desesperado rubio no podía estar más impaciente estaba dándome los últimos toques de pintura una capa muy leve lucia un falda negra arriba de la rodilla con una blusa de tirantes roja y unos zapatos de tacón negro no muy altos

-Ya estoy lista-cuando bajaba de las escaleras vi a un Naruto desesperado hasta que me vio cambio su expresión

-Te ves hermosa Sakura-chan-el vestuario de Naruto consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro con una playera color naranja que remarcaba su bien formado cuerpo de mi amigo, tantas horas jugando deportes hacen muy bien.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien-le sonríe en gesto sincero

-Pero…vete a cambiar-¿Qué había dicho? Me veía serio

-¿Es broma verdad?

-No, sabes cuantos chicos estarán queriendo ir tras de ti, no, eso no lo permitiré-y ahí estaba el celoso de mi amigo/hermano en acción

-No lo hare, no eres mi padre

-Ah sí pues le gritare a Jiraiya-san haber que dice

-No puedes, no está-le saque la lengua como niña pequeña

-¡Ah está bien! Pero no te apartaras de mi ¿entendido?

-Si capitán-hice un saludo como soldado a veces Naruto llegaba a pasar a lo paranoico

-Bueno vámonos-salimos de la casa directo al carro y en poco tiempo llegamos al cine ya estaban todos ahí excepto Hinata y Sasuke

-Pensamos que no vendrían-Neji vestía de un pantalón de mezclilla tenis azules con una playera color gris que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos aperlados que tenía y su típica cola de cabello.

-Te ves hermosa mi linda flor de cerezo-Lee me veía con mucha alegría como siempre, el vestía unas bermudas negras con una playera verde y tenis combinados con la bermuda

-Gracias Lee

-¡Frentona!-sentí como Ino se colgaba de mi cuello en su abrazo, lucía un vestido casual color azul y unas zapatillas que combinaban con este haciendo juego con sus ojos azules traía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-¡Teme pensé que ya no vendrías!-Naruto saludaba efusivamente a Sasuke quien se acerco junto con la pequeña Hinata

-Hmp-Sasuke vestía de una mezclilla oscura y playera negra que al igual que Naruto hacia resaltar su muy bien trabajado cuerpo

-Hola Hinata-llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla con una blusa lila de tirantes y unos zapatos bajos que combinaban con la blusa

-Hola Sakura-me sonreía y veía tímida a mi amigo rubio que se acercaba

-Bien ya que estamos todos vámonos

-Espera ¿no vendrán Gaara y sus hermanos?-Ino veía por todos lados

-No, tenían una cena familiar y debían arreglarse para eso-Contesto Neji

-Oye Sakura tampoco vendrán Tenten…y…sus….amigas-no sé porque pero siempre que se trataba de las amigas de Tenten, Hinata se intimidaba no es como si se metieran con ella pero siempre se ponía muy nerviosa, no me caían pero tampoco era para asustarme pero bien eso no importaba

-No, parece ser que iban a ir con sus familiares a un evento social

-Hmp niños ricos-Sasuke lo decía serio pasando de lado mío y de Hinata, a ese que le pasa

-Bien ya es tarde, hey Naruto una carrera haber quien llega de primero a la taquilla

-Por supuesto cejotas-y es que Lee tenía unas enormes cejas negras que le resaltaban bastante

-Ahí van los niños de seis años-decía Neji con un tono aburrido y era porque esos dos siempre se retaban aun fuera lo más tonto del mundo lo hacían

-Bien vamos si nos se nos hará mas tarde-Ino empezó a jalar a Neji quedando atrás Hinata, Sasuke y yo

-Bien vamos-decía emocionada Hinata dirigiéndose a mí y a Sasuke, este ultimo lo veía con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada que demostraba cariño, era demasiado raro ver eso en el, lo poco que lo conocía era carente de demostrar algún sentimiento siempre serio excepto con su hermanita

-Hey que no vienes-no vi en qué momento ellos habían empezado avanzar y el ojinegro me veía bastante serio, que rápido cambiaba ¿Qué es bipolar?

-Si ya voy-me acerque a ellos sonrojada, ya adentro habían comprado las entradas, compramos dulces y palomitas y después vimos la película.

Después de salir Ino propuso ir a un café que andaba cerca todos fuimos y cada quien pidió algo me pare por azúcar ya que yo tomaba las cosas bastante dulces al darme la vuelta un chico muy alto de cabello castaño y corpulento me bloqueo el paso

-¿A dónde vas preciosa? No pude evitar mirarte y pensar que podríamos ir a otro lugar a divertirnos-me tomo de la muñeca, bien lo que faltaba un imbécil sin cerebro

-No gracias-jale mi muñeca e iba intentar avanzar de nuevo pero me agarro de la cintura-¡hey suéltame!

-¡Deja en paz a Sakura-chan!-ahí venia corriendo aquel rubio me separo de su agarre y le propino un golpe en medio de la cara

-¡Esto no se queda así!-le soltó un golpe a Naruto el empezaba a sangrar de su labio y así empezaron una pelea brutal solo veía como se soltaban golpes el uno al otro

-¡Naruto basta!-me escucharon gritar y los chicos se acercaron a separarlos los sacaron del establecimiento las chicas se pararon a ver a Naruto yo quería ir pero por el susto me había quedado paralizada jamás en todos estos años lo había visto así

-¡Hey! ¿Estas bien?-se acerco a mi aquel ojinegro y me vio algo sorprendido-no llores-tendió un pañuelo para mí, no sé en qué momento empecé a llorar por el miedo que me dio

-Gr…gra…cias-dije con voz quebrada limpie mis lagrimas y empecé a buscar a Naruto con la mirada

-El está afuera, está bien-sentí como volvía a respirar-¿el siempre cuida así de ti?

-Si desde que nos conocemos, siempre está al pendiente de mí

-Hmp…ya veo-nos quedamos callados lo que fue para mí fue una eternidad, ¿de dónde salió este ambiente tan tenso?- ven será mejor que vayamos, el debe estar preocupado por ti-salimos de ahí y lo pude ver

-¡Naruto!-corrí a él estaba con el labio partido y un moretón en el ojo un rasguño arriba de su ceja derecha

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estas bien?- se paro para verme

-¡Eres un baka!-lo abrace y empecé a llorar de nuevo

-Ya tranquila Sakura-chan-acariciaba mi cabello, reconfortándome-estoy bien

-Eres un tonto-seguía diciendo en su pecho

-Pero fue muy valiente Naruto usaste ¡toda la fuerza de la juventud!-gritaba Lee entusiasmado

-Bien lo mejor será que vayamos cada quien a casa-Voltee a ver a Neji tenía razón ya era hora

-Si es lo mejor por ahora, y Naruto ya no seas un loco impulsivo, cabeza de chorlito-Ino lo empezaba a regañar con el ceño fruncido

-Lo sé perdonen por preocuparlos pero no puedo dejar que le hagan nada a Sakura-chan-vi como Hinata tenía una mirada triste, ahí no esperen eso significa solo una cosa…

-Si, bien nos vemos el lunes entonces, Hinata vámonos-Sasuke tomaba la mano de su hermanita

-Hasta luego cuídense todos-se despidió con su mano libre, sus figuras desaparecieron después de un rato

-Bien también nosotros, Ino, Lee ¿los llevo a casa?

-Si vámonos Naruto te encargo a esa frentona

-Si Ino ustedes también cuídense-partieron en el camino contrario al nuestro subimos al carro y lo arranco

-¿Te duele mucho?-me fijaba bien sus expresiones para ver que no me mintiera

-No mucho ¿tu estas bien?

-Si solo fue el susto, te comportaste como un desquiciado-me empecé a reír al decirle eso y el también junto conmigo

-Si, lo admito pero pensé que él te lastimaría y no llegaría a tiempo tan solo de pensarlo-apretó con fuerza el volante, descargando ahí su furia

-Tranquilo estoy bien sabes que no debes preocuparte tanto

-Sabes que si-me debatía como siempre-eres mi mejor amiga y también una hermana para mí

-Gracias-le di una sonrisa-oye Naruto ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Es sábado 20 de marzo ¿por?

-Di…di…dijiste ¿sábado?

-Si ¿Por qué?-me volteo a ver preocupado

-¿Qué hora es?-su semblante cambio a uno de miedo al entender que significaba

-Mierda son las diez nos van a matar-acelero, y era porque nuestras familias tenían la costumbre de cenar todos juntos ya que los fines de semana se dedicaban a estar en la casa, pero era ley cenar en familia-demonios mi madre me matara

-Nos mataran si no es por lo que paso, será por lo tarde ¡teníamos que estar hace 1 hr en casa!

-Lo sé, ya llegamos-Kushina y mi madre nos matarían teníamos un trato de cenar y estar con ellos pero con todo esto…estábamos muertos… ¿Por qué tan preocupados? Porque esta costumbre que teníamos desde hace años había sido idea mía y de Naruto aun lo recuerdo….

Flashback

_A la edad de 8 años Naruto y yo habíamos planeado algo una treta para nuestros padres, algo que anhelábamos que cumplieran, ya era hora para que vinieran por Naruto a mi casa llegaron sus padres a la misma hora que los míos _

_-Naruto, despídete de Sakura es hora de irnos-Minato tendía su mano hacia su hijo_

_-Minato, Kushina tenemos que hablar-dijo de lo más serio Naruto los cuatro adultos se quedaron serios y luego rieron por cómo se oía_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?-Kushina se había acercado a su rubio hijo pero antes empecé a hablar yo_

_-Aquí no, en la sala por favor-todos nos vieron con duda-Jiraiya, Tsunade ustedes también-los cuatro adultos nos siguieron en silencio se sentaron y se nos quedaron viendo_

_-Y bien ¿Qué sucede?-hablo mi madre pude ver cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos_

_-Quiero que Sakura-chan sea mi novia-todos abrieron bien grandes sus ojos y no solo ellos también yo_

_-Naruto baka-le di un coscorrón-sabes que no es eso_

_-Jejeje lo siento es que se veían muy serios_

_-Bueno por favor queremos que nos digan que pasa-Naruto y yo nos vimos y asentimos al mismo tiempo_

_-Nosotros los extrañamos mucho y sabemos que es por el trabajo y un futuro mejor para nosotros pero es triste sentirte vació sin tus papas-hablo Naruto_

_-Sabemos que nos dedican los fines de semana pero últimamente están más ocupados que ya ni eso hacen-baje la mirada estaba triste_

_-Así que les traemos un trato-los cuatros adultos nos veían tristes por tener que escuchar cómo nos sentíamos sin ellos-queremos que a partir de ahora la familia Namikaze y Haruno pase los fines de semana juntos como una gran familia así ya nadie estará solo ¡deberás! _

_-De acuerdo eso haremos a partir de ahora con tal de ver a nuestros pequeños felices-hablo mi padre_

_-Si y haremos lo posible por venir a comer en la semana con ustedes y dedicarles aunque sea un poco de tiempo-Sonreía Kushina a nosotros _

_-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros-Minato también se había levantado del asiento_

_-Porque los amamos hijos-nuestros respectivos padres nos abrazaron_

_-Nosotros también los amamos-dijimos al unisonó nos sonreímos al saber que el plan funciono_

Y ahora estábamos aquí enfrentado un trato que habíamos roto, primera vez que pasaba esto, entramos y pasamos en la sala y nuestras peores pesadillas se confirmaron

-¡Rompieron su promesa!-aura asesina por parte de mi madre

-¡Naruto!-Kushina por ese cabello rojo que me encantaba desprendía un aura asesina igual o peor que la de mi madre-espera ¿Qué te paso?

-Ah…veras…yo…-empezó a sudar frió junto conmigo de esta no nos salvábamos nos harían polvo nuestras madres.


	4. Yo te protegeré

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Yo te protegeré**

_-_Ah…veras…yo…-no sabíamos que decir

-Y bien Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- estábamos más que muertos

-Yo puedo explicarlo-di un paso al frente ¿de dónde me salió el coraje?

-Bien habla princesita-vi a mi padre algo tímida armarían un lio por esto pero si no decía que había pasado con exactitud tendríamos picadillo de rubio, inhale aire y les explique todo lo que había pasado en el día la ida al cine, el café, el problema que paso-¡Que! ¡Alguien osó acercarse a mi florecita!

-Pero ¿estás bien cariño?-mi madre se acercaba a mi tomándome de las manos

-Si fue solo el susto, el que sufrió fue Naruto por mi culpa

-No es así Sakura-chan yo debía de protegerte no es tu culpa

-Mi pobre niño-Kushina se acercó a él acariciaba su rostro con ternura mi mama había ido por un botiquín

-Lo importante es que ambos están bien-Minato nos dio aquella sonrisa tan característica de el

-Sí, gracias por cuidar de Sakura

-No hay de ¡au!-mi mama lo había empezado a curar y le ponía el alcohol para desinfectar las heridas

-No te muevas-después de curarlo no hubo regaño por faltar a la promesa porque nos habían comprendido eran unos excelentes padres a los cuales amábamos y también a los padres del otro ya que tanto para Naruto como para mi eran nuestros segundos padres.

Paso rápidamente el fin de semana salimos en familia, con nuestros amigos un rato menos Sasuke y Hinata a ellos no los pudimos localizar. Pasaron algunas semanas y dentro de ese tiempo algo me traía en mucha duda, pero con la persona que necesitaba hablarlo simplemente no había espacio para hacerlo. Hasta este lunes en la mañana

-Nos adelantamos les parece

-Si las esperamos haya-se despidieron Tenten e Ino

-Bien ya quedo el proyecto-dije satisfecha de nuestro trabajo

-Si con esto tendremos la calificación más alta-me decía Hinata con enorme alegría

-Si bien vamos a la cafetería-empezábamos a encaminarnos para haya era esta mi oportunidad-hey Hinata

-Si dime Sakura

-Mm…veras-como sacar este tema a colación, me veía confusa, ¡era ahora o nunca!-¿a ti te gusta Naruto?

-¡¿EH?!-se puso totalmente roja de pies a cabeza

-Perdón, por ser tan metiche…es solo que tenía esa duda por cómo te comportas con él o tartamudeas

-Yo….yo….yo…

-Vamos Hinata puedes confiar en mi-la anime para que me dijera la verdad si eso era cierto yo…

-Si-me vio fugazmente y después agacho la mirada triste-pero no tengo oportunidad contra ti Sakura

-¡QUE!

-Si digo tu eres su mejor amiga, eres bonita, eres alegre, tienes una gran personalidad yo nunca podría competir con eso

-¡Que!-seguía en shock ¿Naruto y yo? Genial otra de las personas que creía eso-Para nada Hinata el solo es mí me mejor amigo, amigo del alma, hermano, ok me calmo-exhale para tranquilizarme-Entre Naruto y yo solo ahí amistad

-¿De verdad? Pero…siempre están juntos, se van juntos, pasan tiempo en la casa del otro, sus familias se conocen también eh visto que luego actúas muy linda con el cuándo hay otras chicas para quitárselas de encima diciéndole Na…Na…Naruto-kun-vi cómo se sonrojo esta niña era un amor de persona

-Jajaja Hinata eso ultimo lo hago desde que tengo memoria porque Naruto me lo pide fingir hacer eso para quitar a sus molestas fans, lo demás que dijiste es porque somos amigos casi hermanos

-Pero y ¿Qué hay de esa vez que actuó como loco cuando te agarro ese muchacho?-aquel día en el café si en verdad mi amigo se puso algo loco

-Naruto siempre ha cuidado de mi porque para el soy su pequeña hermanita cualquiera que se me acerque y el piense que me hará daño lo quitara de ahí para que yo no salga lastimada

-¿En serio? Mm es que él también pensó…-lo último lo dijo muy bajito que no lo escuche

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, pero si es verdad eso, entonces Naruto ¿tiene novia?

-No, ¡sobre mi cadáver!-me miro asustada-jeje perdón se me pega su paranoia quiero decir no la tiene porque no a encontrada la indicada, y alguien que me agrade para el-vi como bajaba la mirada cabizbaja-hasta ahorita claro

-¿Qué?-ahora ella era la que estaba en shock

-Hinata eh visto cómo eres la persona que tengo enfrente eres perfecta y maravillosa para él, no te menosprecies, así que yo te ayudare a llegar al corazón de ese despistado rubio

-¡De verdad! Sakura ¿lo harás?-me veía totalmente emocionada e ilusionada

-Por supuesto que si Hinata

-Gracias Sakura…gracias-me abrazaba muy fuerte y le correspondí sabía desde el fondo de mi corazón que ella era la indicada para ese cabeza dura de Naruto ahora solo quedaba idear un plan

-Bien Hinata tenemos que irnos o se preocuparan por nosotras

-Si vamos Sakura-esta Hinata era otra una enamorada y radiante me llenaba de alegría ver así a mi amiga

Llegamos a la cafetería y ahí estaban todos disimuladamente senté a Naruto junto a Hinata vi como sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín sonreí para mis adentros, paso el tiempo y dieron inicio las clases, tuvimos modulo libre por lo cual íbamos por unos libros a la biblioteca Tenten y yo, ya que Ino iría a ver a su "amigo" Sai, como estaba en la misma área de artes de Kankuro solo que él era una gran pintor se conocieron y nos lo presento y su atención fue puesta en Ino de inmediato yo peleaba mucho con él entre juegos, y Hinata decidió no venir con nosotras y quedarse en el salón no tardamos mucho cuando ya íbamos de regreso.

-Escuchaste-cuchicheaban unas chicas no muy lejos de nosotras

-Si, en verdad no entiendo cómo pueden admitir gente así

-Si, por medio de becas deberían entender que su lugar no es aquí, estos lugares son para gente de alta sociedad que puede pagar completo -rodé los ojos no me interesaba oírlas en lo más mínimo detestaba a la gente así-y lo más increíble es que **Hinata Uchiha** sea una de esas personas-esperen ¿Qué?

-Sakura ¿oíste?-me decía Tenten al oído

-Sí, tenemos que llegar con Hinata rápido-y era miedo lo que corría por nosotros conociendo como eran de mimados y pedantes estos niños de papi la humillarían entramos al salón y vimos a Hinata llorando siendo intimidada por dos chicas ya conocidas por nosotras

-Así que eres una pobretona ¡deberías entender que no perteneces aquí!

-Si mejor lárgate a trabajar niñita-y ahí estaban intimidándola Matsuri y Shizune

-¡Déjenla en paz!-gritaba a todo pulmón apartándolas de Hinata, Tenten corrió a abrazarla

-¡Tú que quieres! Fresita el problema no es contigo-Me miro Shizune amenazante

-¡Lo es si te metes con mis amigos!-la veía fulminándola cosa que la hizo retroceder

-¡Como pueden hacer esto! ¡Como pueden ser así!-acusaba Tenten

-¡Por dios Tenten! no podemos juntarnos con gente como ellos que dirán nuestros padres

-¡Me importa poco lo que digan sus padres! ¡Escuchen! ¡Si se vuelven a meter con Hinata! ¡Me las pagaran!-estaba bastante molesta quien se creían ellas para tratarla así creyéndose por tener dinero no tenían nada en la cabeza

-¡Ven vámonos Matsuri!-ella veía un poco dudosa a Tenten y luego a Shizune-Tenten ¿las prefieres a ellas que a nosotras?

-Si me quedare aquí con ellas-vi como abrazo más fuerte a Hinata que no dejaba de sollozar

-¡Como quieras! ¡Matsuri vámonos!-después de duda por parte de ella se decidió correr tras su amiga apenas había volteado a ver a Hinata para ver cómo se encontraba, ignorando a toda la gente que fisgoneaba que había pasado, cuando se azoto la puerta del salón y por ahí entro un Sasuke como poseído

-¡Aléjate de Hinata!-me gritaba a mi

-¿Cómo?

-¡Apártate! No dejare que te burles de ella, te crees mucho por ser una niña rica ¿no? Pero no eres nadie en realidad, te diviertes a costa de otros y disfrutas hacerlo siendo una total niña hueca

-Creo te estas equivocando de persona-me empezaba a irritar

-Her…hermano…-Hinata intentaba hablar se podía oír como se quebraba su voz

-¿Así? No son tus amiguitas aquellas arpías de Matsuri y Shizune aquellas que disfrutan de humillar a medio mundo

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Ellas no son mis amigas no lo han sido y nunca lo serán!-grite exasperada si pensaba calmarme con este gritoneándome era imposible, Sasuke iba a decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpido

-¡Sasuke Uchiha escúchame!-grito la pequeña Hinata ambos volteamos a verla sorprendidos- ¡Sakura me defendió de ellas!- vi cómo se abrían sus ojos ante la sorpresa

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí, Ella defendió a Hinata gritándoles a esas dos, que no se volvieran a meter con su amiga o las pagarían-dijo Tenten calmada

-Yo…-el me volteo a ver algo ¿apenado?-perdóname yo…

-Como sea, para la próxima fíjate antes de hablar Uchiha-le dije con el coraje remarcado en mi voz

-Eso hare Haruno-lo apenado se esfumo volvía a su posición altanera, paso de largo directo a Hinata quien vi como la abrazaba protectoramente-gracias-lo dijo en un susurro

-De nada-con la misma me salí del salón para darles espacio y Tenten tras de mi

* * *

Para el siguiente capítulo habrá Sasusaku y un poco de NaruHina espero les agrade


	5. Primera lección

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capítulo 5

**Primera lección **

Ya en la salida después de la fría y dura amenaza de Sasuke a cualquier que se le ocurriera molestar a su hermanita se arrepentiría y será lo último que hicieran, se habían calmado las cosas hoy íbamos a salir pero al parecer todos tenían planes, comidas con sus padres, evento, ir de compras excepto tres personitas

-Bien ¿entonces qué hacemos?-decía el pelirrubio viéndonos a los tres que estábamos recargados en la pared

-Mmm podemos ir a un café-aportaba Hinata pensativa

-¡NO!-gritaron a unísono Sasuke y Naruto, eso había sido extraño

-Hmp- había dejado de mirarnos, el siempre tan platicador

-Mm ya se y si vamos a esa pista de hielo que está en el centro

-No sería mala idea Sakura-chan

-Pero…yo nunca eh patinado en hielo-Hinata se veía siempre como una pequeña de seis años que te inspiraba ternura

-No te preocupes yo tampoco sé, pero hay que intentar ¿Qué dicen?-los vi a los tres con una enorme sonrisa

-De acuerdo, me parece estupenda idea

-Si vamos

-Hmp-nos encaminamos en el carro de Naruto hacia haya era algo caro y Naruto fue el que pago y dijo _sin que proteste nadie_, nos pusimos los patines y salimos a la pista de hielo al entrar pensé que me iba a caer me empecé a agarrar de donde podía-ten cuidado Hinata

-Si hermano-vi como Hinata también le costaba equilibrarse igual que a mi

-Ven Hinata-chan yo te enseñare-Naruto tomo las manos de Hinata para enseñarle vi cómo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, al contrario de mí, Naruto ya había venido con sus padres antes

-Gra….grac…gracias Naruto-kun-sus ojos brillando con amor y yo sonriendo por esos dos

-¿No quieres ayuda?-Uchiha estaba detrás mío viéndome con una sonrisa burlona

-No gracias Uchiha

-Si tú lo dices-empezó a patinar alejándose de mi ¿sabe patinar? Al parecer si

-Presumido-iba a dar un paso sin agarrarme de nada, error, me iba a ir hacia atrás y dándome un gran golpe, pero sentí como alguien me agarro antes de tocar el hielo

-¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?-esa sonrisa burlona había aumentado, como me irritaba

-No-me solté como pude y me volví agarrar de la pared alejándome de el

-Oh vamos no seas tan orgullosa-no lo volteaba a ver aun me molestaba el hecho de que me haya acusado de algo tan vil como humillar a Hinata-ya te pedí disculpas y las habías aceptado

-Y es cierto, solo que no necesito ayuda-lo intente ver de frente pero fue tan rápido mi movimiento que me iba a volver a caer solo que esta vez de cara pero el volvió a impedirlo, mi cara quedo en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba para no caer, sentí mis mejillas calientes a causa del sonrojo

-¡Necia! Te pudiste haber lastimado, deja de ser orgullosa y déjame ayudarte

-¿Tu que puedes saber?-levante mi cara para verlo directamente, error, error, lo tenía demasiado cerca sentí como mi corazón se aceleró ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Se patinar mi hermano mayor me enseño

-¿Tienes un hermano?-no me había puesto a pensar que era la primera vez que cruzamos palabras aparte de su clásico "hmp" estábamos solo él y yo

-Sí, se llama Itachi, el me trajo hace mucho tiempo pero aprendí lo necesario para moverme y no olvidarlo

-Ya veo-agache mi mirada me sentía demasiado nerviosa ¿Por qué?

-Porque evitas verme, no me gusta eso-con una de sus manos levanto mi barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos

-Pues…yo….pues…-porque estaba tartamudeando sentí a su contacto como si una corriente eléctrica pasara atraves de mí

-¡Hey no te quieras aprovechar de Sakura-chan, teme pervertido!-se me subió la sangre de golpe a mi cara de nuevo, Naruto iba patinando no muy lejos tomando de las manos a Hinata

-Hmp tu tampoco con mi hermanita dobe-vi como también ella le paso lo mismo se sonrojo

-Mejor será irnos-me intente soltar de su agarre que no había deshecho en este tiempo

-¿Qué? Pero si aún no has patinado nada-me solté y me encamine a la salida-Oh vamos no seas aburrida-me tomo de las manos y empezó a patinar conmigo a cuestas esta vez su contacto fue peor sentí como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho

-No…Sasuke…me…da…mí...e…do-se paró en seco haciendo que yo chocara con él y abrazarlo

-No te preocupes-se acercó a mi oído-no te dejare caer-me sentí más torpe que nunca empezamos a patinar no me soltaba estuvo conmigo en todo momento lo pude hacer después yo sola y me veía con esa sonrisa torcida suya-tómalo como la primera lección

-¿Primera lección?

-Si ahora sabes patinar, pero volveremos tu y yo, para perfeccionarlo-me quede de piedra solamente él y yo, casi me estampo con la pared por mi distracción-¡Sakura!-patino hasta a mi rápidamente-¿estás bien?

-Si solo me distraje

-Hmp bien aún no puedes sola ven-tomo de nuevo de mi mano-patinemos juntos-solo pude llegar a asentir, después de un tiempo salimos de la pista de hielo, Hinata y yo ya sabíamos patinar

-¿Dónde podremos comer?-cruce mis manos sobre el pecho estaba hambrienta después del ejercicio.

-Mm ya se vamos a mi casa-ambos Uchiha veían a Naruto-y de ahí jugamos videojuegos

-Hmp por mi está bien

-Si…también…por mi-Hinata tendría que trabajar con ella para que no fuera tan tímida

-Bien entonces vamos-nos dirigimos al carro y empezó a conducir yo iba al lado del copiloto aunque pelee por el lugar con Sasuke, y termine ganando después de eso me arrepentí hubiera dejado a Hinata venir aquí, si volvíamos a salir eso haría.

Llegamos a las grandes rejas que resguardaban su casa de entrada se podía ver el camino de piedra de un color gris, en medio de ella estaba una estatua que le daba un gran toque, rodeada la casa por césped tan verde, lleno de vida y muchos árboles estaban a cada lado de la casa, era color crema con unos techos color rojo las ventanas eran de color blanco con un marco del mismo tono que resaltaban.

-Wow ¿Esta…es…tu casa….Naruto-kun?-voltee hacia atrás y Hinata se veía maravillada Sasuke no mostraba expresión alguna

-Em…si-se rascaba la cabeza nervioso el rubio, se veía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dejo el carro y nos fuimos adentro de su casa, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a ella.

Pasamos del recibidor a la sala en ese cuarto tenía un piso de madera en medio había una mesita de madera alrededor de ella tres sillones de color blanco enfrente esta la televisión de plasma, las ventanas con sus cortinas blancas que caían con gracia al piso unas pequeñas macetas en los rincones para decorarlo

-Bien esperen aquí pediré si nos pueden servir de comer-nos sentamos y prendí la tele le cambie a un canal de música y Hinata y yo platicábamos de bandas que nos gustaban

-Mm Sakura-se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído-¿sabes dónde está el tocador?

-Si ves el pasillo de ahí la primera puerta a la derecha

-Gracias no tardo-se levantó y fue a donde le había dicho voltee a ver a Sasuke me empezaba a sentir nerviosa

-Y aquí es donde vive el dobe-brinque por el pequeño susto de saber que me hablaba-te sabes muy bien todo el lugar ¿no?-me veía con ojos expectantes

-Mm sí, me la paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí o en mi casa

-Mm ya veo, entonces Naruto sabe muy bien de tu casa

-Si-¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?- Naruto tiene una cancha de basquetbol en el patio-dije lo primero que tenía en mente por los nervios

-¿De verdad? Deberíamos jugar después de comer-iba a responderle que sí, sería divertido jugar todos hasta que dijo-tu puedes echarnos porras junto con Hinata

-Espera yo también quiero jugar

-¿Sabes?-levantaba una ceja viéndome incrédulo y su sonrisa arrogante

-¡Por supuesto!

-Lo dudo-me veía burlón bien mi orgullo era picoteado sin remordimiento

-¡Claro que sí! Y te lo demostrare en un partido uno a uno

-¿Tú y yo?-esa mirada arrogante me ponía de malas

-¿Tienes miedo Uchiha? ¿De qué te patee el trasero una chica?-vi como sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y rápidamente volvió a su imagen de arrogante

-Hmp solo que cuando pierdas no andes llorando como una niñita-nuestras miradas se fulminaban desafiantes

-Bien chicos ya está… ¿paso algo?-Naruto movía su mirada de Sasuke a mí, llego Hinata detrás de el con el mismo rostro de confusión

-Hmp nada dobe

-Sí, nada Naruto-nos paramos y nos llevó hasta el comedor este era de color blanco con toques de rojo en las paredes una larga mesa de cristal con seis sillas blancas de cuero colocadas alrededor se podía ver que ahí estaba el gran ventanal que daba paso a la cancha de basquetbol junto estaba la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Buen provecho a todos-nos empezaron a servir la comida y las bebidas platicábamos de la escuela, de nuestras clases y Naruto quería saber que había pasado con Hinata y le explique junto con Hinata el problema que aconteció en la escuela, pero mi duda ahora era ¿solo Hinata tenía la beca? ¿O también Sasuke? Pero eso era algo muy personal ya después me enteraría

-Bien gracias por la comida estoy satisfecho

-Si como siempre una gran comida-sonreí con alegría

-Hmp ¿lista para llorar como niña Haruno?-Sasuke me veía en espera de mi respuesta

-Lista para barrer el polvo contigo Uchiha-se nos quedaron viendo muy extrañados Hinata y Naruto

-¿De qué hablan?

-Naruto ¿puedes prestarme el balón de básquet?

-¿Acaso vas a jugar con mi hermano Sakura?

-Sí y lo derrotare- nos dirigimos a la cancha de básquet Naruto me dio el balón habíamos quedado que el que anotara 5 canastas ganaría comenzó el partido el primero en anotar fue Sasuke pero al poco tiempo le quite esa sonrisa arrogante anotando yo

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así el me bloqueaba y yo a él, no por nada estuve en el equipo de basquetbol toda la secundaria y mitad de la preparatoria íbamos en empat la siguiente canasta seria la definitiva.

-Hey Haruno

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿Ya te das por vencido?-lo miraba desafiante el balón lo tenía el en sus manos rebotándolo de lado a lado

-Hagamos esto más interesante aparte de aplastar a tu orgullo-lo fulmine con la mirada-apostemos

-¿Qué apostamos?

-Bien si yo gano… tendrás que ir a patinar conmigo en las tardes-genial se había dado cuenta que aún me daba algo de miedo eso

-Bien y si gano tu-no se me ocurría nada debía decir algo-me tendrás que hacer un favor sea cual sea

-Mm de acuerdo acepto ¿sellamos el trato?

-De acuerdo-renovamos el juego rápidamente le gane el balón me bloqueo empezamos a correr por toda la cancha pero seguía pensando ¿Qué favor pedirle? Me quito el balón de nuevo a punto de que el encestara se lo quite corrí con él y...

-¡Gana Sakura-chan!-gritaba Naruto desde donde estaba, ambos respirábamos con dificultad estaba exhausta- les traeré unas toallas y agua Hinata-chan ¿me acompañas?

-Si Naruto-kun-se metieron a su casa a buscar las cosas mire a Sasuke y el me regreso la mirada

-Hey Uchiha esta es tu primera lección-me quede seria y luego le di una sonrisa-como barrer el piso contigo-me reí y le guiñe el ojo me vio y se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Lección aprendida no volveré a subestimarte, perdona pero pensé que serias como todas las niñas ricas y mimadas que les daba miedo romperse una uña

-¿En serio?-me empecé a reír a carcajadas-yo fui gran parte de mi adolescencia una jugadora de basquetbol y no me importa mucho ensuciarme

-Vaya en verdad-hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos, los abrió y me volvió a ver haciendo mi corazón saltar-cada vez me sorprendes mas

-Eh…si

-Oye bien jugado Sa-ku-ra-paso a mi lado y fue directo a su hermana quien traía dos vasos con agua, me quede ahí parada, la forma en que dijo mi nombre, no sé porque pero me alegro ¿Qué me sucede?

-¡Hey Sakura-chan! Aquí están las toallas y agua

-Voy-corrí y me seque el sudor bien le había ganado y me sentía satisfecha conmigo misma y feliz porque me había acercado un poco más a él.


	6. Momentos ocultos

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 6

**Momentos ocultos**

Llegue a la escuela era otro día como si nada, por lo que había ocurrido ayer con Hinata no se oían rumores ni nada por el estilo y adivinen gracias a quien si Sasuke Uchiha vaya que sus amenazas eran efectivas aunque también Naruto y sus amigos habían abogado, aun tenia la duda acerca de si Sasuke también era becado, digo no por eso iba yo a cambiar con él ni nada, ni con Hinata, al contrario yo admiraba a Hinata porque tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo para mantener sus notas altas, no como muchos de aquí, que se creen que tienen dinero y compran a los maestros ella lo hacía con todo sus conocimientos a prueba.

-Hey Sakura vamos a la biblioteca-Hinata tomaba una lista ya que teníamos que hacer ensayos de unos libros de medicina-ya Ino y Tenten fueron por los otros que nos faltan

-Bien Hinata-ya habíamos llegado a la gran biblioteca-tu buscaras en esta parte y yo por acá para encontrarlos mas rápidos

-Si ahorita te veo-empezó mi búsqueda eran demasiados libros y muy gruesos pero aun así amaba lo que estudiaba

-¡Vaya, pero si es la mismísima pelo de chicle!-oí una voz tras de mi ¿pelo de chicle? Solo una persona me había llamado así en toda mi vida y fue aquella niña molesta de mi niñez, voltee para encarar a la persona que me había hablado

-¡Eres tú!-si ahí estaba aquella chiquilla odiosa solo que ahora era de mi edad, de cabello rojizo y largo el color de sus ojos era igual a su cabello, lo único diferente es que ahora usaba lentes

-Vaya sigues igual de sosa ah como te recuerdo y ahora donde esta aquel rubio no va a venir en tu auxilio, para rescatar a la débil llorona, pelo de chicle-bien me colmo el plato

-Mira fosforito-vi como fruncía el ceño-tú no eres nadie para venir aquí e insultarme y para tu información no necesito de nadie me puedo defender yo sola, aparte no tengo porque perder mi tiempo poniéndome al nivel de personas sin cerebro como tu

-¡Vaya! Has cambiado niñita, si hubieras sido la de antes te pones a llorar, si que tienes agallas pero a mí nadie me habla ¡así!-empezaba a gritar y a llamar la atención de todos

-Me voy no tengo tiempo para ti-me daba la vuelta cuando jalo de mi brazo

-No eh acabado contigo

-¡Deja en paz a Sakura-chan!-del lado opuesto a donde nos encontrábamos vi una cabellera rubia

-¡Wow! Pero si es el niño huérfano de aquella vez-me zafe de su agarre y Naruto se puso a mi lado

-¡Dobe! ¿Qué sucede?-donde había entrado Naruto atrás de el venia Sasuke Uchiha

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritaba aquella pelirroja al verlo

¿Sasuke-kun?-preguntamos al unisonó Naruto y yo

-Agg Karin, suéltame eres un fastidio-se le colgaba del cuello y se abrazaba mas a él, así que Karin, ¿Por qué lo abraza? ¿Por qué se conocen? Y peor aun ¿Qué es esta sensación de molestia?

-¡Sasuke-kun! Te extrañe tanto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que entrarías a esta universidad?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Y ¡Suéltame!-se zafo de su agarre y me volteo a ver yo desvié mi mirada

-¡Ahí que frio eres Sasuke-kun!

-Me voy tengo cosas que hacer-me daba media vuelta cuando escuche que me llamaban

-Espera Sakura quiero hablar contigo-esa voz porque en tan poco tiempo se me hacia conocerla ya de años

-Dime Sasuke-no volteaba a verlo solo quería irme de ahí

-¡Que! Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué le hablas a la pelo de chicle?-esa odiosa le aventaría a la cara el primer libro que viera enfrente mío, sakura guarda la calma

-¡Se llama Sakura! No pelo de chicle Karin-Sasuke me había ¿defendido?

-Pero Sasuke-kun

-Deja de fastidiar, Naruto, Sakura vámonos-paso a mi lado y me jalo del brazo sacándome de ahí Naruto tras nosotros pude mirar rápidamente hacia atrás y ver la cara de sorpresa de Karin la cual pasaba a una de coraje, que bueno se lo merecía, estábamos ya fuera de la biblioteca

-Teme ¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato?

-Hmp ella se llama Karin Tsuki fue conmigo en la preparatoria nunca fuimos amigos ni nada pero se pegaba a mí como lapa llamándome "Sasuke-kun"

-Una de tus fans quien diría teme picaron-Naruto le dio codazos en las costillas

-Hmp

-¡Hinata!-con todo el enredado de Karin se me había olvidado que habíamos ido juntas

-Yo la iré a buscar quédense aquí, no me gustaría que te vuelvas a encontrar con esa odiosa-antes de que pudiera protestar, Naruto desapareció por la entrada de la biblioteca

-Siempre protegiéndote ¿eh?-Sasuke se recargaba en la pared mirándome sin ninguna expresión en la cara

-Si, Naruto siempre es así

-Mm ya veo

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacían en la biblioteca?

-Fuimos a buscar un libro que nos encargaron pero apenas te vio y pensó que estabas en problemas salió disparado a alcanzarte

-Ese loco hiperactivo, nunca cambia-esboce una sonrisa pensando en años anteriores y si era igual el chico de blanca armadura que rescataba a la damisela en apuros, aunque ahora ya me podía defender sola-por cierto porque dijiste que querías hablar conmigo

-Ah eso-desvió su mirada mirando a ningún lugar en especifico-no sé, quería ver si, querrías ir a patinar conmigo el fin de semana

-¿A patinar?-mis peores miedos, era tonto pero para eso de andar en ruedas era muy torpe nunca había aprendido y si no pude en hielo mucho menos en suelo normal-mm pero ¿no yo gane el partido? entonces no tendría que ir a patinar contigo

-Bien si no quieres no hay problema-genial vi algo de tristeza en su mirada aunque no me volteaba a ver y lo peor lo que dije sonó muy mal

-No a lo que me refiero-me puse nerviosa me empecé a rascar la cabeza y me volteo a ver-es que soy muy torpe para eso me da miedo tropezar, caer y lastimarme

-¿Es verdad eso?-me veía serio yo solo asentí-Tsk te lo dije esa vez-se puso frente a mí y tomo de mi barbilla-no te dejare caer-mi corazón se quería salir de su lugar con tan solo un simple contacto así

-¡Hermano, Sakura!-se separo de mi dejándome sonrojada saliendo de la biblioteca venía Hinata y Naruto cargando tres libros grandes y uno pequeño

-Los encontraste Hinata

-Si aquí están Naruto-kun me ayudo a traerlos

-Hey en verdad chicas ¿tienen que leer todo esto?-se veía que a Naruto le pesaban los libros

-Si

-Vaya si es bastante-veía analíticamente Sasuke los libros gruesos de medicina

-Bien es hora de ir al salón

-Las acompañamos de todos modos no creo que puedan cargar con esto, por cierto teme encontré el libro que nos pidieron

-Hmp está bien dobe déjame ayudarte-los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de alivio pero lo que tomo Sasuke fue solamente el pequeño libro de ellos

-¡Maldito teme!-nos empezamos a reír de sus berrinches y peleas

Termino la escuela y nos quedamos de ver en la entrada porque ahora Naruto dejaba a Sasuke y Hinata a su casa aunque primero me pasaban a dejar a mí, nunca había visto que rumbo tomaban y ahora mismo podría ser una oportunidad de ir a donde vivían ya que nos habían dejado un trabajo en equipo

-Ahí están los chicos

-Si, vamos Hinata

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal sus últimas clases?-saludo efusivamente mi rubio amigo

-Bastante bien oye Hinata entonces el trabajo lo hacemos ¿en tu casa?

-¡NO!-grito Sasuke espantándonos a todos-ejem…este…digo no porque no está arreglada ahí un gran desorden

-Yo digo que a Sakura no le importara-decía Hinata viendo a su hermano sería raro en ella

-Yo creo que si le importara Hinata-clavo sus ojos ónix en los ónixs de ella sentía algo raro en esta pelea que tenían

-Am ¿puedo decir algo?-levante mi mano viéndolos

-¡NO!-gritaron al unisonó a Naruto y a mí nos salió una gotita estilo anime

-Bien creo que será mejor que vayamos a mi casa-intervine antes que volvieran a discutir

-Si me parece lo mejor-le veía a Sasuke esa sonrisa triunfadora ¿Por qué no quería que fuera a su casa?

-Jump está bien, vamos a tu casa Sakura-nos subimos al carro tome de la mano a Sasuke y lo hice irse conmigo en la parte de atrás y a Hinata en la del copiloto

-Esto es raro no siempre ustedes dos-Naruto nos veía a Sasuke y a mi-pelean por quien irá en la parte del copiloto

-Si, Sakura si tú no quieres ir adelante yo-pero antes de que terminara lo interrumpí

-Es que tengo que hablar con Sasuke-vaya mentira lo hacía para que Hinata estuviera más cerca del baka de Naruto que no se daba cuenta de nada

-De acuerdo ven Hinata-chan-ella se metió al carro mientras Naruto daba la vuelta, ella me miro y me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-¿Y bien?-Sasuke me veía inspeccionando cada gesto que hacia

-Ah si yo-genial ahora que le diría, aunque si había algo-Sasuke con respecto a lo de ir a patinar-su normalmente cara de indiferencia cambio a una de total interés-iré contigo este fin de semana

-Que bien-me dio una sonrisa ladina-te prestare los patines de Hinata

-Pero pensé que Hinata no sabía patinar

-En hielo solamente le tiene algo de miedo a los filos de los patines y también si quieres puedo venir por ti

-No es necesario le puedo decir a Naruto que me lleve

-Hmp-su cara cambio a enfado

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te dije, que la próxima vez que fuéramos a patinar seriamos solo tú y yo

-Es verdad-me sentí nerviosa ¿solo él y yo?

-¿Te molesta?-me veía ansioso por saber que le diría

-No para nada, me parece bien ya que casi no salimos los dos así habrá más tiempo de hablar-le di mi más sincera sonrisa

-Hmp-rápidamente desvió la mirada creo que empezaba a ver mal porque creí ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Hemos llegado Sakura-chan-no me di cuenta en qué momento habíamos llegado, vi como Hinata veía asombrada mi casa

-Es igual de hermosa que la casa de Naruto-kun-entro el coche lo estaciono y fuimos hacia la entrada pasamos y ahí estaban la servidumbre no me gustaba decir así mas bien trabajadoras domesticas otros términos eran muy despectivos para mí.

-Bienvenida Sakura-sama joven Naruto-sama

-En verdad les eh dicho solo díganme Sa-ku-ra-no me gustaba éramos iguales no por ser la dueña de la casa me tenían que hablar como si fuera la ama y señora de todo el poder era una persona igual que ellas

-Sabe que no podemos, ya que usted es la señorita de esta residencia-si eran bastantes necias aunque me llevaba muy bien con todos los que trabajaban en la casa-ya está en orden la sala por si desea ocuparla les traeremos agua a sus invitados

-Gracias-Naruto las saludo y ellas hicieron una reverencia

-De verdad es raro, Naruto-sama también en mi casa me dicen así y por mas que les digo solo Naruto dicen lo mismo que a ti-nos sentamos seguidos de Sasuke y Hinata, el primero no me dejaba de ver con curiosidad hizo ponerme nerviosa-hey Sakura-chan te importa si el teme y yo nos quedamos hacer nuestro trabajo aquí, es que ir a mi casa ya teniendo las cosas aquí-nos dejaron el agua y se retiraron

-Si Naruto no hay problema se quedan aquí en la sala mientras Hinata y yo vamos a mi cuarto a hacer el trabajo ya que ahí está mi laptop

-Si gracias Sakura-chan eres la mejor-me acerque a revolver su cabello tenía esa costumbre desde pequeños, nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras con las mochilas y en el inicio me pare

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Se me olvido mi carpeta en la mesa de la sala, adelántate a mi cuarto Hinata es la segunda puerta a la derecha

-De acuerdo ahí te espero Sakura-me regrese pero antes de llegar pude oír algo de la conversación de los chicos

-En serio teme ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta ella no le importa nada de eso

-No lo sé dobe, aun no me fio tanto

-Oh vamos teme idiota ¿Por qué eres tan necio?

-Hmp

-Am ¿interrumpo algo?-me acerque a ellos vi como ambos se tensaron y me vieron preocupados

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-se veía nervioso muy nervioso ya de tantos años de conocerlo sabia como se comportaba

-Se me olvido mi carpeta-la recogí y los mire-¿todo bien?

-Absolutamente, ve Sakura-chan no querrás hacer esperar a Hinata-chan ¡deberás!-me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi cuarto pero sabía que algo me ocultaban y ahora peor no solo Hinata y Sasuke si no también Naruto, llegue y Hinata ya estaba sentada en mi cama esperándome para iniciar el trabajo.

* * *

Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto ocultan algo a la pobre Sakura pero ¿Qué podrá ser? Acaso algo malo o solo son unos exagerados tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber qué es lo que le pasa a ese trió


	7. Te presento a mi familia

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 7

**Te presento a mi familia**

-Bien acabamos ¡al fin!-estiraba mis brazos habíamos terminado aquel laborioso ensayo que nos habían encargado ya era viernes toda esta semana después de clases nos dirigíamos a mi casa a veces Sasuke y Naruto se iban a la casa de este ultimo y después venían por Hinata u otros días en los que se quedaban haciendo tarea en la sala.

-¿Cómo crees que les este yendo a los chicos?

-Yo creo que ya acabaron vamos a verlos-estaban abajo de nuevo les habían encargado un proyecto y los veíamos preocupados ya que era un buen porcentaje de la calificación

-¡Esta listo teme! ¡Deberás!-se veía feliz aquel ojiazul y el ojinegro de la misma manera

-¿Acabaron hermanito?

-Si y ustedes ¿Qué tal?

-Si ya está terminado para entregar el lunes tendremos el fin de semana libre-vi como Hinata le daba una mirada de complicidad a Sasuke a lo que el sonreía

-¿Por cierto que harán este fin de semana?-preguntaba Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Yo ayudare a mi mama con algunas cosas que tiene que hacer-decía Hinata con simpleza

-Muy bien y tu teme

-Hmp saldré a dar un paseo

-Eh teme picaron se me hace que harás de Casanova-él lo miro con ojos asesinos y sentí como empezaba a ruborizarme

-¡Cállate dobe! Hmp

-Jajaja solo juego ¿y tu Sakura-chan?-genial que le diría Sasuke no le dijo que saldría conmigo y me imaginaba porque ¡Naruto! Para empezar era muy celoso a pesar de ser solo mi amigo y segundo porque no nos dejaría de molestar por una simple salida a patinar

-Yo me quedare en casa a descansar-patético pude haber inventado otra cosa

-Ya veo, yo saldré con los chicos a jugar videojuegos un rato-esto era raro el ante lo que dije estaría insistiendo tercamente a que lo acompañara y ahora simplemente no decía nada, algo no cuadraba-oye Sakura-chan ya que hemos acabado juguemos videojuegos

-¿Sabes jugar?-me veía raro Sasuke

-Si y soy bastante buena déjame decir

-No Sakura-chan eres la segunda mejor el primero soy yo

-Me parece bien que juguemos aunque yo no sé-decía Hinata tímida

-Es fácil ya verás bueno iré por los juegos y la consola

-¡Yo te acompaño!-Naruto se paro rápido y casi al mismo tiempo Sasuke pero este hizo como que se movía al lado de Hinata esta vez puedo jurar que lo vi un poco sonrojado

-Bien vamos, unas carreritas Naruto-comenzamos a correr hasta llegar a mi cuarto él me gano

-Ja perdiste Sakura-chan-nos adentramos y tomamos las cosas-creo que no hice bien

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que alguien quería venir en mi lugar-lo vi confusa no le entendí muy bien esta vez-nada Sakura-chan vamos-llegamos y ahí estaban sentados platicando Sasuke y Hinata instalamos el juego y empezamos a jugar, estábamos sentados de esta manera Hinata junto Naruto porque alegue que quería decirle algo a Sasuke para así dejar juntos a esos dos después Sasuke y de ahí yo

-¡Te gane! Sa-ku-ra

-Fue suerte Uchiha-hice un puchero y fruncí el seño

-No seas mala perdedora Haruno debo admitir que me diste una buena batalla-los otros dos estaban metidos platicando de varias cosas aunque Hinata seguía igual de tímida-en verdad no dejas de sorprenderme-me sonroje ante eso

-Recuerda Uchiha la primera lección no me subestimes o barreré el piso contigo-se empezó a reír

-Créeme nunca lo olvidare-tomo mi mano y si ya estaba roja me puse peor-nunca

-Sakura-sama ya está servida la comida

-Ah…si-me sobresalte y di un brinco de mi asiento-vamos a comer-me siguieron y nos sentamos juntos ya me había acostumbrado a algo de compañía aparte de mi y Naruto en esta mesa

-Entonces ¿Neji es primo suyo?-le preguntaba Naruto a Hinata

-¿De verdad?-los mire incrédula aunque eso contestaría el por que cuando nos presentamos ante Hinata el no lo hizo

-Si por parte de mi madre

-Wow en todos estos años de conocerlo nunca supe de eso lo siento soy muy despistado-decía mi amigo rascando su cabeza

-Es como cuando te enteraste que Hinata y Sasuke eran hermanos mellizos y eso que Sasuke es ahora tu mejor amigo

-Lo siento pero fue un olvido de mi parte

-Hmp torpe dobe

-¡¿Qué dijiste teme?!-antes que empezaron con sus usuales peleas oí como cerraron la puerta me quede pensando ¿Qué día era?-Sakura-chan ¿no son?

-Si-me pare y fui al recibidor y ahí estaban mis padres normalmente comían con Naruto y conmigo los viernes y también venían los padres de mi amigo, habían avisado que hoy no podrían pero nos lo compensarían en la cena ya que la única que no se perdonaba eran las cenas parte del trato que teníamos con ellos.

-Hola princesa

-Hola papi-me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

-Hola nena ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya esta haya el pequeño hiperactivo?-me dio mi abrazo y mi beso en la frente

-Si mami ya están y am-no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi padre no era mucho a la idea de que yo trajera hombres a la casa a excepción de Naruto todos los demás eran raros ya que Neji o Lee raramente venían o más cuando no estaban mis padres-vinieron unos amigos

-¿Quiénes cariño?-empezamos a caminar hacia el comedor

-Te acuerdas que te platique de mi amiga Hinata

-Oh si lo recuerdo ella y ¿quien más?-cuando menos me di cuenta llegamos vi como mi padre automáticamente fijaba sus ojos en Sasuke

-Dime princesita ¿es tu novio?-Vi como todos veían entre Sasuke y a mí y como él se le abrían bien grandes los ojos

-¡Papá!-mi cara se torno de color carmín

-Hola Jiraiya-san, si, este es el novio de Sakura-chan-Sasuke al oír eso escupió el agua que estaba tomando

-¡Naruto!-gritamos al mismo tiempo igual de rojos

-¡¿COMO DICES NARUTO?!-mi papá estaba rojo pero del coraje genial esto no iba a ser nada bonito

-Contrólate cariño o te bajare el enojo a golpes-uso esa voz amenazante de ultratumba mi madre

-Si mi amor-vi como mi papá se le bajaban las tonalidades ese tono lo calmo y es que ver a mi mamá enojada era la peor pesadilla aunque hay veces que yo lo decía de otra forma….mandilón pero expresarlo costaría mi vida

-Buenas tardes yo soy Hinata Uchiha-Hinata al ver en cómo estaba la situación se había levantado para distraerlos un rato le agradecí con la mirada

-Y yo…yo...soy…soy….-Jamás había visto nervioso al gran Sasuke Uchiha-Sa…Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Uchiha? Se me hace conocido ese nombre bueno yo soy Tsunade Senju madre de Sakura

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambos pelinegros

-Cariño-mi mamá le dio un codazo a mi papá

-Jum yo soy Jiraiya Haruno-clavaba sus ojos en dirección de Sasuke

-Mucho gusto señor Haruno-oí a Sasuke nervioso

-Oye Jiraiya-san-todos volteamos a ver a Naruto-era broma que Sasuke es el novio de Sakura-chan

-¡NARUTO!-mi padre salió corriendo tras él y Naruto emprendió su huida mi madre y yo rodamos los ojos a veces era normal que ellos empezaran a pelear o a jugar como niños chiquitos

-En lo que Naruto y tu padre llegan sentémonos a comer-empezamos a comer y no podía ver directamente a Sasuke de la pena de reojo vi como Hinata se sonreía por lo que había pasado y Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada-y dime si Hinata estudia medicina con mi hija tu que estudias Sasuke

-Am…yo-se aclaro la garganta y oí como inhalaba aire-estudio administración de empresas junto con Naruto

-Ya veo de ahí se conocieron, me da gusto dejo a su cuidado a mi querida hija y al pequeño Naruto

-Si muchas gracias-dijeron ambos hermanos mi mamá les dio una sonrisa amable

-Bien pequeño rubio no vuelvas a hacer esas bromas-mi papá se sentó en la cabecera y después Naruto en su lugar

-Perdona pero no lo pude evitar aparte Jiraiya-san, imagínate que Sasuke quiera ser en verdad tu yerno con esto ya lo espantaste-tanto Sasuke como yo nos empezamos a atragantar con lo que habíamos comido

-¡Sasuke!-grito Hinata preocupada

-¡Hija! Tomen agua ambos-tomamos y se nos paso Naruto y sus estúpidas bromas cruce brevemente mirada con Sasuke y al hacer eso nos sonrojamos apartando la mirada

-¡Naruto! Si no quieres que te pegue de nuevo-le hablaba mi padre con tono autoritario

-Ya entendí ¡deberás!-lo fulmine con la mirada me las pagaría por esto

-Perdona mi comportamiento Sasuke-hablaba mi papá-pero Sakura es mi princesita y me es raro verle amigos hombres aparte de este cabeza de chorlito

-¡OYE!-lo miraba con el ceño fruncido el ojiazul

-No se preocupe…señor Haruno-terminamos la comida platicando de que hacíamos, como nos conocimos, de nuestras familias un poco en ese tema no se metieron mucho después mis padres fueron a su cuarto y nosotros fuimos a la sala a ver una película nos hicieron palomitas y los tomamos con refrescos.

-Iré al baño párenla por favor-decía mi amigo rubio

-Si yo también me puedes decir dónde está el tocador Sakura

-Esta aquí abajo es la segunda puerta Naruto tu ve al de arriba-así desaparecieron ambas figuras al quedarme sola con Sasuke se hizo un ambiente lleno de silencio no nos veíamos, no nos hablábamos, empecé a jugar con mi manos normalmente eso hacia cuando me ponía nerviosa el estaba en un sillón y yo al otro extremo.

-Oye-dijimos los al mismo tiempo nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír

-Tu primero-de nuevo al unisonó

-Bueno empiezo perdona por la molestia que te cause con lo de mi padre

-No debes de disculparte fue culpa de las tontas bromas de Naruto no estoy molesto en verdad-me veía sincero

-Bien entonces ¿todo bien?

-Hmp- interpretaría eso como un sí-Oye Sakura

-Dime

-Mm no tengo tu numero de celular

-Es verdad ni yo el tuyo-se acerco y se sentó a mi lado me paso su número y yo el mío

-Entonces ¿paso por ti mañana?

-Si quieres o también puede ir a dejarme mi chofer al parque

-Prefiero venir yo-me dio esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta en el

-De acuerdo aquí te esperare entonces

-A las tres en punto me tendrás aquí, sabes cada día me sorprendes mas

-¿Por qué?-lo mire curiosa siempre decía eso pero yo no entendía él porque yo me sentía normal, nada especial

-La manera en la que tratas a la gente que trabaja para ti es increíble no todos hacen eso

-Eso es lo que me han enseñado mis padres

-Cierto depende mucho de la educación que te den, pero también depende de ti si quieres sentirte superior de la gente o no

-Tienes mucha razón en eso-llegaron Naruto y Hinata Sasuke regreso a su lugar y seguimos viendo la película aunque me puse a pensar en lo último que decía Sasuke. Se volvió a oír la puerta de seguro eran Kushina y Minato

-¿Están en casa?-Vi la cabeza rubia de Minato asomarse-Aquí están los chicos amor

-¡Hola papá!-Naruto se levanto a saludar a su padre y seguido de él venía Kushina-Hola mamá

-Cariño-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Sakura linda hola-me acerque y me dio un beso en la frente

-No deben de tardar en bajar mis padres

-Si no te preocupes

-Ah papá y mamá quiero presentarles ella es Hinata-chan Uchiha es hermana del teme de Sasuke-por lo que me dijo Naruto una de las veces que Sasuke fue a su casa a comer conoció a sus padres

-Mucho gusto-dijeron las tres persona, podría vengarme y decirle es su próximo blanco para ser novia pero eso implicaba también molestar a Hinata y no, mis padres bajaron y ya íbamos a cenar pero Sasuke y Hinata abogaron que ya se tenían que ir a casa un chofer los llevaría en uno de nuestros carros se despidieron y subieron al carro los acompañamos hasta ahí Naruto y yo, cuando íbamos entrando a mi casa mi celular sonó

_No se te olvide mañana te estás preparada llegare puntual_

Sasuke

Me sentía emocionada de salir con el mañana no sabía la razón exactamente pero estaba segura que mañana sería un gran día o eso esperaba

* * *

Ya en el próximo capitulo la tan esperada salida de Sakura y Sasuke veremos como les va a esos dos


	8. Este es mi hogar

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 8

**Este es mi hogar**

-¡Eh dicho que no!

-¡Pero papá!-estábamos en la hora del desayuno andaba pidiendo permiso a mi padre para salir con Sasuke el día de hoy ya mi madre me lo había dado pero el sobreprotector de mi padre aun no-¿Por qué no? Ya no tengo 15 años

-Pero vives bajo mi techo y además Sakura no lo conoces del todo

-Papá es mejor amigo de Naruto y también amigo mío y sé que es buen chico

-No lo sabes Sakura que tal….que tal…si es un alíen pervertido-bien se había pasado de la raya a mi mamá y a mí se nos salió una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-¿Estas oyendo lo que dices?

-Bueno exagere pero es un no Sakura

-¿Mamá?-la veía con suplica era ridículo que no me diera permiso por sus sobreprotectores celos

-Cariño deberías dejar que vaya no tiene nada de malo que salga con su amigo-mi padre se quedo viendo serio a mi mamá-confía en ella así como yo lo hago

-Tsk está bien que así sea, pero no te quiero muy tarde jovencita

-¡Si! ¡Gracias papi!-me acerque a darle un fuerte abrazo vi a mi mamá y le sonreí, me separe y me fui a cambiar pero me regrese ya que se me había olvidado algo y pude escuchar parte de la conversación

-¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón para no querer dejar a Sakura salir?

-Mm es que después tendrá novio y no se tal vez sea idea mía pero siento que a ella le gusta ese chico-¿a mi gustarme Sasuke?

-Ahí cariño tendrá que llegar el día en que nuestra niña encuentre a la persona a la cual está destinada

-Lo sé pero como su padre es difícil-Salí de ahí hacia mi cuarto a mi ¿gustarme él? Que tonta soy como no me di cuenta que el me empezaba a gustar, me arregle, después de unas horas comimos, y llego la hora en la que el vendría me sentía ansiosa estábamos los tres viendo tele hasta que sonó el timbre

-Sakura-sama la buscan-me pare del sillón me despedí de mis padres no sin antes una advertencia de _temprano princesita_ por parte de mi padre, llegue al recibidor y ahí estaba con una playera azul rey sin mangas una bermuda negra con el cabello algo despeinado pero que le quedaba muy bien mi corazón salto de alegría al verlo.

-Hola Sa-ku-ra

-Hola Sasuke ¿te costo trabajo entrar?

-No para nada ¿nos vamos?

-Si vamos-empezamos a caminar hacia la salida pidió un taxi y nos dirigimos a un parque

-Llegamos-pago y me ayudo a bajar me llevo hasta donde estaba una pista de patinaje-bien empecemos

-Pero y los patines-de una mochila que no me había fijado que traía saco dos pares de patines

-Tu usaras los de Hinata-me los empecé a poner me quedaban a la medida-bien estoy listo vamos

-No estoy muy segura

-Estarás bien no te dejare en ningún momento-me tomo de la mano y empezamos a patinar lo apretaba muy fuerte-tranquila todo estará bien

-De acuerdo-poco a poco lo hacía ya sin miedo aun estábamos tomados de la mano gracias a su contacto no me sentía tan insegura

-Vas bien Sakura

-Oye haces esto muy seguido

-De vez en cuando vengo con Hinata

-¿Y tu hermano mayor?

-Hmp el ya no puede-en su mirada tenía algo de tristeza

-¿Por qué?-sabía que no tenía derecho a saber pero no me gustaba verlo de esta manera

-El ya no puede vernos mucho porque tiene que trabajar y estudiar ya no tiene tiempo

-Entiendo-lo sabía ya que mis padres por el trabajo no los veía seguido y ahora su hermano trabajar y estudiar era obvio que no tuviera tiempo de nada

-Pero no pongas esa cara de tristeza, todo está bien

-De acuerdo-le di una enorme sonrisa-sigamos practicando

Estuvimos algunas horas ahí hasta que ya me puede soltar y patinar bien, ya patinaba sin nada de ayuda me sentía realmente feliz ya no tenía miedo de patinar de caerme ya que si lo hacía habría alguien a mi lado para ayudarme. Iba a intentar aumentar la velocidad pero cuando empecé a aumentarla una niña salió de la nada frente a mi no me daba tiempo frenar y la lastimaría

-¡SAKURA!-lo oí gritar detrás de mí

-¡Cuidado!-grite pero no se movió se paralizo del miedo lo único que se me ocurrió cambiar de rumbo pero eso significa chocar contra unas cajas que se encontraban ahí y caer cosa que hice, todo mi mundo dio vueltas

-¡Sakura!-sentí que me tomaban en brazos poco a poco abrí lo ojos-¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Yo-sentí ardor en la rodilla y lleve ahí mi mano de inmediato

-Rayos estas sangrando espera ¿puedes pararte?

-Creo que si-intente ponerme de pie con los patines y sentí una punzada-¡Au!

-Espera-me volvió a sentar y toco mi tobillo y volví a quejarme-tienes un esguince

-Si lo se me duele se está empezando a inflamar será mejor que vaya a mi casa

-No, está lejos tendremos que-se puso a pensar miro a lo lejos y exhalo aire-¡demonios! Vamos a mi casa está cerca de aquí

-¿Cómo dijiste?-iríamos ¿a su casa? Tenía mucha curiosidad por ir desde hace tiempo pero no pensé que iría nunca

-Si solo espera aquí-salió corriendo por la maleta guardo los tenis se cambio los zapatos y los míos también los guardo-no te los puedo poner o se hinchara mas

-Si debo estar sin nada que haga que se inflame mas-me cargo de caballito me sentía realmente avergonzada-perdona por esto

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa lo hiciste por no lastimar a esa pequeña niña no hay problema-empezó a caminar fue un breve tiempo así, sentía punzadas en el tobillo y ardor en la rodilla, llegamos hasta una casa mediana con un poco de pasto al frente era de color naranja con una puerta color negro y unas ventanas medianas de color blanco, se acerco a la puerta y con el pie empezó a tocar

-¡Voy!-se oyó una voz conocida para mí del otro lado quien abrió la puerta-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué paso?

-Ve por el botiquín rápido Hinata- desapareció entrando estaba una pequeña sala de sillones color negro junto el comedor y atrás una puerta pensando que era la que daba a la cocina del lado contrario se veían cuatro puertas suponía que eran los cuartos y el baño, me dejo sentada en el sillón-espera aquí ya vuelvo-se metió por una de las puertas

-Ya traigo aquí las cosas-Hinata salía por una de las puertas-¿Y sasuke?

-Se metió ahí-señale la puerta de junto

-Debe haber buscado vendajes, veamos qué es lo que tienes

-Una raspadura y un esguince en el pie derecho

-Bien primero hay que limpiar la herida y después ponerte la solución ¿crees que puedas limpiarte con el alcohol y el algodón? Mientras voy por hielos para bajarte la hinchazón

-Si ve con calma-camino hacia esa puerta atrás del comedor-Au

-Ten cuidado-Sasuke salió rápido y se me acerco Hinata tenía razón tenía vendas en las manos-déjame hacerlo a mi

-¿Disculpa? La que estudia medicina soy yo-se empezó a reír

-Sí pero no estás siendo nada delicada contigo misma, así que si me permites-empezó a limpiar mi herida con cuidado como si me fuera a romper puso la solución al principio me ardió bastante pero después se me paso

-Aquí traje el hielo-me lo pusieron en el tobillo

-Gracias a ambos-me sonreían hasta que Hinata vio directamente a Sasuke

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pero antes que Sasuke hablara yo lo hice rápidamente

-Estábamos patinando y quise aumentar la velocidad pero una niña se me cruzo y ya no podía parar lo único que se me ocurrió fue esquivarla pero choque contra unas cajas y caí

-Entiendo Sakura no te vas a poder mover con el esguince

-Lo sé debo estar en reposo

-Es mi culpa, debí haberte cuidado mejor no cumplí con lo que dije que no te lastimarías y no te dejaría caer-tenía una mirada triste

-No, es mi culpa por distraída

-Bien en lo que ustedes se siguen echando la culpa iré a preparar té-Hinata se levanto y fue a la cocina Sasuke se sentó a mi lado después de que se bajara la hinchazón me vendo el tobillo

-Sasuke

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?-me volteo a ver se veía realmente preocupado

-¿Por qué no querías que viniera a tu casa?

-Sakura yo-pero no pudo terminar de hablar, la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro/azulado como el de Sasuke y Hinata y ojos color ónix tenia las facciones de su cara muy finas

-Hola ya vine de las compras-se nos quedo viendo a Sasuke y a mi-Buenas tardes

-Bu…buenas tardes-me intente levantar para saludar pero me dolió

-No hagas eso ten cuidado-Sasuke me hizo sentar de nuevo-perdona no te eh presentado ella es Sakura Haruno es una amiga de la escuela

-Mucho gusto yo soy Mikoto Hyuga

-El gusto es mío

-Pero díganme ¿Qué paso?-antes de poder relatar mi vergonzosa historia Hinata salió de la cocina con tres tazas de té

-¡Mamá! Ya regresaste fuiste rápida, déjame te ayudo

-No yo lo hago-Sasuke agarro las bolsas de mandado que traía su mama y las coloco en la mesa que estaba en el comedor, después Sasuke le explico el porqué estaba así, dijo _siéntete como en tu casa_ y se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena

-Bien los dejo tengo que acabar de arreglar mi cuarto cualquier cosa que necesiten me tocan-Hinata se levanto y se fue por aquella puerta dejándonos a Sasuke y a mi solos

-¿Y bien?-esperaba que retomara el porqué no quería que viniera aquí

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no querías que viniera?

-Eso….es…porque-me le quede viendo le di una sonrisa para darle ánimos-bien te diré mis razones pero déjame terminar antes de que digas algo ¿de acuerdo?-asentí-bien yo no quería que vinieras porque pensé que no te sentirías a gusto estando aquí-ya iba a protestar pero me silencio con la mirada-a lo que me refiero es que tu estas acostumbrada a lujos y aquí es…bueno no es la gran cosa mi casa pero _este es mi hogar_

-Sasuke sabes que no me importa eso tal vez si estoy rodeada de lujos pero no me interesa nada de eso, y aquí si me siento cómoda se siente el ambiente de hogar-le di una sonrisa sincera que el correspondió

-Lo se Naruto me lo dijo, Hinata también lo creía así, pero yo fui el que no creí en ti

-Dime ¿Por qué siempre esperas algo malo de mí?-se me quedo viendo sorprendido

-Sakura hay algo que debes saber de mi

-¡Ya llegamos familia!-la puerta principal se abrió de golpe de nuevo, dejando ver a dos personas un joven como de unos 26 años era muy parecido a Sasuke sus ojos negros y el cabello negro/azulado solo que lo tenía más largo y lo tenía atado en una coleta y el otro era un señor de la edad de mi padre con el cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color y sus facciones mas masculinas más alto que Sasuke y un poco más que el joven de junto, el más joven me volteo a ver-¿Quién eres?

-¡Itachi! No seas maleducado primero se saluda

-Perdona tienes razón padre buenas tardes soy Itachi Uchiha

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno

-Yo soy Fugaku Uchiha-hice una reverencia y él me dio una cálida sonrisa

-¿Ella es tu novia Sasuke?-me sonroje cuando oí eso de Itachi

-¡Cállate!

-¡Ya llegaron!-Hinata salió corriendo de su cuarto a saludar a su hermano y a su papá

-Hola princesita ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Muy bien papi estuve ayudando a mi mami en la casa

-Pasen la cena está servida-salió de la cocina la señora Uchiha y saludo a su hijo y esposo, bien si me sentí un poco fuera de lugar hasta que alguien tomo de mi mano y la apretó

-Yo estoy aquí contigo Sa-ku-ra-me sonroje en cuando lo vi darme esa sonrisa torcida, en verdad el me gustaba demasiado-Bien vayamos a cenar-Sasuke me cargo en brazos lo que hizo sonrojarme aun mas y peor cuando su hermano Itachi nos empezó a hacer burla

-Itachi deja de molestar a tu hermano y a su amiga

-Si mamá-empezamos a cenar estaba muy a gusto, su familia era muy agradable veía el cariño que le tenían sus padres a sus tres hijos el cariño de los hermanos a la pequeña Hinata y a pesar que se peleaban Sasuke y su hermano también se veía como se querían, eran una familia muy unida.

-La cena estaba deliciosa

-Muchas gracias Sakura es un gusto tenerte aquí, raramente Sasuke trae amigos

-Si, y menos a chicas bonitas-itachi me guiño el ojo causándome un sonrojo

-¡Hey hermano!-vi como Sasuke lo veía enojado

-Oh vamos Sasukesito no estés celoso

-¡Cállate!

-Dejen de pelear ambos

-Si mamá-dijeron al unisonó

-Si normalmente trae a un chico rubio si no mal recuerdo-así que Naruto ya había entrado y conocido a la familia eso no me había comentado mi mejor amigo-pero es bueno ver a una amiga de mis dos hijos-me sonrió el señor Uchiha

-Muchas gracias por la invitación

-Siempre que quieras puedes venir, nuestra casa es tu casa

-Muchas gracias en verdad-sentí una gran calidez en mi pecho, me sentía tan feliz

-Ya se ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí Sakura?-Hinata me veía con brillo en los ojos

-No pedí permiso Hinata

-Háblales y pide permiso te presto una pijama y dormimos juntas que sea una pijamada de chicas

-Hinata recuerda que Sakura está mal del pie hija

-Lo sé mamá pero la podemos cuidar aquí-se veía tan entusiasmada

-Ya se, te propongo un trato Hinata-me volteo a ver haciéndome un puchero-me quedare a dormir en tu casa pero el próximo fin de semana ya con el permiso de mis padres, digo si no hay problema

-Por supuesto que no Sakura, como te dije eres bienvenida aquí

-Muchas gracias

-De acuerdo entonces que así sea-esbozaba una enorme sonrisa

-Bien es hora de que te vaya a dejar a tu casa

-Si es hora, muchas gracias por todo a todos-se despidieron de mi pidieron un taxi y Sasuke me estuvo cargando para llegar a el

Llegamos a casa cuando me vieron le indicaron donde dejarme cuando bajaron mis padres estaban preocupados les explique la situación y ya estaban más tranquilos tendría que reposar por lo menos tres semanas eso dijo mi mamá y tendría que usar muletas, Sasuke se disculpo con ellos por no haberme cuidado como era debido, pero le dijeron que no era culpa de él solo fue un accidente se despidió y un chófer lo iba a ir a dejar a su casa.

Cuando me iba a acostar recordé algo que no dejaría pasar por alto, que me intento decir Sasuke cuando dijo _Sakura hay algo que debes saber de mi_, quería saber que era y sabia que pronto obtendría la respuesta.

* * *

aquí acabando el capitulo en el próximo se sabrán muchas cosas quiero agradecer a **Lau** por su review fuiste el primero y la verdad eso me alegro ;) quise hacer variación a lo que estamos acostumbrados, espero siga siendo de su agrado esta historia para todos y alguna opinión o punto de vista es bien recibido sin mas me despido ;)


	9. Esta ahora es mi realidad

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 9

**Esta ahora es mi realidad**

Aburrida, ese era el termino correcto para mi estado actual, era domingo por la tarde y no podía moverme, mis papas, me habían estado consintiendo pero no me dejaban mover mucho para que mi pie reposara, ya había hecho de todo jugar videojuegos, ver la tele, ver si tenía tarea, y ya me había aburrido

-¡Sakura-chan!-se abrió de golpe la puerta de mi recamara me sobresalte en mi cama por el golpe-¿Cómo te encuentras? Tus padres les dijeron a los míos que había pasado

-Hola Naruto, estoy bien gracias solo debo reposar

-Gracias al cielo, estaba preocupado y fue por el teme ¿no?

-Fue mi culpa no la de él…espera como sabes de Sasuke

-Ya sabía desde un principio que iban a salir, me había comentado

-Entonces porque si sabias te la pasaste haciendo preguntas ¿Qué haríamos el fin de semana?

-Porque quería molestarlo-se empezó a reír y lo fulmine con la mirada-mas aparte que Jiraiya-san dijo que puede que haya sido por culpa de ese muchachito que su princesa se lastimo

-Mi padre siempre tan necio ya le explique que es mi culpa no la de el

-Dime ¿Cómo paso todo?-le relate lo que había pasado en esa tarde, mi miedo de patinar, Sasuke ayudándome, lo de la niña, después ir a su casa de él, conocer a su familia, el trato con Hinata y lo que me dijo Sasuke que me tenia inquieta-Ya veo

-Por cierto mal amigo no me dijiste que tu ya habías ido a la casa de los Uchiha-lo vi enojada y luego me di la vuelta y me tape la cara con la almohada

-Oye pequeña no te podía decir eso-sentí como se sentó a mi lado en la cama-no era mi asunto, era el del teme, se que nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros pero no podía decirte eso

-Dime Naruto-lo voltee a ver-¿Por qué Sasuke no quería que fuera a su casa?

-No te lo puedo decir-evito por todos los medios mirarme

-Sasuke me dijo que su razón era que yo estoy rodeada de lujos y que me sentiría incomoda porque su casa no era mucho y le dije a mi no me importaba nada de eso que me sentía muy cómoda ahí

-Si pero sus razones van más allá de eso

-¿Mas allá? ¿Cómo qué?

-Como te dije Sakura-chan no te lo puedo decir-volteo a verme con algo de tristeza en los ojos, era la primera vez que me tenía que ocultar algo-no es mi asunto pero si una de sus razones era esa yo le dije que tu no eras de esa manera, pero el teme es un necio

-Ni que lo digas, Naruto-clave mi mirada en la de el-¿A qué se refería Sasuke con decirme a que hay algo que debo saber de él?

-Solo el te puede contestar eso, no yo pequeña Sakura-chan-acaricio mi cabello con ternura

-Está bien-dije a regañadientes-¿tu sabias su situación?

-Si desde que conocí a Sasuke yo sabía que él y su hermana eran becados

-¿Cómo fue? Nunca me dijiste como se conocieron

-Está bien te platicare todo comenzó

Flashback

_Era el primer día de clases y en la primera clase ya me habían mandado a la dirección para pedir un material que necesitaba, no estaba la secretaria así que sin tocar ni nada entre con el director quien estaba hablando con un chico de cabello negro/azulado pero escuche lo último de la conversación._

_-Bien Sasuke con esto está todo arreglado de lo de tu beca y de tu hermana no deben bajar de ese promedio para que la sigan teniendo y puedan seguir estudiando aquí-se interrumpió y ambas personas me vieron raro_

_-Eh disculpa me mando el maestro Sekai por unos papeles_

_-Si ahorita te los doy puedes retirarte Sasuke_

_-Si, con permiso-cuando paso a mi lado me dio una mirada de desprecio, no entendí él porque_

_-Bien aquí tienes_

_-Gracias-los tome y fui a la salida, no muy lejos estaba aquel chico que tomaba la misma dirección que yo, hasta que entro en el salón, pasaron dos clases mas estaba concentrado escribiendo hasta que levante mi mirada y no me había fijado que aquel chico se sentaba adelante mío _

_-Hey-lo intente saludar ya sabes ser amistoso, pero él me ignoro_

_-Hmp-se salió del salón y lo seguí ¿Cuál es su problema?-Bien te vas a burlar o ¿Qué? No te tengo miedo y tampoco es como que me interese tu opinión_

_-¿De qué demonios hablas?_

_-De que tengo beca eres un niño rico te crees la gran cosa y desprecias a los que no son como tú o de tu clase_

_-No me conoces en realidad, yo no soy así_

_-Si claro y yo soy como ustedes un ser con cabeza hueca_

_-Haber entiende una cosa si hay gente aquí así como la describes no lo niego pero yo no soy así no me conoces, a mi jamás me ha importado eso mientras no te metas conmigo ni con mi familia o amigos estamos bien, lo demás clase social que si tienes un tercer ojo yo que sé, me importa en lo mas mínimo-me vio con sorpresa en su rostro_

_-Eres raro ¿Cómo puedo creer en eso?_

_-Si fuera como tú me describes ya me estaría burlando de ti o molestándote_

_-Tienes razón, perdona pero eh visto a gente como tú que se cree superior y gran cosa_

_-Lo entiendo y ahora que estamos bien soy Naruto Namikaze ¡deberás!_

_-Soy Sasuke Uchiha_

_-Mucho gusto vaya que eres desconfiado eh teme_

_-Eres un dobe_

_-¡¿Cómo dijiste?!-nos empezamos a reír y de ahí me conto su historia también de su familia y todo de él así como yo le comente de mi, todo empezó ahí hasta ahora que es mi mejor amigo_

_Fin flashback _

-Y así pasó todo Sakura-chan

-Ahora entiendo porque son tan buenos amigos pero no me vas a decir nada de lo que te eh preguntado verdad

-Muy bien empiezas a entender Sakura-chan-lo vi con reproche

-Disculpen-tocaron la puerta y volteamos en esa dirección-Sakura-sama y Naruto-sama sus padres han mandado a decir que es hora que bajen a comer

-Muy bien muchas gracias, bien Sakura-chan hora de bajar

-De acuerdo-me llevo en brazos al comedor ahí estaban todos fue un día mejor ya que estaba la familia Namikaze en mi casa ya no me sentía aburrida.

Ya era de día con la ayuda de las personas que trabajaban me cambie me aliste para la escuela Naruto pasaría por mí, me llevo hasta el auto y puso las muletas en la cajuela esto sería tres semanas tendría que aguantar todo en este tiempo, llegamos a la escuela y me ayudo a bajar me apoye en las muletas y me encamino hasta mi salón

-Frentona ¿Qué te paso?

-Hola Ino-cerda me caí y ahora tengo un esguince-me ayudaron y Naruto dejo mi mochila en mi lugar

-Cualquier cosa por favor avísame, Ino te la encargo

-Si Naruto-se volvió abrir la puerta del salón y ahí venia Hinata con Sasuke detrás de ella

-¡Sakura! Pensé que no vendrías-se acerco corriendo a mi Hinata, poniéndose delante mío

-Si solo debo reposar pero estaré bien

-Pienso que era mejor que te quedaras en tu casa-Sasuke ya se había acercado verlo hacia saltar a mi corazón

-No aguantaría moriría del aburrimiento aparte no hare nada imprudente

-Mas te vale Sakura-chan buenos nos debemos de ir las vemos al rato chicas-los chicos salieron y empezaron las clases todo normal como siempre, llego la hora del almuerzo les dije que fueran a la cafetería yo me tendría que quedar pero a cambio llegaron todos nuestros amigos al salón, llego la hora de la salida y me encamine con Hinata a donde esperarían Sasuke y Naruto

-Te ayudo Sakura-chan-Naruto corrió a cargarme para subirme en el carro en el lado del copiloto no pude protestar ni nada, no me dio tiempo, fue un viaje rápido llegamos a la casa me disponía a bajar

-Yo la llevo Naruto tu por favor encárgate de llevar a Hinata a la casa

-De acuerdo teme te la encargo-me tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la casa vi como desaparecía el carro de Naruto

-Sabes puedo caminar con las muletas

-Cierto pero quiero tenerte cerca mío-me sonroje con su comentario desviando la vista hacia ningún punto en especifico, entramos a la casa y me dejo en la sala se sentó a mi lado y sentía su mirada en mi-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-Piensas ignorarme todo este tiempo

-Yo…no es eso-aun no tenía el valor de voltearlo a ver

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque no me ves?-Se acerco a mí y levanto mi barbilla obligándome que lo viera directamente a los ojos cosa que causo mi sonrojo

-Di…dime Sa…Sasuke ¿quieres hablar conmigo de algo?-demonios estaba demasiado nerviosa

-Hmp-se alejo de mi regresando a su posición original-Si, hoy el dobe me dijo que andabas muy inquieta por saber lo que no te dije el fin de semana

-Ese Naruto chismoso

-Tiene razón en decirme eso, no quiere verte preocupada, aparte yo también no me siento cómodo sin acabar de decirte esto-inhalo y exhalo aire-bien comenzare, quiero que me conozcas verdaderamente y también lo que implica quien fui antes solo espero no me termines odiando después de esto

-Jamás lo haría-conteste de inmediato era imposible que yo algún día sintiera ese sentimiento por el me dio una mirada de agradecimiento

-Bien comenzare, hace muchos años mis padres eran dueños de una de las más grandes empresas de aquí, éramos de la misma clase social que tu o Naruto-hice una cara de sorpresa eso no me lo esperaba-todo iba bien, pero algunas veces era solitario que nuestros padres no estuvieran ahí para nosotros, pero nos teníamos entre nosotros Itachi siempre cuido de Hinata y de mi éramos muy unidos y adorábamos a nuestro torpe hermano mayor, con el paso del tiempo crecimos y me volví un niño arrogante, malcriado que se creía superior a todos y humillaba a los que yo creía inferiores a mí, mis padres me decían que no era correcto tratar así a la gente pero a mí no me interesaba-exhalo aire y regreso su mirada a mi-creía que el dinero lo podía todo, me las daba de grande pero en la mitad de secundaria ocurrió un problema, dos de los socios de mis padres los estafaron haciendo que perdieran todas sus acciones y así con eso quedamos en la ruina, en la calle, hipotecando la casa, los carros, lo perdimos todo, recibimos ayuda del hermano de mi madre Hizashi Hyuga quien nos proporciono su casa y ayudo a pagar las colegiaturas para que ninguno perdiera la escuela.

Mis padres encontraron trabajo pero no algo muy fácil o simple mi madre de secretaria y mi padre en un despacho no era mucho lo que ganaban pero compraron la casa en la que ahora vivimos, Itachi también se metió a trabajar para ayudarlos, por eso dejamos de pasar tiempo con él, nuestro tío Hizashi nos dio los muebles de la casa, y mis padres le dieron las gracias y que por el momento no pedirían más ayuda que ellos saldrían adelante con sus propios medios, me cambiaron de escuela a una de gobierno junto con Hinata, ahí entendí que el dinero no lo puede todo, que había hecho mal en haberme convertido así, el ver como los que creía mis amigos me dieron la espalda, apenas se enteraron que era pobre, las humillaciones que debíamos recibir y soportar, pero eso nos unió mas como familia, Sakura ahora esta _es mi realidad_

-No puedo creerlo no pensé que habías pasado por todo esto

-Si pero no estés triste por mí a servido para darme cuenta de cómo son las cosas y acercarme más a mi familia

-Por eso decías de las humillaciones por eso nos etiquetabas como "niños ricos malcriados"

-Si, y contigo fue mas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a lo largo de ese tiempo conocí muchas chicas que se creían la gran cosa eran como yo humillaban a las personas y disfrutaban de eso

-Por eso te sorprendías tanto que fuera lo contrario de lo que esperabas

-¡Exacto!-puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y recargo su barbilla entre sus manos-me era demasiado difícil poder creer que no eras como las otras mocosas mimadas

-Ahora entiendo todo, pero Sasuke no soy así no me importa el dinero los lujos nada de eso

-Lo sé, me costó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta pero ahora lo sé-me volteo a ver y tomo mis manos entre las suyas-tu eres especial Sakura

-Gracias y no importa tu pasado o lo que fuiste solo importa lo que eres ahora

-Fui todo lo que tú odias un arrogante, malcriado, pedante

-Pero ahora has aprendido, eres todo lo que yo quiero en estos momentos-¡esperen! Eso sonó a confesión ¿me estaba confesando a Sasuke?

-¡Cariño ya llegamos!-nos separamos de golpe y entrando venían mis padres-¿Qué hace el aquí?-mi padre fulminándolo de nuevo con la mirada

-Vino a dejarme después de la escuela él se ofreció

-Muy bien ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros?-mi mamá le dio una enorme sonrisa

-Am no pedí permiso lo mejor sería que me fuera a casa

-Tonterías puedes marcar y quedarte un rato ¿verdad hija?

-Si Sasuke mi madre tiene razón quédate-lo veía con suplica aunque en verdad me sentía realmente nerviosa por lo que le acaba de decir

-Está bien marcare para pedir permiso

-Sakura-sama aquí tiene el teléfono-se lo pasaron a Sasuke marco y pidió el permiso nos dirigimos al comedor comimos y en ese rato mi padre no le quitaba la vista de encima vaya que era bastante celoso mi padre, terminamos y Sasuke decidió irse

-Te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta la puerta

-Y yo te dije que no me importaba lo que me dijeras

-¡Necia!

-¡Testarudo!

-Hmp-me empecé a reír y el conmigo-bien es hora de que me vaya molestia rosa, el chofer me espera

-¿Molestia rosa? ¿Quién te crees para decirme así?-empezaba a hacer berrinche por el nuevo apodo que me dio

-No te enojes-se acerco a mí y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla-te veo mañana Sa-ku-ra- salio corriendo y se dirigió al carro me sonroje y dirigí mi mano hacia donde él había dado el beso sintiendo calidez en esa parte de mi mejilla.

Espere por poderlo ver mañana eso era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos ver a aquel chico que me quita el aliento.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este la explicación del porque están en esta situación. El próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos :D


	10. Un lugar especial

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 10

**Un lugar especial**

Ya era fin de semana y me dirigía hacia casa de Hinata, hoy cumpliría mi palabra de quedarme a dormir todo el fin de semana en su casa aun seguía con las muletas pero ya me había acostumbrado a ellas

-Ya llegamos Sakura-sama-dirigí mi vista a la casa color naranja, el chofer me abrió la puerta y me paso las muletas me acompaño a la entrada y toco el timbre quien me recibió fue la señora Uchiha

-Sakura por favor pasa-me ayudo a entrar y el chofer dejo mi mochila con mis cosas en la sala

-¿No necesita nada mas Sakura-sama?

-No, muchas gracias Ryuuji puedes irte

-Si le encargo mucho a la señorita vendré el lunes por la mañana para llevarlos a la escuela

-No es necesario no habrá problema en llevarlos siempre lo hago-la señora Mikoto le dio una radiante sonrisa al chofer

-De acuerdo pero por favor Sakura-sama avise a sus padres o se quedaran preocupados

-Si Ryuuji yo les llamare gracias por traerme-se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la entrada

-Se ve que tus padres te cuidan mucho

-Si aunque ahorita mas por el esguince

-Ya veo bueno deja le hablare a Hinata siéntete cómoda-me dio un sonrisa y fue hacia una de las puertas

-¡Sakura! Llegaste-se acerco la alegre Hinata y me dio un fuerte abrazo-está todo listo ven vamos-se colgó mi mochila y nos fuimos a su cuarto, era sencillo un pequeño cuarto color lila una cama individual junto un futón y pegado a la pared un tocador y junto un armario también una pequeña mesa con algunas fotos y figuras de cerámica-Este es mi cuarto

-Es muy lindo Hinata-me encantaba el toque de ternura que tenia era igual que la dueña eso era definitivo

-Gracias bien aquí dormirás yo dormiré en el futón

-¿Qué? Como crees yo dormiré en el futon es tu casa

-Y tú la invitada no hay problema para dormir en el futon-me veía con una amplia sonrisa y esa mirada llena de determinación no la haría cambiar de opinión-rente algunas películas y compre palomitas para la noche

-Me parece una estupenda idea

-Por cierto hagamos la tarea que nos falta ahorita para estar libres mañana

-De acuerdo empecemos-saque mis cosas y empezamos con la tarea llego la hora de la comida y solo estábamos la señora Uchiha, Hinata y yo

-Am Hinata ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Ah el fue a patinar un rato y después iría por algunas compras que mi mama le encargo-me veía curiosa desvié la mirada lo que menos quería era ponerme nerviosa frente a ella, desde aquel día que me dijo de su pasado no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar por tareas o por trabajos o porque simplemente nuestros amigos nos hablaban

-Ya veo-Hinata puso la mesa y su mamá la comida empezaba a servirnos cuando se abrió la puerta

-Perdonen la tardanza me entretuve patinando y luego me encontré a alguien-miro hacia donde estábamos y su mirada se fijo en mi tenía un gesto de total sorpresa

-Se me había olvidado decirte pero Sakura se quedara a dormir estará conmigo todo el fin de semana-Hinata lo veía bastante divertida y burlona

-Hmp-recompuso su cara-madre te dejo las cosas en la cocina

-Si hijo y luego toma asiento a comer-la comida paso bastante tranquila después fuimos a ver tele sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí en ocasiones cosa que lograba ponerme bastante nerviosa-Voy por leche y pan para la cena

-Te acompaño mamá-Hinata se paro y vio burlona a Sasuke-Sakura espera aquí te comprare el pan que más te guste-me guiño el ojo y salió por la puerta con su mamá

-Hinata-demasiado tarde ya no estaban me concentre en ver la tele intentando ignorar todo mi nerviosismo

-Sakura ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir a la casa?

-Porque no eh tenido tiempo de hablar contigo-seguía observando la tele pero era más difícil sintiendo como me veía con total atención

-Cierto no hemos tenido tiempo pero por mensaje me hubieras dicho siquiera

-¿Por qué? Acaso te molesta tenerme aquí un fin de semana-lo voltee a ver me sentía enojada esa era la razón de su insistencia, bien podría ir a su cuarto y encerrarse

-No nada de eso, solo que pude haber llegado más temprano o preparado algo para que hiciéramos

-Mm bueno Hinata rento películas para ver en la noche

-Eso está bien, ya se yo te prepare el desayuno mañana

-¿Cómo?-lo mire sorprendida y él se sonrojo levemente

-No sé lo que estoy diciendo pero tengo una idea mejor solo debo platicarla con mis padres hoy ¿te parece?

-¿Es algo malo para mí?

-No para nada te encantara-después de eso seguimos concentrados viendo la tele hasta que llego la señora Uchiha con Hinata

-¿Qué hicieron en este tiempo?-nos sonreía Hinata se veía algo entusiasmada

-Ver la tele

-¡Sasuke baka!-grito la pequeña Uchiha provocándonos un salto a mí y a Sasuke-Eres un testarudo

-Hmp me voy al cuarto

-¡Haz lo que quieras!-le grito Hinata y le saco la lengua Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto después de eso ¿de qué me había perdido? Llego la hora de la cena y llegaron Itachi y su padre, cenamos los seis juntos haciendo bromas platicando que tal había estado su día era un ambiente bastante acogedor

-Itachi te nos unes a ver películas

-Si pequeña Hinata será divertido

-Hmp

-Tú también puedes venir a verlas Sasuke

-Hmp primero debo hablar con mis padres-nos fuimos hacia la sala y esperamos a Sasuke, mientras Hinata ya había hecho las palomitas e Itachi había servido los refrescos-bien listo ya pueden poner la película

-Bien ¿quieren de terror o romance o comedia?

-¡Terror!-gritaron los hermanos Uchiha bien a mi no me gustaban para nada esas películas podía soportar verlas pero en realidad me aterraban

-Am ¿seguros?-Hinata veía a sus hermanos con temor

-Claro ¿no tendrás miedo verdad princesita?-Itachi vio a su hermanita con una sonrisa entre de ternura y burlona

-No para nada, puedo soportarlo entonces la pondré-Hinata se sentó a mi lado, al lado derecho mío estaba Sasuke y al lado izquierdo de Hinata estaba Itachi, empezó la película estaba aterrada pero intentaba no demostrarlo, Hinata abrazaba a un cojín su cara era igual o peor que la mía mataron a una chica cortándole la cabeza, di un salto por el miedo tanto así que abrace a Sasuke de su brazo

-¿Estas bien?-me veía preocupado por mi acción

-Ah…si-me intentaba alejar de él muerta de la vergüenza pero él me abrazo protectoramente apretándome contra su pecho

-Yo te cuido Sakura-me sonroje rápidamente intentaba con todas mis fuerzas alejar mi mirada de él, volví a regresarla a la pantalla y di otro salto por el susto-si ya no quieres verla podemos quitarla

-No yo puedo aguantarla-si claro estaba que salía corriendo de la sala tome la opción de cerrar los ojos, pero empecé a sentir como el sueño me ganaba

-Bien creo que acabaron dormidas-no abrí mis ojos sintiendo somnolienta pero podía reconocer la voz de Itachi

-Si fue su mejor opción contra el terror que sintieron-Sasuke hablaba con calma acariciando mi cabello

-Bien llevémoslas al dormir, tú lleva a Sakurita y yo llevaría a la princesita

-No le hables con tanta familiaridad Itachi

-¿Celoso Sasu?

-Cállate-otras ves ese calor en mis mejillas debía de actuar normal no ponerme nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, me levanto en brazos y sentí como caminaba conmigo, sentí el colchón debajo de mi persona-Buenas noches Sakura-sentí sus labios sobre mi frente resiste toda tentación de abrir los ojos

-¡Buenos días Sakura!-abrí con dificultad mis ojos ya daban los primeros rayos del sol en la habitación-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Hola Hinata bien gracias ¿y tú?

-Muy bien solo que no recuerdo cómo fue que terminamos en el cuarto-me sonroje al acordarme de lo que paso la noche anterior el beso que me dio Sasuke en la frente-creo que Ita y Sasu nos trajeron

-Si debe ser eso

-Bien te dejo aquí iré a prender el baño-después de unos minutos me dirigí al baño para que me metiera a bañar, me di una ducha me sentía tan relajada, me enrede la toalla en el cuerpo porque se me había olvidado mi ropa en el cuarto, salí de aquella puerta para dirigirme al cuarto de Hinata cuando se abrió una puerta

-Ah…-Sasuke estaba enfrente mío con la mirada perdida me veía de abajo hacia arriba no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso-Bu…bu…buenos días Sakura-aparto su mirada de mi con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Bu…bu…bu…buenos días Sasuke con permiso-pase al lado de él rápidamente o lo que me permitían mis pies con las muletas a cuestas y me metí deprisa al cuarto de Hinata

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?-Hinata se paró de la cama y fue directo hacia mi-Estas roja ¿todo bien?

-Am…eto…am-me sentía estúpida balbuceando-Si Hinata está todo bien

-De acuerdo iré a bañarme cualquier cosa me avisas-solo logre asentir salió del cuarto dejándome totalmente sola ahí, sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho me cambie y Salí del cuarto cuando Hinata se iba a cambiar me fui a la sala donde se encontraba Itachi sentado

-Hola Sakura ven siéntate

-Gracias-me senté en el sillón que estaba cerca de él

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto personal

-Claro dime

-¿Tu tienes novio?-otra vez me sonroje ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

-No…yo no…tengo novio

-Ya veo muy bien-me dio una sonrisa amistosa-perdona mi imprudencia

-No te preocupes

-¿Qué haces tonto hermano mayor?

-Oh Sasu-Sasuke se sentó al lado de Itachi evitando verme y yo a él-ya estás preparado

-Si lo estoy

-Muy bien con su permiso iré a ver si nuestros padres tienen todo preparado-me sentía bastante nerviosa y apenada de estar sola con Sasuke en la sala tenía que decir algo

-Am…y… ¿Dónde…vamos?-genial soné muy nerviosa

-Umm…es…una…sorpresa-pude notarlo nervioso seguía sin mirar en mi dirección

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-ambos saltamos de la sorpresa no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento Hinata había aparecido en la sala

-Nada-dijimos al unisonó nos vimos directamente a los ojos y apartamos la vista rápidamente

-De acuerdo si ustedes lo dicen

-Bien están listos-venían entrando a la sala Itachi y sus padres-vayamos al carro-nos fuimos a donde me decían, se subió primero Itachi y después yo, de ahí Sasuke cargaba a Hinata intentaron no tocar mi tobillo lastimado

-Ya están todos acomodados

-Ya-contestamos desde atrás

-Muy bien entonces vamos para haya-el viaje duro como dos horas y media yo venía platicando con Itachi todo este tiempo, que era a lo que se dedicaba, de sus gustos, me caía muy bien el, pero sentía por ratos la mirada da Sasuke-¡Llegamos!

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte al ver por la ventana demasiado pasto y arboles

-Es una pequeña pradera que encontramos hace algunos años-me explicaba el señor Uchiha

-Algunas veces venimos los fines de semana que estamos todos libres-Itachi me sonreía y luego a su familia

-Fue idea de Sasuke que te trajéramos aquí nos dijo ayer en la noche-la señora Mikoto miraba a su hijo con ternura yo lo mire y estaba viendo al lado opuesto en el que yo me encontraba

-Bien vamos a bajar y hacer el picnic-Hinata entusiasmada como la conocía bajo del carro seguida de Sasuke y a mí me pasaron las muletas Itachi se ofreció a cargarme para llevarme más adentro en la pradera donde haríamos el picnic, cuando me cargaba miro hacia atrás de nosotros con una sonrisa burlona, no entendía eso Hinata corría delante de nosotros

-¡Aquí es perfecto!-mire hacia donde se encontraba Hinata y me maraville del lugar había flores silvestres de distintos colores el sonido de un arroyo cerca de donde estábamos los arboles enormes y majestuosos que rodeaban el lugar y el pasto de un verde intenso

-Es hermoso

-¿Verdad? Los primeros en encontrarlo fuimos Sasuke y yo hace años y desde entonces hemos estado encantados de este lugar-me dejo en el pasto y yo seguí maravillada por el lugar

-¿Qué te parece Sakura?-me sonreía la señora Uchiha ansiosa por mi respuesta

-Me ha encantado

-Bien entonces Sasuke tuvo una excelente idea de traerte aquí-se acerco el señor Uchiha a abrazar por la cintura a su esposa

-Me alegra que te gustara eres la primer persona que le compartimos esto- se sentó junto a mi Sasuke y me dio una sonrisa torcida

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo

-Si porque eres importante para nosotros-Hinata se acerco y me dio un muy fuerte abrazo, me sentí parte de su familia y eso solo había sentado con la familia de Naruto y obvio mi familia estaba tan contenta y emocionada por estos nuevos sentimientos que tenia

-Bien empecemos el picnic porque ya me dio hambre-Itachi empezó a sacar las cosas de la cesta que habían traído, comimos y reímos

Itachi me llevo de caballito para ver el arroyo ya que Sasuke estaba peleando con la pequeña Hinata, ella era usualmente tímida, alegre, entusiasta pero cuando se trataba de sus hermanos se volvía como decía Itachi _un pequeño demonio_ les hacia bromas, se reía, peleaba con ellos era muy linda era definitivo que yo quería a Hinata de cuñada adoptiva para mi hermano adoptivo el despistado mayor

-Oye Saku ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro Itachi el que digas

-Por favor cuida de Hinata y de Sasuke ellos son importantes para mi

-Claro que lo hare siempre estaré con ellos sin importar nada

-Muchas gracias Saku eres una gran chica con unos hermosos sentimientos todo lo que ha dicho Hinata de ti es cierto-¿ella le había hablado de mi?-Hinata te quiere mucho para ella eres su primera verdadera amiga

-Para mí también Hinata es muy importante es una gran persona con unos sentimientos hermosos una personalidad única y la quiero mucho

-Gracias, sabes también para el tonto de mi hermano menor eres importante solo que es bastante cerrado para admitir eso, pero sé que lo eres-¿yo especial, para Sasuke? Deseaba creer en eso

-También el es importante para mi

-Sakura dime ¿te gusta mi hermano?-si no era porque me tenia bien sujeta me hubiera caído de la impresión

-¿Cómo? Yo…

-No te preocupes no te obligare a contestar algo que no quieras es solo curiosidad-en este corto tiempo sentía una gran confianza hacia Itachi para decirle lo que en verdad sentía por su hermano

-A decir verdad yo-

-¡Aquí están!-salieron dentro los arbustos Sasuke seguido por Hinata-pensamos que no los encontraríamos

-Itachi es trampa te has adueñado de Sakura y ella es mi amiga

-Perdona princesa quería enseñarle el arroyo y ya que ustedes estaban concentrados peleando la traje para acá

-Tienes razón pero no volverá a pasar toda mi atención estará en ella-Sasuke veía desafiante a su hermano

-Muy bien hermanito-Itachi me bajo y me apoye en él para ver mejor el arroyo, paso el tiempo y nos regresamos a la casa hoy veríamos de nuevo otra película pero esta vez ganamos nosotras y sería la de romance, sus padres ya se habían despedido de nosotros y habían ido a dormir

-Pero es muy empalagoso eso-se quejaba Itachi haciendo muecas

-Si mejor la de comedia

-¡NO! Sakura y yo ganamos así que si no quieren verla pueden irse a encerrar a su cuarto-se cruzo de brazos Hinata y los veía desafiadoramente, si era otra estando con sus hermanos

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambos hermanos Uchiha derrotados, comenzó la película había mucho romance y tragedia en la parte donde ella le mentía a él para salvarlo de que lo mataran, cantando su canción que juraba su amor eterno, comencé a llorar en el final de la película

-No llores, no me gusta verte así-Sasuke limpio mis lagrimas

-Lo siento es que el final siempre se me hace tan triste

-Muy cierto dime Sakura ¿tu quieres un amor así?

-Un amor que este siempre a mi lado pase lo que pase, si eso quiero

-Lo tendrás se que si-acaricio mi mejilla delicadamente mi corazón quería salir de un brinco de mi pecho, sentía como las palpitaciones se hacían mas rápidas

-Ejem si ya dejaron de coquetear frente a nosotros podríamos ir a dormir mañana entramos temprano a la escuela-Nos pusimos rojos de pies a cabeza al notar como Hinata e Itachi nos veían con una enorme sonrisa, nos paramos de golpe, yo como pude con las muletas y todo me dirigí al cuarto de Hinata dándoles las buenas a Itachi y Sasuke.


	11. Semana deportiva

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 11

**Semana deportiva**

Ya habían pasado las semanas que había dicho mi madre para que mi tobillo estuviera bien, había dejado de lado las muletas, y mejor momento no pude escoger ya que en la universidad harían una semana deportiva todas las áreas competían contra otras por salones, y había premios el primer lugar iría a algún lugar fuera de la ciudad que escogería, el segundo lugar algún parque turístico o de diversiones dentro de la ciudad y el tercero entradas de cine para todo el salón que ganara

-Bien ya saben si alguien quiere inscribirse en algún deporte avísenme yo tendré las listas-hablaba la delegada de la clase algunos se pusieron con ella para empezar a anotarse

-Frentona deberías anotarte para jugar basquetbol

-¿Sabes jugar Sakura?-Tenten me vía emocionada

-Si ella sabe estuvo en el equipo de básquet desde secundaria hasta mitad de la preparatoria

-Y juega muy bien yo ya la vi jugar-Hinata me daba una enorme sonrisa

-Entonces metete Sakura yo me anotare en voleibol

-Ino-cerda anótate con Tenten tu también jugabas voleibol en la secundaria

-Está bien y tú anótate en básquet

-De acuerdo ¿y tu Hinata?

-Mm no soy muy buena en deportes

-Vamos anímate ya sé y se te anotas en carreras de relevos-Tenten ponía su mano en el hombro de Hinata para darle animo

-Es buena idea Tenten vamos Hinata

-Está bien

-¡Muy bien!-Fuimos con la delegada y nos anotamos pero pude notar que Ino se ponía en otra lista para concursar

-Ino-cerda ¿en que más te anotaste?

-No a mí

-¿Entonces?-Tenten la veía con la misma interrogante que yo

-A Sakura en natación

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos las tres al unisonó

-Pero como se te ocurre Ino-cerda

-Oh vamos frentona estuviste año y medio de la preparatoria en el equipo

-Si pero ya estoy anotada en básquet

-No empatan los días ándale Sakura por favor

-¿Por qué quieres que Sakura esté en ambos equipos?-Hinata parecía haberme leído el pensamiento al preguntarle eso

-Por que quiero que nuestro salón gane quiero ir a pasear fuera de la ciudad

-Pero Ino será mucho esfuerzo para Sakura no tiene mucho que se recupero de su pie-Tenten la veía algo molesta, eso era verdad se me había olvidado

-Es verdad te iré a quitar de la lista

-No déjalo así concursare en ambos-las tres me vieron con sorpresa-yo también quiero salir a pasear

-Pero Sakura no debes forzarte

-No te preocupes Hinata estaré bien no hare más de lo que pueda soportar

-Bien solo ten cuidado Sakura

-Si Tenten no se preocupen

-Naruto me va a acabar por no cuidarte

-No Ino, es mi decisión así que debe respetarla-llego la hora del almuerzo y nos vimos con los chicos se veían entusiasmados por la noticia de los juegos

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal ya se anotaron en algo?

-Um si y ustedes ¿Qué tal?

-Rock Lee concursara en relevos por parte de su salón, Neji y Gaara basquetbol, Kankuro y Sai futbol, Temari carrera de relevos y el teme y yo futbol por parte de nuestro salón ¡deberás!

-Hmp

-A y también el teme lo metieron en básquet así que jugara contra Neji y Gaara

-¡Que bien hermanito! te echare porras

-Hmp gracias Hinata

-¿Y ustedes chicas como quedaron?-nos veía Neji esperando una respuesta por parte nuestra

-Bien Tenten se meterá conmigo al equipo de voleibol, Hinata a la carrera de relevos y Sakura a básquet y natación-a todos nuestros amigos se les abrieron los ojos por la noticia

-¡QUE! Pero Sakura-chan es demasiado no tiene mucho que te acabas de componer del tobillo

-Estaré bien Naruto solo no debo forzarme-le di una sonrisa cosa que no lo tranquilizo

-No, me niego a que te metas a ambas cosas

-Tiene razón el dobe te puedes volver a lastimar

-No, estaré bien no sean necios-después de discutir con ellos y ver que no me harían cambiar de parecer solo me hicieron prometer que a la primera señal de que no pudiera lo dejaría, fuimos a clase y se pasaron rápido, mañana daría inicio la semana deportiva, Naruto fue a dejar a Sasuke y Hinata primero a su casa y de ahí nosotros nos fuimos a la mía

-Se me hace extraño que mis papas me hayan pedido que viniera hasta acá porque quieren hablar conmigo

-Si es raro-se oyó la puerta de la entrada y ahí venían mis padres y los de Naruto, todos estábamos reunidos en la sala bastante callados

-Bien la razón por la que les pedimos que vinieran hasta aquí es porque queríamos pedirles un favor Tsunade y Jiraiya

-Claro el que quieran Minato

-Verán Minato y yo tendremos que salir de la ciudad por asuntos del trabajo aproximadamente dos semanas

-Y bueno queríamos pedirles el favor de que Naruto se quedara aquí con ustedes este tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Papa, mama ya no soy un niño

-Lo sé cariño pero así estaríamos más seguros por favor Naruto

-Entiendo

-Por nosotros no hay problema se puede quedar el tiempo que guste saben que esta es su casa y para nosotros ustedes son parte de nuestra familia

-Si Tsunade dice la verdad para nosotros es un gusto cuidar de Naruto no es ningún problema él es como un hijo para nosotros

-Muchas gracias por favor Naruto pórtate bien en estas semanas

-Si papa, mama vayan con cuidado

-Bien aprovechando que estamos todos juntos comamos como la gran familia que somos-les di una amplia sonrisa me sentía feliz de tener a Naruto por dos semanas con él nunca me sentía sola en lo que mis padres trabajaban.

Se fueron a su casa por sus cosas ya que Minato y Kushina partirían hoy en la noche se habían despedido de nosotros, mientras tanto fui hacia mi jardín con el traje de baño puesto nosotros teníamos piscina, me sumergí y empecé a practicar un rato para ver qué tanta condición tenia ya que hacía mucho no nadaba por tiempos, solo para relajarme.

-Vaya que no has perdido practica-levante mi vista y a la otra orilla de la piscina se encontraba mi amigo rubio

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-No hace más de diez minutos me dijeron que te encontrabas aquí supongo que estas practicando para lo de la semana deportiva

-Muy cierto

-Oye irán tus padres a verte

-Dijeron que si el tiempo les daba con mucho gusto irían a verme

-Muy bien te estaré apoyando, es mañana el concurso de natación ¿no?

-Gracias y si es mañana-salí y me enrede la toalla al cuerpo nos encaminamos a la sala, y de ahí cenamos todo un día normal

**************cambio de escena*************

-Bien ¿estas lista frentona?-Ino me regalaba una enorme sonrisa

-Claro Ino-cerda preparada para ganar-apenas habíamos entrado a clases ya habían empezado los concursos deportivos, estaba algo nerviosa me encontraba en los vestidores con Ino los demás estarían en las gradas apoyándome

-Bien tu puedes te espero afuera para que te acabes de alistar

-Si ahorita te veo-me puse el traje de baño que era completo especial para nadar en las competencias pero aun así resaltaba mi figura, salí ya con el gorro puesto y los googles en la mano

-Bien todos las competidoras a la línea de salida-me dirigí haya sentía todas la miradas masculinas viéndome de forma no muy agradable busque con la mirada y ahí estaban todos mis amigos apoyándome y también habían podido venir mis padres se encontraban junto a Naruto y Sasuke

-¡Tú puedes Sakura-chan!-veía como siempre a mi hiperactivo amigo gritando y moviendo los brazos efusivamente

Nos colocamos en la línea de salida y se oyó el silbato salimos iba en la delantera ganando por una vuelta y media tenían que ser tres vueltas completas pero note que la competidora a mi lado me iba empatando, cuando iba por la mitad sentí un horrible tirón en el tobillo y después un calambre no me pude mover, comencé a reducir la velocidad

-¡SAKURA!-sentí como me sacaban del agua estaba semiconsciente

-Cariño ¿estás bien? Contesta, tráiganme alcohol rápido-oía la voz de mi madre desesperada, pude abrir los ojos e incorporarme mi madre me abrazo- oh Sakura, estas bien

-Sakura-chan-al ver a mí alrededor vi a todos preocupados Naruto una gran cara de alivio igual que mi padre y junto a ellos otro chico de cabello negro/azulado se veía feliz pero este último estaba empapado

-¿Qué paso?

-Cariño a mitad de competencia te paraste y te empezaste a hundir, debes haber forzado tu tobillo debes descansar

-¿Perdí?

-No cariño pararon la competencia sabes aquel chico Sasuke fue el primer en notar que algo andaba mal cuando disminuiste la velocidad y fue el que se aventó a sacarte de ahí

-¿Cómo?-vi a Sasuke ahora por qué se encontraba en ese estado, él había hecho esto por mí

-¿Cómo te encuentras Haruno?

-Bien Sensei pero si aún no es tarde quiero regresar a la competencia

-¡Pero princesa!-empezaba a protestar mi padre por mi decisión

-Estaré bien debo acabar con lo que empecé-me pare todos me veían sorprendidos por esa determinación que tenía otro en mi lugar habría dicho que no, pero yo Sakura Haruno aun poseía bastante orgullo, se reanudo, aquella chica me llevaba media vuelta, empezamos de nuevo y aun a pesar del dolor, gane

-¡Bien hecho frentona!-se acercaba corriendo a m Ino ayudándome a salir

-Sakura eres increíble amiga-Tenten llego directamente a abrazarme

-Muy bien hecho Sakura-chan

-Gracias a todos- por fin acabo el día ganando los de mi salón en natación después seguirían las competencias de natación de los hombres.

Pasaron los días y ya habían pasado las competencias de relevos, carreras de obstáculos, volibol, beisbol y ayer había sido la de futbol el equipo de Sasuke y Naruto había ganado y mi amigo había estado algo raro ya que cuando estábamos Ino, Tenten, Neji, Temari y su novio Shikamaru Nara, en las gradas todos los demás habían ido a comprar algo de comer en lo que empezaba el partido y Kankuro y Sai se preparaban, Naruto y Sasuke nos fueron a ver antes de empezar, Naruto dijo

-_Sakura-chan el gol que llegue a anotar te lo dedicare_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-me sonroje un poco al oírlo _

_-Solo lo hago para molestar a alguien_

_-Hmp ¡vámonos! Ya va a empezar el partido-Sasuke arrastro a Naruto y los demás empezaron a reír me quede con cara de no entendí nada _

Después de las porras y todo ellos ganaron aunque Sasuke no se veía feliz de que Naruto anotara un gol, hoy serían las de basquetbol de mujeres y hombres primero seriamos nosotras. Vi a mis amigos apoyarme desde las gradas, nos dirigimos al campo de juego y por mala suerte capitana era yo y la del otro equipo era

-Vaya si es la pelo de chicle

-No sabía que los fósforos jugaran-me fulmino con la mirada, comenzó el juego tomamos ventaja nosotros y Karin con toda maña me tiro empujándome

-Deberías fijarte dónde vas pelo de chicle-me levante seguimos jugando y a mitad de juego íbamos empatadas

-¡Tú puedes Sakura-chan! ¡Gánale a esa pelirroja!-Naruto veía con coraje a Karin por las faltas que no se habían marcado y algunas disimuladas que me había hecho, ganamos el partido gracias la anotación de una compañera

-Fue suerte pelo de chicle

-Eres una mala perdedora Fos-fo-ri-to-se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuando alguien se apareció en medio de ella y mío

-Sasuke-kun-esta se colgaba de él, me sentí muy molesta por eso

-Quítate Karin vine a felicitar a Sakura-sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir en un ritmo acelerado

-¡QUE! A este chiste mal hecho-Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos hacia otro lugar dejándola muy molesta, ya cuando nos encontrábamos solos nos paramos

-Muchas felicidades por ganar el partido Sakura

-Gracias Sasuke pero no hice gran cosa fue trabajo en equipo

-Como siempre eres sorprendente-mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por lo que dijo-Oye…Sakura-lo mire y el desvió la mirada-quiero que me recuerdes algo

-Dime

-Si gano hoy el partido, quiero que acabando nos veamos aquí y me digas **tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo**-lo mire extrañada ¿Por qué me pedía eso?

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo por favor-se veía algo nervioso solo asentí-gracias pero solo si ganamos-salió corriendo porque ya iban a comenzar las finales masculinas me sentía confundida

-¡Aquí estas Sakura-chan! Te eh estado buscando

-¿Eh? Ah…si-Naruto me tomo de la mano llevándome con él hacia las gradas

-¿Te encuentras bien?-solo atine a asentir-bien ya están esperándonos los chicos-nos sentamos junto a nuestros amigos y el equipo de Sasuke iba hacia el campo de juego él era el capitán, bastante irónico pensando que me toco el mismo rol

-Vamos hermano-Hinata movía sus manos para que la viera, el volteo hacia donde estábamos y le sonrió luego miro hacia mi dirección y también me regalo una sonrisa, el partido inicio me quede embobada viendo a Sasuke jugar era bastante bueno, paso tan rápido ya estaban en la segunda mitad.

-El teme juega realmente bien ¿no crees Sakura-chan?

-Si-oí a Naruto reírse

-¿De qué te ríes?-le dije molesta

-De nada, de nada-ya iba protestar cuando sonó la chicharra de que había terminado el partido mire hacia el marcador y mi corazón latió rápidamente el equipo de Sasuke había ganado, mire para encontrarme con su mirada intensamente mirando hacia a mí, bajamos para felicitarlo

-Bien hecho teme

-Jugaste genial eh Uchiha

-Gracias dobe, Hyuga-a pesar que eran primos tenían una relación bastante peculiar

-Felicidades Sasuke

-Gracias Sakura-nos quedamos viendo un largo rato hasta que recordé lo que tenía que hacer

-Ahorita vengo iré por un refresco muero de sed

-Si te acompaño-ambos nos separamos del grupo para no levantar sospechas fuimos hacia donde me llevo cuando acabo mi partido nos quedamos parados uno frente al otro estuvimos en silencio un rato, inhale y exhale no sabía porque pero me sentía nerviosa

-Tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo-él se empezó a reír lo mire extrañada, todo esto había sido una mala broma ¿por parte de él?

-Perdona no lo tomes a mal es solo que pensé que no lo harías-se pasó la mano sobre su cabello-sabes estoy molesto contigo

-¿Conmigo? ¿Pero porque?

-La última canasta la que gano el partido no me viste anotarla

-Perdona es que me distraje peleando con Naruto

-Hmp esa canasta estaba dedicada a ti-¿Cómo dijo? ¿A mí?-Sakura te diré lo que tengo pendiente contigo-cada vez más y más nerviosa-Por mucho tiempo te eh estado observando, desde el primer día de conocerte incluso desde antes que supiera quién eras, te vi entrar en la cafetería y me pareciste muy hermosa-me empecé a sonrojar-tal vez fue por eso que no dude en ayudarte cuando estabas en apuro y vaya sorpresa que me di al darme cuenta que eras amiga del dobe

Lo veía fijamente él a veces me veía otras me evadía sentí como mis manos empezaban a sudar, ¿Qué significaba lo que me decía?

-Pero no solo su amiga-prosiguió con lo que me decía-si no que su mejor amiga, por mucho tiempo pensé que eran novios o que se gustaban mutuamente por su forma de actuar, de ser entre ambos, hasta le dije a hinata eso, lo que creía y vaya que mi hermana se llevo una sorpresa de verme así-exhalo aire y me miro de nuevo-jamás me había visto, celoso por nadie y peor ni yo me había dado cuenta como me sentía, pero decidí ignorarte porque pensaba en que Naruto ya te tenía ganada y mas aparte que eras una niña rica, pensé que eras mimada y creída, pero siempre cambiabas mi forma de pensar, hacías o decías algo que me descolocaba realmente, por más que intente alejarme o hacerme a la idea de quién era Sakura Haruno, siempre me hacías ver otra realidad que yo quería negar, Naruto decía que tu no eras como cualquier otra chica, hasta que decidí rendirme a ti, a mis sentimientos

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?-ahora si podía oír como mi corazón martillaba mis oídos y me preguntaba si él podía oír mi ritmo cardíaco acelerado

-Tu…me gustas Sakura-me quede helada en mi lugar ¿oí bien? ¿El había dicho eso?, pero antes de decir o hacer algo, acorto la distancia entre nosotros levantando mi barbilla posando sus labios sobre los míos delicadamente.

Sasuke Uchiha me estaba besando

* * *

Bien este capitulo fue 100% Sasusaku ¿que creen que pase con estos dos? ¿que le dirá Sakura a Sasuke? nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ;)


	12. Somos todo un caso

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 12

**Somos todo un caso**

Nos dirigíamos a casa de los Uchiha en el carro de Naruto, todos íbamos en silencio nadie hablaba ¿Por qué? Fácil desde aquel viernes en que Sasuke se me declaro y me había besado al separarnos no pude decirle nada ni él a mí, porque llego Naruto y nuestros amigos diciendo que iríamos a celebrar las victorias de los partidos, de ahí no nos hablábamos mucho o no nos dejaban solos, el fin de semana ninguno supo del otro, y hoy lunes nos dirigíamos a la casa Uchiha porque yo tenía que hacer un trabajo con Hinata y Naruto con Sasuke, todos estábamos inundados en el silencio, no había comentado nada de lo que paso pero estaba más que segura que Hinata y Naruto ya lo sabían

-Llegamos-Hinata me saco de mis pensamientos y mire hacia su casa bajamos del carro y fuimos a su casa-Ya llegamos

-Hinata cariño me alegro pasen por favor-nos sentamos en la sala me fui con Hinata a su cuarto y comenzamos el trabajo nos llamaron para la comida y nos sentamos, se abrió la puerta principal dándole paso a Itachi y su padre quienes nos acompañaron a la mesa

-Podrías pasarme la salsa Sakurita

-Claro Itachi

-Gracias y ¿Qué hacen todos acá? Por qué estudian distintas cosas ¿no?

-Si hermano pero Sakura vino conmigo por un trabajo y Naruto-kun con Sasuke

-Ah ya veo, y-dirigió su mirada a Naruto y a mí que no sentábamos juntos, y a mi lado Hinata y enfrente Sasuke-¿ustedes son novios?

-¡QUE!-gritamos al unisonó Naruto y yo, mire como Sasuke veía a su hermano con una mirada envenenada

-No Sakura-chan es solo mi mejor amiga, solo eso

-Ah ya veo muy bien-nos dio una sonrisa y siguió comiendo, pasaron las horas y acabamos el trabajo, nos despedimos y fuimos hacia mi casa

-Oye Sakura-chan

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-¿Pasa algo entre el teme y tú?

-Mm no ¿Por qué?-me sentía realmente nerviosa

-Porque han actuado raro desde que el teme gano el partido

-No es nada

-Ya veo-me veía triste, genial, lo estaba haciendo sentir mal porque estaba preocupado

-Y dime ¿pasa algo entre tú y Hinata?

-¡EH! ¿Por qué?-así que si pasaba algo, estaba nervioso yo solo lo vi algo callado con ella pero fue un comentario al azar

-Dime que me ocultas

-Mm estaba bien pero quedara entre nosotros

-Sabes que si

-Bien-exhalo aire ruidosamente-me gusta Hinata-chan-me sentí sorprendida y contenta a la vez al fin mi rubio amigo se había dado cuenta-pero-oh no ¿Qué le pasaba?-no creo que yo le guste

-¿Cómo?

-Si Sakura-chan es que normalmente cuando esta con Gaara sonríe y se le ve animada y cuando está conmigo está realmente callada

-¡Es que eres ciego!-me miro sorprendido estacionando el coche ya habíamos llegado a la casa-¡Que no te das cuenta que no es el, quien le gusta!

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien?

-¡Eres el colmo!-me miro pensando que me había vuelta loca-¡Eres tú!

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?

-Naruto ella actúa así porque se pone nerviosa contigo

-¿De verdad? ¿Yo le gusto?-sus ojos empezaron a brillar de la alegría

-De verdad eres un ciego

-Va, que puedes decir de mi, si tu eres igual o peor que yo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que se perfectamente y tu también, que le gustas al teme-sentí como mi corazón se detuvo

-No es cierto eso-claro lo sabia el me lo dijo pero me era imposible hacerme a la idea, hui de él entrando corriendo a la casa pero él me alcanzo rápidamente

-Vamos ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

-Porque es imposible

-Pero si el ya se te confeso

-Espera ¿tú lo sabías?

-Si, lo sabía

-¿El te lo dijo?

-No Sakura-chan pero por su comportamiento de ambos es obvio-si mi mejor amigo era despistado claro que sí pero cuando se trataba de estos asuntos u otras cosas se debía tener cuidado con el-tú me dices ciego pero tu estas peor, a él le gustas desde que te vio

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-El no me dijo desde el principio que tu le gustabas yo me di cuenta por cómo te veía o cuando se encelaba por cómo te hablaba, por cómo nos llevábamos, porque siempre me hacia la insinuación de si tú me gustabas, era demasiado obvio hasta que el solo me dijo que le gustabas, pero era imposible porque eras una niña mimada y no le gustaban las personas así, lo intente hacer cambiar de opinión, pero el solo se dio cuenta de eso, y cuando acepto quien eras realmente y que se había enamorado de ti, se iba a rendir porque él no podía darte lo que merecías- sentí cada latido mas y mas pesado en mi pobre corazón-yo lo anime que eso lo decidieras tu que se confesara y tu decidirías y por la actitud que tienen es más que obvio que ya lo hizo

-Yo…yo…

-¿A que le temes?

-A no ser lo suficiente para él-se acerco y me tomo de los brazos

-Ambos son unos idiotas-se empezó a reír y puse mala cara-pero si ambos se quieren entonces no le veo mayor problema

-Gracias Naruto-lo abrace y el correspondió mi abrazo

-No ahí porque para eso estamos los amigos-sonreí ante sus palabras

-Debo hablar con el

-Aun no es muy tarde márcale y vendrá corriendo-me guiño el ojo y se fue hacia la entrada-suerte yo hablare con Hinata

* * *

Estaba recostado en mi cama pensando en los últimos acontecimientos ¿Qué no me había bastado torturarme el fin de semana pensando en lo que paso? Al parecer no, ella seguía evadiéndome y yo cobardemente no la enfrentaba para que me rechazara, se burlara, algo lo que sea menos esta incertidumbre, oí que tocaban mi puerta

-Pase

-Hermanito ¿estas bien?-me enderece para que se sentara conmigo

-Si Hinata ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por Sakura-bien mi hermana era la única que sabía de mi confesión no fue porque le dijera si no que se dio cuenta de nuestro cambio de actitud y le conté todo

-Si es por ella, es que sería más fácil que me rechazara no estaría sufriendo ahorita

-No creo que te rechace dale tiempo

-No es mucho tiempo el fin de semana-ironice molesto

-Sasuke no desesperes yo siento que también le gustas a Sakura

-Gracias Hinata quiero creer eso-la abrace fuertemente adoraba a mi hermanita, y por lo mismo la celaba aunque ya me había dado cuenta que le gustaba el dobe y los intentos de Sakura por juntarlos ya después Hinata me confirmo sus sentimientos y el dobe también le gustaba ella, eso me lo había contado no hace mucho, éramos todo un caso, empezó a sonar mi celular

-Creo que te llego un mensaje-nos separamos y fui a comprobar casi se me sale el corazón al leer su nombre _Sakura _

_Hola Sasuke se que es algo tarde pero crees que puedas venir a mi casa o vernos en algún lugar avísame por favor_

_Sakura_

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?-Hinata se acerco a mí mirándome curiosa

-Tengo que salir llego en la noche avísale a mamá-le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigía a la puerta cuando me hablo desde donde la deje

-Mucha suerte Sasu-chan-me dio una amplia sonrisa de ánimo asentí y salí de la casa, mande mensaje que me esperara iba para haya y cuando tomaba taxi vi el carro del dobe, no creía que venía a verme a mi

_Mas te vale no hacer llorar a mi hermana a menos que sea de felicidad porque si no te las veras conmigo_

_Sasuke_

No tardo mucho en llegarme su contestación a lo cual solo sonreí

_Ni tú a Sakura-chan teme o yo te partiré la cara a ti _

_Naruto_

Me sentía nervioso a ver que me diría Sakura esperaba por todos los medios algo positivo así toda mi familia y yo estaríamos felices, porque si toda mi familia se había fijado que ella me gustaba, el molesto de Itachi era el peor molestándome, o haciéndome poner celoso, le encantaba verme enojado, mis padres se sentían felices de verme con ese brillo en los ojos y que Sakura era buena chica, y Hinata que desde que le dije lo que sentía me había apoyado desde el primer momento y cuando no lo aceptaba me hacía ver que Sakura era única y especial también haciendo su intento porque yo me declarara cada que nos dejaba solos y cuando no pasaba se enojaba conmigo aquel _pequeño demonio_

-Llegamos-el del taxi se paro le pague y me dirigí a su casa me abrieron las rejas fui a la entrada y me recibieron haciendo esperar en la sala

-Enseguida la avisaremos a Sakura-sama de su llegada-pasaron unos minutos que me fueron eternos y vi la figura de Sakura aparecer todo mi valor se había ido al carajo

-Ho…ho…hola Sasuke

-Hol…hola Sakura- estábamos ambos nerviosos, se sentó a mi lado y nadie decía nada tenía que hablar o si no me arrepentiría

-Quería decirte que-dijimos al unisonó nos miramos y sonreímos-Tu primero-de nuevo al mismo tiempo creo que esto nos pasaba muy seguido

-Hablare yo primero si no te importa-solo la vi asentir-por lo que te dije no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada, yo entenderé cualquiera que sea tu respuesta y si me vas a rechazar tranquila seguiré hablándote solo que ya no tanto, entenderás que me será difícil

-Sasuke…yo-pero la interrumpí

-No te preocupes yo entiendo-me pare y ya me dirigía hacia la salida pensaba que aguantaría su rechazo pero la verdad era que no, prefería dejar así las cosas, antes de dar un paso más jalo de mi brazo la mire y ella tenía la mirada agachada

-Déjame hablar-me vio y me miraba con suplica nos volvimos a sentar me sentía nervioso, si tenía que arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo este era el momento indicado-Sasuke…yo…-exhalo aire y me miro de nuevo-perdona por tardar tanto pero tenía que poner mi mente en claro todo fue tan repentino que no me lo esperaba y pensé que era imposible que alguien como yo te gustara-iba a replicar pero me callo con la mano-me sentí realmente feliz y nerviosa pero después pensé que no era lo suficiente para ti-sentí como abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa, era yo quien no era suficiente para ella-pero Naruto me hizo darme cuenta de las cosas y…-bajo su mirada empezaba a jugar con sus manos gesto que hacia cuando andaba nerviosa-tu…-me miro clavando sus ojos jades en mis negros ónix-me gustas Sasuke-sentí algo cálido en mi pecho me sentía feliz

-Sakura-le sonreí sincero me sentía dichoso de haber escuchado eso-perdona por tardar pero yo…sentí que era yo el que no te merecía no puedo darte mucho, tu estas acostumbradas a lujos y aparte cuando estuve en tu situación fui todo lo que detestas

-Te lo dije a mi no me interesan los lujos, el dinero, nada, no importa quién fuiste, eres todo lo que yo quiero en estos momentos-me sentí igual que aquella vez algo cálido dentro de mi corazón, me arrodille frente a ella y tome sus manos

-Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?-se llevo sus manos a la boca con signo de sorpresa, empezó a llorar me preocupe por eso ya le iba a decir algo cuando me vi interrumpido

-Si quiero Sasuke-me abrazo y le correspondí nos separamos nos comenzamos a acercar al otro y nos dimos un tierno beso, cargado de amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro

Porque ella ahora era mi vida, la luz de mi camino

* * *

Al fin la tan esperada declaración :3 lo bueno que estos dos se arreglaron pero ¿creen que todo sea mil sobre hojuelas? eso tendrán que leerlo en el siguiente capitulo. También quiero agradecer a tity por su comentario me alegro que mi historia sea de su agrado :D sin mas nos leemos mañana


	13. Parte de mi familia

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 13

**Parte de mi familia**

Cuando entre al comedor para desayunar con Naruto lo veía muy alegre ayer en la noche no habíamos podido hablar porque ya era tarde, nos fuimos al carro y de ahí iríamos a la escuela

-Muy bien que te traes

-Nada Sakura-chan solo me siento muy feliz

-Así que-tendría que sacarle las cosas-todo fue bien con Hinata

-Si todo fue estupendo-se estaciono y me vio con un gran brillo en los ojos-Hinata-chan ya es mi novia

-¿De verdad? Felicidades Naruto me siento muy alegre por ambos-lo abrace

-¿Y tú?

-También soy novia de Sasuke

-Oh Sakura-chan me alegro tanto ya era hora que ese tarado del teme se aplicara-salimos del carro nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestros respectivos grupos al llegar al salón Hinata se encontraba ruborizada, estaba sentada rodeada de Tenten e Ino que se veían de lo más felices, Hinata me miro y se le ilumino la cara se paro y me abrazo

-¡Eres mi cuñada!-me hizo sonrojarme violentamente, las otras nos vieron con sorpresa

-¿Cuñada?-pregunto Ino

-Eso quiere decir que…Sakura

-Si es novia de mi hermano-les decía con una enorme alegría Hinata, las chicas soltaron un grito de alegría y me abrazaron y pidieron detalles, después Hinata nos contó como Naruto llego y apenado le pregunto sus sentimientos hacia a él, y ella con un esfuerzo sobre humano le dijo lo que sentía y después como él se le declaro.

Todas estábamos muy alegres, dieron inicio a las clases y después comento la delegada de la clase que después del almuerzo se diría quien había ganado la semana deportiva, nos dirigimos a la cafetería, en cuanto nos vieron Naruto corrió con Hinata a abrazarla, Sasuke le dio un golpe cariñoso a su ahora cuñado y me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me abrazo

-Vaya así que Sakura eres novia de mi primo el tempano de hielo Uchiha

-Muy gracioso Neji-Sasuke lo veía con reproche

-Solo juego primo muchas felicidades a ambos y Naruto mas te vale cuidar de Hinata-sama

-Lo hare no hay ni porque pedirlo ¡deberás!-estuvimos platicando de quienes creían que habían ganado los premios, acabo la hora de almuerzo y nos fuimos a nuestras clases

-Bien es un gusto anunciar-decía la delegada todos la mirábamos expectantes para saber la noticia-que nuestro grupo gano el primer lugar-se oyeron los gritos de emoción de todos-ahora solo hay que elegir a dónde iremos-todos empezaron a proponer varios lugares hasta que se decidió un lugar que estaba a cuatros horas de aquí que tenía un bosque y haríamos un campamento-bien será hasta dentro de dos semanas para empezarlo desde el viernes y solo diez personas pueden llevar acompañante se decidirá al azar, aquí tengo bolas de colores quien le toque las negras es el que puede llevar a alguien-por suerte de nosotras Hinata, Tenten, Ino y yo habíamos ganado

-Le diré a Sai que nos acompañe

-Y yo a Neji-decía una sonrojada Tenten

-Le diré a Sasuke y tú debes decirle a Naruto-Hinata asintió alegre y ruborizada, llego la hora de salida y les avisamos a los chicos quienes en su salón habían ganado las entradas al cine.

A mitad de la semana seria la salida al cine del grupo de Sasuke y Naruto ellos nos habían invitado a Hinata y a mí, me termine de arreglar y alcance a mi mejor amigo en la entrada de la casa me dio una cálida sonrisa y pasamos por Hinata y Sasuke.

-Has pensado ¿en qué les haremos?

-Si un súper letrero que diga bienvenidos y pedir si no es molestia a los de mi cocina si hacen su comida favorita

-Sí, hay que darles la mejor bienvenida

-Si nunca habían salido de viaje tanto tiempo ¡deberás!

-Bueno no es mucho dos semanas pero no estamos acostumbrados que tus padres ni los míos salgan ese tiempo

-Si por eso a darles lo mejor ¡deberás!-me vio con una enorme sonrisa que correspondí, ya estaban esperándonos Sasuke y Hinata, llegamos al cine y estaban todos los de su salón quienes aun algunos no se les hacia la idea de que Hinata y yo fuéramos novias de Naruto y Sasuke, mas por parte del "cubito de hielo Uchiha"

-Bien vamos rápido-Naruto jalo de la mano a Hinata emocionado y Sasuke tomo mi mano

-Bien es hora de ir Sakura-asentí fuimos a la sala y nos entretuvimos era una película de comedia, paso rápido salimos riendo de la película

-Bien teme si no te importa saldré con Hinata-chan al centro comercial a pasear

-Hmp de acuerdo pero cuida de ella dobe-nos despedimos y tomamos un taxi yendo para mi casa porque quería enseñarle unas cosas a Sasuke-¿Y bien?

-Espera aquí-ya estábamos en la sala y corrí a mi cuarto buscaba unos discos de música del grupo favorito de Sasuke ya que se los prestaría llegue y seguía en la misma posición en la que lo deje-aquí tienes estos son los que te iba a prestar

-Gracias-los tomo y guardo en su chaqueta-pudiste dármelos mañana, aún es temprano ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

-Mm ya se juguemos videojuegos-primero me miro sorprendido y luego me dio una sonrisa traviesa

-En verdad eres única-lo tome de la mano y fuimos a mi cuarto era la primera vez que entraba ahí, llegamos y abrí la puerta esperando haber que decía-es muy rosa-me vio y me regalo una sonrisa

-Si es que es mi color favorito-se paro junto a la cama mientras yo ponía los videojuegos cuando lo voltee a ver el veía las fotografías que tenía en el tocador, las veía una a una me pare a ver cuál era la que había tomado entre sus manos-¿Pasa algo?

-Hmp-mire y la que había tomado era donde estaba con Naruto y nuestras familias-espero poder formar parte de esta familia

-Claro que si-Me abrazo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

-Seré yo quien te cuide de ahora en adelante y remplace al dobe en las fotos-lo mire y se empezó a reír Sasuke Uchiha aun se encelaba de mi mejor amigo-Sakura te puedo preguntar algo

-Dime

-Alguna vez te gusto el dobe-aunque lo había dejado de ver pude notar la gran curiosidad en su voz

-Mm si me pongo a pensarlo-hice una pausa-si en algún momento me llego a gustar-sentí como se tenso apenas acabe de decir eso-pero eso fue muchos años atrás y no llegamos a nada porque me importo mas nuestra amistad

-¿Y él?-no era necesario que dijera mas, sabia a que se refería

-Si poco después yo también le guste pero ya no sentía nada de eso por él, más que una profundad amistad y cariño

-Ya veo y dime crees que puedas llegar a confundir tus sentimientos ¿de nuevo?-me separe de él para verlo aunque el evadía mi mirada

-Sasuke ¿te sientes inseguro?-me miro y se veía serio

-Hmp Todo puede pasar

-Sasuke Uchiha eso no pasara porque al único que quiero es a ti y a nadie más-sonrió ampliamente y me dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Y yo a la única que quiero es a ti Sakura Haruno, jamás había sentido esto que siento por ti

-Te quiero Sasuke

-Y yo a ti…te…quiero Sakura-me volvió a abrazar y nos besamos era muy cálido sentía que jamás me cansaría de esto, nos separamos y empezamos a jugar era divertido hacer esto gane aunque él me llevaba dos victorias lo mire y el a mi

-¿Soy una novia demasiado rara?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-me veía confundido por mis palabras

-Que novia le dice a su novio que vengan a jugar videojuegos

-La novia de Sasuke Uchiha-sonrió arrogante le di un golpe jugando-la única chica que tiene un corazón de oro-lo mire y me avente a abrazarlo y él me correspondió nos íbamos a besar de nuevo pero oí cerrar la puerta de la entrada, era raro porque mama y papa no era su hora de llegada me separe de él y vimos a la entrada de mi cuarto cuando apareció una figura que nos hizo sudar frio a los dos

-Princesa ya llegue pude terminar un poco antes quieres-pero se interrumpió así mismo al ver a Sasuke su mirada cambio a odio al verlo-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Veras fuimos al cine y de ahí venimos a jugar videojuegos-me pare nerviosa sabia lo celoso que era mi padre

-¿Y Naruto?

-El…pues salió con Hinata-veía de Sasuke a mí, sabía que su cabeza trabajaba en algo no muy bueno y cuando iba a decir algo Sasuke hablo primero

-Señor…Haruno quiero pedir permiso para salir con su hija-me quede boquiabierta al escuchar de Sasuke eso y mi padre casi se le salen los ojos por la impresión

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sakura es mi novia y quiero tener su permiso…si es posible-su voz se fue volviendo cada vez más baja mientras veía la mirada severa de mi padre

-Sakura-me volteo a ver su cara estaba muy roja y me alarme, como deseaba que mi madre estuviera era la única que controlaba a mi padre, lo mire suplicante esperando ayudarnos así, lo oí suspirar pesadamente y el color regreso a su tono original-solo con una condición

-¿Cuál?-Sasuke estaba igual o peor de nervioso que yo

-Que cuides de mi hija y no la hagas llorar

-Si señor Haruno-mi padre se acerco y le extendió la mano al oír la seguridad de Sasuke, el por su parte tomo la mano de mi padre y se dieron un apretón, a pesar de lo inesperado del asunto todo había salido bien

-Bien los dejare jugando videojuegos iré por algo de agua-se iba hacia la puerta pero se regreso y me dio un beso en la frente dándome un mirada triste y se fue, saque de golpe todo el aire que estaba conteniendo

-Pudiste haberme prevenido

-Perdona pero sentí que era el momento indicado aunque sentí que moriría aquí-me empecé a reír fuertemente y él me miro con odio

-Perdona pero es que no pensé que sería tan rápido ni que mi padre lo tomara de esta forma es parte de mi risa nerviosa-me desplome en el suelo sintiendo alegría por la reacción de mi celoso padre

-Ya se, estoy muy contento-se acerco y me abrazo-es verdad que quiero formar parte de tu familia y tu de la mia- correspondi el abrazo y me embriague de su aroma

-Ya eres parte de mi familia-me sentía completa cuando estaba entre sus brazos, llego la hora en la que se tenía que ir se fue y regrese a la sala donde se encontraba mi padre quien se veía sumergido en su propio mundo-¿Papi?-el aludido no me hice caso-¿Papá?-o me estaba ignorando o no había notado que estaba ahí-¡Papi!

-¡Que!-miro a todas partes hasta posar su mirada en mi-¿Qué sucede princesa?

-¿Estas enojado?

-Claro que no-abrió sus abrazos haciendo una clara invitación a que me acercara y así lo hice y me envolvió en un abrazo protector-¿Por qué lo dices mi flor de cerezo?

-Porque te hable y no me hiciste caso

-Perdona princesa es solo que estaba pensando algunas cosas

-¿Qué papi?-levante mi vista para verlo directamente a la cara

-A lo mucho que has crecido-me dio una sonrisa nostálgica-recuerdo cuando apenas ayer me decías de cuentos de hadas y princesas y como decías que el único príncipe para ti era yo-sonreí ante aquellos infantiles recuerdos de mi niñez-hasta que conociste al rubio y decías que era tu caballero de armadura en rescate de la damisela-me empecé a reír hasta la fecha había veces que consideraba así al latoso de mi amigo-y ahora ya no eres una niña eres toda una mujer que estará con la persona indicada para tener una vida plena y feliz

-Papi

-No malentiendas cariño es solo que es difícil ver como creciste tan rápido-me abrazo mas fuerte-pero es la ley de la vida ver como tus hijos crecen y se convierten en unos grandes adultos-regrese el abrazo podía sentir el cariño de mi padre y lo duro que era esto para el ahora lo comprendía

-¡Ya llegue! ¿Pasa algo?-miramos hacia la entrada de la sala y mi madre nos veía sorprendida intentando adivinar la situación

-Pasa que nuestra pequeña flor a florecido como todo una bella mujer-mi mama sonrió entendiendo la palabras de mi padre se acerco y se unió a nuestro abrazo yo en medio de las personas que amaba más que nada en mi vida

-Te amamos mi niña

-Y yo a ustedes papas-me sentía plena y feliz de tener a los padres que tenia

-Hay mucho amor en el ambiente ¿me puedo unir?-mi amigo rubio hiperactivo estaba en la entrada de la sala y veía la escena con ternura

-Claro que si cabeza de chorlito

-Hey viejo Jiraiya-Naruto se acerco y se unió al abrazo después de un tiempo nos fuimos a dormir esperando por el nuevo día

********************Cambio de escena********************

-¿Hoy llegan los papas de Naruto-kun?

-Si Hinata ya pasaron las dos semanas

-Que bueno porque ya los extrañaba mucho Naruto-kun

-Si yo también extraño a Kushina y Minato también son unos padres para mí

-Eso es bueno

-Y también para que ya de una vez por todas Naruto te presente como su novia-la mire y estaba toda roja de la cara

-Q…Que…di…dices…Sa…Sakura

-Amiga no ahí porque temer créeme te adoraran-le di una enorme sonrisa que me devolvió, llego la noche acercándose la hora en la que regresarían de su viaje mis tíos como les decía de cariño

-Bien ya la cena esta lista Tsunade-sama

-Muchas gracias Rika, bien solo falta colocar el letrero

-Yo lo pongo

-Te ayudare ya estas algo viejo Jiraiya-san

-¡Naruto!

-No peleen no han de tardar en llegar-me puse en medio pasándoles el letrero que decía en distintos colores _BIENVENIDOS-_listo ya quedo en medio-bajaron de las escaleras para ver que quedara justo en medio oímos como tocaron la puerta mi mamá quería atender personalmente el recibimiento de Kushina y Minato, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y no escuchábamos las voces de ellos entro mi mamá a la sala con los ojos llorosos…algo no estaba bien

-Cariño ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te paso algo?

-Tsunade-san ¿Qué pasa? ¿No eran mis papas?-mi madre empezó a llorar corrimos junto a ella y mi padre la abrazo para tranquilizarla

-Mama ¿Qué tienes?

-Kushina….Minato…-se escuchaba quebrada la voz debido al llanto-el avión…en…el que venían-mas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos-tuvo un accidente-después de decir eso ultimo empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte

-No…no…puede…ser….mis…padres-Naruto hablo con dificultad, estaba de piedra mi vista se nublo por las lagrimas que habían empezado a caer sobre mis mejillas

-¿Naruto?-sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas

-Sa…Sakura-chan-se desmayo frente a mis ojos cayendo con gran estrépito al suelo

-¡Naruto!

* * *

No me maten se que es horrible la ultima noticia para el pobre Naruto pero todo tiene una razón de ser que mas adelante entenderán nos leemos mañana ;)


	14. Reencuentros desagradables

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 14

**Reencuentros desagradables**

_-Han pasado ya dos semanas desde el accidente aéreo que paso debido a un desgaste en el motor que tenía una pequeña fisura haciendo que explotara dejando sin controles a la aeronave la cual se estrello, seguimos sin pista alguna de algún sobreviviente-_apague la televisión y mire a la persona que estaba recostada en su cama con la vista fija hacia el televisor sin notar mi presencia ni de las que me acompañaba

-Na…Naruto-kun-el antes nombrado no se movió ni hizo señal de vida seguía ahí estático

-Hey dobe

-¡Naruto!-me puse a su lado zarandeándolo un poco pero no hacía caso, hace ya dos semanas que había pasado el accidente después de su desmayo y recostarlo en la cama no había vuelto a salir, ni comer, nada como si estuviera muerto en vida, yo estuve mal y aun lo estoy pero tuve que aguantar para poder apoyarlo a él, mis padres empezaron a contratar gente para la búsqueda del paradero de Kushina y Minato-¡Maldición! Naruto por favor reacciona-de nuevo empecé a llorar por el dolor de verlo así

-Naruto-kun-Hinata también había empezado a llorar desde que se enteraron del accidente de los padres de Naruto todos nuestros amigos venían a verlo para darle ánimos para decirle que comiera cualquier cosa pero el solo no hacía caso y seguía tirado en cama

-¡Dobe! ¡Maldita sea haz caso! ¡Baka!

-Sakura-volteamos a mirar hacia la puerta y ahí estaban mis padres se veían agotados debido a la preocupación a enviar mas y mas grupos de búsqueda-déjenos hablar con el esperen en la sala-solo asentimos y nos retiramos, pasaron algunas horas en silencio entre los tres

-Hoy ya es viernes

-Si Hinata a pasado rápido el tiempo-nos volvimos a quedar callados, los primeros en acudir a nosotros fueron Hinata y Sasuke apenas se enteraron del accidente, comencé a llorar de nuevo y Sasuke se acerco a abrazarme-¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

-No lo sé Sakura….No lo sé-me abrazo aun mas fuerte si era doloroso para mi podía imaginar el dolor de Naruto, no sé qué pasaría si mis padres les pasara algo

-¡No me importa lo que digas iras!-veíamos como mi madre con su aura asesina traía a Naruto de la oreja arrastrándolo de las escaleras

-¡Entiende que no!-se zafo y la miro desafiante con rencor jamás había visto a Naruto ver a mi madre de esa forma-¡No tengo ganas de salir! ¡No tengo motivos para vivir!-mi corazón se paralizo al oírle decir eso

-¡No digas estupideces!

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Estaría mejor muerto!-se oyó un fuerte golpe dentro de la habitación causado por la cachetada que le propino mi madre oí el grito de sorpresa de Hinata y vi como Sasuke se levantaba

-¡No digas eso!-mi madre había comenzado a llorar mi padre corrió hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos-¡Crees que Kushina o Minato les gustaría escuchar eso de ti!

-¡Ellos no están aquí!-Naruto también había empezado a llorar no sabía si de coraje o de dolor

-¡No debes perder las esperanzas! ¡No permitas que el dolor te quite eso!

-¡Tu que puedes saber!

-¡Basta Naruto!-hablo mi padre bastante serio ambos se miraron desafiantes- No eres el único que está sufriendo por Kushina y Minato tanto como Tsunade, Sakura y yo sufrimos lo mismo-empezaron a derramarse lagrimas por sus mejillas-¡Ellos son también nuestra familia!-Naruto agacho la mirada temblando levemente a causa del llanto

-Naruto-me empecé a acercar a él, me miro y pude ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos –No estás solo nos tienes a nosotros, no pierdas las esperanzas como nosotros no las hemos perdido-me acerque a abrazarlo y él se aferro a mi

-Sa…Sa…ku…Ra-chan-empezó a llorar aun más fuerte y me aferre a él, como él lo hacía conmigo-perdónenme….perdónenme

-No hay nada que perdonar hijo-mi padre le daba leves palmadas en la espalda

-Naruto pensamos que lo mejor es que te despejes un rato y vayas con Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata a el campamento que tenían planeado-mire a mi madre y entendí el porqué venían peleando tiempo atrás

-También creo que es lo mejor que vayan nosotros nos ocuparemos de los asuntos aquí Naruto sabes que nos descansaremos hasta encontrarlos

-Gracias-los miro lleno de agradecimiento-se que lo harán

-Bien entonces vamos, será bueno para ti salir un rato veras que todo saldrá bien

-Gracias Sakura-chan bien entonces a preparar nuestras maletas

-Nosotros iremos también a nuestra casa a ponerlas

-De acuerdo Sasuke y Hinata pasamos por ustedes

-Hmp-salieron de la casa y yo también iba de salida hacia la mía hasta que mi madre me detuvo

-Pase hace un rato a la casa y te prepare tu maleta esta en el recibidor te puse lo necesario

-Gracias mama iré a poner algunas cosas que tengo aquí-subí las escaleras al cuarto que tenía en la casa de Naruto ya que a veces me quedaba con mis padres o sola, desde hace dos semanas nos quedábamos con él para cuidarlo

-Ya lista Sakura-chan

-Si Naruto-bajamos y tomamos las maletas, nos despedimos de mis padres y nos dirigimos a casa de Sasuke y Hinata quienes ya estaban listos al llegar al punto de encuentro nos bajamos del carro que nos llevo

-Gracias Ryuuji

-Es mi trabajo Sakura-sama diviértanse y cuídense mucho-se fue y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los autobuses y los de mi salón

-Vinieron-corría a nosotros mi amiga loca la rubia-pensé que no vendrían-volteo a ver a Naruto y lo abrazo-Me alegra que estés aquí

-Gracias Ino se que siempre puedo contar con ustedes todo saldrá bien

-¡Chicos!-se acerco corriendo Tenten seguida de Neji y Sai-Me alegra que vinieran Naruto me alegra que estés aquí

-Gracias a todos en verdad-nos llamaron para irnos en los camiones duro como tres horas al llegar sacamos las cosas y preparamos las tiendas de campaña.

-Bien está todo listo ya están separados por grupos para acampar y las tareas que les toca a cada grupo por haya esta el lago y aquí haremos la fogata en la noche-explicaba la delegada-bien espero todos se diviertan

-Frentona vamos a nadar al lago

-Si Ino-cerda-mire a Naruto quien estaba tomado de la mano de Hinata-vamos hermano molesto a que yo te gano-me miro y me dio una sonrisa tenía que hacerlo sentir bien en este viaje

-Claro que no morderás el polvo ¡deberás!-empezamos a correr y él me gano por poco-Te gane Sakura-chan

-Está bien lo acepto

-Hmp con el si aceptas perder y conmigo me dices tramposo-Sasuke se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-Porque tú eres un tramposo deberías dejar que tu linda novia te gane

-Hmp ¿linda? ¿Dónde?-le di un golpe en el hombro-es broma aparte no dejaría que me ganes mi orgullo de Uchiha está en juego-rodé los ojos mi novio era imposible a veces

-Vamos a cambiarnos para meternos a nadar

-Si Tenten tiene razón-fuimos a cambiarnos y los chicos ya estaban en el lago esperando por nosotras-ahorita las alcanzo no encuentro mis sandalias-se fueron mientras buscaba entre mis cosas

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí la mismísima pelo de chicle-no podía ser cierto me gire para notar a la persona que estaba ahí

-No puede ser ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Parece que te molesta mi presencia

-¿En serio? ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta fosforito?-me fulmino con la mirada

-Te guste o no estoy aquí por invitación de una amiga y que mejor sabiendo que Sasuke-kun está aquí

-Y tu ¿Qué quieres con mi **novio**?

-Pobre pelo de chicle en verdad crees esa mentira pero cuando Sasuke-kun me vea caerá rendido a mis pies

-No creo que a mi Sasuke le gusten los fósforos, flácidos, sin gracia

-Ahora si me la pagas-se acercaba a mí con toda la intención de pegarme

-¡Sakura! ¡Porque tardas tanto! –Tenten venía con una pelota de plástico se puso seria al notar a Karin ahí-¿todo bien?

-Claro que si Tenten

-Me voy si no se me pegara su estupidez-ya Tenten estaba por golpearla pero la detuve

-Vamos con los chicos-llegamos a donde estaban ellos y se nos quedaron viendo con la interrogante de ¿Dónde estabas? Sasuke se acerco a mí y se puso enfrente mío

-¿Y bien?

-No encontraba las sandalias

-¿Si? Entonces al parecer no las encontraste ya que vienes con tenis-¡_demonios! _Olvido de mi parte

-Am si no las encontré

-¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultado?-levanto mi barbilla para verlo

-Nada _Sasuke-kun_-hizo una mueca de disgusto y me miro serio

-Hmp porque me dices así

-Por nada en especial solo quería ver que se sentía al decirte igual que tus locas fans

-Hmp ps no me gusta Sa-ku-ra-me abrazo y le regrese el abrazo de verdad Karin me hacia enojar

-¿Dejarían de derramar miel y venir a jugar?-Naruto sonreía de lado

-¡Vamos!-empezamos a jugar un rato y después fuimos a la fogata la odiosa de Karin corrió y se colgó de Sasuke empujándome

-¡Sasuke-kun viniste!

-Hmp suéltame Karin-la empujo y me tomo de la mano

-Así que es verdad andas con la pelo de chicle

-Se llama SAKURA y si ando con ella que te quede eso en claro

-Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo Sasuke-kun-se fue de ahí sin dejarlo replicar ni nada, nos reunimos con nuestros amigos y mire a Naruto que se veía algo ausente mientras Hinata lo intentaba animar, me acerque a ellos y toque del hombro a Naruto y me miro

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Mm-miro a Hinata y asintió-Si vamos-la vi y me di una mirada de "aliéntalo" igual que Sasuke, nos alejamos un poco de los demás y nos quedamos en silencio un rato-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-Perdona por apartarte de Hinata pero quería saber cómo estabas

-Mm está bien me siento mal Hinata-chan está dando todo por mí y yo-se corto poniéndose triste

-Naruto nadie te culpa por estar así es normal y damos lo mejor de nosotros porque te animes

-Si pero por eso me siento mal ustedes dan todo y yo solo no les hago el trabajo fácil no estoy animado no soy yo

-Y se entiende no es fácil lo que pasa pero ellos están bien Naruto lo se

-Yo también me siento así Sakura-chan que están bien pero aun así-bajo su mirada triste

-Naruto-me miro sorprendido y me abrazo-¿Qué pasa?

-Se que tanto tu como Jiraiya-san y Tsunade-san sufren lo mismo que yo-me abrace a él sintiendo las lagrimas caer en mis mejillas con razón me había visto de esa manera

-Que patética soy intento darte consuelo y termino siendo consolada-reí con ironía de verdad que era pésima

-No digas eso no eres patética pero para ti también son como tus padres al igual que para mi Tsunade-san y el viejo Jiraiya-san

-Si-nos abrazamos así un rato dándonos apoyo

-¡Vaya no puedo creerlo! ¡Si es el mocoso solitario de mi niñez!-nos separamos viendo a la figura que aparecía frente a nosotros

-¡TU!-grito Naruto poniéndose delante de mí -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uno de mis amigos estudia medicina y me invito a venir a su campamento-pude verlo mejor a aquel chico delante de nosotros no podía creerlo si mis recuerdos no me fallaban era aquel chico que molestaba a Naruto de niños diciéndole huérfano, aquel chico de cabello naranja solo que ahora tenía perforaciones en las orejas y una en la nariz de ojos color grises

-Lárgate de aquí Pain tu presencia no es grata

-Creo que eso no te corresponde a ti –vi como Naruto apretó sus puños le tenía mucho resentimiento a aquel que lo hizo sufrir en su niñez giro su vista hacia mi-vaya es esa niña que dijo ser tu amiga la que está detrás de ti

-Deja a Sakura-chan fuera de esto

-Oye por cierto-fruncí el ceño no me agradaba en lo absoluto si de niños no me caí bien ahora peor-vi en las noticias de un accidente aéreo…quien lo diría ahora si eres **huérfano-**la gota que derramo el vaso Naruto se abalanzo contra él para golpearlo

-¡Basta Naruto! ¡Basta!-comenzaron a pelear y empezaron a llamar la atención de todos haciendo que se acercaran poco a poco-¡Basta!-como pude los separe poniéndome en medio

-¡Tu quítate!-Pain me empujo haciéndome caer y lastimarme

-¡Como te atreves a tocar a Sakura/Sakura-chan!-gritaron Sasuke y Naruto el primero aventándose a golpearlo seguido de Naruto, Hinata corrió hacia mi

-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¡alguien deténgalos!-Neji y Sai aparecieron junto con otro chico separándolos

-¡Me las vas a pagar huérfano!

-Te partiré la cara ¡deberás!

-Naruto-kun-Hinata corrió hacia el intentando tranquilizarlo

-¡Como te atreviste a empujar a Sakura!-corrí hasta Sasuke

-Estoy bien tranquilízate

-Quien diría ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Ya decía yo que te me hacías conocido-Soltaron a Pain quien se concentro en Sasuke-¿Cómo te va con tu pobretona familia Uchiha?

-¡Ahora si lo mato!-Sasuke casi se zafa del agarre de Neji mientras yo lo abrazaba

-¡Basta! ¡Para!-decía entre lagrimas odiaba verlos así de enojados y aclamando golpes cuando me vio tenía una mirada de odio que helo mi sangre hasta que me noto llorar dejo de forcejear con Neji quien lo zafo y me miro con dolor

-Perdóname por ponerte así

-Solo paren con esto Naruto, Sasuke-Hinata también de la preocupación lloraba Naruto la abrazo pidiendo disculpas y Sasuke a mí

-Vaya así que has encontrado a alguien Uchiha, alguien lo demasiado estúpida para no darse cuenta que eres un pobretón aunque claro ya me imaginaba que era así de idiota cuando se hizo amiga de aquel huérfano-sentí como Sasuke se tenso y apretó sus puños en mi espalda y mire la misma posición en Naruto

-¿Qué cosa dijiste?-Sasuke hablo con un tono demasiado amenazante en la voz empezaba a desprender una aura obscura tanto así que me dio miedo

-Lo que dije Uchiha esa de ahí-me señalo- es una –pero se vio interrumpido por el golpe que le propino Sasuke estaba como poseído, de nuevo intentaron separarlos pero esta vez fue aun mas difícil mientras Sai detenía de nuevo a Naruto aun mas fuerte porque ya iba a ser el segundo en pegarle

**-¡BASTA!-**la delegada grito poniéndose en medio-cálmense todos porque si siguen así juro que hare sacarlos a patadas a todos por poner el desorden.

-Sasuke por favor ya basta no quiero que estés mal

-Naruto-kun por favor-ambos se calmaron y nos alejamos de ahí di una última mirada hacia Pain quien tenía el labio partido le habían abierto de la ceja y tenia moretones no muy diferente de Sasuke y Naruto. Pasamos un tiempo en silencio hasta que estaban tranquilos nos pidieron espacio y se quedaran con los chicos

-Vaya que se puso fea la cosa-decía Ino quien miraba hacia el cielo

-Se supone Naruto-kun vino a relajarse y mira lo que paso-Hinata aun lloraba por lo ocurrido

-Tranquila Hinata veras que esto lo olvidaremos y lo ayudaremos a que este bien

-Gracias Tenten

-Bien será mejor no pensar en eso y distraernos un rato también nosotras

-Si la frentona tiene razón mejor hablemos de lo que me contaba Tenten

-¡INO!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntamos al unisonó Hinata y yo

-Diles

-Bien-se vea sonrojada-le decía a Ino que no sabía cómo decirle mis sentimientos a Neji

-Ahí si Tenten serias la novia perfecta para Neji-onisan

-Pues fácil Tenten solo dile-me miraba apenada-Neji me gustas

-Hmp ¿Cómo dices Sakura?-nos quedamos de piedra las cuatro mirando a Sasuke que se había acercado a nosotras

-Ah…esto…yo

-Hmp tu eres mía Sa-ku-ra

-Posesivo, arrogante Uchiha no soy un objeto

-Hmp-se acerco y me beso en los labios con algo de fiereza para sorpresa de todos me dejo sin aliento y se separo de mi con una sonrisa arrogante

-Ce-lo-so-dije entre broma y sin aliento

-Hmp lo que digas Sakura-todas estaban sorprendidas y sonrojadas pero no más que yo-tengo que hablar contigo

-Si ahorita venimos-todas asintieron vi como Naruto también se acercaba a Hinata-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…um…perdona por tener que verme en ese estado

-No te preocupes en cierto modo entiendo Sasuke

-Sabes así me hubieras visto la vez del café cuando aquel tipo te jaloneo

-¿De verdad?

-Si solo que Naruto se adelanto y también no tenía derecho de ponerme así-me acerque y lo abrace respire profundamente sintiendo su fragancia pasar por mis fosas nasales

-Sasuke-kun-me nació decirle así no para molestarlo ni nada

-Hmp-me separo de él para verme serio

-Perdona no lo dije para molestarte solo me nació

-Hmp-me volvió acercar a él-solo me gusta oír eso de ti…molestia-sonreí de verdad que Sasuke era todo un caso pero yo así lo quería

Pasaron los días rápidamente llegando el domingo y nos fuimos directamente a mi casa Naruto y yo, este viaje había servido para lo que se había propuesto alegrarlo aunque sea un poco y Hinata y el se habían vuelto más cercanos igual que Sasuke y yo aunque Karin me hacia la vida imposible cada que podía, de Pain ya no se supo no se acercaba a nosotros y por otro lado Neji le había pedido a Tenten que fuera su novia.

-¡Ya llegamos!-entramos al recibidor nadie nos contesto nos miramos extrañados entramos a la sala y nos sorprendimos al notar que pasaba ahí-No puede ser

-¡¿Mama?! ¡¿Papa?!

-¡Mi niño!-Aquella señora pelirroja corrió a abrazarlo junto con un rubio era increíble ahí frente a nosotros estaban Kushina y Minato-¡Naruto te extrañamos tanto!-vi como ambos padres lloraban deje caer las lagrimas sobre mis mejillas me sentía tan feliz estaban aquí vivos y bien

-Hoy en la madrugada el equipo de búsqueda que hemos pagado los ha encontrado junto con otros dos sobrevivientes ya sonó en las noticias-se acerco mi madre abrazándome presa de las lagrimas de felicidad

-¡Están aquí! ¡Deberás!-Naruto se limpio las lagrimas con la chaqueta

-Te amamos Naruto mucho hijo a todos-Minato nos volteo a ver a mis padres y a mi-gracias por todo

-Ustedes harían lo mismo por nosotros-dijo mi padre en tono alegre conteniendo las lagrimas que se empezaban a querer escapar, nos dimos un abrazo grupal sintiendo una enorme alegría instalarse en nuestros corazones deseaba que esto durara para siempre está dicha que sentía al tener a las personas que amaba

* * *

Aquí dejando el capitulo ¿no pensaron que en verdad dejaría a Naruto sin sus padres o si? espero haya sido de su agrado el capitulo nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	15. Una doble cita

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 15

**Una doble cita**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que se había anunciado el rescate de Kushina y Minato todos estaban alegres de tener de nuevo a toda nuestra familia reunida, pero lo extraño era que desde entonces mis padres ya casi no venían a casa a causa del trabajo llegaban ya a muy altas horas de la noche los fines de semana luego traían trabajo o estaban un rato con nosotros y se iban, empezaban a romper el trato y yo me sentía algo sola, claro me deprimiría de no ser por Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto.

-¿Estas lista? Es hora de irnos-baje de las escaleras para toparme con Naruto hoy tendríamos una doble cita

-Si vamos-Naruto vestía una playera naranja y un short azul y yo vestía una blusa de tirantes de color gris con holanes y una falda de mezclilla, nos metimos al carro de Naruto y llegamos rápidamente a la feria se estaciono y bajamos, al llegar a la entrada ya se encontraban Sasuke y Hinata

-¡Tardan mucho corran!-gritaba Hinata muy emocionada

-Hmp

-Perdonen la tardanza-tome la mano de Naruto y comencé a correr Hinata vestía un short gris con una blusa amarilla mientras Sasuke un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera azul marino

-Vamos ya compramos las entradas-Hinata se acerco a Naruto y tomo de su mano y empezó a caminar con él mientras me dejaba a solas con Sasuke

-¿Vamos?-Sasuke estiro su mano hacia mí para que la tomara

-Si vamos-la tome y comencé a correr con él a mi lado

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-Naruto nos volteo a ver con esa sonrisa zorruna característica de el

-A la montaña rusa-señalo Hinata

-Al paseo del rio-señale el lugar donde se encontraba

-Yo diría que a los go karts

-Hmp

-Bien primero vayamos a la montaña rusa después a los go karts y después al paseo del rio

-Me parece estupendo Sakura

-Si Sakura-chan hoy hay que ver toda la feria o la mayoría de sus juegos

-Hmp entonces apresurémonos-partimos a correr estaba un poco larga la fila avanzamos rápido y nos sentamos Naruto y Hinata al frente y Sasuke y yo atrás de ellos

-Esto será divertido ¡deberás!-el juego comenzó la montaña rusa comenzó con gran velocidad levantábamos nuestras manos me dio algo de miedo Sasuke lo noto y tomo mi mano

-¡Estoy aquí contigo!-le sonreí y él me regreso la sonrisa, después de tres vueltas bajamos del juego para después ir hacia los go karts

-Pido el numero 4 de color lila-corrió Hinata y se sentó en el

-Yo el 1 color naranja-Naruto se sentó

-Hmp escogeré el 2 azul-Sasuke me soltó y se fue a el go kart

-Yo el 3 rosa-me senté y les grite-¡Hagamos una apuesta quien quede entre los últimos lugares tendrá que invitar la comida!

-¡Acepto!-grito Hinata emocionada

-Me parece bien ¡deberás!

-Hmp claro-comenzó la cuenta regresiva para que la carrera comenzaba había varias personas consistía en dos vueltas comenzamos a arrancar los go karts al principio en la cabeza iban Naruto y Sasuke en la primera vuelta y en la segunda íbamos empatados hasta que pasamos la línea de meta

-¡GANE!-Hinata fue la primera en llegar a la línea de meta de ahí fui yo así uno a uno los competidores fueron pasando la línea excepto dos personas que venían con nosotros

-¿Y mi hermano y Naruto-kun?

-No lo sé Hinata-y en séptimo y octavo llegaron

-Todo por tu culpa teme

-Mía tú te pusiste en mi camino dobe-se bajaron ambos de los go karts y caminaron hacia nosotras

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

- Usuratonkachi

-No importa ambos perdieron-me voltearon a ver y les regale una sonrisa

-De acuerdo nosotros invitaremos la comida-decía Naruto derrotado

-Listo ya está decidido ahora a comer antes de seguir ya tengo hambre-Hinata tomo de la mano a Sasuke y Naruto

-Hmp-caminamos hacia los puestos de comida hasta llegar a una de pizzas, hot-dogs hamburguesas y papas fritas

-Bien ¿Qué van a pedir?-Sasuke nos miro y luego el menú

-Yo quiero un hot-dog y un refresco-dijo Hinata señalando el menú

-¿Y tu Sakura-chan?

-Una pizza con un refresco

-Bien pediré una hamburguesa con papas fritas y refresco

-Bien yo quiero una pizza y papas fritas con un refresco

-Bien ahorita les llevamos su orden-nos fuimos a una de las mesas minutos después nos llevaron lo que pedimos

-Dame una papa si Sasuke

-Hmp-me extendió el plato para que la tomara

-Así no dámela en mi boca ¿si?-Sasuke se sonrojo y Naruto casi se atraganta

-Si Sasu-chan se lindo con Sakura

-Hmp to…toma

-Aaah- abri mi boca y la puso en mi boca-gracias-me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla causando su sonrojo

-Que lindos son-Hinata nos veía con ojos de amor

-Quien lo diría el cubito de hielo Uchiha siendo de esa manera tan tierna con su novia-Naruto se comenzó a reír y recibió un golpe por parte de Sasuke

-Cállate dobe

-Me dolió teme

-Te lo merecías

-Teme

-Dobe

-Bien dejen de pelear sigamos ya que todos acabamos-nos paramos y fuimos al paseo del rio que consistía en ir en lanchas y pasar por cascadas y arroyos

-Bien entremos-Hinata nos comenzó a empujar a la lancha, podían ir dos personas obviamente Hinata fue con Naruto y yo con Sasuke

-Hmp ¿Por qué escogiste este Sakura?

-Me encanta el agua

-Hmp

-Se que saldremos empapados pero si me da frio ¿me puedes abrazar?

-Hmp claro-me acerque a él y me abrazo pasamos por la primera cascada y como era de esperar nos empapo-Sakura tienes suerte que seas mi novia

-¿Por qué?-pregunte inocentemente

-Porque si no, no te perdonaría estar todo mojado

-Vamos Sasuke diviértete-lo abrace y le di un beso en los labios nos separamos después de un rato

-Si nunca me cansare de esto-se acerco a mí para darme otro beso

-¡Hey melositos! Pongan atención al camino-miramos hacia atrás y estaban Hinata y Naruto igual de mojados que nosotros

-Hmp dobe-acabo el paseo y caminamos para ver a cual nos subiríamos

-Ya sé y si vamos al carrusel-Hinata se veía entusiasmada mientras señalaba

-Ni de broma-dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke

-Que horribles son cuñada ¿vamos?

-Claro porque no-mientras ellos se sentaban en unas bancas cerca Hinata y yo corrimos pero al formarnos no nos toco juntas

-Disculpa te molesta si me siento aquí-gire mi vista para ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color verde

-No hay problema-estábamos en una carroza así que él se sentó frente a mi

-Parece que tu amiga le toco junto a mi amigo-señalo delante de nosotros Hinata se encontraba montada en un caballo y junta a ella un chico de cabello castaño y ojos café montado en otro caballo-por cierto mi nombre es Haru

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura-el carrusel comenzó a avanzar mire a mi izquierda y pasamos por las bancas donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto quienes se veían molestos

-Y dime Sakura ¿tienes novio?

-¿Eh?-lo mire sorprendida-Si lo tengo

-Mm es una verdadera lástima si no lo tuvieras te pediría una cita-me sonroje por sus palabras acabo el recorrido apenas iba a bajar y Sasuke ya estaba enfrente mío

-Sakura nos vamos-me tomo de la mano y me empezó a jalar

-Que…Espera

-Adiós Sakura-mire por última vez a ese chico

-¡Adiós Haru!-grite-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? Espera-me zafe de su agarre

-¿Quién era?

-¿De qué hablas?-me volteo a ver enojado

-Aquel tipo que se sentó contigo se supone te sentarías con Hinata

-¿Podrías calmarte? No nos pusieron juntas fue al azar y el es solo un chico que le toco el mismo juego que el mío

-Hmp

-Celoso-me dio una mirada envenenada

-No es gracioso

-No digo que lo sea pero cálmate Sasuke-Aunque en realidad si era muy gracioso pero sabía que si me reía o algo se enojaría demasiado

-Agg-se paso la mano por el cabello-es que Sakura el te miraba…Tsk

-Sasuke-me acerque y lo tome de las manos-mi novio eres tu ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé es solo que me molesta

-Sasuke-era el momento tenía que decirle esas palabras que tanto deseaba decirle-yo te a-

-Chicos-Naruto salió corriendo hacia nosotros seguido de Hinata

-Hmp dobe-hablo molesto Sasuke

-Vamos al siguiente juego y por favor que nos toque por parejas creo que no aguantaría otro ataque de celos de Naruto-Hinata se empezó a reír haciendo que mi amigo se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate así que Naruto también le había hecho una escena

-Bien pero antes quiero un helado por favor-los mire con suplica

-Hmp de acuerdo

-Sasu-chan consiente a Sakura en todo-decía Hinata con una sonrisa burlona

-Celosa ¿hermanita?

-Para nada ya que adoro a mi cuñada-Hinata se acerco a abrazarme

-También a mí se me antojo uno ¡deberás!

-Bien entonces vamos por el helado-fuimos a una heladería que estaba cerca-Sakura ¿de qué lo vas a querer?

-De chocolate

-Bien me da dos de chocolate

-Aquí tiene-el vendedor le extendió ambos a Sasuke y me paso el mío

-Hinata-chan ¿de qué deseas?

-De fresa

-De acuerdo me da uno de fresa y otro de vainilla

-Aquí están-se los dios y comenzamos a disfrutar del helado

-Mientras comemos ahí que ir a los puestos quiero un oso de peluche

-Bueno idea Hinata-chan yo quiero un conejo

-Si vamos ven Sasuke-tome la mano libre de mi novio y fuimos hacia el juego hubo un momento en que nos separamos

-¿Qué peluche Sakura?

-¡Ese!-ya nos habíamos terminado los helados señale un conejo de color blanco

-Bien lo ganare para ti-fue al juego consistía en anotar tres canastas a lo cual no le fue difícil y le dieron el conejo que le pedi

-Aquí tienes

-Gracias-tome el conejo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

-¡Sasu-chan! ¡Sakura! Vamos a la casa de los espejos-giramos hacia la derecha y estaba Naruto y Hinata sosteniendo un oso de peluche café

-Vamos-fuimos hasta el juego y me separe de Sasuke y los otros

-¿Sakura?-vi a Sasuke y me puse en un lugar donde se reflejara mi cuerpo en varios espejos

-Encuéntrame Sasuke

-Y si te encuentro que me llevo de premio

-Tal vez un beso o dos

-Entonces te encontrare-me comenzó a buscar y me escondí de el confundiéndolo con el reflejo-Te tengo-salió detrás de mí y me abrazo

-Bien tu ganas-le di un rápido beso

-Hmp demasiado rápido-Sasuke se acerco y me beso, un beso largo y tierno-Sakura yo-alguien choco conmigo y gire mi vista

-Perdona oh Sakura

-Hola Haru

-Hmp-Sasuke me abrazo de nuevo acercándome a el

-Sakura-chan, teme vámonos-Naruto se veía también molesto tomando posesivamente a Hinata

-Hola Hina-chan

-Hola Kazuto-kun-y entendía la razón ese era el amigo de Haru-nos tenemos que ir nos vemos después

-Adiós-se despidieron de nosotros los dos amigos

-Eto vamos a la rueda de la fortuna-intento Hinata aliviar el mal humor de ambos chicos después de salir de la casa de los espejos

-Si vamos-empecé a jalar de la mano de Sasuke quien aun estaba molesto, nos sentaron juntos en una cabina-¿sigues molesto?

-Es que ese tipo interrumpió lo que te iba a decir

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-se ruborizo y dejo de verme

-Hmp nada importante

-Dime Sasuke

-Bien Sakura yo te-comenzó a sonar su celular-un mensaje Tsk Itachi

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No nada malo no te preocupes

-Ya viste se ve toda la ciudad-ambos miramos por la ventana se veía hermosa todo en su esplendor-Sasuke-me volteo a ver

-Dime

-Gracias por venir conmigo este día

-Gracias a ti Sakura por permitirme estar a tu lado-acorto la poca distancia que teníamos y me beso, me sentía en verdad feliz quería que esto durara por siempre pero dicen a un momento de felicidad llega otro de tristeza

* * *

Quise hacer este capitulo porque a partir del siguiente comenzaran sus problemas espero les haya gustado nos leemos mañana ;)


	16. Chantaje

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 16

**Chantaje **

Después de nuestra doble cita que terminamos muy bien y felices ahora estábamos todos juntos hablando acerca de la siguiente salida que tendríamos todos

-Bien entonces que opinan-decía Ino mirándonos con enorme alegría

-Me parece una estupenda idea-secundo Tenten

-Chicas ¿es necesario?-fulminaron ambas a mi amigo rubio

-Es importante será nuestra primer salida todos como universitarios

-Hmp

-Ino es solo un festival-su novia lo miro con aura asesina haciendo que Sai retrocediera

-Cariño mejor no hables

-Si hay que ir ¡para demostrar la llama de la juventud!

-Aunque digamos que no, nos harán ir ¿cierto?

-Exacto Gaara los obligaremos-lo mire con una sonrisa yo también quería ir

-Paso tengo cosas que hacer-se quedo quieto acobardado por la mirada que Tenten le dio quien diría Neji Hyuga intimidado por su novia

-Hmp yo también-mire a Sasuke con una sonrisa nada angelical y desprendido aquel aura heredado por mi madre-Bu…bueno es un fastidio pero…ahí…que ir-asentí y sonreí alegre de ganarle al gran Sasuke Uchiha

-Jajaja teme deberías ver tu cara parece que Sakura-chan te tiene bien amaestrado-Sasuke le envió una mirada envenenada

-Bien el punto es…que iremos-Hinata los veía entre nerviosa y decidida

-Si Hinata-chan quiere que vaya iré-abrazo con amor a su pelinegra

-Aww ¡porque no pueden ser como él!-gritamos todas al unisonó

-¡Mandilón!-gritaron los chicos, pasaron las horas y estábamos ya en mi casa con Sasuke nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto jugando videojuegos

-Bien ¿Qué te pasa?-pare el videojuego y me miro serio

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Estas muy distraída

-Solo pienso en que me pondré para el festival

-Hmp ¿tanto te importa eso?

-Mm bueno yo-empecé a jugar con mis manos nerviosamente

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa? Y dime la verdad-se acerco levantando mi barbilla para verlo directo a los ojos

-Es la verdad me importa porque-sentí como empezaba a enrojecer-¡será el primer festival al que vaya con Sasuke!-solté de golpe el me veía sorprendido agache mi mirada por la vergüenza que sentía

-Vaya-antes de voltear a verlo me abrazo repentinamente-siempre me sorprendes

-Sasuke te-

-¡Ya llegue! ¿Qué hacen tortolitos?

-¡Naruto!-fulmine a mi mejor amigo lo golpearía si en verdad pudiera nos separamos y el se sentó frente a nosotros-¿y Hinata?

-Ah le hablo Ino que tenían que ir de compras para ver que llevarían para el festival

-Esa traidora ¡y yo que!-ambos me veían con algo de miedo empezó a sonar mi celular-¿bueno?

_-Sakura te vemos en el centro en una hora para ver que compramos así que despídete de Sasuke y ven a alcanzarnos_

-Tenten-pero me colgó los mire a ambos con una sonrisa

-¿Quién era?

-Tenten así que se quedan en su casa me voy al centro comercial

-¿Tu también Sakura-chan?

-Adiós-me despedí y sali corriendo de ahí, después de unas horas de trayecto en busca del yukata estábamos exhaustas

-Está todo listo pero andaba pensando en algo

-¿Qué Tenten?

-Pues saldremos todos juntos pero ¿Qué pasara con Lee y Gaara? Porque en si vamos todos con pareja

-Ellos estarán con el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro ya que Temari ira con su novio Shikamaru

-Cierto saben deberíamos conseguirles novias

-Si Hinata tiene razón y así todos estaríamos muy felices

-Cierto Sakura pero ellos son tan complicados igual o peor que Sasukesito

-¡Hey no metas a mi novio en esto!-se empezaron a reír-bien es hora de marcharnos

Pasaron los días y hoy por fin me arreglaba para el festival me sentía feliz por esto y a la vez triste porque cada vez veía menos a mis padres no sabía que pasaba pero pronto los enfrentaría para saber que problemas tenían, también tenía otra cosa en la cabeza ya tenía tiempo que salía con Sasuke y cada vez se acrecentaba ese deseo de decirle que lo amaba pero siempre me veía interrumpida como en la cita que tuvimos.

-¿Ya lista?

-Si Naruto lista-me veía sorprendido y alegre

-Te ves muy hermosa Sakura-chan-vestía un yukata de color rojo con flores rosas del tono de mi cabello, este lo tenía recogido en un chongo con una peineta con una flor de cerezo en medio de ella, en la parte de la cintura estaba el listón de un tono naranja claro

-Gracias Naruto tu también-el vestía un yukata de color gris largo con el listón a la cintura negro

-Bien vamos si no se molestaran de nuevo de que llegamos tarde ¡deberás!

-Si corramos-llegamos a donde sería el festival ya todos estaban ahí reunidos-lo sentimos mucho

-De nuevo tarde como siempre pero no se preocupen también faltan Hinata y Sasuke

-Pensamos que vendrían juntos-Tenten estaba tomada de la mano de Neji, vestía un kimono color rosa palo con el listón a la cintura amarillo y tenía sus conguitos característicos

-No ellos dijeron que nos veían aquí

-¡Perdón la tardanza!-venia corriendo Hinata ella llevaba un yukata color blanco adornado con flores de color rojo el listón del mismo color que las flores que lo adornaban llevaba el cabello suelto adornándolo con una flor blanca-Es culpa de Sasuke

-¡Mía! Pero tú fuiste la que se tardo horas-Sasuke vestía de negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos ónix

-Bien no importa comencemos a ver el festival-empezamos a caminar entre los puestos a comprar algunos dulces aunque Sasuke no comió ninguno porque no le gustan, fuimos al santuario estaba muy divertida y feliz por estar con mi amigos y la persona que más quería, también vimos a la odiosa de Karin junto con Shizune y Matsuri desde hace un tiempo se había vuelto amigas, nada raro aceptando que eran igual de odiosas

-Oye Sakura ¿podemos hablar?-me saco de mis pensamientos y mire a Sasuke

-Claro dime

-Pero a solas-me tomo de la mano y nos separamos del grupo-bien desde aquí tienes que cerrar los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-No preguntes solo hazlo-pero como vio que no lo haría se acerco hasta mí y me tapo los ojos-por cierto-se acerco hasta mi oído-te ves hermosa-me sonroje por sus palabras empezó a encaminarme a quien sabe dónde, porque no veía absolutamente nada-espera-se paró de momento-hemos llegado ya puedes ver

-Quiero ver-me deslumbre al mirar al frente de mi había un hermoso lago en medio de donde estábamos reflejando la luna llena se sentía sumamente tranquilo empezaban a verse la luz de luciérnagas que se veían alrededor de todo nuestro entorno estaba fascinada mire a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa de emoción-Es hermoso

-Sabia que te gustaría-se acerco a mí y me abrazo-quería que viéramos este lugar juntos

-Me encanta Sasuke siempre me enseñas lugares hermosos

-Porque quiero que mi novia tenga los mejores recuerdos-me separo de él para mirarme directamente a los ojos-Sakura hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo pero siempre me veo interrumpido o soy demasiado frio para decirlo-lo mire con extrañeza al no saber a qué se refería suspiro y clavo sus ónix en mis jade-Sakura yo-exhalo aire y me miro tenía un brillo especial en su mirada-Te amo-me quede estática lo había dicho el me había dicho que me amaba

-Sasuke-estaba tan emocionada lo abrace y me separe de él me sentía tan feliz-también Te amo-acorto la distancia y me beso con ternura con pasión con todo el amor que teníamos el uno por el otro

Pasaron las semanas y empezamos exámenes había sido bastante estresante por los exámenes y que la situación en casa no cambiaba cada vez veía menos a mis padres por el trabajo y cuando preguntaba por eso solo decían _estamos llenos de trabajo no te preocupes_ me ponía triste ya no verlos por eso me la pasaba en casa de Naruto o con Sasuke o Hinata, y hoy al fin habían acabado los exámenes

-Bien ¿entonces que harás hoy frentona? Después de acabar con todo este estrés-íbamos caminando todas juntas hacia la salida de la escuela

-Sasuke me dijo que fuéramos a dar un paseo al parque al parecer hoy habrá una feria cerca de ahí

-Ya veo que bien yo iré con Sai a una exposición de pinturas ¿Tu Tenten?

-Iré con Neji al cine a ver la nueva película de acción ¿Tu Hinata?

-Iré con Naruto-kun a comer ramen al puesto de Ichikaru

-Ese baka de Naruto nunca cambia-negamos con la cabeza Ino y yo, ya que siempre terminábamos comiendo ramen con Naruto ahí, desde que lo conocí era su lugar favorito

-Por mi está bien el ramen de ahí sabe muy rico

-¡Oh no!-grito Ino-Hemos perdido a Hinata-decía dramáticamente, cosa que todas nos empezamos a reír, nos despedimos y fuimos directamente a nuestras casas, me comenzaba a arreglar para encontrar a Sasuke en el parque.

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto ya arreglado y todo para salir al encuentro con Sakura por fin los exámenes habían terminado, me había estresado por ello no porque no supiera o me fuera difícil digo soy Sasuke Uchiha ese tipo de cosas eran demasiado fáciles para mí, pero eran extensos cosa que me fastidiaba, claro que no podía de decir eso de mi mejor amigo el dobe el sí que se había vuelto un manojo de nervios

-Ya estoy lista Sasu-chan-entro Hinata en mi habitación con una sonrisa radiante

-Si vamos Hinata-nos salimos de la casa la llevaría a donde Naruto para que fueran a Ichikaru puesto favorito del dobe para el ramen era un enviciado con eso

-Dime Sasu-chan eso que llevas ahí es para Sakura-señalo mi mano en la cual llevaba una rosa

-Si Hinata es para ella

-Sabes nunca te vi tan feliz y enamorado como ahora

-Porque es la primera vez que me siento así

-Si a pesar que como ahora había muchas chicas detrás de ti siempre te has mostrado frio e indiferente y con Sakura eres todo lo contrario

-Porque bueno…tu…sabes…yo-me puse nervioso desde cuando YO me pongo así, suspire resignado-yo la amo

-Wow-Hinata tenía una cara de asombro que remplazo por una de total alegría-me alegro tanto por ti Sasu-chan-me abrazo muy fuertemente-y se que Sakura también te ama a ti

-Lo sé gracias Hinata-abrace a mi hermana, la amaba mucho haría cualquier cosa por ella, cualquier cosa por mi familia-como también se que tu amas al dobe y el a ti

-¡Sasuke!-se separo de mi toda roja

-¿Qué le haces a mi Hinata-chan? ¡Eh teme!-no me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos y venia el dobe corriendo hasta nosotros

-Nada dobe bueno los dejo tengo que ir a alcanzar a Sakura y si no se me hará tarde

-De acuerdo yo cuidare de mi Hinata-chan-tomo de la mano a mi hermana la cual se sonrojo aun seguía siendo bastante tímida con el dobe-y tu cuida de Sakura-chan

-Eso siempre dobe-me despedí de ellos dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, empecé a caminar algo distraído eso hizo que chocara con alguien-disculpa no me fije

-No te preocupes….Sasuke-kun-genial Karin la ayude y se aventó a abrazarme-es el destino que quería que nos viéramos

-Yo lo llamo desgracia bueno Karin me voy tengo cosas importantes que hacer-me separe de ella y comencé a caminar

-Vas a ver a la pelo de chicle ¿no es así?-me pare y voltee a verla con una mirada de odio

-No le vuelvas a decir así se llama SAKURA apréndetelo bien

-Claro como digas-rodee los ojos no perdería mi tiempo pensaba dar marcha cuando me detuvo del brazo-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué estas con ella?-jale mi brazo con brusquedad

-Porque es todo lo contrario a gente como tu-me miro furiosa

-Bien sabes ya me canse intente acércame a ti por las buenas pero veo que será de la manera difícil

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Escucha Sasuke-kun-me veía de una manera fría y decidida cosa que nunca había visto en ella-hoy vas a terminar con esa pelo de chicle

-JA! Si claro lo que tu digas-soné irritado estaba dispuesto a irme

-Escucha bien Sasuke-kun si no haces lo que te digo te arrepentirás

-¿Ah sí? Quiero verlo-le di mi mirada de odio y a pesar de eso no se espanto ni se inmuto por eso

-¿Sabes quién es mi padre?

-No y la verdad no me interesa

-Debería el es el director de la universidad-bien eso me sorprendió pero no lo demostraría-así que si no haces lo que digo hare que te saque de ahí

-No me interesa si haces eso yo me las arreglare

-¿Ah sí?-me veía desafiante y contenta eso no era bueno-de acuerdo entonces no te importaría que también haga que expulsen a tu hermana **Hinata**

-No te atreverias

-Pruébame Sasuke-kun-no podía ser cierto una cosa es que ella lograra sacarme y veríamos donde meterme o hacer algo pero ambos sería un gran problema para mis padres

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-mucha gente me miro cuando grite enojado

-Si no eres mío no serás de nadie más-estaba enferma su maldita obsesión conmigo la llevaba a la locura-y te advierto no servirá de nada que le digas a mi padre esto, no te creerá

-¿Por qué no? Debería ver a la clase de hija que tiene-estaba más que enojado mucho más que eso

-Por eso porque soy su hija él cree que cambie cuando de castigo me mando a esa escuelucha de gobierno, ahí donde te conocí, el cree que aprendí mi lección pero como ya te dije utilizare mis propias influencias para que te saquen de ahí con tu hermanita-se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse-así que más te vale terminarla hoy-se perdió de mi vista apreté con fuerza mis manos conteniendo todo el coraje que tenia no podía involucrar en esto a mi hermana y causar problemas a mi familia mire al cielo y me dirigí a donde estaba Sakura tirando la rosa que traía en el camino

-Sasuke-me vio con una enorme sonrisa y corrió a abrazarme-pensé que no llegarías

-Hmp-la aparte de mi con rudeza y me miro sorprendida y extrañada

-¿Pasa algo?-me miraba con preocupación

-Tengo que decirte algo-se acercaba a mí y me aparte de su camino pude ver su dolor en sus ojos

-Dime ¿Qué tienes?

-Vengo a terminar contigo

* * *

Gente odiando a Karin en 3...2...1...Bueno ya veremos si es tan fuerte su amor ya que las cosas se ponen difíciles desde aqui perdonen por tardar en publicar pero ya ven eso de cosas que hacer el tiempo no alcanza :/ pero ya ahora si mañana nos leemos por cierto este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermana Monica que me ayudo con lo de festival ahora si saludos =D


	17. Rompiendo lazos

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 17

**Rompiendo lazos**

-Vengo a terminar contigo

-¿Co-como dices?-tenia que ser una mala broma no podía ser cierto

-Como oíste vengo a terminar contigo-no era verdad, debía ser mentira sentí como todo me daba vueltas y mis piernas empezaban a temblar

-Sa…Sasuke ¿por...por qué dices eso?

-No lo entiendes Sakura ya no te soporto por eso vengo a terminar

-Pero…-quería llorar pero no podía debía entender el porqué, no podía creer lo que me decía-tu me amas tu me lo dijiste

-Ya no Sakura no te amo-sentí como si un cuchillo atravesara mi corazón

-¡No es verdad!-grite con todo lo que pude me acerque a él aferrándome por abrazarlo-¡es mentira!

-No lo es-evadía verme y no podía aguantar mas empecé a llorar debía ser una broma de mal gusto-entiende ¡No te amo!

-Mientes si eso fuera cierto me lo dirías en la cara en vez de evitar verme-me separo de él y me agarro con fuerza clavo sus ónix en los míos

-No te amo-sentencio con una voz y mirada fría…no podía ser verdad

-Sasuke-iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió

-Entiende Haruno-su tono era totalmente frio y su mirada era peor-no te amo, se acabo

-No puede ser cierto, como de un día a otro paso esto

-Vaya si que eres una tonta-me dolió jamás me había dicho así-te cuesta tanto entender que no te amo que me asqueas, que ya no soporto tu presencia

-No…no

-Eres sola una **molestia**-me soltó y caí de rodillas ya no podía sostenerme-no me vuelvas a buscar-no lo miraba veía al piso sin poder contener todas esas lagrimas-deja de humillarte, no te quiero ver nunca más Haruno-cuando alce la mirada me daba la espalda y se fue, comenzó a llover y no me importo mojarme, mis lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, me acurruque en el suelo empezando llorar aun más fuerte. Sentí como pasó un largo tiempo y cada vez me mojaba más

-Oye necesitas ayuda-oí acercarse a alguien tenía los parpados apretados no quería volver a abrirlos-Oye-esa persona me toco el hombro-¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¡Hey Sakura-chan!

-¿Na-Naruto?-abrí mis ojos y lo tenía ahí frente mío me levanto y me abrazo

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASO?! Ven te llevare a mi casa debes cambiarte o te enfermaras-me cargo en brazos y tomo un taxi poco a poco me quede dormida en sus brazos

-¿Sakura-chan?-empecé a oír una voz cerca mío-¿Sakura-chan? Ya llegamos-abrí mis ojos y me encontraba ya en casa de Naruto-será mejor que tomes una ducha ahorita te traeré ropa para que te cambies-me metí en el baño arrastrando los pies entre en la regadera y el agua caliente cayo por mi cuerpo comencé a llorar de nuevo al recordar lo que había pasado, salí y me cambie poniéndome ropa de Kushina

-¿Sakura-chan?-apareció Naruto en el cuarto que tenía yo en su casa-¿Qué paso? ¿Porque estabas ahí? ¿Te hicieron algo?-no podía hablar-será mejor que avise a tus padres que por hoy te quedaras aquí en la casa-salió y me acosté en la cama abrazándome para poder contener aquellos pedazos de corazón roto que tenia-¡Que tienes por qué lloras!-de nuevo apareció Naruto alarmado corrió hacia donde me encontraba-Te hicieron algo ¿Quién? ¿El teme sabe?-al saber que hablaba de Sasuke mi llanto se hizo más fuerte

-Na-Naru-to-lo abrace con fuerza no podía calmarme me abrazo y acariciaba mi espalda para consolarme

-Tranquila Sakura-chan estoy aquí-me aferre más a su abrazo

-Sa…Sa…suke…el…

-¿Le paso algo al teme?-se separo para mirarme preocupado

-El…-oía como mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra-el…ter…mino…conmigo

-¡¿Qué?!-su cara era de total sorpresa de nuevo empecé a llorar me abrace a él-Pero…porque

-No…lo…se….di…jo…que…no…me….a…ma

-Pero-me apretó hacia él me separo y toco mi frente-Sakura-chan estas ardiendo-me recostó de nuevo y salió corriendo-espera ahí iré a hablar a un doctor.

Al siguiente día no me levante Kushina y Minato me habían ido a ver al igual que mis padres en cuanto supieron que me había dado fiebre después que el doctor se fue me dieron medicamentos y que debía guardar reposo lo mejor fue no ir a la escuela Naruto quería quedarse pero yo lo hice ir quería estar sola sin que nadie estuviera ahí preocupándose me sentía miserable, mis padres y los de Naruto muy a su pesar tenían que ir al trabajo dejándome allí yéndose preocupados, me volví a abrazar intentando dormir de nuevo.

* * *

-¡UCHIHA!-Naruto entro como poseído al salón de clases abriéndolo de golpe espantando a muchos lo mire sin ninguna expresión

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que pasa maldito! ¡Que le hiciste a Sakura-chan! ¡Desgraciado!

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-sabia que él sería el primero en querer matarme al enterarse de lo que paso entre Sakura y yo

-Me incumbe maldito estúpido porque hablamos de mi mejor amiga

-Y-lo mire con desprecio-si yo quiero lastimarla o dejarla botada es mi problema no el tuyo

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!-se aventó a mi dándome de golpes me defendí un poco, porque sabía que todos esos golpes que me estaba dando me los tenia bien merecidos en toda la noche y hasta ahora no podía quitar de mi mente la imagen de Sakura llorando destrozada diciendo que era mentira que no la amaba

-¡Que pasa aquí! ¡Sepárense!-Kakashi-sensei nos separo agarrando a Naruto y otro compañero a mi-¡Que demonios les sucede!

-¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Me pagaras lo que le hiciste a Sakura!

-Hmp

-¡Basta! Se van a la oficina del director ahora-sentencio Kakashi-sensei nos fuimos hacia haya estábamos tremendamente lastimados con sangre y moretones, todos se nos quedaban viendo, al llegar con el director nos dio una sanción por ser primera vez y que éramos buenos alumnos cuando salimos él se dio la vuelta dejándome totalmente solo, di un suspiro de frustración

-¿Sasu-chan?-me gire y ahí estaba mi hermanita-¡Por dios! ¿Qué te paso?-corrió hacia mí para verme mejor

-Hmp nada

-¡Esto no es nada Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Porque te peleaste!

-No importa Hinata

-¿Con quién?

-Hmp

-Así que entonces es cierto lo que dicen peleaste con Naruto-kun-no la mire-¿Por qué?

-Hmp

-Deja de dar monosílabos ¡eso no es una respuesta!-si aquí aparecía Hinata el pequeño demonio-Exijo una respuesta ¡ahora!

-Hmp, que quieres saber vino y me golpeo

-Naruto-kun no lo haría sin ninguna razón ¿Qué paso?

-Hmp

-¡Uchiha! Dime ahora mismo-genial se veía realmente molesta tenia la misma mirada que yo ponía para intimidar a las personas-desde ayer estas extraño llegaste tarde a la casa no cenaste estas muy callado de mal humor Itachi dijo que lo corriste del cuarto

-Ese es su problema

-¡Claro que no! Dime que paso ¿peleaste con Sakura?-la mención de su solo nombre me destrozaba-¿paso algo entre ustedes?

-No es tu asunto Hinata-la mire de la misma manera que ella me veía

-Lo es porque tú eres mi hermano y ella mi amiga, y hoy no vino a la escuela-me preocupe pero no podía mostrarlo o preguntar nada-Hasta ayer me dijiste que estabas muy feliz y la amabas

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Déjame en paz y lárgate!-su mirada fría paso a una de dolor no era lo que quería decir no la quería lastimar-Hinata yo-

-No Sasuke ya dejaste las cosas en claro no me volveré a meter-salió corriendo de ahí

-Hinata espera-ya iba a seguirla pero una voz detrás de mi me detuvo

-Así que cumpliste tu parte del trato-apreté los puños

-¡Que quieres Karin!-hable con tono frio y amenazante

-Uy Sasuke-kun no deberías hablarme en ese tono porque puedo cambiar de parecer-la mire con odio

-No te basta con haberme separado de la persona que amo

-Tsk no digas eso y no me basta con eso lo eh pensado mejor y quiero que seas mi novio

-¡Estas loca! ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas!

-Vaya Sasuke-kun quieres ver expulsada a tu hermana o mejor aun a tu mejor amigo porque con esta pelea sería muy sencillo o sabes a quien a esa pelo de chicle

-Eres una-

-A no Sasuke-kun ¿aceptas o quieres correr el riesgo?-quería golpearla aunque fuera mujer quería descargar mi furia como se atrevía a amenazarme de esa forma-¿entonces?

-Acepto-dije entre dientes

-Muy bien a partir de ahora eres mi novio Sasuke-kun

* * *

-Sakura debes de comer algo-Tenten me ponía enfrente un plato de sopa

-Si frentona debes comer-Tenten e Ino habían corrido a casa de Naruto apenas se enteraron de lo que me había pasado aun no le contaba a nadie que había pasado la tarde anterior, y en estos momentos Hinata y Naruto estaban afuera de la habitación hablando, por la pelea que paso con Sasuke que me habían comentado Tenten e Ino

-Sakura-hablaba una tímida Hinata-no te hará bien si no comes-había entrado a la habitación seguida por Naruto quien hasta ese momento no lo había visto, tenía el labio partido con un enorme moretón en el ojo izquierdo rasguños por la cara

-Na-Naruto

-Tranquila Sakura-chan estoy bien-se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente-por favor solo dime ¿Qué paso con el teme?-el solo recordarlo hizo de nuevo caer lagrimas de mis ojos derramándose por mis mejillas-tranquila si no quieres hablarlo no te obligare

-Gracias pero será mejor que les diga solo con una condición

-Dime Sakura-chan la que sea

-Sin importar nada no vuelvas a pelear con el-no podía pronunciar su nombre sentía que con la sola mención me quemaría, les conté todo lo que paso cada palabra dicha cada mirada de desprecio que me dio, todas me miraban sorprendidas y Naruto apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos

-Pe…pero Sasuke…el…no

-Si Hinata el me dijo todo eso-intentaba aguantar los sollozos aunque me era inevitable

-Pero justo ayer me dijo

-Basta Hinata-la interrumpí volviendo a llorar fuertemente-no quiero hablar más de el

-Entiendo Sakura-Naruto se acerco y me abrazo

-Estamos aquí no llores mas

Pasaron dos días en los que no había ido a la escuela no quería salir no quería nada, mis padres hablaban conmigo y también Kushina y Minato pero no quería salir me sentía vulnerable una vez mas Naruto estaba aquí intentando convencerme de ir a la escuela

-Vamos Sakura-chan tienes que ir

-No Naruto no saldré de aquí-me tape la cara con una almohada

-Sakura-chan no te puedes encerrar debes salir piensa que puede afectar a tus calificaciones también todos te extrañan

-¡He dicho que no!

-Tsk Sakura-chan ¡basta! No te dejare que te quedes esta vez, no puedes dejar que la vida corra y deprimirte por esto, no es el fin del mundo hay cosas peores, cuando yo pase por lo de mis padres me puse muy mal y tú me animaste nunca me dejaste solo

-No es lo mismo

-¡Exacto! Tu estas deprimiéndote por un idiota, cuando hay cosas más graves por las que sufre uno-me quite la almohada y lo mire era verdad había cosas peores como cuando paso lo de mis tíos Kushina y Minato no podía dejarme vencer

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo seguir!

-Eso es Sakura-chan me alegra verte así ¡deberás!

-Pero no tengo ropa para cambiarme

-Te equivocas Tsunade-san dejo una maleta aquí por si cambiabas de parecer así que te dejo no tardes-me cambie rápidamente y nos fuimos a la escuela todos me miraban me sentía realmente incomoda del porque sus miradas eran hacia mí porque no era a Naruto a quien veían era a mi

-¡Sakura!-Hinata fue la primera en correr a abrazarme apenas entre en el salón

-Sakura me alegro tanto que vinieras al fin

-Frentona te extrañe-cada una me abrazaba feliz de que estuviera ahí

-Gracias chicas en verdad gracias

-Bien las dejo tengo que ir a mi salón-Naruto se paro en la entrada y nos volteo a ver-se las encargo mucho por favor-les dio una mirada significativa que no entendí

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun-pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo íbamos para la cafetería me moría de ganas por ver a mis amigos, no sabía nada acerca de "el" si también lo vería ahí en nuestra mesa me sentía nerviosa no sabía si tendría el valor si quiera de verlo

-Ah pienso que deberíamos almorzar afuera-soltó Tenten de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si vamos todas-las note nerviosas empujándome a la salida

-¡Vaya al fin vino la pelo de chicle!-esa voz me voltee a verla para enfrentarla pero lo que vi me dejo muda, estaba Karin en su mesa de siempre junto con Shizune y Matsuri pero junto a ella se encontraba nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha "el" la estaba tomando de la mano

-No…puede…ser-dije en un susurro

-¡Sorprendida! Sabes estas un poco pálida deberías de regresar a tu casa-sentía que no tenía fuerzas Tenten se acerco a sostenerme-Mira Sasuke-kun aquí está la desaparecida-lo mire y él me veía con indiferencia

-Hmp

-Bien como te darás cuenta siempre tuve razón el no te amo nunca-sentí como si pisoteara los trozos de corazón que tenia-y obviamente cayo rendido a mis encantos-todos los que estaban ahí nos veían y guardaban silencio

-Sakura será mejor que nos vayamos-susurro Ino me estaban ayudando a irme cuando empezó a llamarme Karin

-Oye-gire para verla viendo como besaba a Sasuke en un beso apasionado sentí que los pocos pedazos que tenia de corazón se quebraron hasta dejarlos hecho polvo empecé a llorar sin poder controlarme

-¡Como te atreves!-No note en qué momento Naruto había ingresado al comedor siendo contenido por Hinata

-¿Disculpa?-Karin lo miro con desprecio-creo que no es tu asunto huérfano

-Ella es mi mejor amiga cualquier cosa que le pase es mi asunto-miraba de Karin a Sasuke con odio, me miro y se acerco a mi tomando mi mano-vámonos Sakura-chan

-Piensas huir huérfano

-No es huir fosforo-hablo Naruto con cólera mirándola con intensificado odio haciendo que Karin retrocediera-Es dejar de ver personas estúpidas-se iba a dar la vuelta cuando paró en seco-esto ya te lo dije antes Uchiha tu y yo ya no tenemos ningún lazo-me sorprendí llevando las manos a la boca pero ellos eran mejores amigos-y por ultimo-se giro por completo para quedar frente a Sasuke

-No dejare que te acerques nunca más a Sakura-chan-dijo con tono amenazante saliendo conmigo de ahí.

* * *

Aqui dejando el capitulo del dia ¿que les pareció? pobre Sasuke se ah metido en un gran problema con todos pero es por una buena razón ya veremos que pasa mas adelante Nos leemos mañana =D


	18. Recuerdos

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 18

**Recuerdos **

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que había comenzado la farsa de mi noviazgo con Karin nadie podía creer que era lo que pasaba lógicamente mis amigos me detestaban porque no entendían la situación del como bote a Sakura de que Karin era la razón de eso, se corrían miles de rumores que desde hace tiempo yo mantenía una relación en secreto con ella engañando a Sakura y que cuando ella se entero se puso tan mal por el asunto que no fue a la escuela por la depresión, aun recuerdo aquel día todo cambio

Flashback

-_¡Me puedes explicar Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Porque terminaste con Sakura! ¡Y porque rayos dicen que saliste tomado de la mano de la odiosa de Karin!-el pequeño demonio pelinegro estaba frente mío echando fuego por los ojos apenas había llegado de ver a Sakura _

-_Recuerdo que alguien dijo que ya no se metería en mis asuntos-odiaba ser así de frio con mi hermana la adoraba pero era la única forma de protegerla de lo que pasaba_

_-Si eso dije, hasta que me entere de lo que dicen por favor Sasu-chan-se acerco y tomo de mis manos con la mirada suplicante-dime que son mentiras todos esos rumores que tú no terminaste a Sakura porque tenías un amorío con Karin, ¿Qué paso? Tu dijiste que la amabas y te hacia feliz-cada palabra que me decía me atravesaba su mirada de dolor era lo que me mataba_

_-Hmp-pero no podía decirle la verdad, que esos rumores los esparcieron las amigas de Karin, Matsuri y Shizune y que yo estaba siendo chantajeado por esa maldita pelirroja-¿Y que si eso fuera cierto?_

_-Debes estar bromeando-vi en su mirada decepción y dolor-me mentiste aquella vez cuando decías que la amabas_

_-Si Hinata solo era una simple diversión-me portaba como un maldito, sentí el fuerte golpe en mi mejilla y como empezaba a quemar esa parte_

_-¡Como pudiste! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Tu eres un monstruo!-había comenzado a llorar me destrozaba sus palabras salió corriendo del cuarto dejándome totalmente solo_

_Fin Flashback _

Desde ahí Hinata no me hablaba bien, me ignoraba o evitaba cruzarse conmigo nuestros padres e Itachi preguntaron el cambio de nosotros a lo que Hinata decía _pregúntenle a él_ con el tono de desprecio que quemaba cada vez que la oía yo por mi parte no había dicho nada, como dije ese había sido el principio de todo ya que al otro día

Flashback

_-¡Confié en ti!-entro corriendo Namikaze empujándome contra la pared del gimnasio-¡Te confié a Sakura-chan!_

_-Hmp_

_-Maldito Sasuke ¡dame una maldita explicación!-lo empuje y estaba dispuesto a irme pero me sujeto del brazo-¿Sakura-chan fue solo un juego para ti? ¡Es verdad que estas saliendo con Karin! ¡Dime maldita sea!_

_-¡Creo que te deje en claro! ¡No es tu asunto!-jale mi brazo mirándolo con odio mirada que me regreso_

_-¡Es de Sakura-chan de quien hablas!_

_-¡Que aun sigues enamorado de ella Namikaze!_

_-¡Que! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Yo la amo como mi hermana maldito infeliz! _

_-Hmp_

_-¡Te vale madres lo que yo diga!-lo seguía ignorando era lo mejor para todos-¡Creí que éramos amigos!_

_-¿Amigos? No me hagas reír eso nunca fue cierto al igual que con Sakura todo fue una farsa-tenía que alejarlo de mi por su propio bien mientras menos gente estuviera involucrada conmigo sería mejor_

_-¡Eres un desgraciado! Bien si es verdad eso entonces que te quede claro esto Uchiha tú y yo ya no tenemos ningún lazo desde ahora y nunca-salió del gimnasio dejándome ahí_

_Fin Flashback _

Jamás desde hace mucho tiempo me había sentido de esta manera solo realmente sin nadie ahí, cuando conocí a Naruto encontré en él un verdadero amigo después de muchos años de soledad y ahora ya tampoco tenía eso ni a mi hermana que había estado siempre conmigo siempre apoyándome pero sabía que era lo mejor era mi forma de protegerlos de la situación con Karin, pero esto me estaba matando estar sin Sakura era una tortura me había quitado a mi vida, a mi luz que alumbraba esta obscuridad que me estaba absorbiendo y con cada cosa sabia que la lastimaba a causa del maldito capricho de Karin, me recosté y me intente dormir sin éxito alguno

* * *

Me sentía fatal con cada día que pasaba me sentía peor mas sola que nunca y no era que mis amigos no estuvieran conmigo todo lo contrario me acompañaban estaban al pendiente de mi y aun así me sentía extremadamente sola sin "el" sentí un enorme vacío en mi aunque sabía que debía olvidarlo simplemente no podía, yo sabía que para el solo había sido un juego, cada palabra dicha, cada caricia, cada beso, solo habían sido engaños.

Flashback

-_¿Ya escuchaste?-decía una chica de mi salón en susurros_

_-No ¿Qué?_

_-Que a Haruno la engañaron todo este tiempo_

_-¿Quién Sasuke? No puedo creerlo_

_-Si dicen que tuvo un romance con Karin desde hace tiempo_

_-¿De verdad? Bueno eso explicaría porque su cambio en ella toda depresiva_

_-Si y lo peor es que la muy tonta no se dio cuenta que ese amor entre Karin y Sasuke lo había desde preparatoria_

_-No ¿en serio? Se podría decir que aquí fue el reencuentro_

_-Si la verdad pobre Haruno_

_-Si pobrecita-hablaban todo en susurros pero al estar cerca mía podía escucharlas a la perfección_

_-Sakura-estaba delante de mí Hinata-no hagas caso de todo lo que dicen_

_-No te preocupes Hinata estoy bien-fingí mi mejor sonrisa pero no sabía si me había salido creíble para tranquilizarla_

_Fin Flashback _

Había sido presa de rumores, de burlas, aunque trataba de ignorarlos y decir que no me importaban si lo hacían me lastimaban de sobre manera y ver a "el" con la fosforito tomados de la mano besándose cada vez era más difícil y doloroso aunque hacia mi mejor mascara de indiferencia, todas las noches lloraba en silencio no dejando ver el dolor a mis amigos y a mis padres, hasta ese día

Flashback

-_Sakura hija ¿te encuentras bien?-era de esas pocas veces en las que mama había venido de su trabajo a descansar un rato, entro a mi habitación _

_-Si mama todo perfecto_

_-Hija estas muy ojerosa y también algo pálida me han comentado que también no has comido bien_

_-No te preocupes estoy bien-intentaba sonar lo más segura y convincente posible_

_-Ahí mi niña tiene que ver con ¿Sasuke?-en todo ese tiempo no les había comentado nada a mi padres bueno tampoco es como si los viera mucho_

_-No, todo bien-me partía el alma hablar aunque sea poco de el_

_-¿Si? Ya casi no lo eh visto y ya no hablas de el_

_-Está todo bien mama-sentía un nudo en la garganta intentando contener las lagrimas_

_-Sakura-se acerco y me abrazo no aguante mas y comencé a llorar le explique todo lo que había pasado y no podía creerlo capaz de eso estaba realmente sorprendida-hija debe haber una razón para esto_

_-No mamá el no me ama nunca me amo me creí todas sus mentiras, todo lo que me dijo_

_-Ahí hija-me abrazo aun mas y llore de nuevo_

_Fin Flashback _

No estaba segura si había una razón oculta para tal cambio quería creer en eso pero con todo lo que decían como él se mostraba con Karin era imposible no pensar en algo así en que "el" me había mentido todo este tiempo que yo solo había sido su diversión un chiste para él, y más porque al terminar nunca me dio algún motivo tal vez…ese era su motivo empezar una relación con Karin.

* * *

Que persona tan maldita era no podía creer que le siguiera ese estúpido juego a Karin y que con cada cosa que hacia lastimaba a Sakura no podía creer que hoy en la biblioteca había llegado tan bajo para haberla lastimado de ese modo ver su mirada de dolor e intentar contener las lagrimas

Flashback

_-Sasuke-kun dime qué libro me conviene para mi proyecto_

_-Yo que voy a saber arréglate sola_

_-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Que modo es ese de hablarle a tu novia!_

_-Hmp_

_-Mas te vale que te comportes-me dijo al oído rodé los ojos y apreté los puños intentando contener mi furia_

_-Este "cariño"-lo decía con sarcasmo como detestaba esto_

_-Gracias Sasuke-kun-sin previo aviso se aventó a mis brazos y me dio un beso se escucho que algo cayo con gran estrepito al alzar la vista ahí estaba Sakura viéndonos entre dolida y sorprendida_

_-¡Pelo de chicle! No te han dicho que es malo espiar_

_-Ah-ah sí Lo-lo siento-se agacho a tomar su libro pero yo me adelante al hacerlo hubo un roce en nuestras manos en los que nos dio una especie de descarga eléctrica nos miramos a los ojos y sostuve su mirada la extrañaba tanto_

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-Karin me arrebato el libro y se lo empujo a Sakura, me dio una mirada de advertencia _

_-¿Sa-Sasuke?-se veía muy nerviosa era el primer contacto que teníamos desde que la termine_

_-Sakura-iba a dar un paso hacia ella pero mire a Karin estaba bastante molesta, no podía hacer nada ya que eso haría que Karin tomara una decisión e ir hablar con su padre, compuse mi postura y la mire con desprecio a Sakura-Haruno ten más cuidado para la otra deja de ser tan torpe_

_-¿Qué?-me vio con la sorpresa en su rostro y luego tristeza_

_-Como escuchaste Haruno deja de ser tan torpe y también de hacer patéticos esfuerzos para acercarte a mi-era un maldito bastardo_

_-Yo-yo no_

_-Ahórrate tus comentarios no quiero escucharte como siempre eres una molestia-la vi y aguantaba las ganas de llorar en ese momento me sentía la peor miseria del mundo-vámonos Karin_

_-Si Sasuke-kun adiós pelo de chicle_

_-¡Sakura!-vi de reojo como Tenten corría a ella mientras yo salía de la biblioteca_

Después de eso no quise saber de nada, a la salida me pelee con Naruto a golpes _te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a Sakura-chan_ dicho esto empezamos con los golpes y también mi hermana esa mirada de desprecio que tenia hacia mí me dolía demasiado pero no podía hacer nada alejarme ser frio sin sentimientos lastimarlos de esa manera era la única manera de protegerlos.

-Hey Sasu-chan ¿Qué pasa?-se oyó como se cerró la puerta de la casa

-Nada Itachi-me disponía a pararme y encerrarme en el cuarto pero me detuvo-Ahora que quieres

-Hablar Sasuke-me veía serio esto no podía ser bueno-aprovechemos que no hay nadie y que salí temprano del despacho

-Que quieres, que yo sepa no hay nada de qué hablar

-Si lo ahí me puedes explicar la situación con Hinata y Sakura

-No es tu asunto

-Lo es porque hablamos de mi hermana y a Sakura la veo como mi hermana menor así que Sasuke ¿Qué hiciste? Para que Hinata te de esas miradas de odio

-Nada solo que jugué con su mejor amiga a mi antojo-moví la mano para restarle importancia el abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa

-¡Que hiciste que!

-Como escuchaste

-No, eso no puede ser cierto yo veía el amor que le tenias a Sakura no creo que la hayas tomado a juego

-¡Tu que puedes saber!-genial si Itachi se metía al ser tan perspicaz e inteligente se daría cuenta de las cosas-¡Jamás estas en la casa! ¡No te metas en mi vida!

-Sasuke hay algo que ocultes debe haber una razón oculta tras esto-demonios debía actuar rápido

-¿Ah sí? Cual según tu

-Aun no lo sé pero lo averiguare

-Déjame entender ahora el gran Itachi Uchiha quiere hacerla de hermano ejemplar

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos Itachi no nos hagamos estúpidos a ti no te importamos ni Hinata ni yo ahora no quieras actuar como buen hermano-le dije con total desprecio en mi voz

-Te equivocas ambos me importan porque ambos son mis hermanos

-¿Ah sí? Entonces porque en los peores momentos no has estado para Hinata ni cuando yo te eh necesitado, estas siempre con el trabajo o la escuela

-Sabes Sasuke que es por ayudar a mis padres no es que no quiera estar con ustedes-su semblante había cambiado drásticamente a uno triste y nostálgico

-Di los pretextos que quieras me da igual-me levante y me encerré en el cuarto sabia que después de lo que había dicho me dejaría en paz escuche el cerrar de la puerta él se había ido. Caí de espaldas a la puerta apretando mis puños ¿a quién mas tenía que lastimar? Un poco de lo que le había dicho a Itachi era mi sentir pero no era el modo de expresarlo-Maldición porque tengo que ser tan imbécil-mire al cuarto estaba hecho un desastre me acerque a mi ropa para empezar a doblarla, entre la ropa tome una en especial que me causo alegría y tristeza

Flashback

-_Vamos Sakura solo dame el regalo_

_-¡Que desesperado eres Sasuke!_

_-Tu me haces ser así, si solo me lo dieras no pasaría esto_

_-Vamos desesperado Uchiha-me saco la lengua apretando más contra ella la cajita azul que traía en las manos_

_-Muy bien tú lo quisiste_

_-Que-me avente a ella para quitarle la caja que no soltó en ningún momento caímos en su cama y estábamos en una postura bastante comprometedora_

_-Per-Perdón-me levante rápidamente con el sonrojo en mi cara_

_-No-no te preocupes-ella estaba aun mas roja que yo_

_-Pero es tu culpa_

_-¡Que! Tu engreído vanidoso Uchiha ahora por eso no te daré el regalo-me dio una mirada burlona y se paro _

_-Sakura no seas así yo ya te di el tuyo_

_-Cierto-tomo el collar de corazón que le había obsequiado-bi-bien pero no-no te rías_

_-Porque lo haría solo dámelo ¿Si?_

_-Mm es-está bien aquí está tu regalo de aniversario-tome la cajita azul entre mis manos tenia curiosidad aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, por saber que era lo que me quería ocultar tanto, estire el regalo entre mis manos para apreciarlo mejor era una playera de color azul marino pero no era cualquier playera en la parte de la espalda estaba bordado a mano el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, voltee a mirar a Sakura quien estaba muy roja-Y-Y bien ¿te gusto?_

_-Sakura tu_

_-Si-me interrumpió y se sentó a mi lado-yo hice el bordado-empezó a jugar con sus manos que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta las tenia llenas de curitas-pero como te darás cuenta jamás había hecho algo así, así que bueno tu sabes tuve que deshacerlo varias veces-cuando ella me miro me avente a abrazarla_

_-Gracias Sakura…en verdad gracias-me había conmovido demasiado ese detalle que había tenido conmigo la amaba en verdad la amaba-te amo demasiado_

_-Y yo te amo a ti Sasuke-nos dimos un beso después de eso_

_Fin Flashback _

Apreté contra mi esa playera las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas dolían demasiado esos recuerdos que tenia de la persona que amaba y ahora ya no tenerla a mi lado nunca más.

* * *

Pobre Sasuke esta sufriendo por culpa de Karin :'( ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo nos leemos mañana =D


	19. Una noticia nada agradable

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 19

**Una noticia nada agradable**

No había empezado muy bien el día que digamos por lo menos hasta que entre en la cafetería fue cuando todo se vino abajo

-¡Déjame golpearla Ino!

-¡Sakura tranquilízate!-entre Tenten e Ino me intentaban agarrar

-No suéltame esta vez me las pagara

-¡Que quieres pelear Haruno! ¡Ven no te tengo miedo!-entre Matsuri y Shizune la agarraban a ella

-¡Basta Karin! ¡Todos nos están viendo!

-¡Que pasa aquí!-entro Kakashi-sensei junto con Kurenai-sensei

-¡Basta!-grito Kurenai-sensei-a la dirección ahora-nos acompañaron hasta ahí y vimos a Sasuke caminar para el lado contrario que nosotras cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí un gran vacío dentro de mi estomago pero seguí mi camino

-¡Sakura-chan!-mire hacia atrás y Naruto corría a mi lado-¿Qué paso?

-Nada Naruto no te preocupes

-Um bien te acompañare-si le decía que había pasado se hubiera molestado y terminara iniciando una pelea con Karin

-¡Sakura!-venia Hinata corriendo hasta que se paro delante mío-Solo pude rescatar esto

-Sakura esto es-

-Si Naruto es el collar que me había dado Sasuke en nuestro primer aniversario-Hinata me tendía su mano y deposito el collar hecho pedazos era un collar de cristal en forma de corazón con tonalidad rosa a la orilla de este tenía plata cubriéndolo con pequeños diamantes, este collar lo cuidaba demasiado.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-Naruto apretó sus puños y clavo sus ojos azules en mis ojos jade

-Veras Naruto-kun cuando llegamos a la cafetería estaban Karin y sus amigas pero no les hicimos caso ella se acerco a Sakura para molestarla pero al ver que la ignoraba le tomo de lo primero que vio que fue el collar y ella comento que si eso se lo había dado Sasuke, Sakura se intento zafar pero Karin le jalo el collar y lo azoto al suelo y se hizo pedazos después lo piso y Sakura no aguanto eso y le di una fuerte cachetada-agache mi mirada me había dejado llevar por mi primer impulso

-Tsk Sakura-chan discúlpame si hubiera estado ahí pero por culpa de Uchiha-miro inmediatamente a Hinata-perdóname Hinata-chan

-No te preocupes

-Pero ¿porque culpa de el Naruto?-regreso su mirada hacia mi

-Empezamos a discutir en clase de Iruka-sensei y el de castigo nos dejo una hora del almuerzo ahí por eso no las alcance en la cafetería

-No te preocupes ya paso

-Sakura Haruno es hora que pases con el director-la secretaria me señalo la puerta y deje ahí a Hinata y a Naruto quienes me veían preocupados

-Toma asiento-me senté en la silla frente a él me miro seriamente-bien según tu expediente eres una alumna ejemplar una perfecta conducta un gran promedio ninguna queja de alumnos o maestros así que quiero entender que fue lo que paso

-Yo-yo tuve una pelea tonta

-Si y con mi hija precisamente

-¡Su hija!-dije sorprendida me sonroje por lo alto que hable

-Si Karin es mi hija pero no te preocupes solo te daré una advertencia por saber el expediente ejemplar que tienes lo dejare pasar aparte que también conozco a mi hija y sé que no es exactamente un pan de dios

-Gracias director Tsuki-san

-De nada puedes retirarte-al salir ahí se encontraban Naruto y Hinata quienes esperaban nerviosos después de mi entro Karin quien me dedico una mirada de odio

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de la salida hoy iría a casa de Hinata por un trabajo tenía mucho tiempo que ya no veía a los Uchiha, a su familia la quería mucho pero por lo acontecido con Sasuke no los había venido a ver.

-¡Llegamos Sakura!-me abrió la puerta y en la sala estaba sentada su mamá quien me vio y me dedico una enorme sonrisa

-¡Sakura querida! Me alegra tanto verte-me abrazo y correspondí su abrazo

-Gracias también a mi

-Vienen a hacer alguna tarea

-Si tenemos exposición y tenemos que prepararla

-Muy bien entonces prepare la comida

-No se moleste

-No es ninguna molestia ustedes vayan a hacer su trabajo

-Vamos Sakura-nos metimos al cuarto de Hinata y comenzamos a hacer el trabajo-sabes a veces me pregunto si mi mama no se aburriria

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Antes trabaja de secretaria pero después lo dejo y se volvió ama de casa siempre está al pendiente de la casa y de nosotros pero ¿no se aburrirá?

-Um no te sabría decir Hinata pero ama a su familia y pienso que a ella la hace feliz verlos y estar con ustedes, si ella trabajara tal vez no podría dedicarles tiempo y la extrañarían créeme se de lo que hablo

-¿Tus papas siguen igual de ocupados?

-Si desde que Kushina y Minato aparecieron empezaron a trabajar de más pero no entiendo bien del todo y por más que les pido que me expliquen evaden el tema

-Es raro eso

-Hola chicas-entro su mama a la habitación-ya está la comida

-Si vamos-nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer me era raro no ver a "el" por aquí

-El no vendrá también se fue a terminar un trabajo-me sonroje al verme descubierta por la señora Mikoto

-Ah…si-Hinata me miraba con nostalgia ella sabía lo duro que era para mí todo esto, ella me apoyaba y estaba al pendiente de mi y sabia que a pesar de todo yo aun amaba a su hermano

-Ya llegue familia

-¡Itachi!-Hinata corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ven a sentarte ¿saliste antes?

-Si no tuve unas materias como y me voy al trabajo-levanto su mirada y me miro me dio una amplia sonrisa de felicidad-Sakurita cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Hola Ita-kun ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo bien que bueno verte eh-saludo a su mama y se sentó para empezar a comer-deberías de venir a vernos no importa el tonto de mi hermano menor para nosotros es un gusto tenerte aquí

-Gracias Ita-kun lo hare vendré a visitarlos mas

-Me alegro Sakura me harías feliz con tus visitas-me sonrió cálidamente la señora Mikoto

-¡Ya llegue!-oh no esa voz no podía ser cierto-Mamá aun ahí comida-reparo en mi presencia y se tenso al instante reino un ambiente de incomodidad Sasuke Uchiha no podía dejar de verme

-Si Sasuke toma asiento te serviré

-Yo creo que-

-Siéntate no tardo-hubo un silencio incomodo y el ambiente se empezaba a sentir pesado

-Y bien Sakurita ¿te quedaras a la cena?

-No-no creo Ita-kun-me sentía desfallecer podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre mi

-Ya veo bueno ya es la hora me tengo que ir al trabajo me agrado verte pero debes cumplir tu promesa eh

-Cl-claro Ita-kun lo hare

-Bien los dejo nos vemos después-se despidió y partió a su trabajo yo quería salir corriendo de ahí hasta mi casa

-Aquí tienes Sasuke

-Gracias mamá-terminamos de comer y nos encerramos en el cuarto para terminar el trabajo Hinata me abrazo para darme ánimos y después reanudamos el trabajo

-Bien ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya-salimos de la habitación de Hinata y en la sala estaban la señora Mikoto y Sasuke viendo la tele

-Sakura hija quieres que te llame un taxi

-No se preocupe señora Uchiha pediré que vengan por mi

-Dime solamente Mikoto

-Mikoto-san-me sonroje y Hinata llamo mi atención

-Pero Sakura no a esta hora me dijiste que tu chofer ira a buscar unas cosas por encargo de tus padres

-Es verdad se me había olvidado entonces…um… le hablare a Naruto para ver si puede venir por mi

-Si no que Sasuke te acompañe hasta tu casa hija-tres pares de ojos miramos sorprendidos a la señora Mikoto-san

-No-no hay pro-problema le-le avisare a Naruto-genial nervios, de nuevo

-Por mí no hay problema en llevarte-no sé como miraba a Sasuke supongo que algo desencajada porque tenía esa sonrisa arrogante-digo si no te importa

-Yo-yo no…

-Muy bien-se paro y ya se dirigía a la salida pero Hinata se puso delante mío

-¿Qué pretendes Sasuke?

-¿De qué hablas Hinata?-se miraron desafiantes los dos

-A que juegas o que piensas

-Nada malo Hinata

-Bien iré con ustedes

-Hija de hecho te iba a pedir que me ayudaras a ir por las compras-Hinata miro sorprendida a su mama y después asintió-si mamá-se acerco a mí y tomo de mis manos-Sakura quiero que me avises cualquier cosa

-No te preocupes Hinata todo estará bien

-Bueno vámonos se hará mas tarde

-Gracias señora Mikoto-san por todo

-No ahí porque Sakura eres más que bienvenida espero si vengas más seguido

-Si lo hare nos vemos-me despedí con la mano y empezamos a caminar

* * *

Bien admito que al principio me había sorprendido bastante la proposición de mi mama yo llevarla, ellos no saben bien de mi situación con Sakura solo saben que terminamos pero no más de eso y pude entender que mi madre quería dejarnos solos para arreglar esto aunque yo sabía de antemano que esto nunca se arreglaría pero aunque sea podía disfrutar de su compañía solos ella y yo

-O-Oye Sa-Sasuke si quieres podemos tomar un taxi

-Hmp preferiría caminar

-Ok-la mire estaba entretenida viendo el piso con ese sonrojo que me encantaba en ella

-Así que…viniste a hacer un trabajo

-Si-aun estaba nerviosa y a pesar que yo debía alejarla seguir con esa fachada me costaba mucho quería abrazarla, besarla decirle cuanto la amaba pero simplemente parecía imposible

-Que bien y dime ¿estas enferma?

-¿De-de que hablas?-me miro con la confusión en su mirada

-Estas pálida y ojerosa

-Ah eso-dejo de mirarme y suspiro-no es nada solo desvelos por la escuela

-Ya veo-seguimos caminando por largo tiempo reino el silencio entre nosotros durante todo el trayecto-Preferirías que fuera Naruto ¿no es así?-de la nada los celos hacían presencia recordando como su opción había sido llamar al tonto del dobe

-¿Dis-disculpa?

-Si prefieres su compañía a la mía-dije con un tono bastante molesto

-Sa-Sasuke ¿estas celoso?-deje de mirarla intentando ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado al verme atrapado

-No seas tonta Haruno solo fue un comentario

-¡Ah sí! ¡Pues discúlpame por ser tonta Uchiha!-la mire y estaba realmente molesta-¡Pero eso das a entender!

-En tus sueños Haruno-vi como se puso roja del coraje

-¡Eres un engreído! ¡Me voy!-comenzó a acelerar su paso y corrí para alcanzarla y sujetarla por el brazo-¡Suéltame!

-No se me da la gana

-¡Dije que me soltaras!-empezó a forcejear conmigo pero apreté mi agarre sin lastimarla

-No quiero-no quería separarme de ella no aun, aunque fueron unos breves momentos estar ahí a su lado me hacia sentir feliz no de la manera que deseara pero la tenia ahí conmigo

-Uchiha déjame en paz-comenzó a dar golpes a mi brazo la acerque a mi tomándola de la cintura-¡Que haces!

-Que molesta eres-la apreté mas a mí y le plantee un beso al principio no me correspondió y seguía empujándome para alejarme de ella pero poco a poco fue cediendo correspondiendo el beso apretó mi playera con sus manos hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos

-¡Como te atreves!-me soltó una cachetada muy bien puesta en mi mejilla haciéndome que la soltara la mire y vi como escurrían lagrimas en sus mejillas-no soy tu juguete Uchiha-se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo abrieron las rejas y entro a su casa no me fije en qué momento habíamos llegado, me dejo ahí solo sintiéndome como la peor basura del mundo

* * *

Al entrar corrí directamente a mi cuarto limpiando mis lagrimas no atendí ni siquiera al saludo de bienvenida que me dieron solo quería estar sola, era una tonta como pude haber dejado que me besara debería entender que yo solo era un juego para el que ya no había y nunca hubo amor de por medio

-Sakura cariño ¿ya llegaste?-escuche el llamado de mi madre me tranquilice respire profundamente cuando se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto dejando ver ahí a mis padres-¿todo bien amor?

-Si mama pasen-se adentraron y me miraron no muy convencidos de mi respuesta

-Veníamos a hablar contigo princesa pero si te sientes mal lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión

-Estoy bien papa solo un ligero dolor de cabeza pero díganme que pasa

-Bueno veras siéntate cariño-me senté en mi cama y ellos tomaron unas sillas poniéndose enfrente mío-te venimos a explicar el porqué de nuestra ausencia en la casa y el mucho trabajo que hemos tenido-mi mama me veía con incertidumbre

-Princesa veras desde que Kushina y Minato desaparecieron tu sabes que hicimos hasta lo imposible por encontrarlos mandando muchos equipos de búsqueda para esto-yo solo asentí-bien pues desde ahí gracias al cielo los encontraron pero para eso tuvimos que invertir mucho dinero y pues empezamos a trabajar más tu madre y yo

-Si pero a pesar del trabajo que hemos tenido ambos no es suficiente para recuperarnos estamos casi sin dinero por las deudas y pagos que aun tenemos

-Pero no han pedido ayuda a Minato y Kushina-interrumpí por primera ves

-No princesa si les decimos a ellos se sentirán responsables y mal no podemos hacer eso aparte fue de corazón nuestro acto no es como para querer cobrar ese favor

-Entiendo

-Por eso mi niña no puedes decir esto a Naruto ya que él le diría a sus padres-asentí comprendiendo la situación

-Princesa hay algo que no es de mi agrado que no es lo que quiero para ti pero-se veía frustrado triste, enojado, todo eso reflejaba mi padre en su rostro-si no lo hacemos perderé la empresa todos los ingresos y quedaremos en la calle

-¿Qué pasa? Si es algo que pueda ayudar lo hare no lo duden-tome de sus manos y me dieron una mirada de tristeza

-Sakura hija-mi mama tenía ganas de llorar-te tienes que casar

* * *

Lo se de nuevo lo dejo en el suspenso :O soy mala 3:) jaja no se crean pero lo hace mas interesante asi ¿no? nos leeremos mañana =D


	20. Un baile desastroso

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 20

**Un baile desastroso **

-Hey Uchiha pon atención-mi compañero Suigetsu me dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Maldito

-No es mi culpa que estés como idiota si sigues así perderemos el partido-estábamos jugando básquet contra otro salón nada importante

-Hmp-termino y ganamos me fui a las gradas a tomar agua

-¡Hey que pasa Uchiha! Andas como ido

-¡Que te importa!

-Tranquilo tampoco te enojes-seguí tomando agua y llego otro compañero Juugo

-Que hacen acá están de gays proclamando su amor

-No seas imbécil Juugo- Suigetsu tenía el cabello gris y sus ojos color violeta Juugo era de cabello anaranjado con ojos al mismo tono eran compañeros de salón que empecé a hablarles después de dejar a Naruto de lado

-Hmp me largo

-Espera Uchiha dime qué carajo te traes desde la mañana estas como idiota

-Ya te dije que te importa, metete en tus asuntos

-Bien, bien yo solo decía-me miro con malicia-ya que-hizo una enorme sonrisa burlona con esos filosos dientes que poseía Suigetsu-tu ex anda igual de ida que tu

-¡Que! ¿Sakura?

-No te conozco a ninguna otra ex idiota-gruñí

-Es verdad vi a la Haruno en la mañana como ida creo que casi se cae de las escaleras por no pisar bien-sentí como me tense y los mire preocupado-está bien no te preocupes el idiota de Namikaze la detuvo a tiempo-suspire aliviado

-No entiendo si aun ella te importa porque estas con Karin

-Sabes porque-le dije molesto Juugo y Suigetsu sabían del chantaje de Karin ya que ella se llevaba con ellos y no había perdido la oportunidad de humillarme diciéndoles que estaba bajo su control

-Es cierto esa maldita te obliga aun no entiendo como al idiota de Suigetsu le gusta-Juugo miro burlonamente a Suigetsu

-Cállate estúpido-vi el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Deberías de quitármela de encima

-Ella nunca me ha hecho caso que crees que haga que esta vez sea distinto

-Intenta yo que se-gruñí molesto

-Basta ya dejen de pelear como matrimonio-hablo Juugo lo fulminamos ambos con la mirada-y hablando de la pesada ahí viene-dirigimos nuestra mirada a Karin que venía acompañada de Matsuri y Shizune

-Sasuke-kun-me abrazo y la intente separar de mi-a que no sabes la buena nueva

-Hmp-logre apartarla de mí y la mire serio

-La pelo de chicle casi se rompe la cabeza si hubiera caído de las escaleras, es una lástima que Namikaze la haya salvado-la mire con odio-¿Qué? Así nuestros problemas se acabarían-no aguante mas y la tome de la playera levantándola

-Hey Sasuke-me intentaron separar-Suigetsu se puso delante de mi

-No déjalo Suigetsu a ver qué opina mi padre-la solté y le di mi mirada envenenada me di la vuelta y salí de ahí no quería estar ahí porque sabía que no aguantaría el querer golpearla choque con alguien quien hizo que callera al suelo-fíjate por donde caminas

-Per-perdón-esa voz levante mi vista y ahí estaba la luz de mi vida tirada con los libros a su alrededor al notar mi presencia se sonrojo se apresuro a recoger sus libros y la ayude-gracias-se levanto en cuanto le di la mano

-No ahí porque-nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos viéndonos

-Me voy-la tome del brazo y me miro sorprendida-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo…Sakura-debía pedirle perdón no podía herirla así pensando que solo era un juguete para mí-Yo-

-Sabes no quiero escucharte Uchiha ya tuve suficiente con lo de ayer-se soltó de mi agarre y comenzaba a caminar pero me puse delante de ella

-De eso quiero hablarte

-Pero yo no quiero escucharte ya tuve muchos problemas ayer para agregar otro hoy

-¿Estas bien?-recordé lo que dijo Suigetsu y me preocupo

-A ti que te importa-me empujo y comenzó a caminar

-Me importas mucho Sakura-se quedo ahí parada a medio camino y me miro

-Estuve a punto de creerte Uchiha-se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino me dolió esa mirada que me dio quería seguirla pero no lograría nada regrese a mi salón y Juugo me veía burlón

-Así que tu ex te mando por un tubo

-Tsk cállate ¿Dónde está Suigetsu?

-Ah se quedo con Karin peleando ya sabes esos parecen matrimonio

-Si tan solo me la quitara de encima podría regresar con Sakura

-Um sabes que no es fácil Karin se a encaprichado contigo

-Ni me lo digas

-O-Oye Sasuke-kun-entrando al salón estaba Matsuri que me veía nerviosa

-Que quieres

-Podemos hablar-rodé los ojos y la seguí

-Y bien que quieres

-Sasuke-kun tú no quieres estar con Karin ¿cierto?

-Vaya si que eres una genio-hable con sarcasmo y se intimido

-Mi pregunta es…-empezaba a jugar con su cabello nerviosa- ¿Cómo es Gaara-kun?

-¿Eh?-bien no esperaba nada de eso- bueno um Gaara el es un buen amigo es demasiado serio a veces indiferente pero siempre podrás contar con él en algún apuro-mire al suelo me sentí triste recordando a mis amigos que ahora me odiaban

-Vaya pero sabes esa también podría ser tu descripción-la mire de nuevo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu eres así serio, frio, indiferente pero das todo por tus amigos y también por tu familia aun eso te lastime a ti

-Si heme aquí estando con alguien que no soporto y separado de los que me importan-me miro triste y agacho la cabeza

-Sabes Sasuke-kun tal vez deberías-

-¡Matsuri! Aquí estas te hemos está buscando Shizune y yo como locas ¡Sasuke-kun!-de nuevo se aventó a abrazarme

-Quítate Karin-la empuje lejos de mi me molestaba eso

-Tan rudo como siempre pero bien tengo que hablar contigo

-Y que te hace creer que yo quiero hablar contigo

-Mira ahí está mi padre-voltee rápidamente escuchando su risa la mire con odio-bien ahora entiendes que vas a hablar conmigo

-Hmp

-Bien ahorita venimos-me tomo de la mano y me anduvo paseando por toda la escuela

-¡Basta!-me solté de su agarre y me pare en seco-¡Que es lo que quieres!

-Ahí que carácter bien te diré-se acerco y me abrazo por el cuello plantándome un beso ya la iba a empujar cuando una voz me hizo quedarme quieto

-Me vomito podrían dejar de hacerlo esa cosa asquerosa en público-la voz de Hinata era cargada de coraje y repulsión

-Cuñadita no te vi

-No me digas cuñada tú y yo no somos nada

-Pero Hinata-chan ya que soy la novia de Sasuke-kun pasó a ser tu cuñada

-Ya te dije que no

-Hinata mejor vámonos-gire de inmediato topándome con la mirada de desprecio de Sakura

-Ahí pelo de chicle aun te duele que **mi **Sasuke-kun me haya preferido a mi

-Haber fosforo con patas entiende que lo que hagas y dejes de hacer con Uchiha me tiene sin cuidado-cada una de sus palabras me atravesaron ahora me odiaba

-Como te atreves a hablarme así

-Te hablo como se me da la gana Hinata vámonos

-Si Sakura-ambas giraron dándonos la espalda comenzando a caminar

-No me dirás que sigues de sentida por qué destroce tu collar-se pararon en seco ambas y la miraron con bastante enojo estaba que echaban chispas pero ¿Qué collar?-lastima que mi Sasuke-kun ya no volverá a darte ningún regalo nunca

-Espera ¿Qué?-ahora si me sentía confundido

-No te dijo tu noviecita Sasuke-Hinata me veía con esa mirada retadora-que ella le destrozo el collar de corazón a Sakura-abrí mis ojos ante las sorpresa después fulmine a Karin con la mirada

-¡Que hiciste que!

-Déjalo Uchiha es algo sin valor-mire a Sakura dolido ¿algo sin valor? Eso era importante para ambos-bien sin más adiós

-Espera Sakura-tomo la mano de mi hermana y salió corriendo desapareciendo de mi vista mire a Karin estaba molesto

-Explícate

-Se lo arranque lo tire y lo rompí da lo mismo

-¡No es así!

-No estás en posición de protesta-empezaba a rodearme esa aura obscura de nuevo-bueno antes que me interrumpieran te iba a decir que tienes que ir conmigo a un baile que harán algunos compañeros de mis padres debes ir elegante

-No iré

-O si iras eres mi novio debes de ir

-Es todo una farsa y lo sabes

-No me interesa vas a ir si no quieres que tu hermanita tenga problemas

-Maldita-

-Nada nos vemos a las siete en mi casa adiós-se despidió con la mano y se fue estaba que no aguantaba golpee la pared para sacar un poco de mi frustración me dirigí al salón, pasaron rápidamente las horas y ya estaba en la casa

-¡Ya llegue!-mi mamá salió de la cocina para saludarme me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto desde hace mucho tiempo Hinata y yo ya no llegábamos juntos. Me arregle y salí para dirigirme a casa de Karin

-¿A dónde vas hijo?

-Iré a un baile

-Con la odiosa de tu noviecita-Hinata echaba chispas por los ojos

-Hmp

-Mm bueno no llegues muy tarde-me despedí y llegue por Karin

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Karin apenas me vio se abalanzo sobre mi asfixiándome como siempre

-¡Suéltame!-la empuje de nuevo

-Ven entra para que saludes a mi padre-me tomo de la mano y me guio frente al director de la escuela

-Joven Sasuke me alegra verte así que tú eres el novio de mi hija

-Hmp

-Bien Karin si ya estas lista es hora de irnos-abordamos el carro del señor Tsuki-san y su chofer nos llevo a donde sería el baile/cena entramos Karin intentaba tomar mi mano pero la evadía me miro molesta

-Sasuke-kun

-Hmp-entramos y había muchas personas de la "alta sociedad" con trajes y vestidos caros hacia ya mucho que no participaba en estos eventos tan molestos-¿Qué se supone hacemos aquí?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de los amigos de mi padre-iba a protestar que quería irme pero me interrumpieron

-Buenas noches quiero agradecer a todos por su presencia aquí esta noche para festejar mi cumpleaños hagamos un brindis y no solo por esto sino también por otro anuncio importante-nos sirvieron copas de vino para el brindis siguió con su discurso-hoy mi hijo se ha comprometido con una chica hermosa Sasori acércate hijo-junto a él se puso un chico de cabello rojo con ojos de su misma tonalidad poseía mi estatura vestía de traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja-también tu pasa pequeña no seas tímida-una chica con un vestido estraple blanco con dos líneas rosas en medio del vestido y en la orilla de este le llegaba arriba de la rodilla su cabello lo tenía recogido en un chongo sus mejillas teñidas de rosa por la vergüenza y esos ojos jade evitando ver a cualquiera

-Mira la pelo de chicle-empezaron a aplaudir yo no podía salir de mi shock Sakura mi Sakura se iba a comprometer con aquel idiota

-Bien sigamos celebrando mi cumpleaños y el compromiso de mi hijo Sasori Takahashi y Sakura Haruno-aquel idiota tomo la mano de Sakura y le dio un beso haciendo que ella se sonrojara ¿pero que se creía? El único que la podía sonrojar era yo pero tenía que guardar la calma para no hacer una escena debía estar tranquilo…al demonio cuando eh estado yo tranquilo cuando de mis celos se trata, me aleje de Karin y fui en dirección a ellos

-¡Hey tu!-me acerque a la parejita que se había alejado de la gente y se encontraba en el patio trasero-suelta la mano de mi novia

-¿Disculpa?-el me miro extrañado

-¿Sasuke?-Sakura reparo en mi presencia y me miro sorprendida

-Te disculpo no es tu culpa ser tan idiota pero deja a mi novia-jale la mano de Sakura y me iba con ella

-¡Quien te crees tú!-jalo a Sakura y la aparto de mi-El idiota eres tu deja en paz a mi prometida

-Vuelve a decir eso y te partiré la cara

-Sakura es mi prometida

-Sakura es ** MIA**-le solté un golpe que dio en medio de su cara y el reacciono rápido dándome una patada empezamos una pelea ambos

-¡Basta!-Sakura se puso en medio separándonos-por favor paren-la mire y la tome de la mano

-Sakura mejor vámonos

-¡Hey!-ese chico Takahashi venia hacia nosotros

-Sasori-kun espera déjame arreglar esto a mi

-Pero Saku-ese maldito infeliz porque le hablaba tan familiarmente

-Confía en mi nos vemos en un rato

-De acuerdo cualquier cosa avísame por favor-se dio media vuelta y quedamos ahí solos me miro enfurecida y comenzó a gritar

-¡Que demonios te pasa Uchiha!

-Hmp

-¡O no! ¡No vas a empezar con tus monosílabos! ¡Contesta!

-Que quieres que te diga Sakura

-¡Que demonios fue eso! ¡Tu y yo ya no somos nada!-eso me atravesó como una daga al corazón oír esas palabras de sus labios eran de lo peor

-Mejor tú dime ¡Qué carajo pasa! ¿Cómo es eso que estas comprometida?

-¡Que te importa son mis asuntos! Y entiende algo no soy tuya

-Hmp como digas no has contestado a mis preguntas

-¡Ni tú a las mías!-grito exasperada-Tu eres novio de Karin así que déjame en paz-eso me desencajo por completo

-Sakura yo-

-No Sasuke, no quiero escucharte ya me canse la triste realidad es que nunca te conocí creí hacerlo pero estaba equivocada

-No Sakura-estaba quebrando mis propias reglas de no acércame a ella por Karin _tengo que protegerla _ese era mi idea pero no podía permitir que ella creyera eso aunque sería lo mejor en nuestra situación

-No quiero escucharte-con sus manos se tapaba los oídos

-Sakura eres la única persona que me ha conocido verdaderamente la que me ha acercado a quien soy realmente

-¡Es mentira! ¡Deja de lastimarme!-habían empezado a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas me sentía tan miserable me intente acercar a ella pero se quito-No quiero hablar más contigo no quiero saber más de ti déjame sola de una vez Uchiha-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión iba ir detrás de ella hasta que una voz detrás mío interrumpió

-¡Sasuke-kun con que aquí estabas! Te eh estado buscando-me voltee a mirar a Karin que estaba realmente molesta-¡Que te paso!

-Hmp nada-me mire y tenía toda la ropa desordenada por la pelea que había tenido con Takahashi

-Sera mejor irnos Sasuke-nos fuimos directo a que me dejaran en mi casa

Al entrar estaban mis padres junto con Itachi viendo la tele les di las buenas noches y me encerré en el cuarto tumbándome en mi cama con el solo pensamiento ¿Por qué Sakura se comprometió?

* * *

Ahora le toca a Sasuke tambien ver a Sakura con alguien mas ¿que creen que suceda entre estos dos? nos leemos mañana =P saludos a todos y un buen inicio de semana


	21. Pensando una solución

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 21

**Pensando una solución **

Había llegado a la escuela como zombie en toda la noche no había podido dormir bien, pensando en lo que había pasado en el baile, estaba el hecho del anuncio de mi compromiso cosa que ni yo lograba asimilar y después el ataque de celos de Sasuke porque si eso parecía pero la verdad era que ya no lo entendía como le había dicho creí conocerlo pero después de todo lo que ha pasado ya no estaba tan segura

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Ah si Hinata estoy bien-no había prestado atención a ninguna clase Naruto no dejaba de verme raro cuando me traía a la escuela y ahora Hinata

¿Segura?

-Claro no es nada-se alejo no muy segura de mi respuesta teníamos módulos libres así que decidí ir a caminar sola antes que me abordaran mis amigas con la pregunta si estaba todo bien ellas no sabían aun de mi compromiso con Sasori-kun

-Gaara-kun-mire a lo lejos y vi a Matsuri correr hacia Gaara

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri?-se paró en seco y la miro serio

-Um bueno yo-le puso enfrente unas cajas envueltas en un pañuelo-te hice el almuerzo

-Am eto gracias-vi un leve sonrojo en mi amigo pelirrojo

-Bueno adiós-Matsuri hecho a correr dejando solo a Gaara

-Matsuri espera-extendió su mano pero era demasiado tarde ella ya no se encontraba ahí sonreí ante la escena al parecer alguien se había enamorado de mi amigo aunque fuera la pesada de Matsuri-¡Hey Sakura!

-¿Eh? Hola Gaara ¿Qué haces?

-Am nada importante-se sonrojo y me sonrió-y las chicas es raro verte sola

-Están en el salón quería venir a tomar un poco de aire

-Ya veo está bien-empezamos a caminar hacia el jardín del campus-y bien ¿Qué tienes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te recuerdo que tengo a una dramática por hermana así que se cuando una mujer no está bien-me empecé a reír a carcajadas cosa que después hizo

-Muy cierto la verdad estoy algo confundida

-¿Por Sasuke?

-Oh vamos que lees mi mente

-No pero es fácil de saber-me dio una sonrisa la que correspondí-¿Qué pasa con él? Pensé que lo odiabas

-Aunque lo eh intentado-dije con sinceridad-no puedo porque yo lo amo

-Lo sé es difícil

-Y dime ¿Qué pasa con Matsuri?

-Na-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Oh vamos Gaara se nota a kilómetros que está loca por ti y tu no le eres indiferente-se sonrojo por completo se volteo para no verme-aunque es una pesada tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad

-Ese es el problema por su forma de ser no confió en ella

-Vamos Gaara existen las segundas oportunidades igual y es lo que necesita

-¿De cuando acá te volviste en su defensora?-comenzó a reír y luego se puso serio-sabes eres la menos indicada para decir de segundas oportunidades

-¿Por qué?

-Fácil por Sasuke

-Es distinto

-¿Qué pasaría si el llegara sumamente arrepentido hacia ti? ¿Le darías una segunda oportunidad?

-La verdad… no se

-Ves no es tan fácil debo pensarlo bien

-Entiendo tienes razón

-¡Gaara!-se acerco corriendo su hermana Temari-te eh estado buscando, hola Sakura

-Hola Temari

-Disculpa te lo robo un momento

-No hay problema

-Bien Sakura nos vemos

-Si-ya empezaban a caminar cuando grite-¡No se te olvide pensarlo!-me miro, sonrió y asintió, se fue con su hermana

-¡Sakura-chan!-Naruto se acercaba corriendo hacia mi-Tenemos que hablar-me tomo de la mano y me empezó a jalar

-Espera ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que preguntarte-me veía muy serio tanto que daba miedo-¿vamos a los boliches al rato?-me caí estilo anime

-Naruto

-¿Qué? Yo quiero ir y al parecer Hinata-chan no puede tiene una comida familiar o algo así

-Entiendo me parece bien Naruto vamos-entre nuestra caminata terminamos en las canchas de futbol americano me fije y estaba la mayoría del salón de Naruto incluyéndolo a "el"

-Vámonos Sakura-Naruto noto mi reacción comenzamos a caminar hasta que le hablaron

-¡Hey Namikaze!-corrió hacia nosotros un chico peli naranja-juegas nos hace falta un jugador

-La verdad no se Ishida-me miro

-Vamos Naruto vez yo te apoyare desde las gradas

-Bien pero cualquier cosa grita por mi y vendré-me fui a sentar a las gradas y veía como se acomodaban para jugar sentí la intensa mirada de cierto pelinegro pero lo ignore por completo

-Bien comencemos-grito un peligris empezaron a jugar salvajemente se tiraban se tacleaban debo admitir que no era mi deporte favorito, quedo un enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto en el cual lo tacleo y dejo muy mal herido a Sasuke ya que no se paraba y se retorcía de dolor corrí al lugar y lo auxilie junto con el peligris

-Sakura-chan

-No te preocupes Naruto veré que este bien y regresare no tardo-me retire con ambos chicos uno aun seguía inconsciente llegamos a la enfermería y lo recostó, no había nadie ya que era la hora de almuerzo de la enfermera

-Demonios ese chico está loco se que tienen problemas pero se paso lo ha dejado inconsciente

-No es culpa de Naruto

-Como digas-sonó el timbre para el siguiente periodo-demonios tengo clase

-Si quieres puedes ir yo me quedare con el

-¿Segura?- Me miro muy dudoso solo asentí-bien acabando la clase vendré a verlo para ver como sigue-salió de ahí dejándome sola con Sasuke

-Eres un tonto eso te pasa por distraerte-le puse una bolsa de hielo en el brazo que se empezaba a hinchar por el impacto-no entiendo porque no me dejabas de verme si tu no soportas mi presencia aunque si te soy sincera con el acontecimiento de ayer ya no se qué pensar-me quede ahí mirándolo retirando algunos mechones de su cabello

-Sa-Sa...ku...ra-di un brinco pensando que había despertado pero solo hablaba entre sueños ¿soñaba conmigo? Se supone el no me soportaba de verdad nunca lo entenderé me quede así unos minutos observándolo tomando su mano que se sentía cálida temía que despertara y me viera ya que no sabría cómo reaccionar

-¡Hey ya vine!-salte de mi lugar y solté rápidamente a Sasuke-perdona no quería espantarte

-No te preocupes bueno me voy-el entro y yo me dirigí a la salida-tu eres uno de los nuevos amigos de Sasuke ¿no es así?

-Si soy Suigetsu Hōzuki mucho gusto

-Soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto también, bueno por favor cuida de el-me miro sorprendido

-Claro que lo hare-le di una sonrisa mire por última vez a Sasuke y salí de ahí

* * *

Comencé a abrir los ojos poco a poco sentí un tremendo dolor al costado y el brazo, sentía cierta calidez en mi mano, me comencé a enderezar y divise una figura al pie de la cama

-Oh Sasuke-kun acabas de despertar-dijo en voz melosa

-Me das asco

-Que no tienes humor Sasuke idiota-se dibujo la sonrisa burlona de Suigetsu-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorido como crees tú imbécil

-Que carácter deberías de casarte

-Hmp

-Sabes eres muy afortunado al tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y a pesar que eres un idiota ella te ame

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu ex retardado

-¿Sakura?-dije sorprendido

-Serás imbécil ya te lo dije una vez no te conozco otra-gruñí y lo mire con odio pero ¿a que se refería?-ya se te preguntas ¿De qué demonios habla?

-Hmp

-Lo tomare como un sí, ella estuvo aquí contigo

-Ella-

-Si-me interrumpió-cuando su amigo te tacleo dejándote inconsciente no dudo en venir conmigo hasta la enfermería después me tuve que ir a clase y ella te estaba cuidando

-¿De verdad?

-Si la verdad ella se ve que aun te ama-agache mi mirada sintiéndome triste

-No es verdad

-¿De qué hablas?-ahora el me veía confundido

-Ella se comprometió ayer con un tal Takahashi Sasori

-Wow ¿con él? Es el hijo de un gran empresario pero se me hace extraño

-Ni me lo digas

-Digo que te adelantas a los hechos se que aun te ama lo vi en su mirada y la forma en que tomaba tu mano con cariño-mire mi mano ahora entendía esa sensación sonreí de lado-sabes deberías de luchar por ella

-Pero Karin-

-Al diablo con ella

-No puedo-dije resignado-no solo metería en problemas a Hinata si no también a Sakura y Naruto

-Uff amigo esto es demasiado complicado

-Lo sé-me incorpore y salimos de la enfermería

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gire y vi a cierta castaña correr hacia mi-necesito hablar contigo

-Hmp vamos-Suigetsu me dejo con Matsuri que se veía algo nerviosa-¿dime?

-Sasuke creo que ya sé cómo ayudarte con lo de Karin

-¿Qué?-estaba sorprendido

-Si eh pensado una solución

* * *

-Hola chicas listas para irnos

-Si Naruto-kun-Hinata tomo la mano de su novio y le sonrió enormemente me dirigí a ellos pero alguien me tomo del brazo

-¡Hey deja a Sakura-chan!

-¿Por qué?-gire y aquel chico me sonrió me sonroje ya iba a hablar pero me interrumpió Naruto

-¡Dije que la dejaras!-Naruto se aventó contra él y él lo esquivo

-Pero si yo soy su prometido-dijo con una enorme sonrisa Sasori-kun

-¡SU PROME-! ¡QUE!-tanto como Hinata y Naruto quedaron pasmados

* * *

Hola! perdonen por tardar pero tuve examen y me puse a estudiar si no me mataban D: bueno no tanto asi jeje pero ya esta el capitulo del dia parece que ya todo empieza a tener solucion o ¿no? soy mala los dejo en suspenso jaja bueno ahora si nos leemos mañana :D


	22. Problema ¿resuelto?

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 22

**Problema ¿resuelto?**

-¡SU PROME-! ¡QUE!

-¿Qué Sakura no les ha dicho? Bueno de ser así me presento soy Sasori Takahashi pueden decirme solo Sasori

-Mu-Mu-cho gusto soy Hinata Uchiha y este de aquí es Naruto Namikaze-Naruto aun estaba en shock me veía sorprendido e irritado

-Sakura-chan ¿es verdad?-solo logre asentir-porque no me dijiste nada-se veía dolido por no contarle la verdad

-No era el momento Naruto

-Cariño perdón por venir sin avisar no pensé que habría problemas

-No te preocupes Sasori-kun

-Sakura-chan nos vemos al rato paso por ti para ir a los boliches y ahí hablaremos con calma vámonos Hinata-chan-Naruto se la lleva a rastras solo suspire y mire a Sasori-kun

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si-tomo mi mano y nos fuimos en su carro

* * *

-¿De qué estás hablando Matsuri?

-Si mira lo único que hay que hacer es decirle la verdad-rodé los ojos como si fueran tan sencillo-pero espera no solo a ella y a tus amigos si no a su padre para que vea lo que hace su hija

-Hmp ¿Cómo piensas que resultara?

-Porque yo se lo diré y él me creerá ya que soy amiga cercana de su hija

-Pero ¿crees que en verdad ahí probabilidad?

-Si estoy segura-me lleno de esperanza el plan que tenia

-Pero espera ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

-Sabes Sasuke-kun no se me hace justo lo que está haciendo contigo y aparte de que Sakura-chan tiene razón nosotros usamos las influencias que tenemos para humillar a la gente y no es justo

-Vaya no pensé que pensaras así

-Gra-Gracias—miro hacia el piso y se puso roja

-No entiendo porque te juntas con ellas eres tan distinta

-Porque son mis únicas amigas

-Sabes no son las únicas personas

-Lo sé pero siempre Shizune ha estado conmigo

-¿Y Tenten?

-Ella me ha de odiar por cómo me eh comportado al igual que el

-¿El?

-Ah…bueno…yo-estaba muy ruborizada y desviaba la mirada hasta que recordé aquella pequeña plática que había tenido con la castaña

-Matsuri a ti ¿te gusta Gaara?

-Am…bueno

-Vaya

-Pero él nunca se fijara en mí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él no le gusta como soy

-Porque tiene una idea equivocada de quien eres en realidad si el viera lo que intentas hacer conmigo si dejas a Shizune y Karin el te daría una oportunidad

-¿Tu en verdad lo crees?-me decía emocionada

-Si solo se sincera con el

-¿Así como tu deberías serlo con Sakura-chan?

-Hmp

-Vamos haremos eso seremos sinceros ambos y esto estará resuelto

-De acuerdo-le di una sonrisa que ella correspondió

* * *

Ya me había arreglado y estaba esperando porque Naruto me recogiera para ir a los bolos no sabía cómo le iba a explicar de mi compromiso con Sasori-kun sin decirle que estábamos mal casi en bancarrota por el dinero de la búsqueda de sus padres debía de pensar en algo rápidamente

-Sakura-sama ha llegado el joven Naruto-sama

-Gracias hazlo pasar-se retiro y al regreso venia con mi amigo rubio

-¿Lista?

-Si vamos-nos digerimos al auto en todo el viaje estuvimos en silencio algo no iba bien y aun no tenía mi pretexto llegamos al boliche ya iba a bajar pero me jalo del brazo-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me piensas explicar quien ese tal Sasori? ¿Y cómo está eso que es tu prometido?

-Ah bueno veras-me empezaba a poner nerviosa no sabía que decirle aun

-Explica como de la noche a la mañana tienes prometido

-Porque…bueno

-Si aun amas a aquel idiota-golpe bajo sentí mi corazón estrujarse por el dolor de esas palabras agacha mi cabeza mirando al piso-yo…perdóname Sakura-chan es solo que no logro entender

-No te preocupes Naruto bueno veras conocí a Sasori-kun hace ya unas semanas atrás-mentira y mas mentira lo había conocido aquel día que mis padres me dijeron que me casaría

Flashback

_-Sakura hija-mi mama tenía ganas de llorar-te tienes que casar_

_-¡¿Cómo?!_

_-Cariño perdóname por pedir eso pero la empresa Takahashi se asociare con mi empresa_

_-Pero para eso te tienes que casar con su hijo no ahora si no después ahorita serian prometidos-no cabía en mi asombro pero sabía que en verdad lo necesitaban ya que no me pedirían algo así de no ser así _

_-Mi niña-mi mama tomo mis manos-se que aun lo amas a el_

_-Yo…_

_-Lo sé no es necesario que lo niegues soy tu madre lo sé todo por eso también sé que es difícil para ti esto si no quieres no te preocupes buscaremos otra solución_

_-No mamá lo hare_

_-Hija-mi papá me veía con tristeza_

_-No se preocupen si es algo que los pueda ayudar con gusto lo hare_

_-Lo sentimos tanto hija-mi madre comenzó a llorar y la abrace_

_-Estoy bien aparte tal vez este chico me ayude a olvidarlo a él-nos abrazamos intente contener mis lagrimas y después fuimos a cenar con la familia de Sasori_

_-Mucho gusto soy Sasori Takahashi_

_-Soy Sakura Haruno-nos sentamos en una banca fuera del restaurant para platicar_

_-Es repentino todo esto _

_-Demasiado_

_-Sabes cuándo dijeron que probablemente me comprometería no pensé que sería con una mujer tan hermosa-me sonroje y el del mismo modo_

_-Gracias tú también eres muy guapo_

_-Haruno-san sé que es un compromiso y nos llegaremos a casar pero quiero hacer las cosas correctamente déjame conquistarte-lo mire sorprendida-quiero que no solo sea un formalismo si no que haya amor de por medio en nuestra relación _

_-Yo-_

_-No te digo que será rápidamente lo lograremos poco a poco-me tomo de las manos y me sonroje aun mas-permíteme intentarlo-le sonreí y asentí_

_-Por cierto dime solo Sakura _

_-De acuerdo y tu solo Sasori_

_Fin flashback_

-Pero porque no me dijiste nada no es muy pronto si apenas tiene unas semanas saliendo con el comprometerte es muy rápido-me saco de mis pensamientos

-Tal vez pero Sasori-kun es buen chico es dulce, amable, atento

-Bueno siendo así debería de conocerlo no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar

-Lo sé gracias Naruto-salimos del carro y fuimos directo a los boliches

* * *

Ya estábamos aquí en la escuela de nuevo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde lo que había hablado con Matsuri pensábamos en la mejor manera para sacar la verdad sobre Karin

-Oye Uchiha

-¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si dime qué quieres

-¿Ya olvidaste a tu ex?

-Que dices-exclame alarmado

-Calma viejo lo digo porque en estas últimas semanas has estado mucho con Matsuri

-No seas idiota ella me está ayudando

-¿A qué?-pregunto interesado

-A sacar la verdad con el asunto de Karin

-¿De verdad? Me da gusto Sasuke así que estarás con tus amigos y tu ex

-Si y ya podrás intentar conquistar a esa mentirosa

-Cállate idiota-se había sonrojado y yo me empezaba a reír a carcajadas de el

-Sasuke-kun-la castaña se acerco a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa

-Bien creo que los dejo solos

-No espera Suigetsu-kun te necesitare para esto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es hora de que se sepa la verdad

-Y para que me necesitas

-Necesito que distraigas a Karin Juugo-kun distraerá a Shizune

-¿Ya es hora?-me empecé a sentir nervioso

-Si Sasuke-kun hoy a la hora del almuerzo hablare con todos ellos y tu trae al director hacia la cafetería

-Bien los ayudare yo me llevare a Karin y suerte a ambos-entro el maestro junto con los otros que habían salido al pasillo incluyendo al dobe sonreí de lado era hora de recuperar mi vida

* * *

Estábamos todos reunidos bromeando, jugando como siempre en el almuerzo hace ya algunas semanas empecé a salir con Sasori-kun era muy dulce y cariñoso ya había conocido a mis amigos y se llevaba bien con ellos pero Naruto aun no confiaba en él y Hinata se veía algo triste de mi relación con Sasori-kun, le había tomado cariño pero no era igual al que aun le tenía a él, últimamente se veía que discutía mucho con Karin había rumores que la engañaba con Matsuri pero no creía en eso ya que ella se notaba que moría por Gaara

-¿Y entonces qué película vieron ayer?

-Una de acción que escogieron Sasori-kun y Naruto-kun

-Si de hecho fue idea de él ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

-Ah…si-me sacaron de mi mar de pensamientos-le gustan ese tipo de películas

-Oye frente de marquesina estas muy distraída

-No es nada

-Sakura ¿vas muy bien con Sasori-kun verdad?

-Si Tenten todo muy bien

-Aun no puedo creer que ya estés comprometida con el-decía Lee con lagrimas en los ojos-y yo pensé que ahora tendría una oportunidad

-Vamos nunca has tenido oportunidad Lee

-Que malo eres Neji-nos comenzamos a reír y una chica castaña se acerco a nuestra mesa

-Ho-Hola puedo hablar con ustedes-todos miramos extrañados a Matsuri

-¿Qué quieres con nosotros?-hablo con un tono molesto Temari

-Vamos Temari hermanita no seas celosa

-Cállate Kankuro-todos estábamos al pendiente del interés de la castaña a nuestro pelirrojo

-Se podrían callar-hablo un pelirrojo que estaba muy sonrojado-¿Qué pasa Matsuri?

-Tengo que decirles algo importante

-¿Qué pasa?-esta vez Tenten hablo se veía preocupada por quien alguna vez fue su amiga

-Por favor escuchen todo lo que tengo que decir antes de que juzguen o lleguen a una conclusión-la vimos confundidos sin entender nada-es…sobre…Sasuke-kun

-¡QUE!-gritamos al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos nos vieran

-Bien podrían ser discretos

-Perdón pero no creo que queramos saber de él-hablo Naruto molesto

-Por favor tienen que saber la verdad

-¿Qué verdad?-Hinata se veía preocupada

-La verdad de Karin y Sasuke-kun-nos quedamos callados todos en silencio expectantes del que diría

* * *

Perdon! por no subir hasta ahorita y perdon porque sea corto pero pff la escuela mata que las actividades acaban lo ponen de nervio a uno pero mas vale tarde que nunca en el proximo capitulo les compensare que estos hayan sido cortos espero les guste a mi me encanta nos leemos mañana y en verdad gracias por sus reviews me motivan a seguir :') saludos


	23. Lo que significas para mí

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 23

**Lo que significas para mí**

-La verdad de Karin y Sasuke-kun

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-no podía evitar mi sorpresa y curiosidad por lo que decía

-Bien les explicare todo saben que Karin es la hija del director-todos asentimos-bien les explicare Karin está aprovechando esto para que Sasuke-kun haga lo que ella quiere

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Sai interrogante

-Ella lo obliga a que estén de novios porque si no hace lo que ella quiere hará que expulsen a Hinata a Naruto-kun o a Sakura-chan

-¿Cómo dices? Ella le está haciendo ¡Que! A mi primo

-Neji contrólate Matsuri es cierto lo que dices

-Si Gaara-kun es la verdad

-¿Por qué habríamos de creerte?-Ino no se veía confiada a lo que ella nos decía yo aun seguía en shock por lo que dijo

-Por qué no tendría razón para mentir ya que Karin es mi amiga es la verdad lo que les digo no se me hace justo lo que le está haciendo a Sasuke-kun ella lo alejo de sus amigos y de la persona que ama-todos me miraron y me sonroje-por eso es que he venido a hablar con ustedes

-Yo te creo

-¿Gaara?-Todos lo miramos sorprendidos aun no confiábamos en ella

-Gracias Gaara-kun pero es importante que los demás me crean díganme de verdad creen capaz a Sasuke-kun de jugar con alguien de ese modo, a alguien que ha dicho que ama-sentí como cada palabra que decía caía sobre mi muy pesadamente

-Yo te creo también sabía que mi hermano no era de esas personas-decía Hinata con lagrimas sobre sus mejillas

-¡Matsuri!

-¡Sasuke-kun!-todos miramos a la entrada de la cafetería como entraba corriendo

-¡Sasu-chan!-Hinata corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente-lo sabía, sabía que tu no eras así que debías tener una razón lo hiciste para protegernos

-Hinata perdóname por mentirte por tratar de la manera que te trate perdóname

-No ahí que disculpar Sasu-chan

-Entonces todo lo que dijiste es verdad Matsuri-Tenten tenía un enorme sonrisa hacia su amiga

-Si Tenten

-¡Matsuri! ¡Que estás haciendo!-grito histérica Karin-¡Eres una traidora!

-¡Matsuri traidora cómo pudiste!-junto a ella Shizune Sasuke se puso delante de Hinata protegiéndola

-¡Basta Karin! Esto termino

-Me las pagaran hare que los expulsen

-¿Disculpa señorita?

-¡Papá!-el director Tsuki-san estaba junto con todos los maestros en la otra entrada de la cafetería viendo serio a su hija

-Así que es verdad lo que me dijo el joven Sasuke has estado amenazando con expulsarlos

-No-no es lo que crees

-Jóvenes el timbre a sonado es hora de ir a sus respectivas clases y tu señorita vienes conmigo a la dirección-todos nos dirigimos cada quien a su clase no cruce mirada con Sasuke en ningún momento llegamos al salón y aun no llegaba Kurenai-sensei

-No puedo creer que esa arpía de Karin haya chantajeado así a Sasuke

-Si es terrible pobre

-Sabia que mi hermano no era así me alegra tanto

-Hey frentona ¿Qué harás?

-….

-¿Sakura?

-¡¿SAKURA?!-brinque en cuanto me grito Hinata

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…si lo estoy

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿De?

-Sasuke ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Yo…no…lo…se-agache mi mirada en lo que entro Kurenai-sensei al salón

* * *

-Espera tenemos que hablar-gire hacia atrás y vi a aquel chico viéndome serio

-Hmp

-Es verdad lo que dijo Matsuri digo es obvio después de la aparición del director pero ¿hiciste eso para protegernos?

-Hmp tu qué crees dobe

-Creo que eres un estúpido teme debiste de habernos dicho

-Lo sé pero no podía si lo hacia los metería en problemas

-Eres un imbécil-me dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Auch!

-Te lo mereces-me tendió el puño y lo choque con él me sonrió y yo a él-pero aun así deberás hacer meritos

-¿Para?

-Recuperar a Sakura-chan-sonreí de lado-sabes que está comprometida

-Si lo sé pero hare lo necesario para recuperarla yo la amo dobe como nunca eh amado a nadie

-Te creo siendo así yo te ayudo pero más te vale que des todo porque la lastimaste demasiado

-Lo sé soy una basura pero la amo y daré todo

-De acuerdo teme

-¡Pasen a su clase!

-¡Ya vamos!-pasaron las clases y los chicos fueron hablar conmigo aclaramos las cosas y ya estaba todo bien me sentía alegre de recuperar a mis amigos pero ahora iba lo más difícil hablar con ella

-Ven teme ahí están Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan

-Hmp-empecé a sudar de las manos mientras más nos acercábamos

-¡Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sasu-chan!-vi como Sakura se tenso cuando escucho mi nombre

-Hey hermanita-Hinata me abrazo fuertemente

-Oye Naruto-kun te importa llevarnos a mi casa tenemos que hacer un trabajo

-Claro Hinata-chan las llevare teme vámonos-fuimos al carro hace tanto que no íbamos juntos me iba a sentar en el asiento del copiloto pero Hinata corrió y se sentó

-Te toca ir atrás Sasu-chan-me guiño un ojo y le sonreí a mi hermana

-Me das permiso-Sakura me vio y se arrimo hasta la otra puerta no dejaba de verla pero ella simplemente me ignoraba llegamos a la casa Naruto se despidió y ellas se encerraron en el cuarto de Hinata minutos después mi hermana salió yo mientras veía tele-¿Ya terminaron?

-Ya casi vine por agua ¿aun no llega mama?

-No dijo que iba a hacer algunas compras

-Muy bien ya sabes que harás con Sakura

-Intentar hablar con ella pedir disculpas arrodillarme y decirle lo mucho que la amo

-Sabes que no será nada fácil recuperarla verdad

-Lo sé hermanita pero daré todo de mí para recuperarla porque la amo

-Te ayudare Sasu-chan porque sé que ustedes deben estar juntos

-Gracias hermanita-la abrace y ella a mí, después de unas horas ambas salieron del cuarto cuando llego mama comimos juntos y después se iba salió de la casa y Salí corriendo tras ella-Oye Sakura ¿podemos hablar?

-No sé de que quieras hablar Uchiha-me daba la espalda

-De lo que dijo Matsuri de haberte mentido por culpa de Karin

-Lo se lo escuche todo

-¿Y?

-Sasuke como te lo dije yo ya no te conozco

-Por favor entiéndeme lo hice para protegerlos

-¡Protegernos!-me volteo a ver con la furia en su mirada-sabes lo que me dolió el que me dijeras esas palabras que te fastidiaba mi presencia, que no me amabas sabes lo que se sintió

-Se que te lastime con esas mentiras Sakura pero por favor perdóname

-Te perdono por que se que lo hiciste por una buena razón-me acerque a ella para abrazarla pero se aparto-pero no te perdono el hecho que me lastimaras así

-Saku-

-No quiero oírte-salió corriendo y tomo un taxi

-¡Sakura!-demasiado tarde ella ya no estaba-¡Demonios!

-Sasu-chan-voltee y ahí estaba Hinata-oí todo te ayudare pero necesitamos la ayuda de Naruto-kun

* * *

Llegue a mi casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto me avente a mi cama y me tape la cara con la almohada, tenia miles de cosas en la cabeza todo había sido una mentira su relación con Karin sus palabras de desprecio todo era una mentira quería creerle perdonarlo y estar todo bien lo hizo para protegerme pero él me lastimo como nadie lo había hecho por eso no podía aunque lo amaba no podía regresar así de la nada a la normalidad aparte estaba mi compromiso con Sasori-kun no podía hacerle eso a él ya que él me había aprendido a querer lo notaba por cómo me veía aunque yo no sintiera lo mismo no podía lastimarlo y también estaban mis padres este compromiso era la manera de ayudarlos, comenzó a sonar mi celular

-Bueno

-_Hola frentona_

-Hola Ino-cerda ¿Qué pasa?

-_Quería ver como seguías por lo de Sasuke_

-Eh yo estoy bien

-_Se que no es cierto mira solo quiero decirte algo y escucha con atención se que ahora estas comprometida con Sasori-kun pero también sé que no lo quieres ni la mitad de lo que quieres a Sasuke y ahora que sabemos la verdad deberías darle una oportunidad_

_-_No se Ino no se siento que no lo conozco me da miedo que me vuelva a lastimar

-_Deberías darle una segunda oportunidad ve a Gaara le dio una oportunidad a Matsuri y al parecer van a salir_

_-_Lo sé amiga pero me es difícil

-_Lo sé solo piensa lo bien frente de marquesina_

_-_Lo hare gracias Ino

-_Bueno nos vemos mañana_

-Adios-colgo y me volví a recostar ¿Qué debía hacer? Escuche que empezaron a tirar piedras en la ventana que daba al balcón, gire mi vista y se oía mas insistente el sonido, me asome y ahí estaba Naruto con una guitarra

-Sakura-chan eh venido a traerte serenata

-¿Qué?

-Si es que yo te amo Sakura-chan

-¡COMO!-lo mire sorprendida y no pude evitar levantar mi voz

-¡Eres un idiota dobe!-de la obscuridad salió Sasuke con una guitarra

-Solo jugaba vaya que eres celoso teme

-Hmp

-Bueno yo solo soy acompañante-el lugar de Naruto lo ocupo Sasuke lo podía ver claramente

-Sakura eh venido a cantarte como me siento lo que me importas por favor escúchame-comenzaron a oírse las guitarras mientras Sasuke cantaba

Can't blame you

**No puedo culparte**  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all

**Por pensar, que realmente nunca me conociste**

I tried to deny you

**Trate de negarte**  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

**Pero nada nunca me hizo sentir tan mal**

I thought I was protecting you

**Pense que te estaba protegiendo**

From everything that I'd go through

**De todo lo que pasaria**

But I know that we got lost along the way

**Pero sé que nos perdimos en el camino**

Here I am with all my heart

**Aquí estoy con todo mi Corazón**

I hope you understand

**Espero que entiendas**

I know I let you down

**Se que te falle**

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

**Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez**

You brought me closer

**Tu me acercaste**

To who I really am

**A quien soy en realidad**  
Come take my hand

**Ven toma mi mano**  
I want the world to see

**Quiero que el mundo vea**  
What you mean to me

**Lo que significas para mi  
**What you mean to me

**Lo que significas para mi**

Just know that I'm sorry

**Se lo que siento**  
I never wanted to make you feel so small

**Nunca quise hacerte sentir inferior**

_Lo escuchaba con lagrimas en los ojos esa letra describía perfecto el sentir que tenia hacia mi_

A story is just beginning

**Una historia que apenas esta comenzando**  
For let the truth break down these walls

**Por dejar que la verdad derribe estas paredes**

And every time I think of you

**Y cada vez que pienso en ti**  
I think of how you pushed me through

**Pienso en como me empujaste**  
And show me how much better I could be

**Y me enseñaste cuan mejor puedo ser**

Here I am With all my heart

**Aqui estoy con todo mi Corazon**

I hope you understand

**Espero que entiendas**

I know I let you down

**Se que te falle**

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

**Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez**

You brought me closer

**Tu me acercaste**

To who I really am

**A quien soy en realidad  
**Come take my hand

**Ven toma mi mano**  
I want the world to see

**Quiero que el mundo vea**  
What you mean to me

**Lo que significas para mi**

You make me feel like I, myself

**Me haces sentir como si fuera yo mismo  
**Instead of being someone else

**En lugar de ser alguien mas**  
I wanna live that every day

**Quiero vivir eso todos los dias  
**Means say what no one else would say

**Dices lo que nadie mas dira**  
You know exactly how to get to me

**Sabes exactamente como llegar a mi**  
You know is what I mean

**Sabes lo que quiero decir**  
Is what I mean

**Lo que quiero decir**

Here I am With all my heart

**Aqui estoy con todo mi Corazon**

I hope you understand

**Espero que entiendas**

I know I let you down

**Se que te falle**

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

**Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez**

You brought me closer

**Tu me acercaste**

To who I really am

**A quien soy en realidad**  
Come take my hand

**Ven toma mi mano**  
I want the world to see

**Quiero que el mundo vea**  
What you mean to me

**Lo que significas para mi**  
What you mean to me

**Lo que significas para mi****  
**

Cuando termino la canción aun no dejaba de llorar quería correr abrazarlo y decirle te amo, baje de mi cuarto dirigiéndome hacia donde él se encontraba

* * *

Hola a todos! espero le haya gustado tanto como a mi este capitulo, Sasuke cantando esta cancion a Sakura :') y justo lo que pasa esta cancion se llama What you mean to me de Sterling Knight ya nos veremos mañana haber que pasa con estos dos saludos! =D


	24. Ya no puede haber un nosotros

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 24

**Ya no puede haber un nosotros**

Había dejado de cantar ahora la veía estaba llorando pero no podía definir si de alegría o de tristeza la vi girarse por un momento pensé que se encerraría en su cuarto hasta que la vi ahí corriendo frente a mí con su largo cabello rosa alborotado debido a la corrida respiraba agitadamente, pensé que había sido buena idea la de Hinata el hacer esta serenata junto con el dobe

-Sakura-me iba a acercar a ella pero me detuvo con una mano y con la otra me hecho ¿Agua?

-No creas que es tan fácil Uchiha-la mire sorprendido ella me mojo después de todo lo que hice escuche la risa de Naruto al cual fulmine con la mirada y se callo

-Pero-

-No tu pon atención-salió corriendo y me abrazo muy fuerte estaba en shock pero después de unos segundos le correspondí el abrazo ahí la tenia conmigo de nuevo entre mis brazos me embriague de su aroma a flores y la estreche mas a mi-eres un tonto-dijo entre lagrimas

-Lo sé pero soy tu tonto-la escuche reír y lo hice junto con ella me sentía tan completo ahora que estábamos juntos de nuevo-Sakura te amo-se tenso al escuchar esas palabras y se separo de mi para verme directo a los ojos

-Tonto Uchiha-sonrió de lado y luego me dio una mirada fría-creíste en verdad que te perdonaría tan fácil, que solo con cantarme te diría cosas lindas como antes Uchiha-me sorprendí y me tense por escucharla con ese tono de voz tan frio y seco-Sabes deberías ver tu cara-y se empezó a reír me quede petrificado-eres un tonto Sasuke-su tono volvió al dulce de siempre-yo también te amo tonto

-¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué fue eso?

-Verdad que se siente feo que te hablen con ese tono frio-me dio una sonrisa así que era una venganza

-Que graciosa-la abrace-nunca me hagas una broma así de nuevo

-Está bien si tú tampoco me vuelves a mentir

-Eso no volverá a pasar nunca-sonreí contra su cuello me sentía dichoso

-¡Hija!-oí un grito tras de Sakura

-¡Tsunade-oba-chan!

-¡COMO DIJISTE NARUTO!-vi salir esa aura asesina de la madre de Sakura quien veía con odio a Naruto y este temblaba de miedo

-Solo juego Tsunade-san-se hizo hacia atrás temblando de pies a cabeza

-¿Cariño que pasa?-salió Jiraiya-san quien al ver que aun abrazaba a su niña se le salió una vena de la frente-Que hace este aquí

-Vino a darme una serenata-Sakura se separo de mí y se puso delante de sus padres

-Así que esos quejidos de animal eran tuyos-decía burlón Jiraiya-san nos fulminamos con la mirada como si de estas salieran chispas

-Que tierno Sasuke me alegra tan lindo detalle a mi hija-hice una pequeña reverencia hacia Tsunade-san rompiendo un poco el contacto visual-pero ya es tarde será mejor que se despidan

-Si mamá-Sakura corrió con Naruto y lo abrazo diciendo _gracias_ después conmigo que me dio su sonrisa mas angelical mi corazón salto por ese gesto en mi peli rosada-muchas gracias Sasuke mañana aclararemos todo-me abrazo y yo mas fuerte-te amo no lo olvides

-Y yo a ti te amo mi dulce princesa-vi su sonrojo y después de separarnos se despidió con la mano y se metió a su mansión me fui con Naruto a mi casa, me dejo y se fue a su casa, me fui a mi cuarto cuando un pequeño demonio grito emocionada

-¡Que tal les fue!

-¡De maravilla!-dije alegre a Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos y me abrazo

-¿Ya son novios de nuevo?

-No pero mañana aclararemos todo

-Me alegro tanto Sasu-chan-entro en el cuarto Itachi quien nos veía raro

-¿Ya todo bien entre ustedes?

-Si Ita-kun ya todo está bien-abrazo a Itachi y se separo de él dándonos una enorme sonrisa-bueno los dejo hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana princesa

-Hasta mañana Hina-chan-me despedí y gire para ver a Itachi quien se fue a su cama y se recostó-Itachi

-Si ¿dime?

-Per-Perdóname-se giro de la cama y me vio de frente-lo que te dije esa vez no fue cierto

-No te preocupes tonto hermano menor se que ahí razón en esas palabras que dijiste aparte pasabas por un momento difícil no hay nada que perdonar

-Gracias hermano mayor-me dio una sonrisa torcida igual que la mía

-Y bien me explicaras exactamente que paso entre ustedes cuatro-hizo referencia a Hinata, Sakura, Naruto y yo, en toda la noche le explicaba todo lo acontecido el chantaje de Karin las mentiras que dije, el romper lazos, la furia de mis amigos, el dolor de Sakura y lo último que había pasado la verdad revelada-Vaya…sabes te pude haber ayudado

-Tal vez pero hubiera sido muy complicado

-Entiendo muy bien Sasu-chan-me dio palmadas en la espalda-lo bueno es que mañana mismo todo estará arreglado con Saku-chan

-Si mañana-sonreí al pensar en lo que me esperaba el nuevo día me despedí y al instante quede dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

Desperté me sentía contenta como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía salte de mi cama me arregle desayune y me dirigí a la entrada donde ya me esperaba un rubio muy alegre

-¿Qué tal Sakura-chan?

-Todo bien Naruto-le di mi más sincera sonrisa una que hacía ya mucho tiempo no tenía

-Me alegro hoy hablaras con el teme

-Si Naruto hoy hablare con Sasuke-sentí como mis ojos brillaban de la emoción llegamos a la escuela rápidamente me fui a mi salón y la primera en abrazarme fue Hinata

-Sakura me siento tan feliz

-Lo sé gracias Hinata yo también

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-entraron al salón Tenten e Ino

-Sakura y mi hermano se arreglaran hoy

-¿De verdad? Oh Sakura me alegro tanto por ti-me abrazo Tenten fuertemente

-Yo también frentona ya era hora pero ¿Qué harás con Sasori-kun?-todas se me quedaron viendo era algo que había pensado en toda la noche

-Le diré toda la verdad-todas me dieron una sonrisa, yo me arreglaría con los asuntos del dinero y ayudaría a mis padres ya lo había hablado con ellos la noche anterior

Flashback

_Después de entrar a la casa seguida de mis padres nos sentamos en la sala todo estaba muy callado hasta que mi padre rompió el silencio_

_-¿Qué hacia ese muchacho aquí? Pensé que ya no se hablaban_

_-Vino a traerme serenata como ya te había dicho_

_-Jum-me reí por ese gesto de mi padre_

_-Me alegra cariño eso quiere decir ¿Qué ya están bien?_

_-Si mamá pero aun hay cosas que arreglar_

_-Que bueno hija-mi madre se acerco a mí y me dio un muy fuerte abrazo _

_-¿Y tu compromiso?-soltó mi padre con temor a lo cual me paralice_

_-Sasori-kun_

_-Princesa-hablo mi padre parándose en cunclillas frente a mi mientras mi madre se sentaba a mi lado-solo quiero lo mejor para ti lo que es tu felicidad mientras tu estés feliz nosotros lo estaremos aunque sea con ese chiquillo Uchiha_

_-¡Papá!_

_-Perdona hija pero él quiere arrebatarme a mi princesa-me abrazo protectoramente él nunca cambiaria y eso me alegraba_

_-Mañana mismo hablare con Sasori-kun_

_-Si hija es lo mejor y cancelen su compromiso nosotros veremos qué hacer_

_-Los ayudare, trabajare, me esforzare, daré lo mejor por nuestra familia-me vieron con amor y ambos me abrazaron, amaba a mis padres siempre tan comprensibles poniéndome por delante siempre haría lo mejor para nuestra familia luchar por estar así unidos_

_Fin flashback _

Esa era mi decisión así que hoy en la tarde citaría a Sasori-kun para aclarar las cosas solo esperaba que no me odiara y pudiéramos ser amigos estaba ansiosa por que llegara la hora del almuerzo e ir a la cafetería y ver a Sasuke ya todo estaba aclarado y frente a toda la escuela Karin había quedado como una chantajista y mentirosa sentía que cada pieza de mi vida regresaba a la normalidad

-¡Haruno Sakura!-hablo Kurenai-sensei

-¡Hai!-levante mi mano

-Te esperan en la dirección-mire extrañadas a mis amigas quienes me regresaron la mirada caminaba a la salida cuando Kurenai-sensei me regreso-será mejor que lleves tus cosas Sakura-fui por ellas y de ahí partí a la dirección ¿Qué ocurría?

-Sakura-chan la espera el director-entre en la oficina y ahí estaba sentado frente a su escritorio levanto su vista al verme y me dio una sonrisa

-Señorita Haruno un gusto verla tome asiento-me senté frente a él esperando a que dijera algo-Bien le eh hablado porque me han solicitado sacarla de la escuela en estos momentos, para que asista a una reunión así que se puede retirar ya está justificada-antes de preguntar quién me sacaba entro una persona a la dirección

-Buenas tardes Tsuki-san-y ahí estaba frente a mí un chico pelirrojo, pero ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-Oh joven Takahashi-san

-Dígame solo Sasori

-Es verdad Sasori-kun ya pueden ir a su reunión ya está todo arreglado

-Gracias-hizo una reverencia y me tendió la mano y una sonrisa-¿nos vamos?-tome su mano me sentía realmente confundida aun no estaba lista para decirle la verdad y mas aparte que no sabía qué reunión decían

-Me saludas a tu padre-dijo el director antes de salir, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar hasta el estacionamiento no sabía cómo romper este ambiente y decir la verdad

-Sasori-kun-dije con voz temblorosa

-Tranquila Saku en un momento te explico-me condujo al carro y me subí con el algo me decía que las cosas no iban bien, no era temor a como que él me fuera a hacer daño no, solo un mal presentimiento de la situación, después de algunas horas más en silencio llegamos a la que pude distinguir era su casa se estaciono se dio la vuelta y me dio la mano-ven Saku nos esperan-lo seguí en silencio cuando llegamos pude distinguir toda su familia sus padres sus tíos y otros que no conocía

-Oh querido han llegado-se acerco una señora de cabello color café y ojos del mismo tono, abrazo a su hijo con amor y luego me sonrió a mi era una señora muy agradable

-No tardaste nada-se acerco su padre un señor que era todo Sasori-kun solo que de la edad de mi padre con rasgos más varoniles y cabello rojo igual a Sasori-kun, se acerco a abrazar a su hijo y luego saludarme-bien la reunión del día de hoy-se dirigía a los presentes que estaban atentos a nosotros-es para escoger la fecha próxima para la boda de mi hijo y su prometida-sentí un balde de agua fría caer sobre mí, debía ser una mala broma

-Yo digo que sea lo antes posible, me parece que sea en un mes a partir de ahora-hablo un chico peli naranja con ojos color cafés y piel blanca, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Yahiko primo de Sasori-kun me recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien

-Me parece buena idea-dijo el padre de Sasori-kun me quede de piedra, no me podía mover por el shock ¡Un mes! No esto tenía que parar tenía que decirle la verdad a Sasori-kun pero no me salían palabras

-Entonces esta elegido en un mes será la boda-decía alegre la madre de Sasori-kun

-Sa-Sasori-kun-logre articular con temor

-¿Qué pasa Saku?-me veía con brillo en los ojos eso hizo que me doliera el corazón no quería lastimarlo pero él no decirle de mi relación con Sasuke era peor no quería mentirle sabiendo mis verdaderos sentimientos

-Tengo que hablar contigo-le dije lo más segura posible

-Claro vamos al jardín-me condujo al jardín donde la primera vez que vine se había peleado con Sasuke a causa de los celos de este, sonreí por el recuerdo aunque no era muy agradable podía ver que el pelinegro en verdad me amaba a pesar de su perfecta actuación-bien dime ¿Qué pasa?-nos sentamos en unas bancas y lo mire decidida

-Sasori-

-Sasori ven un momento-salió su mama feliz

-Espérame aquí Saku no tardo-suspire frustrada porque mi vano intento se veía interrumpido, mire al cielo pensando en lo que diría

-Sasori-kun quiero ser sincera contigo tu me agradas y mucho, en este tiempo te eh llegado a querer y eso es sorprendente pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien y pensé en olvidarlo pensé que lo lograría pero no es así, ayer el me dijo toda la verdad que todo lo que te dije que me hizo fue un engaño para protegerme a mí, a su hermana y a su mejor amigo aquel rubio que es también mi mejor amigo y me hizo darme cuenta que al único que amo es a Sasuke Uchiha a nadie más que el, por eso hoy quería romper nuestro compromiso perdóname-suspire como si estuviera ensayando unas líneas para una obra de teatro cerré mis ojos no sería tan fácil decirle eso a él

-Vaya pero si es la estúpida amiga del huérfano-brinque desde mi lugar y gire rápidamente para mirar a quien se había aparecido

-Pain-dije en un susurro me di vuelta dando pasos hacia atrás algo no me daba buena espina

-Me costó reconocerte pero quién diría que tu eres la prometida de mi primo-die otro brinco ¿el? Primo de Sasori-kun no podía creerlo-y pensar que por la propuesta de mi hermano gemelo Yahiko se casaran en un mes-lucia amenazador se acercaba mas y mas a mí, mientras yo me alejaba de él, algo no iba bien

-No puedo creer que seas primo de Sasori-kun son tan diferentes-dije de modo desafiante

-Si él tiene un gran corazón-dijo en tono de burla-tanto que el muy idiota te dejaría ir, al decirle que amas a alguien más-me sorprendí el me había escuchado, mi monologo él lo oyó-aunque ese fuera Uchiha-corrió hacia mí y me empujo contra un árbol con fuerza solté un quejido de dolor-pero te advierto una cosa estúpida nadie absolutamente nadie humilla a la familia Takahashi-me empezó apretar contra el árbol haciéndome sentir verdadero dolor

-Suel…suelt….suéltame-logre articular mientras su mano se cerraba en mi cuello y la otra en mis brazos

-Escucha bien niña estúpida si tú te atreves a romper tu compromiso con mi primo solo para ir a los brazos de Uchiha me la pagaras caro tu familia lo pagara-me tense al escuchar eso-créeme tengo contactos y no muy buenos-dijo amenazante viéndome con odio-hare que tus padres queden en la calle junto contigo y nadie les preste ayuda o ¿Qué sentirás si te llegas a quedar huérfana?

-No…-dije entrecortadamente me dio miedo su pregunta, sentí que quería llorar pero aguantaba las lagrimas el no me podía ver así, no sabía qué hacer no podía permitir que se metiera con mi familia ellos eran mi todo

-Así que más te vale que hayas entendido dentro de un mes te casaras con mi primo te guste o no-me soltó y caí de rodillas frente a él-nos vemos "primita", por cierto si le dices a mi primo o a alguien atiéndete a las consecuencias-me dio la espalda y se fue, comencé a llorar no podía contener las lagrimas que escapaban traviesas por mis mejillas estaba bajo su absoluto control comencé a golpear con mis puños al pasto descargando mi frustración

-¿Saku?-dijo una voz acercándose a mí

-….

-¿Sakura?-cada vez más cerca intente limpiar mis lagrimas en vano y ya lo tenía frente a mi-¿Qué te paso?-se puso en cunclillas y me vio llorando estaba preocupado

-Na-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada? Esto no es nada Saku ¿Estas bien?

-Si…-dije quedamente sin poder evitar llorar

-Sakura ¿Alguien te hizo sentir mal?-hablo enojado y tomaba mi mentón

-Nadie Sa-Sasori-kun

-Sakura no me mientas

-Es la verdad

-Ah si entonces por qué lloras-dijo serio _ piensa Sakura piensa_

-Porque me…conmueve lo de la boda

-Oh Saku-se acerco y me abrazo-no llores si crees que es muy pronto lo entenderé-mire hacia atrás de él, donde se reflejaba un peli naranja con una sonrisa de maldad que me estremeció

-No Sasori-kun-dije lo más tranquila posible-en un mes…-intentaba no llorar de nuevo-me casare contigo

-Me haces feliz Sakura-me estrecho contra él y comencé a llorar en su hombro él pensaba que de felicidad pero no era ese sentimiento el que estaba en este momento, mire al cielo pensando en cierto chico pelinegro _perdóname Sasuke ya no puede haber más un nosotros _al ser este mi último pensamiento comencé a llorar más fuerte.

* * *

Soy muy mala creo que todos pensaron que ya estarían juntos pero no...aun no, ahora con Pain molestando lo odie en este capitulo ¬¬ espero les guste el de mañana nos leemos saludos =D


	25. Ahora soy yo quien te protege

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 25

**Ahora soy yo quien te protege**

-Hinata-salude a mi hermana con la mano habían entrado a la cafetería pero por más que busque no vi a mi Sakura por ahí solo a Hinata y sus amigas

-Hola Sasu-chan-se acercaron y se sentaron en nuestra mesa me sentía tan bien estar todos reunidos como antes

-Hinata-chan-abrazo fuerte el dobe a mi hermana que se sonrojo hace tanto que no veía eso

-Oigan no estén de melosos

-Oh vamos Gaara tu que puedes decir si estás bien feliz con Matsuri-chan-dijo burlón Naruto mientras que el pelirrojo y las castaña se sonrojaban ambos estaban tomados de la mano

-Ahí que ver Matsuri estas muy roja

-No seas mala Tenten-se puso más roja Matsuri viendo con reproche a su amiga ya que ambos habían decidido salir y ahora estaba con nosotros

-Oigan y Sakura-san-cuestiono Neji

-A decir verdad no sabemos desde hace rato fue llamada a dirección pero se fue con sus cosas-hablo una pelirrubia que era abrazada por un pelinegro

-¿De verdad? Es extraño-el dobe cruzo miradas conmigo sentíamos que algo no andaba bien

-Iré a la dirección-me levante

-Yo te acompaño Sasu-chan

-Si vamos-salimos de la cafetería los tres para ir a la dirección-es raro Sakura-chan no me dijo que tenía que salir a algún lado

-No creo que ella haya estado enterada ya que cuando se fue, nos miro extrañada

-Hmp-llegamos a dirección y pasamos con el director

-Buenas tardes chicos

-Buenas tardes Tsuki-san-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Queremos saber el parado de Haruno Sakura-hable calmadamente

-Oh la señorita Haruno bueno vino por ella su prometido Takahashi Sasori-kun

-¡¿Cómo?!-hablo alterado Naruto

-Si dijo que tenía una reunión importante y era de suma urgencia que la señorita Haruno estuviera presente

-Sabe a donde fue-hablo Hinata ya que ni el dobe ni yo estábamos tranquilos

-Me parece que a casa de él

-Gracias-dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos salimos

-¿Qué querrá Sasori con Sakura-chan?

-No tengo idea Naruto-kun pero hoy en la mañana nos dijo a mí y a las chicas que pensaba terminar con Sasori-kun para arreglar la situación-dijo con una sonrisa mi hermana cosa que me hizo alegrarme a mi

-Eso quiere decir que después arreglara las cosas con el teme-Naruto también se veía feliz

-Exacto Naruto-kun-después de que terminaron las clases nos fuimos en el auto del dobe hacia mi casa y se despidió de nosotros

-Bien ya estoy listo iré a casa de Sakura

-Primero márcale Sasu-chan-decía Hinata desde la cocina-no vaya a ser que siga en reunión o este con sus padres

-Tienes razón-marque su número que me sabía de memoria y no sonó, daba el tono cuando lo tienes apagado-lo apago

-¿Qué paso Sasu-chan?-salió con un vaso de agua y la interrogante en su cara

-Lo tiene apagado

-Um espera marcare a su casa para ver si se encuentra ahí-vi que marco y hablo un rato después que colgó se dirigió a mi-si dicen ya está ahí en su casa

-De acuerdo entonces iré a verla

-Si Sasu-chan suerte-me guiño el ojo y me salí, tome un taxi y llegue a su casa me atendieron y llevaron a la sala a esperarla, después de unos minutos ella apareció se veía algo seria sonreí y me pare para abrazarla pero ella me paro con la mano e hizo ademan que me sentara

-¿Todo bien?

-Si-se sentó delante de mi aun se veía seria

-Sakura no te creo, está todo bien ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque fui a casa de Sasori-kun

-Y ¿Ya todo arreglado?

-Ya está todo listo y arreglado

-Que bien-suspire aliviado y me puse delante de ella en cunclillas-Sakura ya podemos regresar-sonreí enormemente

-No Sasuke, no lo haremos-mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando menciono eso

-Espera se que va a ser difícil pero Sakura yo te amo

-Lo siento Sasuke pero eh meditado las cosas y no podemos regresar

-¿Por qué?-sentía miedo yo Sasuke Uchiha sentía miedo de su respuesta

-Ya no hay ninguna razón para regresar a ser novios

-Como no-dije exasperado-tu me amas y yo te amo

-Si pero me lastimaste mucho-dijo con tono triste clavando sus jades en mis ónix-así que por eso mismo no podemos regresar ya no hay confianza

-Sakura se que de la noche a la mañana no me ganare tu confianza, trabajare duro para eso pero no digas cosas como que ya no hay ninguna razón

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad no hay razón alguna-me dijo con el tono frio de la noche anterior

-Sakura quedamos que ya no ibas a hacer este tipo de bromas

-No es ninguna broma

-Por favor Sakura ya basta-tome sus manos y le di una mirada de suplica-no juegues con esto ahora que ya has roto tu compromiso con el tal Sasori

-¿Y quién te dijo que rompí mi compromiso?-eso me desencajo por completo

-Pero…pero tu-dije sorprendido

-¿Yo qué?

-No fuiste a eso a su casa, a romper tu compromiso

-No fui a su casa a poner fecha para la boda-solté sus manos como si su tacto quemara esto era un pésimo chiste

-¡No es cierto!-grite molesto y me pare

-¡Si lo es!-grito con el mismo tono que yo-es lo mejor Sasuke, Sasori-kun me quiere y yo a el

-Pero no lo amas -contraataque

-Tal vez no, pero algún día aprenderé a hacerlo y solo serás un recuerdo

-¡Es mentira!-grite aun mas enojado algunas personas que trabajaban en la casa Haruno se asomaron preocupadas

-No Sasuke es lo mejor para los dos, ambos nos hemos hecho daño es mejor tomar caminos separados

-No me vengas con esto Sakura-ella también se había levantado

-Lo mejor será que te retires Uchiha-se dirigió a la salida su tono me había dolido bastante

-Bien si así lo quieres pero de una vez te advierto-la mire directamente a los ojos-no pienso perderte Sakura, no me rendiré

-Desearía que lo hicieras-me dijo en un tono triste igual que su mirada, salí de su casa corriendo hasta un parque como era posible esto ¿Por qué no rompió su compromiso?

* * *

Después de que se fue corrí a mi cuarto a llorar, me sentía de lo peor por haberlo lastimado, por haberle mentido, no quería hacerlo pero era lo mejor para él, para mi familia ahora entendía a él las mentiras que él dijo para protegernos y ahora mismo yo le mentía para proteger a mi familia

-Sakura cariño-oí desde el otro lado de mi puerta ¿Qué hacia mi madre aquí?

-¿Qué pasa?-intente que mi voz no se quebrara a causa de las lágrimas pero sin éxito

-Cariño-entro mi madre preocupada al cuarto-¿Qué tienes?

-Mamá-me abrace a ella y comencé a llorar me abrazo mientras acariciaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme, después de horas porque así lo sentí, me tranquilice

-Amor ¿todo bien?

-No del todo mama-dije ya más calmada

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?

-Yo termine definitivamente con Sasuke

-Pero ¿Por qué? Pensé que ya se iban a arreglar después de lo de anoche

-No mama lo mejor es separarnos así ya no nos haremos daño-intente retener mis ganas de llorar de nuevo

-Pero Sakura tu lo amas y el a ti

-Si pero es lo mejor-no podía decirle la verdad Pain había dejado las cosas muy en claro

-De acuerdo hija espero no te arrepientas

-Mama-era hora de decirle que me casaría en un mes-hay algo que tengo que decirte

* * *

Llegue al parque comencé a golpear un árbol descargando mi furia, como era posible ella sin más decía que se iba a casar con él, no eso no lo permitiría yo la amaba y sé que ella a mi pero porque seguía con esto no entendía, miles de preguntas sin respuesta y esto solo me hacia enojar mas

-¿Sasuke?-esa voz, era demasiado conocida para mí

-Teme ¿Qué pasa?-seguía golpeando el árbol con una fuerza descomunal-hey teme basta-corrió hasta a mi Naruto y me separo del árbol, me tenia sujeto

-Hermano basta te has sacado sangre-me veía con preocupación aquella pelinegra

-¡Déjenme!-les grite intentando zafarme

-¡Sasu-chan! ¡Para!-Hinata se puso delante y me tomo de los hombros lo único que hice fue abrazarla y dejar que las lagrimas que tenia guardadas salieran libres mientras me abrazaba-¿Qué paso?

-Sakura-logre articular

-¿Ella está bien?-decía preocupado el dobe

-Si es solo que-ya había dejado de llorar estaba tranquilo-ella no rompió su compromiso

-¡QUE!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Como lo oyen

-Pero como-les empecé a explicar lo que había pasado, cada palabra, estaban más que sorprendidos

-No entiendo Sakura nos dijo-decía mi hermana sorprendida

-Hablare con Sakura-chan-tomo su celular y marco dos veces a su casa y a su celular pero ella no estaba y no contestaba-será en la mañana veré que es lo que pasa

-Siento que algo oculta-les dije pensativo ambos me vieron y se pusieron a pensar en que podía ser ese algo

* * *

Habíamos llegado a casa de Sasori-kun junto con mi familia y su familia estaban reunidas no les había caído muy en gracia a mis padres que me casaría en un mes pero respetaban mi decisión aunque ellos sabían que ocultaba algo pero no les dije nada, después de la cena fui a aquel jardín me senté en la banca y mire al cielo

-Así que aquí está la princesa Haruno

-Que quieres Pain

-Felicitarte vas muy bien con lo del compromiso

-Hmp-monosílabo marca Uchiha digo después de convivir con Sasuke a quien no se le pega

-Vaya así que en verdad pasas mucho tiempo con Uchiha Sasuke

-No te importa

-Te equivocas princesita-ese tono amenazante me pare rápido y lo mire precavida-conozco mejor a Uchiha que tu

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo conocí a Sasuke antes que se hiciera un pobretón-iba a decir algo a su infame comentario pero me callo con la mirada-el era un amigo mío pero antes de eso y aun siendo mi supuesto "amigo" me humillaba se creía la gran cosa, dejándome siempre en mal, tratándome con desprecio y aun así me mantenía a su lado, claro que cuando perdió todo el dinero ya no había razón para hablarle así que simplemente le regrese el favor y lo humille como él había hecho conmigo pero ahora que mejor venganza que alejarlo de la única persona que ha amado-sentí asco por su forma de pensar-aparte que hay otras formas de lastimarlo si rompes el compromiso

-¡Como te atreves!

-No tu quien te crees-me agarro del brazo lastimándome por el apretón que me daba-siempre siendo la niña buena, estando al lado de ese maldito y protegiendo a ese huérfano

-No te permito hablar así de Sasuke ni de Naruto

-Cállate-me agarro con más fuerza haciéndome retorcer de dolor

-¡Saku!-oímos desde la entrada de la mansión, el me soltó y se alejo de mi-aquí estas-se nos quedo mirando a los dos serio-¿todo bien?

-Si Sasori-kun todo bien-le dije seria-vamos adentro quiero que toques el piano para mí- le dije más alegre

-De acuerdo Saku vamos-tomo de mi mano y me llevo adentro

Al otro día me arregle para irme a la escuela cuando Naruto vino por mi me interrogo del porque no rompí mi compromiso defendió a Sasuke y decía que porque si ambos nos amábamos me lo hacía más difícil y me lastimaba cada vez más, terminamos pelando ya que no le dije la verdad, al entrar en el salón Ino y Tenten ya estaban informadas de la situación gracias a Hinata entre también en discusión con ellas y conocí por primera vez lo que Sasuke decía al _pequeño demonio_ ya que defendía a capa y espada a su hermano terminamos molestas cuando tuvimos modulo libre salí de ahí yendo a caminar cuando tropecé con alguien

-Lo siento

-No es mi culpa-hablo una voz masculina-¿Sakura?

-Ah sí con permiso Uchiha-me pare rápido y el también, iba a seguir mi camino pero me tomo del brazo

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Pero yo no-me intente zafar

-Sakura por favor

-No Sasuke solo entiende-dije con seriedad

-No quiero entender nada, yo te amo

-Sasuke solo escucha-clave mi mirada en la suya-Ahora soy yo quien te protege

* * *

Perdonen por el super retraso pero hay tantas cosas que hacer x.x pero ahora si ya les dejo el capitulo pff que gran caos se desato :/ esperemos que estos dos se arreglen pronto muchas gracias por sus comentarios:

**Hikari-chan: **gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste como va la historia

**Lau: **gracias por seguir este fanfic desde el principio espero te guste y cualquier comentario es bien recibido

**Kang Hye Kyo: **Una disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui te dejo el capitulo espero tu comentario :D

bueno sin mas saludos a todos que tengan buena semana


	26. Aliado

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 26

**Aliado**

-Ahora soy yo quien te protege-la mire extraño no entendía sus palabras

-¿Protegerme de qué?

-Solo déjalo así-se intento zafar de nuevo no quería lastimarla agache mi mirada y pude verlo

-Sakura ¿Quién te hizo esto?-dije con un tono escalofriante

-¿De qué hablas?-señale su brazo y ella miro sorprendida tenía unos moretones muy marcados-Yo…yo

-Sakura

-No se tal vez me pegue dormida-en serio pensó que me engañaría con eso

-Sakura hablo en serio

-Yo también-inflo sus cachetes como cuando se enojaba, gesto adorable que me encantaba en ella me acerque y la bese me deje llevar por el impulso, ella se tenso a mi tacto y se separo rápidamente-Que…que haces

-Te beso-dije con simpleza la aprisione entre mis brazos y ella se intento zafar

-Suéltame Uchiha-me pego en el pecho

-¡Suéltala!-Salí despedido al suelo por un puño que dio directo a mi cara -Que bueno que se me ocurrió venir

-¡Sasori-kun!-y ahí estaba frente a mi ese pelirrojo idiota, ahora si arreglaríamos cuentas me pare y le propine un puñetazo-¡Basta!

-¡Hey teme!-grito Naruto desde atrás yo me seguía peleando con el tal Sasori

-¡Naruto detenlos!-sentí como alguien me agarro y vi que a Sasori lo agarraba Suigetsu

-¡Paren ya!-grito Naruto desde mi espalda

-Hmp

-Saku-voltee y Sakura tenía lagrimas en los ojos, genial simplemente genial la volví a hacer llorar me relaje y Naruto me solto- perdoname

-Sakura-Hablo Sasori mirándola preocupado

-Son unos idiotas- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr iba a ir tras ella pero Naruto me detuvo y Sasori aprovecho y corrió tras ella

-Porque no me dejaste dobe

-Lo mejor es que la dejen sola de todos modos correrá a patadas a Sasori

-Hmp-después de ir a la enfermería a curarme nos fuimos a las clases, todo paso rápido y no volví a ver a Sakura en todo el día, Hinata casi da un grito al cielo al verme golpeado le explique lo que había pasado y seguía molesta. Me dijo que en todo el día Sakura no les había dirigido palabra nos fuimos a la casa sin Sakura ya que se fue en el carro del idiota de Sasori, nos teníamos que arreglar porque Naruto nos invito a Hinata y a mí a una cena con amigos de sus padres

-¿Listo Sasu-chan?

-Hmp

-Ven te arreglo la corbata-estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca con corbata azul

-Gracias-Hinata iba vestida con un vestido color azul marino era estraple, con un ligero escote le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con zapatillas del mismo color, llevaba su cabello suelto y un broche de mariposa azul marino en el cabello y ligeramente pintada, mi Hina-chan se veía bien lo que no era de mi agrado ya que muchos verían de mal modo a mi hermanita pero lo bueno es que estaba el dobe y los pondría en su lugar y si no, yo golpearía a algunos cuantos

-Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun ya llego-salimos de la casa nos despedimos de mamá y llegamos al carro después de unas horas de recorrido sentí que conocía el camino al que íbamos vi una gran mansión color crema que reconocí de inmediato-Naruto-kun ¿tus padres?

-Ellos ya están haya les pedí que se adelantaran-Naruto llevaba un traje color gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, bajamos del carro y voltee a ver a mi amigo

-Naruto este lugar es-

-Hijo ya llegaron, rápido ya está comenzando la fiesta-nos jalo la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki

-Bien es un gusto que todos estén aquí-hablo aquel señor que yo ya conocía bien-ya que hace mucho que no nos reuníamos todos-se oyeron risas de alegría y elogios-pero bueno aparte agarre esta reunión para invitarlos a la boda de mi hijo Sasori que será dentro de un mes con la bella señorita Sakura

-¡QUE!-gritamos tres personas a las cuales se nos quedaron viendo extraño

-Am bueno es todo lo que quería comunicar-decía el señor pelirrojo junto a él pude ver a otro igual a él pero más pequeño era aquel Sasori con un traje negro camisa blanca y corbata negra junto a él estaba Sakura quien vestía con un vestido color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos jade estaba por arriba de la rodilla estraple un poco abierto de la parte de la espalda ligero escote y su cabello lacio cayendo por su espalda se veía realmente hermosa

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Na-Naruto-nos acercamos a ella y a su "prometido"

-¡Que es eso que te casas en un mes!

-¿Sor-Sorpresa?-dijo con tono inocente pero nervioso

-Sakura tenemos que hablar-Hinata tomo de la mano a mi peli rosa y se la llevo de ahí

-Sasori explícate

-Naruto no hay nada que explicar se acordó el casamiento dentro de un mes

-¿La estas obligando?-lo fulmino con la mirada, Naruto estaba totalmente serio cosa demasiado rara en el

-No, ella acepto la propuesta de mi familia

-Sasori sabes que ella no-

-Lo sé-interrumpió a Naruto y luego me volteo a ver-pero hare que se olvide de él y me ame a mi tanto como yo la quiero a ella

-Hmp lo dudo

-¿Por qué tan seguro Uchiha?

-Ella me ama tanto como yo a ella

-Ya veremos-se empezó a acercar a mi amenazadoramente y yo a el

-Para, Sasuke-mire a Naruto no era normal que dijera mi nombre a menos de ser algo serio

-Vaya Sasuke Uchiha nos honra con su presencia-gire hacia atrás de mí y me tense al ver a esas personas

-¡Que demonios!

-¿Sorprendido? No deberías ya que el chico que esta frente a ti es mi primo

-Debe ser una broma-dijo Naruto al notar la presencia de aquel sujeto

-Vaya el huérfano también por aquí

-Sasori el es tu primo- Naruto señalo a Pain

-Mm si ¿se conocen?

-Por desgracia si

-Quien diría Uchiha pensé que por tu nivel social no te vería nunca más en este tipo de fiestas-apreté mis puños intentando evitar la ganas de golpearlo-pero bueno oye al parecer se dio cuenta de su error y lo corrigió-se acerco a mi oído y hablo en un susurro-vaya que es una chica lista

-Maldito

-Bueno Sasori mis tíos te hablan vamos-nos hizo una reverencia y se desaparecieron Naruto me jalo del brazo y me llevo al patio no muy lejos vi a Hinata y Sakura, mi hermana se veía realmente molesta

-¡Es que no te entiendo!-grito la pelinegra

-¡Nadie te pide que me entiendas!

-Sakura por favor

-Basta déjenme sola ustedes solo me hacen más daño es mi decisión y punto les guste o no yo me voy a casar-salió corriendo dejando a Hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Hinata-chan-hablo Naruto quien aun como yo estaba en shock

-No entiendo ¿Por qué se comporta así?-se dejo abrazar por el dobe

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo me siento tan mal-el dobe oculto su rostro en el cuello de Hinata me sentía mal, ella cambio de la nada cuando pensé que todo estaría bien

-Pero-se seco las lagrimas con su mano y nos miro seria-estoy segura que algo oculta me evadió muchas cosas que le pregunte

-Pero el problema es saber que

-Si teme porque no nos dirá no a nosotros

-Ya sé quien nos puede ayudar, lo tendremos de aliado-dijo Hinata emocionada

-¿Quién?-la miramos no tenía idea quien podría ser esa persona

* * *

Después de tanto correr me pare en seco, secando las lagrimas de coraje y tristeza tener que decirle eso me había dolido pero no podía decirle la verdad pondría en peligro y a mis padres me dolía lo que pasaba y sentía que el tiempo avanzaba y con eso mi boda llegaría sabía que Sasori-kun era un buen hombre pero yo no lo amaba, mire hacia el frente y me había alejado mucho de la mansión de Sasori-kun

-¿Por qué tan sola?-me tense al escuchar su voz-¿Piensas ignorarme?

-….

-¿Tienes miedo?-se acerco a mí y me empujo contra la pared más cercana

-Que es lo que quieres-intente sonar segura pero creo que no había funcionado

-Sabes que me encanta-tomo un mechón de mi cabello-el dolor que veo en los ojos del Uchiha

-Eres un-

-Creo-me empujo con más fuerza-que no estás en posición de hablar-lo mire con odio en verdad lo detestaba-sabes pensé que solo me servirías para hacerlo sufrir pero parece que me puedes servir para otra cosa-con su mano empezó a tocarme de mi barbilla a mi cuello empezaba a bajar lo intentaba empujar pero simplemente mi fuerza no era nada comparada a la de él

-¡Suéltame!-hable entre lagrimas intentando quitarlo

-¡Oye que le haces a esa chica!-esa voz, mire a aquel desconocido con los ojos brillando de agradecimiento

-Ya acabaremos esto después-Pain salió corriendo de ahí

-¡OYE!-aquel chico se acerco a mí y me agarro del brazo-¿estas bien?-cuando nos miramos cara a cara el estaba más que sorprendido-¿Sakura?

-¡Itachi!-me avente a él y lo abrace, comencé a llorar por el miedo de que hubiera pasado

-Tranquila Sakurita ya estoy aquí todo está bien-me acariciaba la cabeza-ven acompáñame-tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar me intentaba tranquilizar

-¡Itachi ya era hora!-alce la vista y ahí frente a la entrada de una casa estaba un chico de la estatura de Itachi tenía la piel azul pálido sus ojos blancos y pequeños en las mejillas poseía unas marcas que parecían agallas, el cabello azul y encrespado parecía como un tiburón

-Hmp-sonreí ante el monosílabo que uso Itachi entonces eso era de familia

-Vaya Itachi quien es esa bella señorita-me miro con picardía a lo cual me sonroje

-Es la novia de Sasuke

-Vaya si que tiene buen ojo tu hermano menor, mucho gusto soy Kisame Hoshigaki- extendio su mano hacia mi

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno-tome su mano y me dio un leve apretón

-Kisame déjame pasar necesito que se recueste un rato no se siente bien-el peli azul entro a su casa y lo seguimos nos llevo hasta su cuarto y nos dejo ahí a mí y a Itachi

-Gracias Ita-kun por cuidar de mí

-No hay que agradecer Saku-chan-me miro bastante serio y soltó un suspiro-¿piensas explicarme que paso hace un rato?

-Am…bueno….yo

-Vamos sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa

-No fue nada solo era un tipo al que no conocía y me empezó a molestar-intentaba sonar segura para que no viera la mentira en mis palabras

-Mm de acuerdo pero que hacías tanta tarde y en ese lugar, a estas horas de la noche

-Bueno fui a una cena con mis padres pero me salí de ahí y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba muy lejos

-¿Y Sasuke no estaba contigo?-agache mi cabeza no podía verlo, por lo que me daba cuenta no sabía acerca de mi situación con su hermano

-Estaban en la fiesta Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke

-¿Y te fuiste sola?

-Yo….discutí con ellos

-Entiendo sabes duerme un rato y hablamos después, te llevare a tu casa así que avisa a tus padres-salió de la habitación dejándome sola le hable rápidamente a mis padres para que no se preocuparan y me recosté en la cama de Kisame-kun sentí mis ojos cerrarse y quede dormida

* * *

-Márcale el te ayudara

-¿Estas segura de esto Hinata?

-Si Sasu-chan tu solo hazlo

-De acuerdo-tome mi celular y marque el numero esperando a que contestaran

-_¿Bueno?_

_-_Bueno Itachi

-_Oh Sasuke, tonto hermano menor donde estas_

_-_Hmp

-_Como sea oye como dejas ir sola a tu novia a estas horas de la noche, tienes suerte que la encontrara porque pudo a ver pasado algo malo-_¿mi novia?

-¿De qué hablas?

-_Serás idiota hablo de Sakura está aquí conmigo en casa de Kisame _

-¡QUE!-Naruto y Hinata me vieron extrañados-¿Cómo que Sakura está contigo?-pude ver la preocupación en mis dos acompañantes

-_Si ahorita está descansando después del susto que paso_

_-_¿Está bien? ¿Qué le paso?

-_Hmp será mejor que eso te lo explique cuando estés aquí se como reaccionaras y prefiero estar contigo para poder detenerte_

_-_De acuerdo voy para casa de Kisame llego en unos minutos

-_De acuerdo-_colgué el teléfono y vi serio a Naruto y Hinata

-¿Le paso algo a Sakura-chan?

-Dobe llévame a casa de uno de los amigos de mi hermano

-Si espérame iré a avisar a mis padres-corrió dentro de la mansión donde aún seguía la fiesta Hinata se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos

-¿Por qué Sakura está con Ita-chan?

-No lo sé Hinata eso vamos a averiguarlo-llego Naruto y nos fuimos en su carro, llegamos a casa de Kisame toque y me abrió el

-Que ahí Sasuke pasen Itachi está en la sala esperándolos

-Hola Kisame-san

-Hola pequeña Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien por cierto te presento el es Naruto Namikaze

-Hola soy Kisame Hoshigaki-los deje ahí en el recibidor mientras me dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Itachi

-Hey Sasuke-me saludo con una sonrisa

-Al grano Itachi ¿Qué le paso a Sakura?-al instante se puso serio y me hizo ademan con la mano que me sentara frente a el

-Bien iba caminando para casa de Kisame y vi a un chica acorralada por un tipo que la estaba molestando, vi como tocaba su cuello y ella grito que la soltara-apreté mis puños como fui tan idiota en dejarla ir sola-y al gritarle que la soltara el salió corriendo grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Sakura

-Como era aquel sujeto-hable con voz ronca debido al coraje dentro de mí

-No lo vi bien estaba todo oscuro

-¿Ella te dijo algo?

-No solo que era alguien que no conocía pero la verdad no le creo-apreté a un mas haciendo que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos-me puedes decir que es lo que pasa

-Hmp es largo de explicar

-Tenemos bastante tiempo Sasuke

-Hmp

-Mas aparte-lo mire y el prosiguió-quiero saber para que me hablaste en primer lugar tu no hablas a menos que sea importante

-Ita-chan-Hinata entro en la habitación seguida de Naruto y Kisame-necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿Qué pasa princesita?

-Necesitamos que hables con Sakura-la miro extrañado y luego a mi

-Itachi por favor ayúdanos con Sakura-chan

-Bien explíquenme

-Creemos que nos oculta algo y necesitamos saber qué pero a nosotros no nos dirá nada

-Hmp

-Ita-chan necesitas saber las cosas, Sasu-chan tienes que decirle

-De acuerdo escucha con atención-le explique desde que pensé que nos íbamos a arreglar hasta cuando ella dijo que no podíamos ser nada, de su compromiso apresurado de su actitud de todos los acontecimientos

-Entiendo tienen razón no se me hace la Sakurita que conozco

-Por eso pensamos que ella confiaría en ti y te diría que pasa para ayudarla

-De acuerdo cuenten conmigo pero váyanse antes que despierte si los ve aquí ella no me dirá nada-así nos fuimos a mi casa esperando que él pudiera acercarse a ella y le sacara la verdad.

* * *

¿que creen que pase? ¿sera que Itachi logre algo? de una vez les pedire una disculpa no podre publicar capitulos hasta el martes o miercoles porque tengo un viaje asi que en cuanto llegue publicare saludos a todos y tengan un buen fin de semana nos leemos despues ;)


	27. Una testaruda y un juramento

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 27

**Una testaruda y un juramento**

Ya faltaba una semana para que se cumpliera el mes en estos días había estado realmente deprimida no hablaba con mis amigos me había aislado totalmente ya que intentaban sacar el porqué mi casamiento repentino y obviamente no podía decirles, Pain me tenia totalmente amenazada, me era difícil también ver a Sasori-kun por el sentimiento de culpa del saber que yo no lo amaba y aparte el acoso por parte de Pain no me sentía segura cada que iba a casa de Sasori-kun estaba en guardia con el temor que me hiciera algo.

Por otra parte ver a Sasuke me era doloroso ignorarlo y hacerle daño me dolió en gran parte, Naruto me buscaba también y lo ignoraba había optado porque me fueran a dejar para que el no viniera por mí, los fines de semana que era cuando se reunían todas las familias eran una tortura por la hostilidad con la que lo tenía que tratar, nuestros padres se preocupaban por eso, mi único consuelo era que desde aquella noche que me ayudo Itachi se había mantenido a mi lado al margen de la situación aunque él tampoco sabía el porqué de mi casamiento.

-Hey Sakurita vamos por un helado-y ahí estaba Itachi viniendo por mí después de la escuela

-Si vamos-comencé a caminar hacia el

-Te noto algo triste

-Me has venido diciendo eso desde hace ya un buen tiempo

-Por que es la verdad ¿otra vez no hablaste con ellos?

-No

-Sakura se que no debo meterme pero esto no hace bien a nada a Hina-chan y Sasu-chan los veo tristes y ni se diga de tu amigo el rubio

-Lo sé, yo también lo estoy

-Entonces háblales

-No puedo, te lo eh dicho ellos no están de acuerdo con mi casamiento

-Respecto a eso

-Ya lo hemos hablado Itachi de verdad no quiero hablar del asunto-en estos días el quería hacerme cambiar de opinión pero simplemente yo cambiaba el tema

-De acuerdo mejor vamos por ese helado-le sonreí y asentí él era gran parte de mi felicidad en estos momentos, llegamos a la heladería y nos sentamos donde siempre

-Ya es en una semana ¿verdad?

-Si el próximo fin de semana-comencé a jugar con la cuchara que estaba en mi helado

-Para alguien que se va a casar este fin de semana no te oigo, ni veo muy feliz-lo mire e intente forzar una sonrisa-si, con eso no engañas a nadie

-Gracias-le dije sarcástica y enojada

-Sakura quiero que me digas la verdad-lo mire preocupada-dime porque te vas a casar y quiero la verdad

-Por que yo amo a Sasori-kun-intente convencerlo y convencerme

-JA! Vamos Saku-chan eso es buena broma ambos sabemos que amas a Sasu-chan-hice una mueca de dolor ante su comentario-lo ves se que lo amas y sufres tanto como el al no estar a su lado así que dime la verdad porque te vas a casar

-Yo…bueno…yo-me sentía nerviosa podría decir las cosas claramente a Itachi ¿el podría ayudarme? Suspire –Itachi la verdad es que-

-Mira a quien tenemos por aquí es nada menos que Itachi Uchiha y mi próxima prima-di un salto desde mi lugar al mirar a la persona que se había puesto a mi lado de pie

-Pain-dijo con odio Itachi

-Itachi no sabía que te llevaras también con mi futura prima-el me abrazo y me tense con su tacto Itachi no paso desapercibida esa reacción

-Ni yo que fueras primo de su prometido pero bueno que decirte el mundo es pequeño

-Lo mismo pienso oye Sakura-chan me aviso Sasori que por favor fueras hoy en la tarde a su casa para checar los detalles que faltan para la boda

-Si gracias Pain-discretamente me intentaba zafar de su agarre

-Bien es todo nos vamos-miro su hermano que lo acompañaba-Yahiko nos vamos, adiós Sakura-chan, Itachi-se fue del establecimiento y sentí mi cuerpo pesado quería ir a descansar antes de ir a casa de Sasori-kun, Itachi no quitaba la vista de mi

-¿Nos vamos?-hable nerviosa

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Am nada es que bueno veras—me empezaba a delatar por mi tartamudeo exhale aire y lo mire-hace tiempo él molestaba a Naruto yo lo defendí por eso me tenía un cierto rencor en el campamento que fuimos fue lo mismo y por eso no tengo buena relación con él a pesar que es el primo de Sasori-kun aun no nos llevamos-_de hecho el me amenazo para casarme con su primo Sasori-kun para no arruinar la reputación de su familia y su venganza personal contra Sasuke por sus malos tratos cuando eran "amigos" _ pensé pero no le diría eso

-Entiendo no me agrada que este a tu alrededor ese chico no es de fiar-lo mire con confusión-el era "amigo" de Sasuke-hizo las comillas al aire, aunque eso ya lo sabía el me lo había dicho-y cuando pudo humillo a mi hermano con nuestra situación actual poniendo a todos contra el por su culpa Sasuke estuvo solo-hablaba con enojo con una mirada llena de furia cosa que nunca había visto en el-Sasuke se volvió frio y no confiaba en la gente y más en "la clase alta" hasta que conoció a Naruto a ti y sus amigos de ahora

-Vaya-había cosas que no sabía pero de Pain no esperaba cosas buenas eso hizo arder el coraje en mi debía detenerlo pero mientras tuviera amenazada a mi familia no podía hacer nada-entiendo

-Si aparte no sé porque pero siento que lo eh visto antes no hace mucho es algo extraño-me puse más nerviosa ¿Itachi recordaría que él era el chico que me estaba lastimando aquella noche?

-Bueno no es por apurarte Itachi pero tengo que ir a casa de Sasori-kun para ver los detalles

-Tienes razón vamos Sakurita te dejare en tu casa-suspire aliviada de que no noto mi cambio brusco por querer zanjar las cosas, llegue me cambie comí algo y fui a casa de Sasori-kun y entre en la mansión no había ningún ruido

-Hola ¿ahí alguien en casa?-escuche ruidos en la cocina y me dirigí hacia halla

-Vaya si que eres puntual-me di la vuelta rápidamente para quedar de frente a Pain-no te espantes soy yo o mejor si espántate porque es mi de quien hablamos-hizo una sonrisa tétrica que hizo que se erizaran los bellos de mi piel

-¿Don-Donde es-esta Sa-Sasori-kun?-tenia miedo esa mirada que me daba me ponía muy intranquila

-Um pues era verdad el junto con mis tíos se fueron a ver las cosas de la boda y les dieron día libre a la gente que trabaja para ellos así que estamos solamente tú y yo-pase pesadamente mi saliva con nerviosismo-así que esta tarde podremos divertirnos Sakura-su mirada lujuriosa me veía de pies a cabeza como pude salí corriendo de ahí y sabia que él me seguía subí las escaleras entre en el cuarto que era de Sasori-kun y me encerré en el baño con seguro-¡Quieres jugar a las escondidas Sakura! ¡Bien juguemos!-empecé a temblar oí lejos su voz temía por mí, saque mi celular y marque un numero el primero que estaba en marcación rápida

* * *

Comenzó a sonar el celular era ruidoso lo que yo quería era dormir y mas dormir, había estado deprimido por Sakura me ignoraba o decía cosas que me lastimaban y aun no entendía su actitud a pesar que Itachi se había acercado a ella no le había podido sacar información, pero sabíamos que algo ocultaba, Hinata estaba también triste pero no tanto como Naruto a él esto le mataba su hermanita, su mejor amiga, tenia igual trato que conmigo y decía que ella jamás había sido así con el eso lo ponía mal

-Sasuke contesta por favor apenas estoy saliendo de bañarme-de mala gana me levante del sofá y tome el celular y conteste

-¿Bueno?

-_Itachi-_esa voz-_por favor te necesito ven urgente a casa de Sasori-kun por favor_-hablaba entre lagrimas

-_Así que aquí estas abre Sakura ya no es divertido este juego-_se escucho un golpe y luego un grito de susto por parte de Sakura-_¡A quien le estás hablando estúpida! ¡Me las vas a pagar!_

_-_¡Sakura!-grite y se corto la línea me gire de golpe buscando las llaves del carro de mis padres vote el celular de Itachi

-¿Quién era?-ignore a Itachi tenía que llegar, tenía que estar para ella-¿Sasuke?

-¡Las encontré!-las tome y salí disparado de ahí

-¡Sasuke!-no lo mire, corrí arranque el carro y conduje como loco no me importaron los altos los otros carros nada solo estaba pensando en llegar a donde Sakura y pronto pude ver la casa de Sasori salí corriendo y entre estaba abierto

-¡Sakura!-no escuchaba nada-¡Sakura!

-¡Déjame en paz!-escuche los gritos desde arriba y como eran derribadas algunas cosas corrí siguiendo el estruendo que causaba

-¡A quien le marcaste maldita! ¡No puedes quedarte callada verdad! ¡Pero la pagaras muy caro!

* * *

-¡Déjame en paz!-no podía retener las lagrimas presa del miedo sentí como ardía mi labio por el golpe que me había dado comenzó a tirar cosas con las que le impedía el paso hacia mi

-¡A quien le marcaste maldita! ¡No puedes quedarte callada verdad! ¡Pero la pagaras muy caro!-me veía con una mirada que me helaba la sangre no pude huir más me tomo del brazo y me tiro a la cama de Sasori-kun-veras lo que te pasa por tu estupidez

-No déjame-se puso arriba de mí y empezó a intentar detener mis intentos de escapar

-Veras que lo disfrutaras-me sentía desesperada nadie estaría aquí para salvarme comencé a llorar mas fuerte tenía miedo

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ ESTUPIDO!-de un golpe fue apartado de mi Pain mire sorprendida y con horror a quien me había salvado

-Sa…Sa…

-Sakura-me vio y se lleno de alivio pero rápidamente su semblante cambio-el te hizo esto

-Maldito Uchiha-mire a Pain se limpiaba el labio que estaba lleno de sangre por el golpe de Sasuke-me las vas a pagar

-Tu maldito desgraciado le hiciste eso a Sakura-se aventó a él y lo empezó a golpear como un desquiciado Pain se intentaba defender de sus golpes

-Sasuke detente ¡Sasuke!-lo intentaba separar pero él no me hacía caso-lo vas a matar para

-Te matare, lo hare-amenazaba entre golpe y golpe Sasuke, Pain ya no se podía defender los golpes salvajes de Sasuke no lo dejaban

-Por favor detente Sasuke-lo abrace por la espalda haciendo que parara por un momento

-¡SASUKE DETENTE!-mire hacia la entrada del cuarto ahí se encontraba Itachi quien aparto a Sasuke de un inconsciente Pain

-Ita-kun-escuche mi voz cortada por las lagrimas y el susto, ambos Uchihas me miraron molestos me mire y mi ropa estaba desordenada por el forcejeo con Pain

-Sasuke sal con Sakura de aquí ahorita los alcanzo

-Hmp-tomo de mi mano y me arrastro a la salida ya una vez fuera me miro con coraje y luego me abrazo-de nuevo no estuve para ti otra vez, siempre te fallo, nunca llego a tiempo

-Sasuke-hable en un susurro

-Sakura perdóname-se aparto de mi mirándome fijo sus ojos se veían cristalinos a causa de las lagrimas que luchaban por no salir, con su pulgar acaricio mi labio en la parte que estaba abierto-soy un idiota no llegue a tiempo

-No es tu culpa-acune su rostro entre mis manos y le intente sonreír, acaricie su cara donde había uno que otro rasguño donde Pain le había golpeado

-Sakura no pienso fallarte esta vez, no te dejare de nuevo, no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño, yo te amo Sakura Haruno-mis lagrimas se derramaban sobre mis mejillas y el las limpiaba con su mano

-Sasuke yo

-Shh-me beso tiernamente y me abrazo apretándome hacia el enrolle mis brazos en su cuello lo extrañaba tanto, lo amaba tanto, pero recordé el porqué no podía estar con él y me separe

-¿Están bien?-miramos hacia atrás de nosotros y venia Itachi que veía de Sasuke a mi

-¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?-cuestiono Sasuke quien tomaba mi mano

-Fácil la última llamada era del celular de Sakura y ella me dijo que estaría en casa de Sasori sabes lo difícil que fue pedir un taxi y dirigirlo a una casa que no visitaba hace años

-¿Años?-pregunte curiosa

-Si veras antes mis padres y la familia Takahashi se reunía mucho claro antes de nacer mi tonto hermano menor y Hinata

-Hmp-sonreí al escuchar ese monosílabo en los labios de Sasuke

-Ahora si me puedes explicar que está pasando-Itachi me veía serio y luego Sasuke también

-Yo…no puedo-me solté de la mano de Sasuke quien me miro con dolor y confusión

-Sakura por favor sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros te ayudaremos y te apoyaremos

-Lo siento Itachi pero a menos que sea el apoyo a mi boda no veo el caso de hablar-a pesar de lo que había acontecido no podía exponerles el problema ya que lo que había pasado solo me demostraba lo peligroso que podía ser Pain y pensar en cómo sería con mi familia me entraba un escalofrió

-Bien si así lo quieres entenderé-Sasuke miro con odio a su hermano por no insistir más-pero Sakura te advirtió llegare al fondo de esto

-No lo lograras-dije con tristeza en verdad deseaba que lo hiciera pero sabía que no era posible

-Vaya que eres testaruda pero lo hare te lo juro

-Ya veremos-le sonreí melancólica

-Sakura si eh podido ir por ti después de la escuela aun con mi trabajo y la escuela lograre lo imposible-me guiño un ojo y le sonreí

* * *

Siento tanto la tardanza pero pff cosas que hacer :S ya estamos a unos cuantos capítulos para que termine este fanfic espero este siendo de su agrado sus comentarios son bien recibidos espero poder publicar el otro mañana saludos ;)


	28. Bajo una amenaza

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia.

Ver notas al final del capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 28

**Bajo una amenaza **

Había llegado el sábado estaba haciendo las pruebas del vestido, maquillaje y peinado ya que mañana me casaría con Sasori-kun, no podía creerlo ya era mañana la boda y no me sentía para nada alegre, Ita-kun había estado investigando intentando averiguar qué era lo que me retenía a casarme, había sido una semana torturadora ver a Sasuke y ver el dolor en sus ojos por lo que pasaba, intentaban hacerme cambiar de opinión pero simplemente no se podría, con respecto a Pain había suplicado a Itachi y Sasuke que no dijeran lo que había pasado y Pain invento que intentaron robar la casa pero el defendió a capa y espada, también a mí, que me encontraba esperando a Sasori-kun, si sabían la verdad Sasuke estaría en problemas y Pain por la humillación se vengaría y daba miedo en verdad, esta semana estuve peor de nerviosa no me separaba de Sasori-kun.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura-chan-me decía emocionada la mama de Sasori-kun intente forzar una sonrisa me mire al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía

-Te quedo bien hija, te ves hermosa-dijo mi mama con algo de tristeza ella tampoco quería que me casara ya que sabía que me mentía a mi misma al decir que amaba a Sasori-kun, deje de mirarla y de nuevo me voltee a verme, lucia el vestido blanco era estraple con la orilla de un color azul tenue, de mangas largas en la parte de los codos un poco arriba de estos poseía una flores azules pequeñas, caía en tres capas las parte de abajo separados por pequeños tablones, poseía unas zapatillas plateadas de tacón bajo, mi cabello había sido recogido en chongo dejando dos mechones de cabello de lado y lado de mi cara tres pequeñas rosas rojas arriba de mi cabeza que sujetaban el velo que me llegaba debajo de los hombros, leve pintura en mi cara con un color de lápiz labial rosa claro

-Gracias-hable en un susurro lo único que quería era llorar no me sentía para nada feliz quería correr a los brazos de Sasuke y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero era simplemente imposible

-Bien te esperamos afuera para checar los detalles para mañana de la iglesia y la música Sakura-chan-la madre de Sasori-kun y la mía salieron me senté en el banco más cercano me mire de nuevo al espejo y luchaba por retener las lagrimas, comenzó a sonar mi celular corrí y lo tome

-¿Bueno?-mi voz salió quebrada debido al nudo en la garganta que se me había formado

-_¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estas bien?-Naruto se oía preocupado del otro lado de la línea _

_-_Sí, estoy bien ¿Qué paso?

-_Quería hablar contigo hoy_

_-_Ahorita no puedo porque voy a ir a ver lo de la iglesia y la música para mañana-hice el esfuerzo para hablar con mi voz normal y no llorar

-_Tsk entiendo ¿Cuánto tardaras?_

-Aproximadamente unas tres horas creo yo

-_Cuando te desocupes me puedes mandar un mensaje de verdad necesito hablar contigo_

_-_De acuerdo yo te avisare Naruto-colgó la llamada me cambie rápido y salí a buscar a mi madre y a la mamá de Sasori-kun-Estoy lista

Pasaron las horas y acabamos de ver los detalles me sentía agotada le mande mensaje a Naruto una parte de mi no lo quería ver porque sabía que discutiríamos, entre mas se acercaba la fechas más discutíamos él decía que ya no era la misma Sakura que conoció pero también quería verlo me dolía tratarlo así, discutir con él nunca había pasado, me apoye en mis manos viendo el café que había pedido

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-alce la vista y ahí estaba el pelirrubio se veía algo nervioso

-No mucho-se sentó delante de mí, pidió un café y me veía serio-no me harás cambiar de opinión me caso mañana

-Ya lo sé-su tono de voz era de fastidio-pero quiero entender el porque

-Simple lo amo

-Sabes que no es verdad te conozco sé que no es cierto aun amas al teme

-Calla Naruto-mire hacia otro lado me era doloroso, yo saber que aun amaba a Sasuke para venir a oírlo de otra persona

-Entonces que te hace llevar a cabo, que mañana vayas a arruinar tu vida

-No la arruinare aprenderé a amar a Sasori-kun

-¡Es mentira!-se había levantado de su asiento todos se nos quedaron viendo-sabes que no es verdad Sakura-chan

-Solo acéptalo por favor

-¡No!

-¡Yo aprenderé a amar a Sasori-kun!-también me había levantado de mi lugar ambos nos fulminábamos con la mirada

-Yo-se quedo en silencio viéndome con enojo-¡odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas!

-¿Me estoy mintiendo a mi misma?

-Si eso haces

-¡Soy la única que decide como me siento!-deje el dinero en la mesa y salí de ahí, comencé a correr a ningún lugar en especifico no pensé que terminaríamos así, me apoye en una pared no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran me sentía demasiado mal, sabía que no era lo correcto para mí pero si para las personas que amaba

-¿Fea?-mire delante de mí y se encontraba Sai el novio de Ino

-Sai-seque mis lagrimas y le sonreí-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de salir de una exposición de pinturas ¿y tú?

-Am daba un paseo

-Ya veo-se puso algo serio como pensando en algo hasta que hablo-Ino me dijo que te casas mañana

-Si, así es-forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Es una sonrisa falsa

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que haces no lo recuerdas yo antes de ser novio de Ino sonreía como tú lo has hecho pero me dijiste que eso no era sincero que eran sonrisas falsas, yo no entendía muy bien esto de los sentimientos pero gracias a ti, Naruto e Ino los comencé a entender-era verdad cuando lo conocimos era alguien realmente extraño y decía cosas que no se debían decir a la gente

-Tienes razón

-No eres feliz con tu decisión-no era una pregunta el afirmaba este hecho

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?-me puse a la defensiva, me imaginaba que como todos nuestros amigos terminara intentando convencerme de no casarme

-Fácil aun amas a Uchiha-golpe bajo agache mi mirada por su comentario tan directo-tal vez no entienda tus razones para hacer tal cosa como casarte mañana si no es con la persona que amas pero lo que te conozco se que debe haber algo muy fuerte para que tomes esta decisión-me sorprendí de lo que me dijo

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

-No lo estoy porque eres mi amiga Feíta y sé que esto no te hará feliz pero intento entender el porque

-Gracias…Sai-sonreí sinceramente y el junto conmigo

-No ahí porque mañana iré aunque no me agrade que arruines tu vida estaré ahí dándote ánimos eso hacen los amigos

-Gracias-sin pensarlo fui y lo abrace necesitaba eso por cómo me sentía, por la situación necesitaba sentirme protegida aunque fuera unos segundos

-No hay de que Sakura-me regreso el abrazo estuvimos así unos minutos, después se despidió de mi y tomamos caminos distintos, llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto dejándome caer en mi cama

-Sakura-tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto-¿podemos pasar?

-Adelante-me enderece y vi a mis padres entrar se veían tristes-¿Qué pasa?

-Cariño se que fue nuestra petición que te casaras pero sabemos que eres infeliz

-Princesa ya hemos hablado contigo de cancelar la boda y te niegas

-Es lo mejor papa así ustedes no tendrán problemas por la compañía

-No nos importaría quedar en la calle si con eso recuperamos a nuestra niña que irradiaba felicidad-mi mama se acerco y acaricio mi mejilla

-Estoy bien en verdad mama

-Hoy tus ojos me decían lo contrario en la prueba del vestido-intente sonreír pero fue inútil-uno debe estar feliz y nervioso por su boda, no infeliz

-Ya pasara sé que es lo correcto-me intentaba convencer a mi misma

-Princesa queremos lo mejor para ti

-Y eso es lo mejor, de verdad-tome las manos de ambos y les sonreí quería que me creyeran para no preocuparlos más-confíen en mi mañana me casare y todo estará bien

-Mi niña-mi mama me abrazo luche contra las ganas de ponerme a llorar, si hacia eso, ellos se negarían a mi casamiento y eso los pondría en peligro, no podía hacer eso

* * *

-Lo arruine teme lo hice-el dobe de Naruto se veía realmente afligido por la discusión que había tenido con Sakura

-Dobe tranquilízate

-No puedo teme se supone hablaría con ella para poder ver si lograba convencerla y solo la hice enojar y hacer que se marchara soy un fracaso de hermano

-Dobe todo estará bien, Sakura te quiere, no estaría enojada contigo nunca

-Me debe odiar-puso sus manos sobre su cara tapándola por completo

-Naruto-me volteo a ver nunca le decía así a menos que fuera algo serio-ella nunca te odiaría porque sabes que eres como su hermano

-Lo sé pero me fastidia no poder hacer algo para evitar que arruine su vida

-Haremos algo tu confía

-Eso espero teme-entraron a mi cuarto dos personas y ahí estaba Itachi junto a su amigo Kisame-¿has averiguado algo?

-No del todo, pero Kisame consiguió a dos personas que se llevan mucho con Pain de algo debe servir-me levante de golpe de la cama necesitaba saber eso

-¿Quiénes?

-Uno de ellos se llama Deidara y otro Hidan-hablo Kisame quien veía de Naruto a mí

-Entonces que esperamos para ir a buscarlos y sacarles información-Naruto también se había parado y veía eufórico a Kisame

-No es tan fácil Naruto-Itachi se veía serio como analizando la situación-ellos no son buenas personas, no son de bueno rumbos está muy alejado de aquí en donde ellos se reúnen

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?-mire a Kisame con duda

-Porque conozco al hermano de Hidan va en la misma escuela que Itachi y yo y me conto que su hermano andaba en malos pasos lo seguimos para ver qué era lo que hacía después de encontrarlo me dijo que las personas que lo acompañaban se llamaban Deidara y Pain

-Y como le mencione el casamiento y el nombre de Pain, el me comento del amigo de Hidan entonces pensamos que puedan ser la misma persona

-Hay que averiguarlo vamos-Itachi puso su mano en mi pecho deteniéndome-¿Qué pasa Itachi?

-Es peligroso

-No importa necesito ver si podemos averiguar algo acerca de Sakura, si tiene alguna relación tu mismo lo dijiste Itachi has estado dudando de Pain desde aquel día en la cafetería con Sakura y después de lo que paso-apreté mis puños al recordar a Sakura golpeada y lastimada

-Lo se Sasuke pero debemos pensar bien no podemos de buenas a primeras aparecernos ahí

-Bien-me senté en la cama de nuevo el dobe se veía frustrado él quería partir en este momento tanto como yo

-Hey Namikaze tranquilo-le hablo Kisame mientras Naruto apretaba sus puños por la frustración

-Siento que perdemos tiempo valioso Sakura-chan se casa mañana

-Ya sé que hacer-hablo Itachi y nos miro los tres, nos conto del plan de acercarnos a ellos sacar información e impedir la boda ya era de madrugada cuando dejamos de hablar-es hora vamos al carro-el invento a mis padres que iríamos a dormir a casa de Kisame, nos metimos y tomaron cuatro horas de camino llegamos a los barrios bajos y de mala muerte, salimos del carro olía a tabaco y alcohol-bien pónganse esta ropa-nos metimos a un cuarto y nos cambiamos rápidamente

-Bien ya que estamos listos vamos-Kisame entro primero junto con Itachi-tienen que ser sumamente discretos ven a los chicos de haya-señalo a un pelirrubio y a un peli plata-ellos son Deidara e Hidan deben acercarse a ellos

-De acuerdo-Itachi me agarro del hombro antes de dar otro paso-debes tener paciencia, no de buenas a primeras te soltaran información

-Hmp

-Vamos teme no tenemos mucho tiempo ya es de madrugada-nos acercamos a la barra donde se encontraban ellos

-Dame dos cerveza-pidió Naruto nos pasaron y comenzamos a tomar

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Creo que nunca los eh visto por acá-hablo el pelirrubio

-Soy Minato y este es Sai-bien invento nombres pero porque ponerme el nombre de ese

-Yo soy Deidara y este de aquí es Hidan

-Y que hacen aquí-pregunto el peli plata

-Solo venimos a ver el lugar-comenzaron a tomar y nosotros también, Itachi y Kisame estaban no muy lejos de nosotros, comenzaron hablar de tonterías ya estaban bastante tomados era hora de sacarles información-Oigan ando buscando a alguien-dije muy serio

-¿A quién?-hablo ebrio Deidara

-Alguien llamado Pain

-Que quieres con él-hablo molesto Hidan

-Es un viejo amigo-decía Naruto calmado-y hace tiempo que no sabemos de él

-Oh ya veo, bueno el estará al rato en la mañana en la boda de uno de sus primos

-¿De quién?-pregunte conteniendo el coraje

-De Sasori pero al parecer la chica con la que se va a casar no es muy de su agrado

-¿Por qué?-Naruto estaba ansioso se notaba en su voz

-Al parecer la chica la conoció de niños y después se la volvió a encontrar y supo que tenía un compromiso con su primo Sasori-hablo Deidara recordando lo que decía

-Si pero la chica esta quería romper el compromiso y Pain

-¿Pain qué?-pregunte ansioso por la respuesta

-La tiene bajo una amenaza

-¿Qué amenaza?-pregunto ya molesto Naruto

-Si se atreve a romper el compromiso y no casarse con su primo el desaparecerá a sus padres-me tense al igual que Naruto

-Es por eso que ella se casara-concluyo Hidan

-Creo que han hablado de mas a unos desconocidos-todos miramos hacia atrás y ahí estaba un chico de cabello castaño obscuro de ojos color verde

-Kakuzu ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ebrio Hidan

-Viene a dar la vuelta-nos miro y sonrió pero no era una sonrisa nada amigable

-Vaya así que ya has averiguado el porqué ella se casara, creo que no es eso bueno…Sasuke Uchiha-maldicion me había reconocido

-¿Quién? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?-decía Deidara mirándome

-Son tan estúpidos y confiados-los miro con odio a Deidara y Hidan-ahora que saben la verdad entenderán que no saldrán de aquí a arruinar la boda

-Que demonios-mire a Naruto y estábamos rodeados

-Tobi es un buen chico

-Tsk porque trajiste a este idiota-Deidara veía molesto a aquel chico con mascara

-Bien es hora-hablo a mi lado un chico de cabello color como verde

-Si Zetsu acabemos con esto-se comenzaron a acercar a nosotros

-Deténganse-mire hacia delante y ahí estaban Itachi y Kisame-dudo que deje que les hagan algo

-Itachi Uchiha raro verte en los barrios bajos

-Lo sé soy sorprendente Kakuzu-tiro el primer golpe y comenzó una pelea ellos contra nosotros, quería descargar el coraje que tenia al saber la realidad de Sakura y peor aun saber que quedaba poco tiempo para que ella se casara

* * *

Hola a todos quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo pero ps en estos dias un familiar mio fallecio y ps la verdad no tenia cabeza pero ya estoy mejor, esa fue mi tardanza espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, ya faltan solo dos para acabar esta historia, recuerden dejar sus comentarios ;) cuidense


	29. La boda

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 29

**La boda**

-Sakura cariño despierta-una mano comenzó a moverme lentamente

-Es muy temprano-dije con la voz ronca, me tape la cara con la almohada

-Sakura te vas a casar hoy, debes levantarte-apenas acabo de decir eso mi madre me levante como resorte

-Voy…gracias

-Si hija el baño ya está listo-salió de mi cuarto dejándome sola, me sentía cansada me había pasado toda la noche llorando por lo que pasaría hoy, me sentía realmente triste y dolida, me estire y me metí a bañar deje que unas lagrimas recorrieran mi rostro ya que cuando saliera de aquí no podría volver a llorar tenía que parecer fuerte y feliz por mi decisión por el bien de todos. Me vestí rápidamente para ir a arreglarme con el vestido y el maquillaje

-¿Lista princesa?-baje las escaleras y ya estaban mis padres esperando por mi

-Si vámonos-nos subimos al carro me arreglaría para después ir a la iglesia y a la boda, me sentía triste pero externamente me mostraba feliz, llegamos me puse el vestido de novia y me maquillaron

-Hora de irnos hacia la iglesia-nos dirigimos en el carro hacia la iglesia tenía el ramo de rosas en mis manos lo comencé a apretar mi mama me abrazo

-Es hora cariño-bajamos del auto al llegar a la iglesia, baje seguida de mis padres nos metimos a un cuarto antes de hacer la entrada a donde estarían todos los invitados, mi madre me abrazo y se fue dejándome a solas con mi padre

-Princesa si te quieres arrepentir lo puedes hacer

-No papa estoy segura de esto

-Desearía entregar tu mano en matrimonio a alguien que ames

-Lo hare con el tiempo aprenderé a amarlo, él se lo merece-mi padre me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo sintiéndome débil reteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí

-Vamos hija es hora de salir-me tomo de la mano caminamos hasta estar frente a una gran puerta de madera se empezó a oír la marcha nupcial entre caminando de la mano de mi padre pude ver a algunos de mis amigos

-¡No mi flor de cerezo se casara con aquel tipo!

-¡Rock Lee cállate!-Tenten estaba toda roja y lo golpeaba mientras que Neji negaba con la cabeza

Siguió mi caminata hasta llegar frente a Sasori-kun estaba vestido con un traje negro y una corbata color azul me veía con una sonrisa extendió su mano y mi padre deposito mi mano en la suya antes de irse mi padre deposito un beso en mi frente camine junto a Sasori-kun mientras pensaba que había personas que faltaban y era de esperarse Hinata, Naruto no estaban y sabía que era lo mejor, vi a Pain sonreír con malicia hacia mi

-Hermanos estamos aquí para la unión de estos jóvenes en sagrado matrimonio-hablaba el padre mire a Sasori-kun y me daba una radiante sonrisa intente hacer lo mismo sonreír de manera sincera pero me era difícil solo pude fingir, el padre nos volteo a ver-Sasori Takahashi ¿aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa?

-Si acepto-apreté mi mano y sonrió

-Y tu Sakura Haruno ¿aceptas a Sasori Takahashi como tu esposo?

-Si-en mente gritaba _NO_pero no podía decir eso, comenzaron a correr lágrimas en mis mejillas que otros podrían decir que eran de felicidad-Acepto

- Si hay alguien que tenga un motivo por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre mirando a los invitados

-¡Yo me opongo!

*******************horas atrás***********************

-Tsk esto está muy mal apenas acabamos de luchar con ellos-Kisame se limpiaba el labio ensangrentado

-Lo sé no hay tiempo, debemos impedir la boda-Naruto con trabajo se separo de la pared donde todos estábamos recargados

-Bien si quieren hacerlo ahí que apurarnos, ya faltan tres horas y de aquí hasta la iglesia donde se casara Sakurita está a cinco-Itachi miro el callejón en donde estábamos hacia la salida donde se encontraba el carro

-No hay tiempo que perder vamos-comenzamos a correr hasta alcanzar el carro

-Bien pónganse los cinturones porque manejare como loco-arranco el carro yendo a toda velocidad, solo podía recordar lo que nos habían dicho aquellos amigos de Pain

_Flashback _

_-¿Desde cuándo la tiene amenazada?-tenia agarrado del cuello al que se llamaba Zetsu_

_-Eres imbécil crees que te diré-le solté un golpe_

_-Te lo advierto hablo en serio_

_-No hablare-le di un fuerte golpe hasta dejarlo inconsciente _

_-Así que tu hablaras-Itachi tenía a Hidan de la misma manera que yo tenía a Zetsu_

_-Ya te dije la tiene amenazada_

_-Cuando empezó_

_-Cuando ella decidió que quería regresar con Uchiha-senti ganas de golpear algo pero me contuve_

_-Dime-Naruto se acercó peligrosamente a él después de haber dejado inconsciente al tal tobi-Sasori sabe acerca de esto_

_-No, él no tiene idea de lo que su primo hace_

_-Bien por lo menos Sasori está fuera de esto-Naruto se había llevado bien con el tal Sasori, Itachi lo dejo inconsciente _

_Fin flashback _

-Itachi ya vamos a llegar

-Tranquilo Sasuke falta una hora y créeme es un logro

-La boda empezare en media hora-la voz del dobe estaba demasiado ansiosa

-Hare veinte minutos agárrense-empezó a conducir más rápido-iré por este camino es más rápido y sin policía, ni carros-hicimos la media hora exacta y ya estábamos frente a la iglesia

-¡Teme corre!-baje del lugar del copiloto y salí corriendo como loco, choque con algunas personas, mire y había algunas puertas

-Disculpe-hable a una señora que estaba por ahí-busco la boda de Sakura Haruno

-Es por ahí-señalo a la derecha, corrí lo más que me dé daban las piernas hasta que vi una puerta de madera enfrente mío, la abrí y escuche claramente las palabras del padre

- Si hay alguien que tenga un motivo por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre

-¡Yo me opongo!-grite a todo pulmón todos me voltearon a ver, pude ver la cara de total sorpresa de Sakura se veía hermosa de novia claro que la quería ver así pero cuando ella y yo nos casáramos

-Bien dada la situación por favor los novios y el joven de ahí-el padre miro en mi dirección-pasen por aquí-todos estaban sorprendidos, hablaban entre si y me miraban extrañados camine tras ellos y el padre nos llevo a una oficina-Bien quiero saber el motivo exacto del porque te has opuesto a esta unión

-Porque sé que la novia no desea casarse con el-mire a Sakura quien tenía la cabeza agachada también podía sentir la mirada de odio de Sasori

-¡Que! ¡Estás loco! Es el colmo viniste a arruinar mi boda con este estúpido pretexto Uchiha

-No invente nada, ella no te ama

-Tal vez no pero con el tiempo lo hará

-Basta jóvenes, señorita Sakura ¿es eso cierto?

-Yo…yo

-Sakura tu aceptaste casarte conmigo porque me quieres ¿no? Porque también quieres intentar algo conmigo

-Sasori-kun yo-ella lo miro con tristeza y luego a mi-Es verdad yo quiero intentar algo contigo-me sorprendí por eso sus palabras fueron como dagas a mi corazón

-Sa-Sakura

-Sasuke es tonto que hayas interrumpido mi boda-vi el dolor en sus ojos, se estaba mintiendo a si misma

-Sakura deja de fingir, se la verdad

-¿A qué verdad te refieres?-pregunto ya molesto Sasori

-Que tu estúpido primo Pain la tiene amenazada-vi como Sakura se tensó y ponía cara de horror

-¡En verdad, estas mal de la cabeza Uchiha! ¡Ahora hasta metes en tus asuntos a mi familia! Esto es el colmo

-¡Niégalo Sakura!-la mire a los ojos y ella no pudo sostener mi mirada-dile a Sasori que no es verdad, que no te estas casando con el porque te tiene amenazada-silencio era lo único que había entre nosotros

-Sakura ¿es verdad eso?-Sasori miro a Sakura

-No es verdad-seguía mintiéndose a este paso terminaría casada con ese idiota

-Sakura por favor mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto

-Sasori-kun-Sakura lo miro a los ojos y se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas-perdóname es verdad Pain me tiene amenazada

-¡QUE! Como es que-

-Yo iba a romper el compromiso contigo el día que escogieron la fecha de la boda

-Como-Sasori estaba en shock

-Bien dada la situación la boda se cancelara, los dejare para que arreglen la situación-el padre se fue y nos dejo ahí a los tres

-Sasori-kun

-Quiero que me expliques-el tal Takahashi hablo con una voz fría que hizo retroceder a Sakura

-El día que fuiste por mí a la escuela para escoger fecha ese día yo iba a terminar con el compromiso porque yo iba a regresar con Sasuke te iba a decir que las cosas se habían arreglado que todo había sido un malentendido que me perdonaras

-Y porque no lo hiciste-cada vez sonaba más molesto estaba en posición para ponerme enfrente de Sakura para defenderla

-Ese mismo día mientras me dejaste sola hable en voz alta y Pain escucho lo que iba a hacer-ahora comenzaba a comprender las cosas-entonces el me amenazó diciendo que no permitiría la humillación hacia su familia, que tú me dejarías ir y que si yo cancelaba la boda la pagaría con mi familia dejándonos en la calle o peor aun dejándome…huérfana-apreté mis puños ese maldito me las pagaría y muy caro aun recordaba lo que había dicho los amigos de Pain

-Por eso cuando yo llegue estabas llorando

-Si esa era la razón, no podía decirte ya que si lo hacía dijo que me atendiera a las consecuencias

-Por eso deseabas que yo me rindiera -me intente acercar a ella y Sasori se paró también, me quede en mi lugar y lo voltee a ver

-El me conoce sabe que te iba a dejar libre si me decías que aún lo amabas a el-me señalo Sasori

-Y después también me conto que te conocía-Sakura me miro aun con lagrimas en sus ojos-que lo humillaste cuando eran "amigos" así que también lo aprovecho como venganza hacia a ti, te quería lastimar

-Sakura dime algo aquella vez que Pain dijo que habían intentado asaltar la casa y te golpearon y el te protegió ¿es cierto?-escuchamos salir un sollozo de Sakura estaba temblando debido a las lagrimas

-No

-¿Qué paso?-apretó sus puños viendo con odio lejos de Sakura

-Pain el…intento abusar de mi-bien eso no lo sabía que la había golpeado si digo se le veían los moretones su labio partido pero que ese maldito bastardo quisiera hacer eso

-¡QUE!-gritamos Sasori y yo

-Cálmense ya paso pero él me golpeo porque hable a Itachi pero quien contesto a mi llamado sin darme cuenta había sido Sasuke

-Pero no pensé que el-

-Sasuke ya paso, llegaste a tiempo

-¡No es verdad! El te golpeo no llegue a tiempo Sakura

-Ese maldito de mi primo no puedo verlo como familia es un desgraciado, Sakura-Sasori la vio con tristeza-perdóname por todo lo que has tenido que pasar

-No tu perdóname a mi yo no debí haberte mentido yo te quiero Sasori-kun-Sakura lo tomo de sus manos y lo miro con cariño me dolió ver eso, esa sonrisa, esa mirada que le dedicaba-pero aun amo a Sasuke

-Lo entiendo-Sasori se alejó de ella y me miro-yo arreglare la situación con mi familia tienen mucho que arreglar y tu estúpido si la vuelves a lastimar te las veras conmigo

-Hmp-antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso a Sakura en la frente y se fue, nos dejo solos y se extendió un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos se animaba a romper

-Sakura/Sasuke-hablamos al mismo tiempo sonreímos era una costumbre hablar al mismo tiempo

-Sakura yo-

-No Sasuke perdóname-me acerque a ella y levante su barbilla para que me viera-te mentí y te lastime con cada palabra con estas mentiras

-Estamos a mano yo hice lo mismo cuando paso lo de Karin

-Es distinto tu no estuviste a punto de casarte

-Te equivocas lo hiciste por la misma razón que yo, por proteger a tu familia y por protegerme a mi

-Sasuke

-Shh-le puse un dedo en sus labios silenciándola-Sakura te amo eso nunca cambiaria

-Sasuke-me abrazo y yo a ella, nos quedamos así juntos la extrañaba tanto la necesitaba demasiado

-Sakura te amo

-Y yo te amo a ti…Sasuke Uchiha

-¡Sakura-chan!-nos separamos de golpe y mire a la puerta por la que venía entrando Naruto todo sudado-dime por favor que no te casaste

-No Naruto, no lo hice

-Menos mal me tenias preocupado de no llegar a tiempo ¡deberás!-Sakura corrió hacia Naruto y lo abrazo dejándonos sorprendidos a ambos-¿Sakura-chan?

-Naruto perdóname tú también intentaste cuidarme y protegerme y lo único que hice fue alejarte y lastimarte

-No te preocupes yo lo entiendo-acaricio su cabello para consolarla-somos mejores amigos casi hermanos, no podría jamás enojarme contigo

-Fui tan tonta-comenzaba a temblar debido a las lagrimas

-Lo hiciste por una razón justa, no eres tonta no digas eso, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Gracias Naruto-se miraron y después me miraron a mí-a ambos gracias los amo

-Y nosotros a ti Sakura-chan-Naruto extendió su mano hacia mi, tomo la de Sakura y puso las tres manos juntas la de Sakura, la de él y la mía juntas-Siempre vamos a estar juntos

-¡Creo es muy grosero que se olviden de mi!-miramos hacia atrás y ahí estaba mi pelinegra favorita

-¡Hinata!-ambas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar-perdóname

-No hay que perdonar pensé que en cuanto llegara estarías ya casada con Sasori-kun pero Ita-chan me hablo y me explico la situación, me alegra que estés bien y me pone mal que hayas tenido que sufrir todo esto tu sola

-Hinata los extrañe tanto, perdónenme

-Sakura-ambas voltearon a ver a quien había entrado por la puerta-no te disculpes mas

-¡Ita-kun!-Itachi también la abrazo-sé que fuiste tú, cumpliste tu promesa

-Sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra Saku-chan, me alegro que estés bien y ver que mi hermano no armo un escándalo

-No, solo grito ¡yo me opongo!-todos se comenzaron a reír dejándome a mi sonrojado

-Hmp

-Bien Sakurita creo es hora de ir a hablar con tus padres y explicar este embrollo

-Si ire-habia comenzado a caminar hacia la salida

-Oye Sakura-se giró para verme-vamos, de ahora en adelante no te dejare sola, nunca mas

-Vamos-me tomo de la mano y me sonrió

-¡Al fin los tortolitos están juntos de nuevo!-grito mi hermanita haciéndonos sonrojar

-¡Hinata!-gritamos ambos

-¡Vamos no sean tímidos! Es más vamos todos juntos con tus padres y nuestros amigos-Sakura sonrió y todos salimos de aquella habitación

* * *

Holaaa perdonen la tardanza pero ps aun ando con algunos problemas espero sea de su agrado este cap el siguiente es en final D: y tengo un bloqueo de escritora jeje pero espero surjan ideas y pronto subirlos gracias por leerlo

**Hikari-chan: **gracias seguir leyendo esta historia leiste mi mente saludos nos leemos en el siguiente


	30. El amor supera cualquier obstáculo

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capítulo 30

**El amor supera cualquier obstáculo **

-Ahora entiendo tu insistencia por casarte-decía mi padre tomándome de las manos

-Me alegro que no te hayas casado por las razones que hayan sido Sakura tu felicidad es primero

-No mama, ustedes son primero

-Te amamos hija-mis padres me abrazaron y yo a ellos

-Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué desde un principio comprometieron a Sakura-chan?

-Bien tenemos que decirles la verdad-estábamos reunidos mis padres, los de Naruto y Sasuke conmigo, en un cuarto que nos habían prestado para charlar

-Verán nosotros comenzamos a trabajar como locos porque cuando paso el accidente de su desaparición invertimos en su búsqueda

-Perdieron dinero-concluyo Minato

-Sí y como fueron mucho grupos de búsqueda teníamos deudas

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron? hubiéramos ayudado-decía Kushina tomando la mano de mi mama

-No, por la misma razón que le dijimos a Sakura, se sentirían responsables y mal, fue un acto de corazón, nosotros intentamos arreglarlo

-Pero hubiera sido mejor decirnos ¡deberás!

-Hubieran hecho lo mismo que nosotros-hablo mi padre con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón Jiraiya lo hubiéramos hecho

-Aparte-hable y los mire a los tres-fue decisión mía aceptar la idea de mis padres, quería ayudar y no hacerlos sentir mal a ustedes, no tenían mucho de que nos habíamos reunido como familia pensé que sería lo mejor

-Hmp-Sasuke tenía esa mirada de ahora entiendo todo

-Sakura-chan-Naruto me abrazo-tienen razón hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu-se abrió la puerta y entro Sasori por ella junto a sus padres

-Señores Takahashi

-Hola mi hijo nos ha explicado todo el asunto con nuestro sobrino en verdad Sakura lo sentimos tanto que hayas pasado por esto-mire a Sasori y me dio una sonrisa triste

-En verdad perdónanos pero hable con mis padres y pensamos en una solución, no habrá boda pero ambas empresas Haruno y Takahashi se asociaran

-¿De verdad?-mi padre miro a los tres pelirrojos

-Si amigo Jiraiya, será un gusto aparte queremos compensar un poco de lo que paso

-En verdad gracias-mi padre y el de Sasori se dieron la mano

-Lamento interrumpir pero le traigo ropa a Sakura-Hinata entro con una bolsa

-Si no hay problema, Sakura ve a cambiarte hija-tome la bolsa que me daba Hinata y me fui a cambiar no quería salir vestida de novia me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada con unos tenis negros de Hinata

-Estoy lista-Salí y todos me voltearon a ver

-Creo será mejor ir a la casa a que descanses este día fue muy agitado para ti hija

-Si vamos la verdad me siento agotada

-Bien adelántense yo iré a hacer el trato con los Takahashi

-De acuerdo vámonos-me despedí de Sasori-kun y de sus padres

-También iremos a nuestra casa, descansa Sakura-Kushina, Minato y Naruto se fueron

-Nosotros también Sakurita ¿vamos?-Itachi miro a su hermana

-Si-Hinata se acercó a mí y me abrazo-nos vemos ¿Sasu-chan te vas?

-¿Te veo mañana?-Sasuke me miro y yo asentí

-De acuerdo nos vemos Sakurita, adiós Tsunade-san-los tres Uchiha desaparecieron de mi vista y me fui con mi mama, ya al llegar a la casa fui directo a mi cuarto y mi madre me acompaño

-Sakura hija lo que casi llegaste hacer fue algo precipitado, tonto y hasta cierto punto valiente, debiste de confiar en nosotros y decirnos las cosas pero también entiendo que al estar en la situación lo único que piensas es en el bienestar de las personas que amas, me siento orgullosa de ti porque sé que siempre darás el todo por el todo, por las personas que amas hija

-Gracias mama

-Bien es hora que descanses un rato así que duerme cariño

-Si hasta mañana

* * *

-Vaya parece que alguien despertó muy temprano

-Muy gracioso Itachi tengo cosas que hacer

-Si Ita-chan, Sasu-chan vera a Sakura no ves que ayer andaba algo nervioso desde que llegamos a la casa

-Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha ¡jamás! Va a estar nervioso y menos por una chica-

-Oh vaya una llamada- comenzó a sonar el celular de Hinata y lo miro- ¡Es Sakura!

-¡QUE!-grite entre sorprendido y….

-¿No que no estabas nervioso Sasu-chan?

-¡CALLATE ITACHI!-mi hermano comenzó a reírse por cómo me ponía

-¿Bueno? Si estoy en mi casa…mmm… ¿en el centro comercial?...de acuerdo ahí te vemos-no aparte la vista de Hinata en ningún momento, me volteo a ver y se comenzó a reír-oye Sasu-chan te ves ansioso y nervioso

-Deja de burlarte que te dijo Sakura

-Um te engañe era Naruto-kun quien me hablaba

-Eres un pequeño demonio-me cruce de brazos y la mire molesto

-Y quiere que vayamos al centro comercial ahora

-Hmp no iré, no tengo ganas de ver al dobe

-Oh vamos tienes que ir, sabes-me miro burlona-ira Sakura

-Hmp no creo en tus palabras Hinata

-Está bien no vayas pero tú te pierdes de la oportunidad de ver a Sakura-me quede pensando en lo que ella se dirigía a la puerta

-Hmp vámonos-me miro y se rio

-Corre ahí que llegar pronto

* * *

-Vamos Sakura-chan ¡rápido!

-Naruto cálmate, me vas a tirar si me sigues jalando así como loco

-Es que quiero enseñarte un nuevo restaurant de ramen que abrieron

-Tú no tienes remedio-Naruto había llegado desde temprano a mi casa, habíamos ido al parque, a comer dulces y ahorita estábamos en el centro comercial él dijo _recuperar el tiempo perdido_ así que ahora me traía como papalote, corriendo por todas partes.

-Mira aquí es-me agarro de los hombros y me giro hacia un restaurant pero no era de ramen, y tampoco estaba muy vacío

-¡Mi flor de cerezo!

-Aléjate de Sakura/Sakura-chan-y así con un golpe de las dos personas que más me celaban Rock Lee salió volando

-De verdad eres muy necio-Tenten y Neji ayudaron a parar a Rock Lee

-Son tan violentos como siempre-decía Rock Lee mientras se sobaba su cara

-Hmp

-¡Feíta!

-¡Pintorcito!

¡Ustedes dos siempre tan tiernos!-decía Ino mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio

-Mira quien lo dice, si tú también le dices de cosas a Sakura

-Quien pidió tu opinión Temari-se miraron con odio, esas dos no se llevaban muy bien

-Vamos chicas no peleen-intentaba intervenir Kankuro

-Que problemático

-Tu siempre con esos ánimos Shikamaru-Hinata movía la cabeza de lado a lado-¡Sakura!

-¡Hinata!-corrió y me abrazo

-Bien creo que ya estamos todos ¿no?-pregunto Matsuri viendo a cada uno de los presentes

-Sí, ya estamos todos ¡deberás!

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe la reunión?-pregunte con la interrogante en mi cabeza

-Veras Sakura hoy nos reunimos porque hacía mucho que no estábamos juntos, ya sin malentendidos, ni nada por el estilo-decía seriamente Gaara

-Entiendo me parece perfecto entonces-les sonreí, nos sentamos juntos comenzamos a hacer bromas, a reírnos de lo que nos había pasado en este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, y entendieron todo el embrollo con lo de mi boda

-Ahora entiendo, debió ser duro para ti

-Si Neji bastante

-Pero ahora ya estas con nosotros mi flor de cerezo

-Así es frente de marquesina estamos juntos de nuevo-les sonreí a todos mis amigos me sentía realmente feliz

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien que Tenten?

-¿Qué pasara entre ustedes dos?-nos señaló a Sasuke y a mí, nos miramos y nos sonrojamos

-Ah bueno…eto

-Hmp

-Bien que vamos a pedir-decía Hinata viendo el menú, intentando desviar la atención de todos hacia ella

-¡Ah no! ¡No se irán por la tangente! Queremos saber que pasara con ambos después de todo lo que ha pasado

-Am Ino hermosa, creo que es algo que deberían aclarar entre ellos y no meternos

-Tu guarda silencio Sai

-De acuerdo-agacho su mirada y nos dio una sonrisa de disculpa

-AHH miren no es Karin-señalo Naruto hacia un lado y todos volteamos a ver-es hora huyan-nos susurró a mí y Sasuke, él no lo pensó dos veces tomo de mi mano y salimos corriendo, escuchando los gritos de las chicas

* * *

-Al fin escapamos de ellas y sus preguntas incomodas-ambos respirábamos con dificultad por correr del lugar de donde estábamos

-Hmp tan imprudentes como siempre

-Me alegro que Naruto haya pensado algo rápido

-Sí, el dobe lo hizo bien

-Aunque mira Sasuke-Sakura señalo a una tienda que estaba frente a nosotros donde se encontraba nada menos que Karin con Suigetsu, se venían tomando de la mano aunque también peleando como siempre

-Quien diría ese idiota siempre si logro conquistarla

-¿De qué hablas?-Sakura me veía con la interrogante en su cara

-De nada de importancia Sakura-nos quedamos mirando un buen rato sin decir una sola palabra pero debíamos arreglar el asunto entre nosotros-Oye Sakura-

-Qué tal si vamos al parque que está cerca de aquí, es muy lindo ese lugar ¿Qué dices Sasuke?

-Me parece bien, si es lo que deseas-comenzamos a caminar a la salida del centro comercial y de ahí al parque todo en silencio algo incómodo nos sentamos en una banca, pensaba en cómo sacar el tema ya que me sentía, si lo se ironía, me sentía nervioso

-Sabes me alegro de estar de nuevo con todos en verdad los extrañe-la voltee a ver y ella miraba hacia el cielo-fueron tiempos muy solos y tristes

-Te entiendo para mí fue de la misma manera

-¿Aunque los tuvieras a ellos contigo?

-Sakura el hecho de que tu no estuvieras a mi lado es como estar solo en el mundo-nos miramos ella me veía sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-También para mí no tenerte junto a mí era una tortura

-Sakura quiero decirte-

-Déjame hablar primero por favor-asentí y luego la mire con suma atención-sabes antes de conocerte siempre pensé que el amor era algo horrible, una tortura, solo me concentraba en mis estudios era todo lo que pensaba pero cuando te conocí, todo cambio, lo sé, suena muy cursi-se empezó a reír y yo sonreí extrañaba escuchar su melodiosa risa-al principio no te preste gran atención ya que no te veía de una forma especial

-Sabes que eso lastima mi orgullo de hombre-se comenzó a reír de nuevo

-Lo siento pero es la verdad, hasta mucho después me llamaste la atención, me sentía nerviosa al verte o estar contigo pero fue hasta después que me fije que me gustabas

-Sakura te puedo preguntar algo

-Si dime

-¿En serio nadie te había gustado antes de mí?

-Mm-se tomó con la mano su mentón y se quedó pensando-Si Naruto-me caí de la banca en cuanto dijo eso

-¡Sasuke!

-Estoy bien-me levante y me senté de nuevo

-Eso ya lo sabias, aparte tu preguntaste y te dije fue solo de un momento rápido y cuando éramos unos niños

-Lo sé, perdona solo me porte como un tonto, prosigue por favor-cuando iba a retomar la charla una pelota cayo a sus pies

-Lo siento señorita

-No te preocupes pequeña-Sakura le paso la pelota a la pequeña niña de unos 6 años aproximadamente

-Gracias señorita-se fue con una sonrisa y Sakura se veía encantada

-¿Sakura?

-Disculpa es solo que pensaba que quiero una niña cuando sea mama

-¿Y niños?

-Si me gustaría tener una niña y un niño-me miro, sonrió y se sonrojo

-Yo también-me sonroje lo pude sentir y mire hacia otro lado

-Sabes Sasuke hemos pasado por muchas cosas, tal vez exagere pero creo que más de lo que cualquiera pueda pasar

-Si en eso tienes razón

-Antes de venir con Naruto al centro comercial pensé en miles de cosas unas buenas y unas no tanto

-¿Cómo cuáles? Si se puede saber

-Pensé mucho en el hecho de si tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro-me tense al escuchar eso de ella-pensé en que tal vez nuestro camino, no es estar juntos

-Sakura-

-Pensé que han pasado tantas cosas malas que siempre somos separados por culpa de otros, nos lastimamos, nos decepcionamos con nuestros actos, aunque sean justificados

-Espera Sakura-me comenzaba a desesperar pensé que diría que lo mejor era no regresar nunca, estar separados, pero eso sería lo peor porque yo la amaba, no deseaba perderla

-Pensé en miles de cosas negativas Sasuke

-Pero Sakura el amor es así

-¿Cómo así?

-No siempre hay recuerdos felices, no todo es alegría, el amor consta en a pesar de las tristezas, de los malos ratos, se mantenga fuerte, estable, en que ambas partes luchen por la persona que aman, sin importar nada de lo que haya pasado o los problemas que ahí en la relación

-El amor supera cualquier obstáculo-concluyo ella

-Exacto y a pesar de lo que hemos pasado porque no han sido cosas fáciles, vamos tú ya estabas a punto de casarte-miro al piso triste-sé que nuestro amor es tan fuerte que podrá con todo lo que se le ponga en el camino

-Es verdad-me miro decidida y me regalo una cálida sonrisa-tienes razón nuestro amor podrá superar cualquier obstáculo que se le ponga en el camino

-Sakura-nos quedamos viendo un momento y le sonreí-Te amo ahora y siempre, tu eres el amor de mi vida y la persona con la que quiero estar para toda la vida

-Sasuke yo también y nunca me quiero separar de ti, no importa las cosas que pasan de ahora en adelante siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre luchare por este amor que tenemos porque quiero estar siempre contigo-tome su cara en mis manos y le di un beso que ella correspondió, fue tierno y sentí el amor que nos teníamos, la conexión que había entre nosotros dos.

Sabíamos perfectamente que desde este momento hasta el final de los tiempo estaríamos juntos porque nos amábamos, siempre nos cuidaríamos y nos tendríamos el uno al otro porque a pesar de lo que nos deparara el futuro nuestro superaría cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

Hola aquí al fin el capitulo final una disculpa por tardar, pero la inspiración no me había llegado hasta ahora que ando en una situación similar, espero que les haya gustado ¿como ven? dejen sus reviews, si un epilogo se pone o así se queda, este capitulo en especial se lo dedico a Hikari-chan que me acompañado desde que inicie este fanfic espero haya sido de tu agrado, saludos para todos =D


	31. Epilogo

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

**Epilogo**

Era un día soleado, estaba todo en calma, perfecto clima, perfecto ambiente, miraba tranquilamente el patio de la casa de mis padres, me sentía realmente feliz y tranquilo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en estos años, hasta que interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

-Oye joven distraído apresúrate si no quieres llegar tarde y te maten-Itachi entro en el cuarto mirándome con una sonrisa

-Ya voy lo siento, solo pensaba en todo

-Bueno hijo deja de estar de nostálgico en estos momentos si no quieres que te agarren a golpes el primer día

-Voy ¿ya están todos listos?

-Si aunque tu madre ya se adelanto con tu hermana

-Está bien

-Bien subamos al carro-nos subimos los tres al carro llegamos a nuestro destino y ahí estaba mi hermana y mi madre ambas venían de vestido se veían hermosas

-Ya era hora Sasu-chan no puedo creer que te hayamos ganado

-Hmp

-¡Teme!-un loco rubio se aventó a abrazarme casi tirándome

-¡Dobe baka! tranquilízate

-Lo siento-se comenzó a rascar la nuca nervioso-es solo que estoy emocionado

-No quiero pensar en cómo te pondrás el día en que te vea en mi lugar

-Lo más probable es que como un loco nervioso y barrigón

-¿Por qué barrigón Naruto?-pregunto Itachi curioso

-Por que de tantos nervios comeré mucho ramen-decia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hmp tan tonto como siempre

-¡Que dijiste teme!

-¡Nada dobe!

-¡Teme!

- ¡Usuratonkachi!

-¡Ya llego la novia!-grito emocionada Ino, a lo cual nos callamos ambos y miramos hacia la limosina blanca que se había estacionado frente a nosotros

-¡Uchiha! ¡Que haces aquí! Debes estar adentro aun no puedes verla-Hinata saco el pequeño demonio que poseía en ella y me empujo junto con todos adentro de la iglesia

-Bien ya estamos todos-Hinata se fue junto con las damas de honor y yo con mi madre para entrar primero con ella, estábamos ya en el altar me empecé a sentir ansioso por la llegada

-Tranquilo teme no estés nervioso

-¡Quien está nervioso dobe!-hablábamos ambos en susurros

-¡No me hables así teme!

-¡Cállate dobe!-ambos escuchamos risas detrás de Naruto

-¿De qué te ríes Sai?

-Que ni en este día tan importante ustedes dejan de pelear

-Bueno entiéndelos es su costumbre-hablaba entre risas Neji, mientras iban a ocupar su lugar entre la gente pero estaban cerca de mí que los podía aun escuchar

-Hmp

-Ya pórtense serios ya viene la novia con las damas de honor-se comenzó a escuchar la marcha nupcial, y comenzaron a entrar Hinata, Tenten e Ino venían con un vestido rosa claro, era estraple con una faja debajo del busto del mismocolor del vestido. Después entro quien tanto esperaba

-Se ve simplemente hermosa-dijo el dobe encantado

-Vaya la feíta no se ve mal-lo fulmine con la mirada, regrese a ver a Sakura quien entraba con Jiraiya, no podía dejar de verla, venia con su vestido de novia era estraple poseía una caída como en cascada, alrededor de la cintura un lazo rosa claro, llevaba guantes en las manos, su cabello lo traía suelto totalmente liso con el velo detrás de su cabello sostenido de una rosa de color del lazo, el ramo que traía consistía en rosas de color rosa claro y otras color rosas palo con cristales alrededor del ramo, leve maquillaje que resaltaba su finos rasgos de la cara, se veía hermosa, su cuello era adornado por un collar que le había regalado un corazón de cristal que lucía encantador en ella, distinto al que le había roto Karin hace años.

Jiraiya se paro frente a mi poniendo la mano de mi amada Sakura en la mía se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso, cuando me miro pude ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos aquel que era solo dedicado a mí, nos miramos como dos enamorados, tal como lo estábamos era el día mas feliz de mi vida, me sentía dichoso.

-Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos en este día importante para celebrar la unión de estos jóvenes los cuales se unirán en sagrado matrimonio-hablo el padre frente a nosotros, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura, ella tenía esa sonrisa radiante la cual me era contagiosa ya que yo estaba del mismo modo-Sasuke Uchiha ¿aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa? Para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe

-Si, acepto-presione mis manos con las suyas, sentía como si éramos solo ella y yo en este momento, deteniendo tiempo y espacio

-Y tu Sakura Haruno ¿aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe

-Si, acepto-lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, desvié por unos instantes la mirada hacia los invitados pude ver a mi madre llorar junto con mi hermana que era abrazada por el dobe, también mire a los padres de Sakura, Tsunade-san llorando tomada de la mano de Jiraiya, a nuestras amigas vernos emocionadas y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Si hay alguien que tenga un motivo por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-recordé de cuando yo fui la persona que se opuso al matrimonio de Sakura con Sasori, sonreí ante el recuerdo y Sakura supo interpretarme porque me regalo una sonrisa traviesa-Bien pueden pasar los padrinos para la bendición de los anillos-pasaron al frente Hinata y Naruto, el se puso atrás mío y mi hermana atrás de Sakura.

-Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo-Naruto me dio el anillo y se lo coloque a Sakura en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda

-Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo-Hinata le entrego el anillo y ella me lo coloco en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, ambos padrinos regresaron a su lugar y siguió la ceremonia

-Lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-me acerque a Sakura y la tome de su cara con dulzura, me acerque con un roce de mis labios sobre los suyos hasta besarla con el amor que le profesaba, escuchamos los aplausos de nuestros invitados nos separamos y nos miramos sintiéndonos en nuestro propio mundo.

Al salir fuimos al salón donde celebraríamos nuestra boda, llegamos juntos felices después de las sesión de fotos ambos estábamos alegres nunca nos dejamos de tomar de las manos.

-Sasuke te amo

-Yo también te amo Sakura-nos dimos un beso el cual se tuvo que romper por falta de oxigeno, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa al centro del salón

-Disculpen su atención por favor-comenzó a hablar Naruto, todos lo volteamos a ver-Bien pues me toca como padrino dar un discurso algo cursi pero obvio seré meloso por mi Sakura-chan ella como sabrán es mi hermanita siempre hemos estado juntos desde niños, siempre la eh cuidado y ella a mi-mire a Sakura quien le regalaba una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, a su hermano y confidente-puedo recordar aquella vez que nos conocimos, como paso todo nuestra amistad los problemas, el apoyo mutuo, las etapas de la escuela y después la universidad donde conoció al teme, ese que ven ahí-me señalo-aun no entiendo porque lo escogiste digo Sakura-chan él es…. ¡Un teme!

-¡Dobe!-me había desesperado como siempre

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Temeeeee!

- ¡Usuratonkachi!

-¡Sasuke!/ ¡Naruto-kun!-se escucharon los gritos de enojo de mi Sakura y mi hermana que nos miraban con enfado

-Jeje lo siento pero es que el teme-Sakura lo fulmino con su mirada-de acuerdo proseguiré, el chiste es que el teme de ahí se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y el no se pudo fijar en mejor persona que mi hermana y mejor amiga Sakura-chan, con la que siempre podrá contar, con quien se que estará a su lado incondicionalmente-A Sakura se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas de la emoción-y a pesar de todo se que aunque el teme sea un amargado, enojón, cubo de hielo, una persona que su única gran conversación es un "hmp" de su parte-lo miraba asesinamente sintiendo como la vena de mi frente se marcaba-Sakura-chan también no pudo encontrar a mejor persona-lo mire sorprendido por la seriedad que lo decía-se que el teme siempre cuidara de ella, que el hará lo que sea con tal de verla feliz y estoy seguro que mejor pareja no puede haber son hechos el uno para el otro-sonreí antes sus palabras sinceras-Claro excepto mi Hina-chan y yo, somos mejores que ustedes-todos comenzamos a reír mientras mi hermana se sonrojaba violentamente-se que ambos serán realmente felices ya que han superado grandes pruebas para estar juntos ¡deberás!-Sakura tomo mis manos y me veía con amor ese sentimiento el cual teníamos el uno por el otro -y sin más que decir brindemos-alzamos todos nuestras copas, en lo que proseguía su discurso-porque los ahora esposos me concedieron mi deseo que uno de los platillos sea ramen de Ichikaru-a todos nos salió una gota en la cabeza estilo anime-es broma ¡Brindemos por los novios y su felicidad!

-¡Salud!-corearon todos felices

-¡Pedimos la presencia del ahora matrimonio Uchiha!- comenzó a sonar la pista para nuestro primer baile como ahora esposos, tome la mano de Sakura y la dirigí a la pista de baile, tome su cintura y ella con su otra mano me agarro del hombro, nos mirábamos embelesados

-¿Todo bien señora Uchiha?

-Todo perfecto señor Uchiha-nos dimos un beso casto después de un rato se acerco a nosotros nuestros padres y bailamos con ellos, a mi Tsunade-san pidiendo que cuidara de su hija y deseándonos felicidad al igual que después Kushina, pasaron los padrinos, nuestros amigos y todo estaba perfecto, al ser el momento de tirar el ramo, quien lo atrapo fue mi hermana quien estaba más roja que un tomate y el dobe ni se diga, después nos despidieron cuando nos fuimos hacia nuestra luna de miel, que seria a Canadá, ya al llegar al hotel, cargue a Sakura al entrar a la habitación, después ella se sentó en la cama viendo hacia la ventana que tenía cerca mirando la luna

-Sasuke todo es perfecto, tu y yo aquí, casados-miraba su anillo de bodas con amor-estando juntos de ahora en adelante

-No Sakura-la tome de la mano y me miro sorprendía-de ahora y para siempre

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo-nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor puro

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor ya de siete años de matrimonio con la persona que amaba me sentía la persona más dichosa del mundo, en este momento nos encontrábamos en el parque mientras yo miraba los mismos juegos en los que conocí a Naruto aunque claro con el paso del tiempo habían cambiado.

-¡Ten cuidado!-grito mi mejor amiga y cuñada corriendo hacia uno de los pequeños que se trepaba en el juego

-No me pasara nada-decía el pequeño

-¡Haz caso a tu madre!

-¡Ita-kun!-me pare de la banca en la que me encontraba y abrace a mi cuñado que tenía su pequeña niña entre brazos, y su esposa-Hola pequeña Natsuko, hola Akemi

-¡Tía Sakura!-la pequeña alzo los brazos para que la cargara, lo hice era hermosa mi sobrina

-Hola Sakura-me saludo Akemi la esposa de Itachi

-¡Que bueno verte cuñada!-Ita-kun me daba un abrazo y veía a su hermana venir con el pequeño Yuuki entre brazos

-¡Ita-chan! Qué casualidad

-Ya vez princesa sabes que a tu pequeña sobrina le encanta este parque

-Hola Natsuko-chan

-Tía Hinata-baje a la pequeña y Hinata a mi pequeño sobrino-Hola Yuuki-kun vamos a jugar

-¡Si! ¿Mama puedo?

-Ve pero con cuidado por favor-ambos pequeños salieron como locos a jugar

-¿Y mi cuñado y mi tonto hermano menor? Y-

-¡Tío Itachi!-y ahí venia el pequeño fruto de mi amor corriendo hacia su tío

-¡Daisuke!-cargo a su sobrino, mi hijo adoraba a Itachi

-Hmp apenas lo ve y se pone como loco

-¡Alguien parece un papa celoso!

-¡Cállate dobe!

-¡Que dijiste teme!

-¡Papa!-Yuuki corrió hacia su padre seguido de Natsuko

-Hola hijo mío-Naruto abrazo a su pequeño, mientras Hinata se le acercaba a su familia, y Sasuke me abrazaba a mí por la espalda

-Amor porque tienes esa cara de enojo

-Hmp

-Es porque le duele en su orgullo Uchiha que mi sobrino me prefiera a mí en vez de a él-decía con burla Itachi

-Hmp-Sasuke oculto su rostro en mi espalda apretándome más a él, Daisuke nos volteo a ver

-¡Oye aléjate!-Daisuke con su fuerza de un niño de su edad de seis años, intento alejar su papa de mi

-Hmp ¿tu qué haces?

-¡Ella es mía!

-¡Es mía!-respondía posesivamente Sasuke a su pequeño hijo, desde pequeño siempre Daisuke peleaba con su papa por mi atención y lo alejaba de mi y Sasuke se comportaba como un niño

-Hmp-fue la respuesta de Daisuke, si había heredado ese típico monosílabo de su padre

-Jajaja quien lo diría el teme celoso de su pequeño

-Hmp-fue la "respuesta" de Sasuke

-Tío Naruto-Daisuke tomaba con su manita a Naruto-el es muy malo ¡deberás!

-¡Como dijiste!-decía Sasuke enfadado

-¡Vaya! quien diría un Uchiha que no sea el hijo de Hinata usando el monosílabo de su tío Naruto-todos nos empezamos a reír excepto claro, Sasuke

-¿Puedo dejarles un momento a Daisuke?-mire a mis cuñados

-Claro no hay problema

-Acompáñame-Sasuke me miro extrañado

-¡Mami! ¿A dónde vas?-Daisuke corrió tras de mí y su padre

-Tengo que hablar unas cosas con papa, no tardo cariño-me puse en cunclillas y le di un beso en la frente

-Hmp ves el ganador soy yo-hablaba en tono burlón Sasuke a nuestro hijo, Daisuke solo lo miro y le saco la lengua y fue con sus tíos y primos

-¿Siempre pelearas de la misma manera con tu hijo?

-Hmp no es pelear es solo defender lo que es mío-me abrazo y me comencé a reír

-Eres tan infantil

-Dime ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Dime Sasuke a ti te gustaría tener una familia muy grande

-Mm y tener a un pequeño celoso como Daisuke seria de pensarse-me tense en cuanto dijo eso-es broma claro que si, miles de hijos

-No exageres y si… ¿tuviéramos otro?

-Espera ¿quieres decir?-se para frente a mi intentado leer mi pensamiento, coloque mis manos en mi vientre y él me sonrío feliz-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Unas dos semanas

-Oh Sakura amor me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo-me abrazo efusivamente y beso mis labios con amor y pasión, sintiéndome la persona más dichosa

* * *

Han pasado nueve meses exactos, nos encontramos aquí en el hospital, Sakura en estos momentos está dando a luz a nuestro hijo o hija, al pasar del tiempo decidimos no averiguar que era, estábamos en la sala de espera, me encontraba sentado cargando a Daisuke en mis piernas estaba ansioso por su mama y hermano (a), se supone al ser niño no podría estar aquí pero su mama trabajando en este hospital y su abuela Tsunade-san siendo socia no le negarían el paso. También estaban Naruto, Itachi, Jiraiya, Minato, y todos nuestros amigos los hijos de Naruto e Itachi junto con los demás, estaban siendo cuidados por una niñera, Tsunade-san estaba adentro con Sakura junto a Kushina y mi hermana.

-¿Familia Uchiha?

-¿Si?-nosotros respondimos mi hijo y yo

-Pueden pasar a verla ya ha dado a luz-casi corrimos entrando Daisuke primero de ahí yo seguido de Jiraiya

-¿Mami?-Daisuke se paro enfrente a la cama viendo al pequeño bebe que Sakura tenía en sus brazos

-Ven Daisuke, ven a conocer a tu hermanita

-¿Es niña?-decía emocionado mi hijo acercándose, Sakura se inclino un poco para que Daisuke la pudiera ver-Hola soy tu hermano Daisuke y te prometo que siempre te cuidare

-Sakura hermosa ¿ya sabes cómo se llamara?-hablo Kushina acercándose a ella me acerque a Sakura y mis hijos

-Si se llamara Shina Uchiha-la miro con amor al igual que cuando nació Daisuke-¿quieres que te cargue papa?-me acerque y tome a mi hija en mis brazos, era tan pequeña y frágil el poco cabello que poseía era rosa igual que el de su madre, abrió sus pequeños ojos eran del mismo color al mío, al contrario de Shina que se parecía a su madre, Daisuke era mi viva imagen de niño

-Te ves encantado con tu pequeña, Sasu-chan-hablo con ternura mi hermana

-Quien lo diría la segunda vez que veo una lagrima en el teme, la primera vez fue cuando nació Daisuke-Naruto había entrado junto con Itachi y Minato

-Hmp

-Es igual de hermosa que mi princesa-decía con orgullo Jiraiya abrazando a Tsunade-san

-Bien será mejor dejar a la familia un rato-Minato miro a todos y asintieron

-Cuida de mi pequeña sobrina eh Sasuke-Itachi me guiño un ojo y salió junto con los otros

-Hemos cumplido nuestro sueño Sasuke-hablo Sakura mientras Daisuke abrazaba a su mama con sumo cuidado

-Si Sakura-mire a mi hija alzaba sus manos a mi cara-tenemos una hermosa familia

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasamos las cosas buenas y malas, todo eso valió la pena estoy al lado de la persona que amo y tengo a los hijos más lindos del mundo

-A nuestras pequeñas luces-mire a Shina y luego a Daisuke quien me sonrió-no podría ser más feliz

-Sasuke te amo-me acerque a Sakura y Daisuke

-Yo también te amo Sakura

-¡Y yo los amo a los dos!-hablo con emoción mi hijo-y a mi hermanita y sé que ella también nos ama

-Quiero que aprendes algo Daisuke

-¿Qué es padre?

-El amor siempre supera cualquier obstáculo que se te ponga siempre debes luchar porque es algo muy valioso que pocos atesoran y son afortunados de tenerlo

-Lo sé, porque yo tengo a los mejores padres del mundo y la hermanita más hermosa-abrace a mi familia, Shina aunque fuera una bebe parecía que entendiera lo que habíamos dicho porque rio angelicalmente inundando el cuarto con su risa, y fue cuando lo supe lo tenía todo en estos momentos, la felicidad y el amor que siempre desee y juro que lo atesoraría y protegería por siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

El fanfic ahora si a terminado espero les haya gustado el epilogo y no haberlo arruinado por esto a mi me gusto mucho se siente bien saber que eh podido terminar este proyecto aunque tambien algo de tristeza que la historia terminara pero todo tiene un final y espero este haya sido de su agrado, quiero agradecer por que hayan seguido esta historia, tambien por las personas que me dejaron reviews:

**hikari-chan **  
**Kang Hye Kyo**  
**Lau**  
**Haru Quinn**  
**melilove **  
**Alexiel-Cullen**  
**Katya kawasaki**  
**Akemi-chan**  
**tity**

gracias a esas personas por sus opiniones cada una era importante para mi, pero no es un adios aun tengo varios proyectos en mente que espero sean de su agrado, asi que nos leeremos en los siguientes, saludos a todos y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan =D


End file.
